


赫敏·格兰杰与火焰杯

by JacieNL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 138,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 如果火焰杯中吐出的是赫敏的名字会怎么样呢？暑假时，这个同龄人中最聪明的女巫怀着最单纯的意图施了一道复杂的咒语，却导致她加入三强争霸赛。她又将如何渡过难关？





	1. 第1章 不可能的勇士

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hermione Granger and The Goblet of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/485755) by Coulsdon Eagle. 



“霍格沃茨的勇士是塞德里克·迪戈里！”

欢呼声响彻大礼堂，赫奇帕奇桌子旁喝彩尤为响亮，被同院同学簇拥的塞德里克好容易才走出人群，带着灿烂的微笑，朝教工桌子后面的那个房间走去。

等终于不需要使用声音洪亮咒就能让大家听见他说话的时候，邓布利多开始说起给予每一位勇士支持是多么重要。赫敏紧张地聆听着，竭力不去理会哈利和罗恩，他们俩正热烈讨论着安吉利娜的优势还有为什么迪戈里会被选中。她发觉校长突然打住了话头，于是抬眼望去。

火焰杯又活跃起来，迸出一连串红色的火焰和火星。邓布利多越过半月形的镜片，一瞬不瞬地盯着它。大礼堂里一片沉寂，赫敏心里有种不祥的预感。

一道长长的火舌从火焰杯中蹿起，接着突然地，它又重归寂静，同时一片羊皮纸悠悠从半空向邓布利多飘落。他一抬手就抓住了纸片，把它展开。某种第六感令赫敏屏住了呼吸；她没注意到在场大部分人也都这么做了。邓布利多瞪着那张纸条，在长久得仿若永恒的等待之后，他喃喃自语了几句，似乎很是难以置信。在众人的注视下，邓布利多抬眼转向了格兰芬多的桌子。

‘哦不！可别是哈利！’赫敏心想。

邓布利多清了清嗓子，确认自己重新成为众人关注焦点，而后目光逡巡，似乎在人群中寻找着什么。赫敏看见他的视线好像落在了她旁边的哈利身上。

_“赫……赫敏·格兰杰。”_

周围有一瞬间的寂静，所有人都惊呆了。赫敏觉得听到了自己的名字，于是轻轻晃了晃脑袋。然后她看见校长正目不转睛地注视着她。

“赫敏·格兰杰。”邓布利多重复了一遍，明白无误。

寂静被打破了，上百人交头接耳，嗡嗡声在礼堂里弥漫。赫敏呆若木鸡地坐在原地。校长喊出了她的名字—— _她的名字_ ！她模糊意识到所有人的脑袋都朝她的方向转过来，人人都在寻找着这第四位勇士。她摇摇头。“不，”她轻声说，然后反应过来这五个字从邓布利多口中道出意味着什么，用更激烈的语气重复道，“不！”

邓布利多的神色竟有些伤感。“格兰杰小姐，请上前来。”

赫敏感觉有只手紧紧扣住她的肩膀。她抬头只见哈利脸色发白，目瞪口呆。“可……我没有……”她小声嘟囔。

哈利紧张地咽了口唾沫。他松开了她的肩膀，无力地指向大礼堂那头。“我想你最好……”他的嗓音微微有些踟躇。

赫敏看见麦格教授正大步朝她走来。她又看了看哈利身后的罗恩，他双唇紧抿，同样脸色灰白。

大礼堂里的气氛迅速从热烈变为混乱，接着转向愤怒。为了把赫敏看得更清楚些，有些学生还站了起来。有人把她指给那些还不认识她的霍格沃茨新生看，与此同时，布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的来宾似乎怒火中烧。

“格兰杰小姐？”院长严厉的面容俯视着她。

赫敏从座位上扭过身，抬眼向上。“这不可能。”她说。

“跟我来，我们要尽快解决这件事。”

赫敏对情况将如何发展几乎一无所知，她茫然站了起来，顺着格兰芬多桌子和赫奇帕奇桌子之间的漫长通道往前走去。大礼堂里的喧闹声越来越大，赫敏听不清具体内容，只觉一片反对之声。走到教工桌前，她留意到此刻阿不思·邓布利多脸上没有笑容。“到那扇门里去，格兰杰小姐。”

两条腿不由自主地动了起来，赫敏感觉自己朝教工桌后那扇门走去，打开门，进到一个小房间里。门在她身后关上，隔断了那嗡嗡的议论声。

映入她眼帘的是那三位被选中的勇士：塞德里克·迪戈里、芙蓉·德拉库尔和威克多尔·克鲁姆，都围在熊熊炉火边。芙蓉不以为意地瞟了她一眼。

“怎么啦？他们要我们回礼堂去吗？”

赫敏只是站在那里，像脚底生了根似的。她能怎么回答呢——她这辈子第一次不知道该如何是好。然而，没等她有任何动作，她的胳膊就又被人抓住了，这次是卢多·巴格曼，他从她背后走进房间，拉着她往前走。“太离奇了！”他小声念叨着，“实在是太离奇了。”

巴格曼松手时，赫敏感觉自己就像是被扔到一旁的。她头晕目眩，差点就没听见他接下来对另外三个人说的话。“请允许我介绍一下——尽管这显得很不可思议——这是三强争霸赛的 _第四位_ 勇士！”

他们都朝她围拢过来，赫敏突然意识到她和这些高年级学生比起来是多么矮小。

威克多尔·克鲁姆阴沉地打量着她，脸上有种评判似的冷峻表情。如果她听说的传言属实的话，这样的反应对他而言已经相当于尖叫着跑出屋子了。

塞德里克·迪戈里看看她，又看看卢多·巴格曼，以一种困惑无奈的口吻问道：“您在开玩笑吗，巴格曼先生？”

芙蓉·德拉库尔抬起下巴盯着赫敏，神色傲然。“哈，巴格曼先生，这个玩笑很有趣， _ne c’est pas_[1]？”

巴格曼显得很是困惑。“这不是玩笑，我向你保证，”他匆匆道，“格兰杰小姐的名字从火焰杯里喷了出来。要不是亲眼所见，我自己也不敢相信！”

克鲁姆浓眉微微蹙起。塞德里克一脸被冒犯的表情——毕竟，他 _才是_ 霍格沃茨的勇士！芙蓉瞥向赫敏的眼神则更是轻蔑。

“可这显然是弄错了，”布斯巴顿的勇士说，“她只是个小女孩——她年纪太小了，不能参赛。”

“我说，我不知道这是——”赫敏开口抗议，却被巴格曼打断，他低头看着她，表情相当迷茫。

“是啊……确实令人诧异。可是你们也知道，年龄限制作为额外的安全措施只是今年才实行的，既然——”他转向赫敏，“你叫赫敏，对吧？”她无声地微微点头。“嗯，既然赫敏的名字从高脚杯里喷了出来……我想我们也没办法了。”他有气无力地结束道。

“可我不想参赛。”赫敏插嘴。

愁眉不展的巴格曼脸色陡然一沉。“那么，你就不该把你的名字放进去，不是吗，年轻的女士，嗯？规定里写得很清楚——你们受契约束缚，必须参——”

没等赫敏长篇大论地反驳巴格曼，两人的对话就被打断了。门又被推开了，只听隔壁的大礼堂里人声鼎沸，比先前更加喧哗。邓布利多率先走了进来，久久地审视着赫敏，紧随其后的是克劳奇先生、马克西姆女士、卡卡洛夫教授、斯内普教授和麦格教授。格兰芬多院长最后一个进屋，用力关上门，然后站到了赫敏身旁。

芙蓉的抱怨打破了这片令人不安的沉默。“马克西姆女士！”她大步朝她的校长走去，“他们说这个小女孩也要参加比赛！”

赫敏立刻对这个法国妞心生反感，听身边传来的小声诅咒，她猜麦格教授也不喜欢这说法。

马克西姆女士俯瞰众人，要求邓布利多解释这是什么意思，神色冰冷的卡卡洛夫和她一样发起了牢骚。两人都追问霍格沃茨有什么权利可以推选两位勇士。

不等霍格沃茨可敬的校长大人回话，斯内普教授就插嘴道：“我想这件事只能怪格兰杰。”他声音很轻，却清晰可闻。赫敏怒视着他。“她是个万事通，一心想证明自己。她这么做大概就是想引人关注。”

“西弗勒斯！”麦格的厉声呵斥在房间里回荡。

“听我说，我从来没有——”赫敏的反驳被邓布利多用手势打断了。

邓布利多威严的目光扫向魔药老师，嗓音斩钉截铁。“好了，西弗勒斯。”斯内普闭上了嘴巴，但眼睛仍然盯着赫敏。

邓布利多把注意力转向他年轻的学生。“格兰杰小姐，你有没有把你的名字投进火焰杯？”他心平气和地问。

“没有。”赫敏回答得干净利索，“我是说，我很清楚……”见邓布利多抬手示意停止，她的声音低了下去。她能听见背后有人怀疑地哼了一声，或许是斯内普教授，她不自觉地想道。

“你有没有请年纪大一点儿的同学帮你把名字投进火焰杯？”邓布利多不理会其他人的表情，继续问道。

“当然没有！”

邓布利多叹了口气。“格兰杰小姐，你有没有以任何方式对火焰杯施过咒语、诅咒、魔咒或者其他任何形式的魔法？”

“绝对没有！”赫敏的火气腾地蹿了起来，她能看见教授们相互交换着不相信的目光。斯内普连连摇头。

“她肯定在撒谎！”马克西姆女士大声说。

“你那有吐真剂吗？”卡卡洛夫问斯内普。

邓布利多的回答不容置疑。“我们不在学生身上用吐真剂，伊戈尔。”斯内普似乎有点儿失望。

感觉到麦格的手按住了她的肩膀，赫敏把反驳咽回了肚子里。“我得告诉你，马克西姆女士，格兰杰小姐在同龄人里是最出色的。”赫敏觉得麦格教授在气头上时苏格兰口音比平常浓重了许多，“她完全值得信赖。如果赫敏——”听到麦格用了她的名而不是姓，赫敏略微吃了一惊，“——说她和这件事无关，那么我相信她。”她的嗓音又恢复了高亢，“毕竟，我们大家都同意，低年级学生不可能越过那道年龄线。”她最后狠狠瞪着斯内普，“也不能用吐真剂！”

“邓布利多的那道线肯定弄错了。”马克西姆女士说着，耸了耸肩膀。

邓布利多堪称谈吐得体的典范。“当然，这也有可能。”他彬彬有礼地说。当然，没人相信他会犯这样的错误。

卡卡洛夫的声音突然甜得像蜜一样。“我相信这应该由我们客观的裁判来处理。”他朝克劳奇和巴格曼露出油滑的微笑。“当然，这也是为了做出公正的判断。你们俩肯定也认为这件事极不妥当吧？”

没等那两人回答，赫敏的耐性已经到了极限。她站在这里，被人指控撒谎，还有个法国妞像看粘在鞋底的脏东西一样看她，而斯内普更是自以为是得叫人讨厌。“他们怎么想不重要。”她大喊。卡卡洛夫和马克西姆女士都退了一步，似乎是惊讶于这样一个小姑娘竟有那么大的嗓门。“我没有把名字放进火焰杯，我不想参加争霸赛。这比赛会死人的，知道吗？我不是傻瓜！”意识到所有人的目光都落在她身上，尽管麦格就在身旁，赫敏还是突然感觉孤立无援、无比挫败，“我不会参加，就是这样。”

她给大家找到了台阶下，避免了魔法学校之间的有害纷争，众人的反应却出乎她的意料。塞德里克和芙蓉脸色有点苍白——这大概要归功于她提到了过去比赛中的死亡事件。斯内普只是不以为然地啧了啧嘴。卡卡洛夫和马克西姆女士像看傻瓜一样看着她，邓布利多却显得有些悲伤。

还是巴蒂·克劳奇走上前来，严厉地盯着她。“恐怕我们要说的话非常重要，年轻的女士，”他责备地说，“我们必须遵守章程，章程里明确规定，凡是名字从火焰杯里喷出来的人，都必须参加争霸赛的竞争。”

屋子里陷入死一般的沉默，有那么几秒钟里，只听炉火发出清脆的爆裂声。然后斯内普的声音响了起来，带着轻蔑，低低的，却有意让所有人都能听见。“谁能想到格兰杰竟不知道这事呢。”他语带挖苦。

赫敏勇敢地横了斯莱特林院长一眼。“没关系，”她口气坚决，“我退出。”

巴格曼不安地看看克劳奇，然后转向赫敏。“事情没那么简单。”

克劳奇挺直了腰杆。“加入三强争霸赛就是接受了一份魔法契约。”他说道，显然正为这节外生枝而恼火。

“什么？”赫敏尖声道。

克劳奇的嘴唇绷成一条残忍生硬的直线。“退出争霸赛等于违背魔法契约。你准备面对这一行为的后果了吗？”他问道。

赫敏头晕目眩。她太清楚退出的后果是什么了。她将失去魔法力量。她将再也不能进入巫师世界。这五年来她灌注了全部心血的一切都将消失，一去不返。她会失去罗恩。还有哈利。她立刻做出了决定，也唯有如此。

“不，先生。”她喃喃道。

卢多·巴格曼拍了拍手。“好了，好了……巴蒂把章程背得滚瓜烂熟啊。那么，就这么定了。”

赫敏还没缓过神来，几乎没注意接下来发生在两位裁判和三位校长之间的争论。当麦格也加入争论时，她只是怔怔立在原地，直到被人粗暴地从身后一把拽了过去。

“梅林在上，你到底是怎么做到的，姑娘？”穆迪摇晃着她的肩膀，铁蓝的眼睛直勾勾地盯着她。

“穆迪教授！”麦格的尖叫盖过了嗡嗡的议论声，但这位前傲罗充耳不闻。

“那一定是一道强大的咒语，小姑娘！”他对她大发雷霆，赫敏想躲，但他的手像钳子一样紧。

麦格用力抓住穆迪的右臂，但穆迪丝毫不为所动。赫敏害怕地注视着那张变形的脸。

“阿拉斯托！”这次开口的是邓布利多，他把手按在了穆迪左胳膊上。这个动作似乎一下让穆迪的火气退了下去。

“对不起，阿不思。”穆迪松开赫敏，转身面对屋子里其他人。

“你到底是什么意思，阿拉斯托？”邓布利多问道。

穆迪皱着脸朝赫敏的方向瞥了一眼。“格兰杰的名字怎么会从火焰杯里喷出来，嗯？这个问题还没有人能回答，对吧？”他挑战似的环顾周围一张张面孔，“这要一个手段高明的巫师——或者女巫——”他再次朝赫敏投去尖锐的目光，“——才能办到。”

卡卡洛夫举起两只手。“啊，你对此有何证据？”马克西姆女士嗤笑道。

“因为他们骗过了一件法术十分高强的魔法器物，”穆迪回答，“我敢打赌，需要一道特别厉害的混淆咒，才能蒙蔽那只高脚杯，或许得让它忘记只有三个学校参赛。”

“第四个名字，”赫敏自言自语道，随后发觉所有人都在盯着她看，她有些紧张地继续说了下去，“第四个学校。我是惟一的人选。”

穆迪颇为玩味地看着她。“很有可能，格兰杰，”他不情愿地说，“那个学校没有别的人选。”

“你就是这么做的？”卡卡洛夫问赫敏。

麦格大步上前，挡在她的学生和德姆斯特朗的校长之间。“你已经听到了，格兰杰小姐否认一切指控。我想我们大家都同意，这类咒语远超出任何学生的能力，更别说是一个四年级学生了。你不同意吗，穆迪教授？”

穆迪若有所思。“同意。但我现在担心的不是‘如何办到’。而是‘为什么’。”

卡卡洛夫显得愈发咄咄逼人。“我想我们都知道为什么，穆迪。为了让霍格沃茨有两倍的机会获胜！”

穆迪冷冷看了他一眼。“靠格兰杰小姐？”他摇摇头，那只魔眼仍盯着卡卡洛夫。“不可能吧，卡卡洛夫。不——一定有另一个理由。”他朝卡卡洛夫冷笑了一下，“谁知道那些黑巫师是怎么想的——可你应该还记得，不是吗，伊戈尔……？”

卡卡洛夫气得七窍冒烟。赫敏感觉他像是随时会拉上克鲁姆冲出门去。然后她意识到那位一直在壁炉边旁观事态发展的德姆斯特朗代表和她有着相同的处境。克鲁姆也接受了一份魔法契约，跟她一样不能退出。那个法国妞和塞德里克·迪戈里也是如此，看他俩的表情，他们也不喜欢形势的变化。

“阿拉斯托！”邓布利多警告道。穆迪不以为然地挥挥手表示明白了，转过脸，顺势抄起一只大弧形酒瓶呷了一口。

邓布利多重新转向赫敏。“格兰杰小姐，恐怕你是得参赛了。”赫敏伤感地点点头，她知道她无法承受退出的后果。

“没错。”邓布利多的神色几乎和赫敏一样忧伤，接着他转向屋里其他人。“我们不知道这种局面是怎么出现的。”赫敏觉得她听见有人厌恶地哼了两声，也许是卡卡洛夫或者斯内普。“原因总有一天会浮出水面。不过在我看来，现在我们除了接受它，别无选择。塞德里克·迪戈里和赫敏·格兰杰都已被选中参加争霸赛。因此，他们将会参赛……”

他等着看是否有人想表示异议。赫敏偷偷观察着众人的表情。卡卡洛夫面有愠色；马克西姆女士怒气冲冲；斯内普脸色铁青；麦格似乎有点动摇；穆迪正陷入沉思；巴格曼倒是非常兴奋；巴蒂·克劳奇看上去病恹恹的；塞德里克和芙蓉显得既激动又紧张；而威克多尔·克鲁姆依然阴沉着脸，看不出情绪。他们都选择了保持沉默。

“好了，好了……”卢多·巴格曼叫道，“那我们继续进行吧？”他开心地搓着手，好像比塞德里克和芙蓉·德拉库尔还要兴奋。他笑眯眯地望着房间里的人，对在场的人里只有两个还受他情绪感染的事实视而不见，“最好给我们的勇士作一下指导，是不是，巴蒂？”

*** * * * ***

进行指导时，作为一个热衷于吸收信息和知识的人，赫敏发觉自己居然几乎一句话都没记住。第一个项目将于十一月的某天进行，对四位勇士将面临的挑战却没给出任何线索。她脑子里仍想着那令人眩晕的事实——他们竟要让她参加这场荒唐的争霸赛。她绞尽脑汁琢磨着她的名字怎么会从火焰杯里喷出来，把当晚的事情在脑海里过了一遍又一遍，却一无所获。

巴蒂·克劳奇简单说完以后，卢多·巴格曼加入进来讨论起了睡前酒。赫敏不知自己接下来该如何是好。人们会指望一个霍格沃茨的勇士做些什么呢？两位来访的校长领着学生离开了，在今夜的变故之后，他们不太愿意接受霍格沃茨更多热情款待。塞德里克——她在心里提醒自己，他才是真正的霍格沃茨勇士——已经同两位魔法部官员握了手，正要走出房间；他在门口停顿了一下，朝赫敏的方向望过来，似乎有所期待，随后耸耸肩，转身朝赫奇帕奇公共休息室走去，正等待他的是只属于他的庆祝仪式。

麦格拍拍赫敏的肩膀引她注意。赫敏转过身，只见院长正俯身看着她。“我想你最好跟我走，格兰杰小姐。”

赫敏近乎本能地跟上了麦格。大礼堂已经空了，这两个格兰芬多走过时，脚步声在四壁间回荡不息。但麦格没有踏上通往公共休息室和宿舍的大理石楼梯，而是走向了她的办公室，开门招呼赫敏进去。

麦格朝一张直背椅挥挥手。“坐吧，格兰杰小姐。”赫敏乖乖照办，依然感觉头晕目眩。麦格召唤来一只茶盘，上面放着一把茶壶，几套茶杯和茶碟，一个奶盅，盛在瓷碟里的几片柠檬，还有一个糖罐。“喝茶吗，赫敏？”

听见自己的名字从一贯严厉的格兰芬多院长口中叫出，赫敏一下醒过神来。她要承担的一切太过沉重。她眼里泛起泪光，竭尽全力还是没能止住嘴唇的颤抖。她情不自禁。这一切实在太过沉重了。她哭了起来。“我没有报名，”她深吸着气呜咽道，“为什么选中我？”

麦格递给赫敏一张纸巾。“擦干眼睛，格兰杰小姐。记住，你首先是个格兰芬多！”她鼓励道。赫敏抽噎一声，擦擦眼睛，然后擤擤鼻子。她感觉痛苦而迷茫。

“好了。这样好多了。”麦格赞许道。她朝一只茶杯里斟了茶，把杯子推给赫敏。“加牛奶吗？还是柠檬？”

“柠檬吧。”赫敏喃喃道，鼻音厚重。

麦格笑了笑。“想加糖的话也没问题。”她说着给自己也斟了杯茶，若有所思地坐了一会儿，掏出一只银制的细颈小瓶，滴了几滴在自己杯里。她对赫敏会心一笑。“经过了今晚这些事情……”

麦格与她分享了一个罪恶的小秘密，这不知怎么的让赫敏感觉好些了。

“我们必须全盘考虑这件事，赫敏。”麦格呷了一口加料的茶水，又回到正题上，“你告诉我们，你没有把你的名字放进火焰杯，也没有对它施过魔法——”她抬手阻止赫敏那重复多次的辩白，“——这就留给我们两个问题：是谁干的？为什么？”麦格沉思着坐回原位。

“教授，我不想参赛。”温暖的柠檬茶下肚，赫敏感觉舒服了点。

麦格点点头，继续着她的务实之道。“别往心里去，格兰杰小姐，我会不怪你。”她又呷了一口茶，“坦白说，争霸赛对经验丰富的学生来说都很危险，所以校长才坚持设置了年龄限制条款。”她打量着赫敏，“你将来会是一位出色的女巫，但这样的事情……”她的嗓音渐渐低了下去，当她再次开口时，赫敏感觉她更像是在自言自语，“太早了。对你来说实在太早了。”随后她转向赫敏，“如果你和这件事无关，也不知道是谁干的，那么，知道原因或许能帮我们找到幕后黑手。”

赫敏全无思路。“为什么会有人这么做呢？”

麦格再次打量着赫敏，然后似乎决定说出心里的想法。“这肯定不是为了确保霍格沃茨在三强争霸赛中获胜，只有对你心怀恶意的人会由此受益。也可能是为了造成争霸赛延期，破坏我们促进国际合作的努力。”

赫敏听得背上阵阵发冷。“可是……可是——谁会想……”

麦格神色阴郁。“霍格沃茨最出色的学生竟是个麻瓜种，这是许多纯血种激进分子不愿意看到的，”她承认道，然后朝赫敏露出一丝微笑，“知道吗，你有机会成为霍格沃茨校史上取得学院分最多的学生。”

“我很难想象有人会把我视为威胁。”赫敏小声嘀咕。

“我倾向于同意你的观点。”麦格垂眼凝视着她的杯子，仿佛希望杯里有更多纯麦威士忌，“穆迪教授是对的：今晚这件事要手段非常高明的巫师才能做到。如果是有人对你怀恨在心，更简单更有效的办法多得是……”她的声音渐渐低了下去，似乎不太想说出剩下的想法，“如果现在坐在这里的是波特先生……”

赫敏陡然冒出一个可怕的念头。邓布利多曾问她是否对火焰杯本身施过咒语，或者做了什么以使自己名列勇士之一。当然，她并没有做过那样的事情。

但是她曾在暑假里施过一道咒语。

“教授，我想有件事应该告诉您。”麦格侧目看着赫敏。“和哈利有关……”

麦格放下茶杯茶碟。“你觉得它和眼下的问题有所关联。”

赫敏点点头。“有可能，”她承认道，“我能想到的只有这个了。”

“请继续，格兰杰小姐。”

赫敏深吸了一口气。“您知道哈利的亲戚是怎么待他的吧？”她问道。

“我知道他们并不完美，即使是以麻瓜的标准来说。”麦格回答。

“情况比那还要糟，”赫敏叹息道，“哈利从来不提，但二年级开学前罗恩和双胞胎把他劫出来的时候，看见他遭受了怎样的待遇。”这显然引起了麦格的关注，她倾身向前听赫敏细细讲述。

当赫敏说完时，麦格两边颧骨已经烧成了酡红色。她从学生面前背过身，站起来在办公室里踱着圈子。“我跟阿不思说过，”她小声嘀咕，“我提醒过他。‘那几个麻瓜很差劲。’我从没想到过……”她的声音低了下去，满心自责地喃喃低语，“想想我们竟把詹姆和莉莉的孩子交给了那些……哦，我肺都要气炸了！”赫敏能看见她握紧了拳头。“我会和校长谈谈的，我向你保证！”

她的教授过了几分钟才恢复平静。“对不起，格兰杰小姐，”她歉然道，“可是这和今晚的事情有什么必然联系？”

赫敏又深吸了一口气，坦承道：“暑假里，我对哈利施了监护预警。”

麦格一脸惊骇。“你做了什么？”她骇然问道。

赫敏不禁有点心虚。“我担心哈利的亲戚虐待他，所以我施了监护预警。那样如果他遇到危险，我就会知道。我可以告诉别人，或者自己赶过去。”她解释道。

麦格的情绪并未缓和。“格兰杰小姐，那是一道复杂得难以置信的咒语，就连经验丰富的巫师都不敢轻易尝试。我得承认，波特先生会同意这样的事情，这让我很惊讶。”

赫敏盯着自己的鞋子。“他不知道。”她小声嘀咕。

麦格重重坐回座位里。“难以置信。你在受益人毫不知情的情况下施了监护预警咒？你知道那可能有多危险吗？”她连连摇头，“像你这么聪明的姑娘竟会如此缺乏常识。”见赫敏抬起头，她又问：“你具体用的是什么样的咒语？”

“是‘ _mone me si meus amicus, Harry James Potter, est in periculum_ ’。我觉得这道预警咒会比较有效。”

麦格目光锐利地注视着她。“好吧，至少听起来没错。我们改天得好好谈谈这件事，格兰杰小姐。”她往后一靠，抿起双唇。“所以，你认为这件事和波特先生有关？”

赫敏红着脸望向格。“我能想到的只有这个了。他过去也曾成为攻击目标。”

“确实如此。”麦格双手指尖相抵拢成尖塔状，“所以你认为被人违规投进火焰杯里的可能是哈利的名字。”她心里闪过一个念头，“你不认为是波特先生把自己的名字投了进去？”

赫敏摇着头。“我非常肯定他不会这么做。”

“嗯。”麦格目光疏离，“我得跟校长谈谈这件事——还有穆迪教授。如果他关于有人对火焰杯施了一道强效混淆咒的假设是正确的，那很有可能是那道咒语和你的咒语相互作用，导致你的名字从火焰杯中喷出，作为一种警告。”她重新注视着赫敏，“我也会和波特谈一谈。确认一下他没做过什么傻事。”

“您不会告诉他……”赫敏问道。

“那道预警咒？”麦格淡淡一笑，“那是你和他之间的事，不过我还是建议告诉他真相。”赫敏点点头，却暗自发誓要谨守这个小秘密。那一定会激发哈利过强的保护意识。“但我担心的是……争霸赛的问题。”

‘我才是加倍担心呢。’赫敏心想，但说出口的却是：“我该怎么做？”

麦格神情严峻。“竭尽全力参赛，格兰杰小姐。我们不指望你赢得比赛，重要的是安然无恙地回来。”

她的教授无意中讽刺了一回“重在参与”的奥林匹克精神。尽管疲惫不安，赫敏脑中还是飘过了这个念头，然后她突然灵光一闪。“教授，又有什么能阻止我参赛时只走个过场，避免冒险——或者——”她兴奋得嗓音有些高亢，“——干脆一有机会就设法使自己丧失比赛资格呢！”

麦格冷峻的表情没有一点松动，给信心满满的赫敏泼了一瓢冷水。“不幸的是，争霸赛章程涵盖了这一点——过去曾经发生过参赛选手受人贿赂，或者被施了魔法，将取胜机会拱手让给其他勇士的情况。现在章程中关于取消比赛资格规定得很清楚，无论是自愿放弃资格还是被裁判判罚下场，都将被学校开除。”她望向赫敏，“只有这条出路，格兰杰小姐。”

赫敏茫然点点头。“霍布森的选择。”她嘟囔着。见麦格不解地挑起一边眉毛，她解释道：“一句麻瓜谚语，指实际上别无选择。我要么参加比赛，要么就得被霍格沃茨除名，失去魔法。”

麦格微微侧过脑袋，默然认可。赫敏把茶杯和茶碟放回茶盘上。尽管筋疲力尽，但她很怀疑自己今天晚上能睡得着——或者应该说今天凌晨，她心想，现在肯定过午夜了。“我想看看能否找到其他法律手段中止这出荒诞剧，”她鼓起勇气说，“也许克劳奇先生遗漏了什么……”她仰望天花板思索着，“比如麻瓜世界的法律？”她几乎是在自言自语了。

“有可能，”麦格说，“可是别抱什么希望。三强争霸赛已经顺利举办了几个世纪。确实，随着时光流逝发生了一些变化，最近一次改变是校长关于提高参赛者年龄准入门槛的建议。而巴蒂·克劳奇是个对章程一丝不苟的人，我可以向你保证。”见赫敏情绪低落，她的嗓音柔和了些，“不过每条路都试试也没有坏处。”

赫敏陷入了沉思。“我将需要一位律师，当然，他必须同时熟悉巫师和麻瓜的法律体系。我还得查阅相关的儿童保护法。”

“无论你有什么需要，我都会批准——当然，是在合理范围内。”麦格的微笑有些勉强，“魔法部一定不会欣然接受对它权威的挑战；考虑到他们寄望由此获得的政治和个人声誉，如果争霸赛延期，怕是有人会大发雷霆。”

“只要能活下来，我才不担心这个呢。”赫敏小声嘀咕。

“还有一个需要考虑的因素，格兰杰小姐。”

赫敏猛抬起头。麦格的表情和她一样疲惫不安。

“如果有人决心借此攻击你或者波特先生，这也许会逼他们出牌。他们也许会另辟蹊径，那时我们就无从知晓了。”麦格低头看着空空如也的茶杯，“明天早上，我会和校长讨论这些方案。”麦格站起身，赫敏也跟着站了起来，“已经过午夜了，我还是放你回公共休息室吧。可不能让一个霍格沃茨的勇士因为夜不归宿被关禁闭，对吧？”她温和地笑了笑，“赫敏，我们能坚持到底。我会尽我所能帮助你——当然，是在章程许可范围内。”赫敏朝她淡淡一笑，“当然，你的朋友们也一样。他们也会帮忙的。”麦格推开办公室的门。

“不过，还有最后一件事我必须强调一下。”赫敏静静听着，“解除波特先生身上的监护预警。我不赞成你在无人指导的情况下使用这种级别的魔咒。况且还没有征求波特先生的意见。”

赫敏不大情愿地表示同意。

*** * * * ***

赫敏站在胖夫人面前。

时间已过午夜。赫奇帕奇们狂欢的声音隐约从走廊那头传来，但肖像背后听不到一点动静。

“好啊，好啊，好啊。谁刚被选为学校的勇士啊？”

赫敏完全没有聊天的心情。“是塞德里克·迪戈里，如果你非要知道的话。”她匆匆道，“胡言乱语！”

胖夫人悻悻地看了她一眼，在通行口令下也只能让了开门。

如果说这里曾经有过庆祝，那家养小精灵们一定是大大忙活了一场——现在公共休息室里一点痕迹都没有。实际上，在微弱的火光下，可以看出休息室里几乎空无一人。发现不必面对诸位同学，赫敏也说不清自己是松了口气，还是有些失望。

她才迈开脚步，就被韦斯莱双胞胎夹在了中间。“你应该告诉我们你报了名！”弗雷德（或者是乔治？）大声吼道。他看上去半是懊恼，半是激动。

“对，”乔治（或者是弗雷德？）在她另一只耳朵边上喊道，“让循规蹈矩见鬼去吧，格兰杰。你是怎么做到的？”

弗雷德仔细打量着她。“没有一点胡子的痕迹，乔治。”他说（哦，这下总算知道谁是谁了)。

“是我的话就躲着点安吉利娜，”乔治表示，“她可气坏啦。刚才差点没把我脑袋拧下来。”

赫敏脸色发白。她也想过或许会有人因为她‘入选’而愤愤不平，可如果连格兰芬多最受欢迎的学生都对她感到恼火……

双胞胎把她拉到沙发上坐下。“来吧，告诉我们你是怎么做到的？”

赫敏身心俱疲，只想早点了事。“我没有。”她嘀咕道。

双胞胎对视一眼。“拜托，格兰杰，你可以告诉我们嘛。我们觉得这简直棒极了——你是怎么瞒过邓布利多的？”

她心里有根弦啪的绷断了。“我没有报名！”她尖叫道。双胞胎赶紧退开。“为什么我该希望参加那傻乎乎的争霸赛？”她转向弗雷德（或者乔治)。“你们知道已经死过多少选手吗？”

“可是想一想那荣誉！”乔治（或者弗雷德）劝她。

“去它的，”他的双胞胎兄弟回应道，“想一想那奖金！”

“闭嘴。”赫敏捂住眼睛大叫道，“闭嘴！闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴！！”

双胞胎懊恼地在一旁看着。就在这时，公共休息室角落的阴影里有个人动了。“弗雷德。乔治。别烦她了。”

哈利走到亮处。他脸色苍白，顶着黑眼圈，也是一副睡眠不足的样子。

“他是对的……”双胞胎之一说。

“……一如既往。”另一个接口道。然后两人各伸出一只胳膊，揽住赫敏的肩膀。“抱歉，赫敏。”他们齐声说。

等他们走后，哈利在赫敏身边找了个空位坐下。她抬眼望着他，一脸怒气。

“你不打算问点什么？”她突然说。

哈利毫不退缩。“不，”他静静答道，“我知道你没有把名字投进火焰杯。”

“你怎么知道的？”赫敏尖声道。

哈利耸耸肩。“这就不清楚了，”他小声嘟囔，“只是……你从不对我撒谎，赫敏。哪怕是在火弩箭的问题上。”他凝视着火焰，“如果是你干的，你会说出来的。今天晚上，你和其他人一样被吓了一跳。”

赫敏茫然无措。“别人也这么想吗？”她问道，随后意识到有人不见了，“罗恩在哪？”

哈利不太自然地别开脸。“他……他先上去了。”他一边回答，一边小心躲着她的眼睛。

“他是不是相信我作弊了？”

“他……唔，他……没说，赫敏。”她看出哈利正绞着双手，紧张得要命。

“我懂了。”她淡淡地说。

“有什么出路吗？”

赫敏叹着气往后一靠，把脑袋枕在松软的沙发垫上。“他们认为没有，但我不会句句都听他们的。也许他们遗漏了什么……”她的声音低了下去，“可是我觉得机会不大。”哈利支棱起一边眉毛。“就目前情况来看，如果我不参赛，就可能被学校开除，或者更糟。”她小声继续道。

“更糟？”

赫敏能看出哈利的不安。“我可能打破一份魔法契约，”她轻声说，“那就是说……”

“你会失去你的魔法。”哈利喃喃道，神色阴郁，双手拳头攥了又松。

一阵令人尴尬的沉默，两人相对而坐，最后是哈利先开了口。“我们该怎么办，赫敏？”

他口中的“我们”让赫敏略感振奋。“我不知道，哈利。说实话，我很害怕，”她承认，“我不是霍格沃茨的勇士。”

哈利直盯着她。他的绿眼睛里映着炉火的光芒。“你不能退赛？”他大着胆子问道。赫敏摇摇头，于是他轻叹一声。

“我现在太累了，没精力想这些，哈利。我要上床去了。”她站了起来。哈利起身时，她突然想到了一个问题。“哈利，为什么你会在这里等我？”

哈利耸耸肩，似乎自己也没想过。“我想看看你是不是还好。因为……嗯，你总是支持罗恩和我；我自然也该支持你，我想。”

他不经意流露的情怀令她感动，却也有点苦恼：如果说她总是支持他和罗恩，那么三人组的第三名成员又在哪里呢？

赫敏·格兰杰耷拉着肩膀，满身疲惫地爬上楼梯，向女生宿舍走去。明天——不，现在应该说今天——是星期天，图书馆里漫长的一天正等待着她。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] ne c’est pas，法语，不是吗？


	2. 第2章 次日清晨

醒来发现是在星期天早晨时，赫敏·格兰杰从没有这么高兴过。此前的三年里她一向有点讨厌安息日，因为在这一天没有任何课可上。本来这一天用来写作业是再合适不过了，但赫敏——正如她在其他许多方面一样——跟她的同学们不同，她几乎总是在星期六晚上就完成了所有作业。

首先，她不必天刚亮就起床，因为她没能真正入睡，这一点倒成了天赐的慰籍。她躺在床上，屏蔽了室友们的嘈杂声响，整理着思绪。昨晚她并未身处梦境，所经历的却实在是一个活生生的噩梦。

周末给赫敏带来的第二个好处是，让她有时间在图书馆不受干扰地查找资料。她可以抛开一切，集中精力办好今天最紧要的一件事：想方设法废止她参加三强争霸赛的资格。她不得不寄望于霍格沃茨藏有现代麻瓜儿童保护法的详细资料，因为她已经对巫师法能为她提供多少帮助不抱希望了。虽然巴蒂·克劳奇在这次微不足道的事件中显示了他作为当今最权威人士的派头，但他还是可能忽略了某个一两百年来都无人发现的漏洞。

或许是因为终于定下计划要做点实事而不是坐以待毙，赫敏对自己的前景稍感镇定，她拉起了四柱床上垂挂的幔帐。拉文德·布朗床上的幔帐紧闭着，听幔帐后传出的毫不淑女的鼾声，显然床的主人正抓紧时间享受这比平日晚起的机会。相反的，帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔的床空无一人。

这天早晨，盥洗室里的镜子对她的形象做出了相当严苛的评价，而赫敏不得不接受现实。整夜辗转反侧使她的头发比平常更蓬乱，两眼发红，还带着黑眼圈，神色间明显透着疲惫不堪、睡眠不足的痕迹。刷了牙又冲了个冷水澡提神以后，赫敏没有使用魔法对付头发，而是抄起梳子和那些纠结的发丝进行了一场搏斗。

收拾妥当后，赫敏穿上便装，走下旋梯去往公共休息室。走到台阶最底层时，她深吸了一口气，听双胞胎几小时前那番话，她不太确定等待着她的将是什么。她至今清楚记得一年级时，她的同院同学们是如何对待她和两位朋友的，在给学院丢掉一百五十分之后，他们遭到了全体格兰芬多的有意排挤。那时她、哈利和纳威才十一二岁，对新学校还懵懵懂懂，正努力在霍格沃茨立足，却没能免除冷遇。在那一年剩下的时间里，就算哈利这个魁地奇找球手新星的遭遇也好不到哪去。赫敏对自己能获得多少支持不抱任何幻想。只因她的智慧和努力为格兰芬多赢得了大量魔法红宝石，她才渐渐被格兰芬多主流群体所接受。此外，她有种感觉，对于她的存在，他们充其量只是容忍而已。不是因为她的教养和出身，而是因为她仍没有真正融入课堂之外的生活。她与哈利、罗恩的友谊为她带来了些许的认可，金妮或许对她略有敬意，但估计除了纳威以外，格兰芬多里再没有谁会愿意选择把课余时间浪费在赫敏·格兰杰身上。

时值初秋，又是星期天的早晨，格兰芬多公共休息室里气氛懒散，只时不时飘过两句学生们的闲聊。但是当赫敏从阴影中走出来的时候，那寥寥几个人注意到了她的存在，休息室突然陷入了沉默。每个人的脑袋都转了过来，眼睛直盯着她，很快断断续续的低声絮语就如微风般扫过人群。

赫敏很是尴尬地寻找着较为友善的面孔。不出所料，哈利和罗恩都不在——星期天早晨他们不会这么早起床。安吉利娜和艾莉娅面如铁石，神色不善地看着她，让她几乎想当场吵上一架。幸运的是，她发现帕瓦蒂正尽量不引人注意地坐在角落里，于是她走了过去。

“早啊，帕瓦蒂。”她说。

“走开。”对方的回答非常平静，以至于赫敏怀疑自己是不是听错了。

“这是……？”

帕瓦蒂站了起来。这个印度姑娘的眼神既苦恼又害怕。“离我远点，格兰杰。”她嘟囔着推开赫敏，头也不回地加快脚步朝楼梯走去。

赫敏被惊呆了，只觉困惑和犹疑的阴云蒙蔽了她的判断力。她怔怔地站在公共休息室中，不知说什么才好。帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔确实算不上她的密友，大概更像是点头之交。相较于她在拉文克劳的双胞胎帕德玛，她本人倒是跟拉文德·布朗更近似一些，但这也不妨碍她有时与赫敏一同自习。

霍格沃茨最聪明的女巫仰起脸，她非常清楚所有人都在注视着她，等着看她会对这公然的拒绝作何反应。那些眼神有的敌视，有的轻蔑，而一年级的学生们似乎被吓坏了。

‘我真是受不了了。’赫敏心想。她还可以在一个地方找到避难所，直到大家都恢复理智——她相信一旦她有机会为自己辩解，总会有人听的……

动身走向肖像洞时，赫敏的耳朵捕捉到了一声提高了调子的轻声细语，让她不由怀疑自己的计划是否过于乐观。那好像是安吉利娜的声音，显然是有意要让她听见。

“万事通小妞！”

* * * * *

赫敏本以为能像往常一样在书本的屏障后找到安全感，但甚至坐在一向宁静的书桌旁时，她都能感觉到图书馆里其他学生身上辐射过来的排斥情绪。

她早就知道昨晚的事情会加深斯莱特林们对她的憎恶。她有问必答的习惯，再加上她常常独力撑起格兰芬多的学院分，都令他们恼羞成怒，而她的麻瓜血统更是火上浇油。她对他们的反应本来就不抱任何幻想。

虽然她本身是无辜的，但赫奇帕奇们会对她有不满也不足为奇。在四个学院中，他们一向是最不起眼的，他们总体水平很全面，却没有特别突出的领域，不像格兰芬多和斯莱特林能在魁地奇上一争长短，也不像拉文克劳在学术上的一枝独秀。塞德里克·迪戈里是赫奇帕奇的英雄，他曾带领他们在对格兰芬多的魁地奇比赛中取得了少有的胜利，他当选勇士本会是属于他们的光荣时刻。赫敏并不熟悉塞德里克，只听说他为人正直诚恳，而且相貌颇为英俊（这她没太注意过），她觉得，假如他知道她的处境，很可能会同情她。不过在那之前，当她走进图书馆时，汉娜·艾博和厄尼·麦克米兰的冷脸就足以说明他们对事件的看法。

让她惊讶的是图书馆里拉文克劳们的反应。她以为他们会冷静而理智地对待这件事。毕竟，她曾和他们中许多人一起自习，他们都认识她。然而，迎接她的是一片视而不见的冷漠，只有一个金发的陌生三年级学生在走廊里朝赫敏招了招手。其他人都在她经过时有意背过身去。赫敏略感惊讶地发现这种排斥很是伤她的心。

令人烦恼的是，威克多尔·克鲁姆也现身图书馆。也就是说，他的‘追星族’将大批出现，各年级的姑娘都有，但青春期小女生尤其多，她们在书架间游荡，窥探这位保加利亚找球手，然后躲到一旁咯咯傻笑。平常，她们只是会打乱赫敏心爱的安宁环境——这种宁静让她能专心致志地学习；而现在，她们一边偷窥克鲁姆，还一边对他如今的竞争对手投以不屑的厌恶目光。赫敏·格兰杰明白，虽然她不管怎么说也算是霍格沃茨的勇士，但肯定有相当一部分女生（以及多数斯莱特林）会倾向于支持沉默寡言的克鲁姆。

像往常一样，赫敏尽力埋头苦读，将情绪掩藏起来，屏蔽掉外界的杂音。起初，她致力于研究三强争霸赛章程。不幸的是，赫敏翻遍了落满尘埃的故纸堆，都没能找到任何可资利用的突破口。比赛主办者确实拥有很大的自由裁量空间，但归根结底，一旦选手的名字从火焰杯中产生，就必须坚持到底，除非被取消比赛资格、重伤或者死亡，没有任何办法能打破契约。赫敏想到这打了个寒战。尽管过去的赛事死伤频频，但她不相信如今邓布利多教授会允许任何导致学生——任何学校的学生——遭遇生命危险的情况出现；然后她回忆起这三年来在霍格沃茨的经历，不禁使劲咽了口唾沫。退出争霸赛将意味着放弃她生命的意义。她当年还是个专横的万事通时说的那句“或者更糟，被学校开除”，后来被哈利和罗恩取笑了很久，但这句话放到如今却是事实的写照。被逐出魔法世界对她来说无异于死刑宣判。

比赛一旦开始，就算魔法部也不能干涉。他们可以在赛前修改章程（比如这次邓布利多设的年龄限制），并担任官方裁判，拥有最终裁判权。这次担任主裁的是巴蒂·克劳奇，他昨晚已经对章程进行了相当清楚的解释。不，赫敏看不出巫师世界有什么东西能对她有帮助，除非完全抛开现有政策，而考虑到魔法史上哪怕最微小的改革都历时悠久，她在这方面不抱任何希望。

她花了不少时间查阅相关的麻瓜儿童福利法，鉴于苏格兰有着不同于英格兰和威尔士地区的独立法律体系，她不得不同时研究适用于两者的法律法规。主体法是1989年《儿童法》，为所有十七岁以下未成年人提供保护。霍格沃茨图书馆藏有一些关于《儿童法》及校方应尽注意义务的资料，但赫敏依稀记得苏格兰近期曾出台一部新法，在效力上优于旧法。她上下翻了个遍，却没能找到相关资料。渐渐地，她挫败感溢于言表，把书放回桌上时不再轻手轻脚，开始小声嘀咕，并对那些围观她这个外来麻瓜种的人怒目而视。

她钻研近年来可能刊载麻瓜世界新闻的巫师杂志时，看到连篇累牍的关于“那些无知的麻瓜最近弄出来的这个叫‘电’的玩意到底是什么”的文章，心里正来气，却突然感觉有人站在她堆满书的桌子前。

‘又一个观众，’赫敏心想，‘只要我不理他们，他们自然会走开。’她毅然决然地继续埋头于书中，甚至没留意那一声不太遮掩的咳嗽。‘为什么你就不能识趣点走开呢？’赫敏心里默念着。

“格兰杰小姐！”

赫敏一下从座位上跳了起来，撞翻了一摞杂志，书散了一地。

平斯女士又高又瘦的身影罩住了赫敏，看见印着铅字的书居然掉在地上，她原本的不悦表情顿时变成了愤慨。

赫敏忙不迭地向严厉的图书管理员道歉。“对不起……对不起，平斯女士！”

图书管理员挥动魔杖收拾起地上的杂志，完全没心思接受任何道歉。“真是的！”她压低嗓门说，“学生都这样——根本不考虑别人的辛苦！”

遭到责备的赫敏竭力开脱。“对不起——可您吓了我一跳。”

平斯女士瞪了赫敏一眼，这种表情她通常是为那些损坏她宝贵图书的人保留的。“在学校教工走近的时候，一个有礼貌的学生理应有所注意。”她倨傲地答道。

赫敏能瞥见有几个低年级学生正在附近角落的书架间流连，偷偷摸摸地，仿佛在观察某种危险的魔法生物。真是怕什么来什么：被学校教工狠批的时候，边上还围着一群观众。

“当心点，姑娘！”图书管理员尖锐的声音立刻把赫敏的注意力从旁观者们身上拉了回来。“你早该注意的……”她不悦地啧啧嘴，“校长要见你。”

“我？”赫敏吃惊道，“现在吗？”

“对，现在！”对于赫敏的迷茫，平斯女士没有太多耐心，“快过去。别让他久等。”

“可是……？”赫敏指着桌上那一摞摞分门别类、夹着塑料荧光标签的书，还有以不同色彩区分的便签，纸上每一英寸都被她记满了笔记。

“去吧！快点！”平斯女士呵斥道，“这么多年了，我知道这些东西该放哪！”

于是赫敏扫起自己写满笔记的便签纸，从书页里召唤回那些小小的彩色标签，决定离开。她很清楚自己正处于同学们缺乏善意的目光审视之下，但她下定决心不能落荒而逃，要堂堂正正地走出去。她可以无视他们的眼光，无视他们的低声非议和侮辱。不过这并不妨碍她注意到克鲁姆，他聋拉着微驼的肩膀坐在邻近的桌子旁，正审慎地注视着她。

‘阴沉的家伙。’她一边想着一边转回脑袋，他的崇拜者们给她让开了路。梅林啊，有时她真是对这些女生感到绝望……

* * * * *

考虑到她在霍格沃茨期间卷入——不，赫敏提醒自己，是哈利和罗恩把她拖进——麻烦的次数，这居然是她第一次有机会造访校长办公室，也真是令人惊讶了。即便知道自己没做任何坏事——是 _这次_ 没做坏事，她提醒自己，她三年级期末时曾违反校规，邓布利多要么是真不知道，要么就是装不知道——但她骨子里是个循规蹈矩、敬重权威的人，因而走近怪兽石像时，赫敏还是感觉战战兢兢。

她站在那两个花岗岩看守面前。它们目不转睛地回望着她。赫敏早从《霍格沃茨，一段校史》里知道她需要说出通行口令才能获准进入校长的书房。唯一的问题是她不知道口令是什么。发现自己居然哑口无言，这在赫敏·格兰杰来说还是第一次。

两尊怪兽石像缓缓转动脑袋，对望了一眼。“是那个聪明的孩子，”一尊石像粗声对另一尊说，“我们要让她进去吗？”

如果说一尊石像也能露出轻蔑表情的话，那就是它同伴此刻的模样了。“要是她那么聪明的话，应该能想出办法。”一个沙哑的嗓音回答道。

“有点苛刻了。”

“可是很公正。”

赫敏瞪着那两尊怪兽石像。它们真活像韦斯莱双胞胎的翻版。“瞧，是校长要我来的。你们不是该让我进去吗？”她停下不断轻点地面的脚，问道。

两双呆滞的眼睛落在了她身上。“那不是我们的工作。”似乎比较同情她的石像慢腾腾地回答。

“你得告诉我们口令。”

“我能给她个提示吗？”

还好麦格教授及时出现，被气得够呛的赫敏才没当场发作。“哦，你在这啊，格兰杰小姐。”麦格停下脚步，脸上略带责备，“你为什么还杵在这？”

赫敏把脑袋朝邓布利多的门卫们偏了偏。“我不知道口令，这两位不让我进去。”她为自己辩护道。

麦格把目光转向怪兽石像。赫敏几乎能想象出它们在麦格严厉的面容前微微退缩了一点。“现在你们该知道校长在等着见格兰杰小姐了。”她语调里透着不容置疑的味道，但它们依然纹丝不动，“哦，胡闹！焦糖脆饼。”

石像缓缓移到两侧，露出身后的旋梯。“那就是口令？”赫敏脱口而出，随即为自己的唐突飞红了脸。

麦格只是乜了她一下，那眼神不外乎‘不要质疑长辈的智慧’之类的意思。“别让校长久等，”她说得明明白白，“快去吧。”

赫敏学乖了，踏上旋梯，毫不意外地发现楼梯开始旋转着缓缓升起，毕竟，这在《霍格沃茨，一段校史》有记载。

当楼梯停止转动时，出现在赫敏眼前的是一扇闭合的门。她抬手正想敲门，却清楚听见屋里传出争论声。

“她只是个小姑娘，阿不思。她哪有机会过关？”赫敏立刻听出说话的是疯眼汉穆迪。

“话虽如此，阿拉斯托，可昨晚我们研究过所有可能性。”邓布利多的声音听起来有点疲惫。

“去它的，还不如说这整件事就是个死局。干脆重新挑选争霸赛的参赛者算了。”

赫敏知道这样偷听既不名誉也不正派——实际上，非常缺乏格兰芬多风范——尤其偷听的对象还是她的校长和黑魔法防御术教授，但穆迪的意见让她心中突然升起一线希望。不幸的是，邓布利多的回答立刻就给她浇了一盆冷水。

“你和我一样清楚，一旦学生的名字被火焰杯选中，就相当于缔结了一份无法撤销的魔法契约，不能退赛，哪怕主办机构有意也不行。而且火焰杯要等本届争霸赛顺利结束后下届争霸赛预备开赛时，才会再次点燃。”片刻沉默。“况且，就算可以重选，”邓布利多继续说了下去，“这样到哪才是个头，阿拉斯托？我们要不断重新投入名字，直到我们对火焰杯的选择满意为止吗？”

“也就是说，那个叫格兰杰的女孩必须参赛。”穆迪的森然语气让赫敏屏住了呼吸。

“看来是这样。”邓布利多的回答听起来颇为沮丧，“不过，你对米勒娃的消息怎么想？”

“格兰杰是很聪明，”穆迪勉强承认道，“可我觉得她在这件事上想岔了。”

邓布利多似乎有些惊讶。“你不觉得她的想法有任何价值？”

“就算她那小小的保护咒有足够能量干扰火焰杯的运作，但比起指望波特在争霸赛中丧命，真要对付他有的是更容易的办法。哪怕是我这样多疑的人都觉得离谱！”

“我不太肯定，”邓布利多回答，“格兰杰小姐是一位很有才华的年轻女巫。”随后他的情绪似乎明朗起来，“而且，如果我没弄错的话，她应该就在门外。进来吧，格兰杰小姐！”

赫敏心虚地推开门，向里张望。校长正坐在办公桌后，穆迪教授则站在壁炉边，他那只正常的眼睛盯着她，那只魔眼却滴溜溜乱转，在屋里四下打量。

“坐吧，格兰杰小姐。穆迪教授和我快谈完了。”校长向前倾身，推给她一碗淡黄色的糖果，“来点柠檬硬糖？”

作为一个牙医家的乖女儿，赫敏谢绝了糖果，在椅子上坐下，心知自己正处于穆迪的密切关注之中。

邓布利多再次回到和穆迪的谈话上来。“阿拉斯托，我希望你核查一下这种可能性——这也许是一次针对哈利人身安全的企图。”

穆迪面露不满，但还是点头接受了。“好吧，阿不思。检查所有细节总不会错。”他走出了赫敏的视线。

“随时保持警惕！”

背后这声大喝把赫敏惊得从座位上弹了起来，心怦怦乱跳。穆迪弯下腰，用挑剔的目光打量着她。“你的魔杖在哪，小姑娘？”

“快去吧，阿拉斯托。”邓布利多轻声催促穆迪，穆迪毫不避讳地瞪了回去。

“他们必须学会保持警惕，”穆迪没好气地回答，“他们都必须学会。”他又回头盯着赫敏，“尤其是你，格兰杰。要是你还想活过今年，就得提高水平！”

“够了，阿拉斯托。”这次，邓布利多的语调里隐隐带上了一丝严厉。穆迪小声嘀咕了句什么，转身离去，只留下大受打击的赫敏。

邓布利多努力安抚她。“他本意是好的。”

令她不安的并不是穆迪的举止。“教授……”她犹豫着问道，“您不会让学生……受重伤吧。”她咽了口唾沫，“或者……遇难？”

邓布利多长叹一声，靠回座椅里。“我不想对你撒谎，格兰杰小姐。在赛制中增加年龄限制是有原因的。参赛者在三强争霸赛中面临的危险非常现实，不容轻视。几个世纪以来，它的本质都不曾改变，也没有改变的打算。虽然有各项措施控制可能出现的危险，不过一旦比赛项目开始，外界就不能进行任何干涉。”

“但是在如今这个年代……？”赫敏难以相信邓布利多会欣然同意将自己的学生置于险地。

校长的表情显得更加为难。“格兰杰小姐，你可能已经注意到了，巫师世界在许多方面落后于非魔法世界。人们把争霸赛视为彰显我们世界荣耀的方式。对比赛的任何干涉都将招致众人非议。作为勇士，参赛者必须面对挑战，接受体能、智慧和意志等各方面的极限考验。”

“野蛮。”赫敏咕哝一声。

邓布利多心不在焉地点着头表示同意。“从某种程度上来说，我必须赞同你的看法。但赛场已经准备好了。”他伤感地看着她，“虽然你在霍格沃茨只有短短几年，但你恐怕已经明白了，有些危险来临时，就算是我和全体教职员工也无法保护所有学生。”

赫敏心中一震，想起一年级万圣节前夕的巨怪，被伏地魔附身的奇洛教授，蛇怪和摄魂怪。“但您本来可以做得更多……”她不禁脱口而出，“对不起。”她随后歉然道，心里很是不安。

邓布利多以探询的目光注视着她，似乎并不生气。“我相信我是可以做得更多，”他不愠不火地答道，“在如今的情况下，我们都必须努力做到最好。”他双手指尖相抵拢成尖塔状，顶住下巴，“最近几年里发生的事实在太多了。”

赫敏有点迷惑。“那为什么现在还要举办三强争霸赛？”她问道。

“是魔法部的决定。这被视为联合欧洲巫师界的手段，也部分受到了非魔法政府方面的压力。他们正致力于在欧盟内发展更高层的合作，他们和魔法界政府都相信我们又落在后头了。”

赫敏略加思索，答道：“而且，魔法部部长肯定能捞到不少政治资本。”

邓布利多偏了偏脑袋表示赞同。“一点没错。不能不说康奈利·福吉是个深谙其道的政客。一届成功的争霸赛带来的良好声望能确保他顺利连任。”

“您是怎么想的，教授？”赫敏静静地问，“毕竟，宣布举办争霸赛的时候您表现得很热心。”

“没错，没错，”邓布利多承认道，一边点头表示肯定，“毕竟，这个赛事还是有某些能唤起大家热情的地方。但重点不仅仅在这里。”赫敏探身向前，专心致志地倾听这位赛事主办者对事件的看法。

“发生了世界杯上那些事情，食死徒公开活动，加上黑魔标记出现，现在到处是伏地魔复活的传闻，”听到这个名字时，赫敏不禁哆嗦了一下，“所以我们更要重视加强与兄弟学校的联系，确保他们在不可避免的冲突到来时，仍会是我们的盟友……”

赫敏闻言吃了一惊。“您认为……会再次发生战争……？”

邓布利多越过镜片上方注视着她，脸上带着悲伤的表情。“种种征兆都已显现。”他语调缓慢，却难以捉摸，“说到这，我想起你昨晚跟麦格教授谈过的问题。”

有那么一瞬，赫敏又感觉有点迷惑。

“关于哈利……”邓布利多说，“因为你没有把名字放进火焰杯——”赫敏很高兴他毫不怀疑地接受了她的说法，“——也没有要别人替你报名，那留给我们的就只有两种可能。要么是有人在未经你许可且未知会你的情况下投进了你的名字……”他的声音低了下去，“你认为不是有人故意跟你开玩笑？”他怀疑地问。

赫敏略加思索。“我认识的学生里，能做到的——或者说会试图这么做的——只有弗雷德和乔治。假如他们真有那本事，一定会投进他们自己的名字，而不是我的。”

邓布利多再次点头，对她的推测表示赞同。“对，我也是这么想的。而且，虽然你确实是个很能干的女巫，但我不相信你会成为这种攻击企图的目标。无意冒犯，不过我得说你在那些纯血种狂热者那里还排不上号呢，而且这样一道咒语要手段非常高明的巫师才能施展，还得有适当的时机。不，我倾向于认同你的看法，格兰杰小姐。尽管穆迪教授表示怀疑，但麦格教授和我都倾向于这个推断——波特先生更有可能是此类袭击的目标。弗立维教授也证实了，你的咒语很可能对某人企图混淆火焰杯的行为发生反应，事实很可能就是如此。”

“果然是哈利，”赫敏喃喃道，“总是哈利。”

“阿拉斯托可能有他自己的看法，但我知道他会对所有疑点追查到底，”邓布利多试图安慰她，“我已经要他特别留心哈利的情况，但什么都别告诉他。”他看出了赫敏眼中的疑惑，“这三年来，哈利经历的麻烦已经够多了。况且，我宁愿设法引出这件事的幕后黑手，而不是把他们赶得远远的继续图谋不轨。”

赫敏点点头，表示同意。“他确实经常把发生在周围的事归咎在自己身上。”

邓布利多越过镜片上方注视着她，像是在寻找一扇窥进她灵魂的窗户。“我相信是这样。你也许有兴趣知道，麦格教授已经提醒我注意哈利在校外生活时面临的某些问题。”他露出一丝自嘲的微笑，“如果说‘提醒我的注意’足以形容她对我的严厉批评的话。”

发觉她与院长的对话已经传到了校长办公室，赫敏脸上微微发红。

“我想，我可能太过相信德思礼家和哈利的血缘关系能为他提供安定的家庭生活，”邓布利多继续道，“放心吧，我会私下过问这件事的。”赫敏在他的注视下微微扭动身子，她原本希望自己在这次对哈利生活的小小干涉中扮演的角色不为人所知，哪怕结果证明她的做法是对的。

邓布利多靠回椅子里，凝视着他的学生。“但你参赛的问题还是没有解决。”他倾身向前，“如果你决定退出，我会尽我所能保护你免遭传统的损害，但我必须提醒你，情况十有八九会脱离我的控制。”

赫敏用力咽了口唾沫。“我不想参赛，”她承认，“说实话，我一想到争霸赛历史上的伤亡，就害怕极了。”

“没人能强迫你参加比赛。”校长说。

“对，可是除此之外的其他选择……”赫敏颤抖着，“我已经付出了那么多努力融入这里。要放手真的很难。”

“确实如此。”邓布利多静静地表示了认同。

赫敏强打起精神。“假如这是冲我来的，那么不管他们是谁，我都不会不战而退，让他们称心如意地把我赶出去。”她能感觉到眼眶湿润了，“我不会让人把我逐出魔法世界。”

“这才像个真正的格兰芬多。”赫敏闻言微微一笑。“不过，说到除此之外的其他办法，你在图书馆有什么进展吗？”

“有点进展，”赫敏承认，“但没有什么决定性的东西。”

“你父母那边怎么样？”邓布利多越过他的半月形镜片，用探询的目光看着她。

赫敏缩了一下。“我……我情愿暂时不让他们知道进展……”她缓缓答道。校长的表情叫人捉摸不透。有那么一瞬，赫敏觉得胸口像被匕首刺中一般冰冷。“您还没告诉他们吧……？”她问道，心里却恐惧着答案。

“考虑到你过去曾经历过的事情，我觉得眼下还是不要惊动他们为好，”邓布利多和蔼地回答，“但我不会让他们完全蒙在鼓里的。其他人很可能会将通报这个消息视为可乘之机，从中获利。”

赫敏感觉一阵恶心。因为害怕父母可能要她离开霍格沃茨，过去三年里，她一直想法设法不让父母知道她所经历的危险——至少不告诉他们那些可怕的细节。石化被描述成教学活动时一次单纯的意外，她并没有真正遇到危险。不管是在信里，还是在家庭谈话中，她从来都没提起过天狼星·布莱克，与狼形莱姆斯·卢平的狭路相逢，还有遭遇摄魂怪的情景。

然而她也知道校长的忠告是有道理的。她最好还是自己向格兰杰夫妇通报情况。“是的，先生。”她真心忏悔道，这个举动得到了校长的点头理解。

邓布利多站起身来，走到窗前，俯瞰霍格沃茨的校园。他的视线扫过魁地奇球场投向湖面。“格兰杰小姐，我必须再次强调这件事所牵扯的政治因素。大不列颠能否成功举办三强争霸赛关系到许多人的名誉和前途。”他望向赫敏，“不仅仅是部长本人。”

“我明白。”赫敏不无讥讽地回答。

“当然，我会代表学校向你提供一切可能的帮助和建议，在法律允许范围内。”随后他咧嘴一笑，“或许可以略多一点。”他又回头注视着窗外，表情重归肃然，“你将面临一场艰苦的战斗，对手是魔法部的一整套法律法规和既定程序。无疑，会有些人很乐意找个借口——任何借口都行——将那些他们认为低人一等的人逐出霍格沃茨。”

赫敏在座位上如坐针毡。“您是说，因为我是个麻瓜种吗？”

“是的，很不幸，我就是这个意思。一场关于你参赛的法律之战对他们来说可能起到火上浇油的效果。”他回过身朝她走来，“我说这些不是建议你放弃你的权利，而是给你打预防针。虽然那些相关人员至今未在事件发展中扮演任何角色，但我相信只要有机会把你赶出霍格沃茨，肯定有某些高层人士会拿你试图以普通法对抗魔法部的事大做文章。”

邓布利多挥挥魔杖，在赫敏对面变出一张舒适的扶手椅。他坐进椅子里，倾身向前，像是要把信心传递给她。“我会尽可能地保护你，格兰杰小姐。魔法部一向小心维护着它在这个国家中与众不同的高度独立性。任何在巫师社会中运用非魔法法律的尝试必定会遭遇强大阻力。你要明白，一旦采取这个立场，你就要冒险面对铺天盖地的蔑视和愤怒。”

“反正情况也很难变得更糟了。”赫敏哼了一声。

邓布利多咧嘴一笑。“你的朋友们终归会回心转意的。”

“朋友们？”赫敏心烦意乱道，“从昨晚开始，他们就没有一个人对我有一句好话。”她说。

邓布利多支棱起眉毛。“没有一个人？”他怀疑道。

赫敏皱皱眉。“嗯，哈利算一个，当然。”她想了一下，“双胞胎也没那么糟。”她勉强承认。

“他们只是有点糊涂了。他们中有些人感觉你的才智对他们构成了威胁，”邓布利多思忖道，“但真正的威胁在外面。来自那些另有所图的高层人士。当然，还有那个混淆火焰杯的人，不管他是谁。”

“我们拭目以待吧。”赫敏小心答道，“眼下，只要能把我从这团乱麻里解脱出来，不管是魔法手段还是麻瓜手段，我都要试一试。”

“当然，这是你的权利，格兰杰小姐。”邓布利多转向办公桌，召唤来一本大部头书籍和一张卡片，“那么，这些可能会对你有所帮助。”

赫敏接过校长提供的资料，吃了一惊。那本大部头是1994年《苏格兰儿童法》，当年开春时刚刚通过的新立法。另一样是张商务名片，印着“矩阵”两个字，附一个伦敦地址和联系方式。她不解地看了校长一眼。

“伦敦最好的律师事务所之一，专打人权官司，”邓布利多说，“他们有一位非常能干的巫师界联络人，她是欧盟执业律师，对英格兰和苏格兰的法律都很熟悉。我们以前聘请过她。她叫切丽·布斯。”

赫敏眼里闪过恍然。“ _那个_ 切丽·布斯？嫁给了托尼·布莱尔？”她惊道。

“我想是的。”邓布利多微笑，“据我所知，那是位麻瓜政治家。”

“是反对党领袖。”赫敏低声说。或许靠这些关系，还是有机会的……

“我会允许你继续进行研究，格兰杰小姐。”赫敏听出这是送客的意思，于是从座位上起身，准备离开。她才走了几步，就听校长清了清嗓子。

“你是什么时候施的咒语，格兰杰小姐？”他开口道，像是在问一件无关紧要的小事。

赫敏轻抽了一口气。暑假里发生了那么多事，她原本希望没人会注意到她违反未成年巫师魔法使用限制的小小违法行为。

“是在陋居，还是世界杯？”校长问道。

赫敏转身面对着他，看不出撒谎的好处，于是坦承道：“是在世界杯。”她选择在世界杯上动手，因为彼时空气中充斥着各种魔法，正可以掩盖她的非法咒语。当他们入驻帐篷时，哈利正沉浸在赛前的亢奋中，完全没有留意。

令她惊讶的是，校长竟赞赏地朝她眨了眨眼。“我想也是。这是个非常明智的选择，格兰杰小姐。”他显然没有继续追究的打算。

* * * * *

赫敏离开校长办公室时已是傍晚，于是她径直走向大礼堂，打算早点吃晚餐。她还没准备好面对霍格沃茨的全体学生，而为了适应周末没有课程表的情况，星期天的饭点本来就相当宽松。一切迹象表明她将面临种种敌意，所以今晚她见的学生越少越好，能拖一阵是一阵。她把大部头塞进从不离身的书包，没有理会周围的尖锐目光和小声议论，大步穿过走廊。

她刚一出现，礼堂里原本平和的气氛和嗡嗡的谈话声就消失了，取而代之的是一阵令人难受的沉默。就像昨晚一样，赫敏感觉从天真的赫奇帕奇一年级新生一直到大礼堂前端的教工桌子，所有人的视线都落在她身上。

赫敏故意高昂起头，大步从拉文克劳桌子边走过，转入它和隔壁格兰芬多桌子之间过道。格兰芬多四年级学生们平常坐的地方还有很多空位。哈利和罗恩都不在，但她估计不管他们在干什么，用不了多久，罗恩就会应晚餐的召唤而来。

赫敏很自然地找了个周围有大量空位的地方。每次没和哈利、罗恩一起吃饭的时候，她常会带上一本书，这样就能静静地低头读书，她的同院同学们都知道她在这种时候不喜欢受人打扰。倒不是说赫敏·格兰杰为人孤僻——虽然认识她的人里没有谁会说她是公共休息室聚会的中心人物——只是她更喜欢从书本上汲取知识，而不是沉迷于女生们的日常八卦——那是周末餐桌上的主打菜色之一：谁被人看到和谁一起不见去了哪儿，什么东西在霍格莫德已经过时了，今年有哪些穿魁地奇队服的小伙子很性感，等等。

而且，当她吃着牛排腰子馅饼的时候，只要把视线牢牢锁在邓布利多教授提供的法规文本上，就不必理会那些朝她直射而来的敌视目光。

随着越来越多的格兰芬多来到长凳边，她身后有了动静。赫敏抬眼望去，只见弗雷德和乔治正跟在安吉利娜和艾莉娅后面。弗雷德本想坐在她旁边，却听艾莉娅不悦地低哼了一声，两个姑娘倨傲地从赫敏身旁走过，在桌首落座。弗雷德陡然停住脚步，歉然耸耸肩，乔治咧嘴苦笑了一下，双胞胎就离开赫敏，追上了他们传闻中的女友。赫敏脸上微红，却没表露出其他情绪；毕竟，有了早上在公共休息室的经历，她多少也料到了会发生这样的情形。

一阵响动，有人在她对面坐了下来。她抬头发现纳威正看着她，表情有些紧张。

“你还好吗，赫敏？”他静静地问。她点点头。“我们一直没看到你，自从……”他的声音低了下去，似乎窘于提起昨晚庆祝活动的主题。

“我没事。”她立刻答道，一边悄悄瞥着门边，以便罗恩或哈利露面时能及时发现他们。

“哦……好吧。”纳威似乎有点手足无措，不知接下来该说什么。或许他认为赫敏情绪不佳，所以决定还是埋头扒饭为好。

赫敏开始怀念朋友们的陪伴。过去他们几乎总是一起吃饭，三人组团结如一、形影不离。往往要发生某些不寻常的情况，比如她被石化，或者某人在魁地奇运动中受伤，才会打破他们傍晚的例行聚会，就算是在那种情况下，他们三个也会一起出现在校医院，没受伤的两个都聚在伤者的病床边。

男孩们坚持不懈地把赫敏拉回没那么教条的校园生活中来，将她难得的笑声带到格兰芬多桌子旁。虽然她并非是个假小子，但也和其他女孩不同，她更在意学习成绩，对梳妆打扮却兴趣寥寥，她并不觉得和她关系最好的两个朋友（或许也是仅有的真正的朋友）都是男孩有什么不妥。三年前在女盥洗室中开始的友谊已经发展成强烈的情感纽带。有时，赫敏也会在入睡前想到，或许现在是时候向不那么柏拉图的情愫迈近一步……

但如今，当她真的希望自己能加入他们的日常晚餐玩笑的时候，他们却不在身旁，赫敏越来越清楚地感觉到他们的缺席。所以，当终于看见他们走进大礼堂时，她可以说是真心松了口气。

她看着哈利在格兰芬多桌子旁她常坐的地方寻找她，而后发现了她此刻所在的位置，便拽着罗恩的袖子，把她指给他们的朋友看。她脸上露出一丝宽慰的笑容。

罗恩直勾勾地盯着她，然后移开了视线。当这个瘦高的红脑袋故意大步朝他哥哥们的长凳边走去时，赫敏感觉胸口一紧。眼看哈利脸上露出犹豫不决的表情，略一迟疑后追上罗恩，急促地小声说着什么，她半张着嘴，心中愈发沮丧。

罗恩隔着哥哥们离赫敏远远地坐下，有意不再朝她的方向看。哈利站在他身旁，朝她望了一眼，像是在恳求她的理解，可罗恩却对馅饼和土豆泥发起了攻势。

“罗恩。”赫敏嘶声道，努力在不惹人注目的情况下引起他的注意。两三个格兰芬多转过头看她，罗恩比平时更一门心思地往嘴里塞着吃的，耳朵尖上沁出粉红来，她一看就知道他其实是听见了。

赫敏难以置信地僵住了。罗恩的忠诚何在是显而易见了。哈利似乎夹在两个朋友中间左右为难，在凳子上如坐针毡。金妮也进了礼堂，在桌旁两个显然格格不入的阵营间看来看去，无奈地向赫敏耸耸肩，坐到了家人之中，然后俯向桌子，开始了和她那位笨蛋哥哥的争论，期间不断做出强烈的手势，同时不安地向桌子这头张望。

赫敏心中那股被背叛的感觉愈发强烈，她绷紧了身体。与罗恩对质的欲望变得难以抑制，令她浑身发抖。她站起身来，就要把满腔怒火倾斜在她那个所谓的朋友头上。

“赫敏！”纳威压低嗓门，匆匆叫道。她身形一滞，随后发现礼堂里几乎每一双眼睛都在盯着她看。她朝首桌望去，只见麦格板着脸，斯内普则是一副看好戏的表情。礼堂里一片寂静，数百名好奇的观众正等着看眼前这出活剧。

不，无论她多么想立刻让对方付出代价，她都不会在全校师生面前上演这出闹剧。她不会让其他学院看笑话的。不——她会等回到他们学院自己的地盘，再找罗恩·韦斯莱算账。

于是，她强压下火气，将其转为灼人的怒视狠狠射向桌子那头佯装不知的罗恩，迈步向出口走去。她一走，礼堂又恢复了喧闹的气氛，她再清楚不过地听见德拉科·马尔福的哄笑声夹杂其中。

* * * * *

赫敏·格兰杰在格兰芬多公共休息室里踱来踱去，差点没把地毯上犁出一道沟来。从她经过晕乎乎的胖夫人冲进休息室，已经过去差不多三十分钟了，她在壁炉到落地窗之间踱了无数个来回，火气却丝毫没有消退的迹象。她不断低声念叨着威胁罗纳德·比利尔斯·韦斯莱人身安全的可怕暗示，低年级的格兰芬多们早都被吓得躲回宿舍寻找避难所去了。

说实话，罗恩的态度并不令她惊讶。毕竟，一年前他才因为指控克鲁克山杀害了斑斑和她闹翻过，而且她相信要是没有热爱魁地奇甚至超过他们友谊的罗恩撺掇，她和哈利之间因为火弩箭被没收而产生的隔阂也不会持续那么长时间。她曾希望他会变得成熟，那样他们也许能在友谊的基础上更进一步。可如今……

现在一些同龄学生也开始撤退。他们看出了格兰杰风暴逼近的种种预警信号，虽然有些胆大的还想看好戏，正安营扎寨并竭力避免对上赫敏的眼睛（或者不如说是她的怒火），但其他人不是快步走向楼梯，就是从来路退了出去。

韦斯莱家的红头发们终于钻过肖像洞进了公共休息室。双胞胎正嬉笑打闹，却一向机灵，所以首先发现了狠瞪着他们那位好弟弟的赫敏。“哦，”其中一个嘟囔，“这下有你好受的，小罗尼！”他们迅速溜到了沙发上，把艾莉娅和安吉利娜也拉了过去。

金妮看了罗恩一眼，那表情明显是在说‘现在可没人帮得了你’，接着就朝女生宿舍走去。而哈利就像往常他的两个朋友开始他们的‘小小’争执时一样，满脸紧张。

“借问一句，罗纳德·韦斯莱。”赫敏咬着牙说。

罗恩面如土色。赫敏心想，他的优点之一就是，虽然他几乎藏不住他的恐惧，却不是个懦夫，这一点在往往在危急关头表现得淋漓尽致，也是她曾以为她开始为他所吸引的原因之一。

“你到底有什么问题？”她怒火中烧。

罗恩脸上恢复了一点血色。“你应该知道的，格兰杰。”

他以姓相称刺痛了赫敏。

“嗯……赫敏——”哈利试图插嘴将争吵消灭在萌芽状态，但赫敏冷冷拨开他，迈步上前，有意侵入到罗恩的私人空间内。

“不，哈利。我想知道这位——”她带着讥诮语气一字一顿地说，“—— _罗纳德_ 有什么要为自己说的。”

罗恩挺直了腰杆（这动作让赫敏想起珀西当男学生会主席时的表现），高高在上俯视着她。如果他是想以此对面前这个娇小的格兰芬多形成压迫感，那真是大错特错了。

“问题就是你和三强杯！”他吼了回去。

赫敏强压着怒火，浑身颤抖。“你真觉得我把名字放进去了？”她竭力维持着平稳的语调，问道。

“哦，得了吧，赫敏，”罗恩愤然答道，“你总是自认为高人一等，不是吗。对着我们，就是‘哦，你们不许进去，这违反了校规’。”他提高嗓门大惊小怪地模仿着她的口吻，然后降回之前的语调，酸溜溜地说：“可放到你自己身上，那些校规就是摆设，对吧？”

赫敏摇摇头。“你真是个白痴，罗纳德·韦斯莱。”她小声嘀咕。

罗恩没听见她的低语。“你总是得当最出众的那一个，不是吗？班上的尖子生，老师的宠儿。”

赫敏挫败地跺着脚，声明道：“我没把我的名字放进去。”

“别装了！那是证明你如何比我们聪明的最佳途径。你本来可以让我或者双胞胎也知道该怎么做，可是不，你眼里只有自己，不是吗？”

“哦，成熟点，罗恩！”赫敏失控地喊道，只觉脸颊被怒火烧得通红，“为什么我会想参加一场如此危险的争霸赛？”

“因为你能！”罗恩以同样的音量吼了回去。那些还留在公共休息室的人都被面前上演的这出好戏吸引。一个七年级级长起身朝争吵的两人走来，但乔治拦住了他，避免了可能的介入。

“因为你能让大家都看到你有多聪明。”罗恩继续说了下去，“再想想那奖金吧。”他把胳膊一挥，指向整个公共休息室，“这里每个人都想要那机会。”

“太他妈对了。”安吉利娜嘟囔一句，就被弗雷德止住了。

“你本来可以帮哈利和我一把。我们都想参加。你本来可以有点分享精神——这才像真正的朋友。”

“罗恩……”哈利焦虑不安，但那两人都没有理会他痛苦的眼神。

“我还以为你会告诉我们呢。为什么你要对我们撒谎？”

赫敏气得发懵。“我没有撒谎！”她大吼。

“一千加隆！不用参加学年考试——我敢打赌这你可不喜欢，但为了名声和荣誉也顾不得了！”

“你真这么想？”

“我们都这么想！”罗恩叫道，“每一个人都是！”他转头看着那群旁观者，“你随便找个人问问啊。”

现在赫敏的肩膀是真的在颤抖了。她能感觉到眼角的泪水。“你给我听着，罗纳德·韦斯莱，”她几乎挫败得尖叫起来，“我没有把我的名字放进火焰杯！我不想参加这荒谬的比赛！”

“那你为什么不退出？”罗恩冷笑着。

“我不能，你这白痴。”赫敏怒道。

“你指望我们会相信？”罗恩毫不留情地挖苦道，“一个像你这样聪明的人，会找不到法子退出？”

“那是个该死的魔法契约！”赫敏大喊。

“哦是嘛？”罗恩呼吸粗重，“好吧，你一头扎进去之前，本该考虑到后果的。”

赫敏眨眼忍住泪水。

“现在你怎么不滚到一边去，像个霍格沃茨的勇士那样，该干什么干什么？”罗恩转身背对着她，没想到赫敏一下拔出魔杖，气冲冲地就要朝他毫无防备的后背施一道恶咒。哈利抢到两人之间，拽住了她朝前伸的胳膊就往下压。

“哈利！”她挫败地叫道，但他的手刚硬如铁，她根本没法瞄准罗恩。她气得说不出话来，对那些同院同学的惊讶面孔几乎视而不见，也没留意韦斯莱双胞胎脸上异常冷静的斟酌表情。

终于，她垂下了胳膊，哈利也松开了手。她泪流满面，感觉无比伤心。她抬头看着哈利。“是真的吗？”见他一脸困惑，她追问道，“他们全都相信……罗恩说的那些？”

哈利不觉苦笑一下。“我也不知道，”他迟疑了一下，叹了口气，“我猜是这样的。”他难过地低语道。然后他目不转睛地直视着她。“但是，我相信你。”他声音很轻，却坚定不移。


	3. 第3章 弦外之音

奇怪的是，也不知道为什么，接下来的星期一早晨赫敏并不觉得开心。她又经历了一个难眠的夜晚，满脑子都是种种可能性和计划。就连平日里让她两眼放光的全天课程安排，都着上了一层晦暗的色彩。赫敏没有早起，想抓住最后几分钟打个盹，却终究没睡着，反而把早上的时间表挤得比平常更紧张了。

和罗恩的争吵严重影响了她的心情，让她更加沮丧。他们发生激烈冲突的故事一定早在霍格沃茨的流言网里传开了，细节想必更扭曲得不成样子，赫敏对此不抱任何幻想。大礼堂里肯定像星期六晚上一样人满为患，何况现在已经过去三十六个小时，谣言有足够的时间发酵。

此外，她越来越意识到，如果启动任何法律程序阻止她参加争霸赛，那么她父母一定会被牵扯进来。赫敏在床上辗转反侧，担心着要如何向他们透露情况而不被他们拽出霍格沃茨，自从两年前石化住进校医院，这件事就成了她的心病。她已经在脑子里写了好几封信，又感觉太容易引出自己无法回答的问题而一一抛弃。然而，她还是下定决心给格雷律师公会矩阵律师事务所写信，询问是否有办法启动某种形式的法律制约对抗魔法部，且无需家长参与其中。

室友们都明智地躲着她，赫敏刷牙洗脸，然后试图驯服她那头蓬乱的头发，再次以失败告终。当她走下通往公共休息室的楼梯时，几个逗留在那还没去吃早餐的格兰芬多学生一觉察到霍格沃茨勇士到场，立刻停下了闲聊。赫敏懊恼地叹了口气，没有理会那些或挑战或质疑的目光，昂首穿过公共休息室，钻出肖像洞。

当赫敏抵达大礼堂时，历史再度重演。本来，学生们一大早还没完全睡醒，不愿承认将面临整整五天的课程，正懒洋洋地聊着天，此刻却渐渐都不说话了。取而代之的是一片异样的沉寂，直到被窃窃私语声打破，虽然听不清词句，但话题却不难想见。在不到两天的时间里，赫敏第三次感觉自己被目光包围，虽然她早料到会有如此待遇，心里还是打起了鼓。

一走近格兰芬多桌子，赫敏就注意到了，哪怕她比平时迟到了这么久，还是有座可选。这一次哈利和罗恩都比她早到，他们旁边的长椅上就有空位。感觉到周围那种不自然的静默，哈利猛地抬起头寻找赫敏，发现她正穿行在长桌之间，朝格兰芬多们的方向走来。她看见他扭头激动地对罗恩说着什么，罗恩抬头望过来，顿时满脸通红，随即回头盯住餐盘，毫无必要地狠戳着煎蛋……

赫敏能感觉到自己两颊上升起的潮红，于是转过脸去不再看三人组的另外两位成员。她不想在更多观众面前重演昨晚那一幕。带着毅然决然的神情，她在格兰芬多桌子末端，一年级新生和较高年级学生之间找了个空位。这个传说中孤傲不群的优等生突然出现在他们相对隔绝的就餐区里，让新生们大吃一惊。

‘我不在乎，’赫敏心想，‘我自己能行。’

细碎的谈话声在她周围重新响起，速度之快犹如烈火燎原。她抬起眼，不幸对上了德拉科·马尔福的视线。赫敏从没想过有人能露出如此不屑的笑容，但当他指着她，靠向潘西·帕金森窃窃私语着毋庸置疑的挖苦时，她不难想象他那纯血统的小脑瓜里转的是什么念头。还是把注意力转向她面前的吐司架安全些。

赫敏在第一片吐司上抹好黄油，正要伸手抓覆盆子酱时，只听一阵椅子腿摩擦石板地面的沙沙声，接着一个餐盘啪的一声轻响，落在她对面的桌子上。她抬起头，想看看是谁打破了她可怕的孤立状态，却发现自己正对上一双带着探询目光的翠绿眼眸。

她轻叹一声，努力抑制住语音中的颤抖。“你在干什么，哈利？”

听她这么问，他似乎有点迷惑不解，但还是在他那装满香肠、熏肉和煎蛋的盘子前坐了下来。“吃早餐啊。”他小声回答。

她局促地环顾四周，希望没人注意到她和好友的交流。“哈利，我知道你情愿和罗纳德坐在一起。”她静静地说，嗓音里透着一丝几不可辨的痛苦。

听到她用的是罗恩的全名，哈利哆嗦了一下，却不打算退缩。“我也是你的朋友，赫敏。”他婉言反驳道，“再说，我觉得现在你的需要比他更重要。”

赫敏抬眼向桌子那头望去。罗恩正神色惊疑地盯着他们俩，显然对事态的变化倍感挫败。见罗恩转而向餐盘发动进攻，用叉子狠命戳一根香肠，她气得发抖，心中的愤怒几乎溢于言表。

“他最后总会回来的。”哈利小声试图说服赫敏，不过那话连他自己都不相信。

赫敏看看他，看看罗恩（后者正专心盯着他的盘子，一边生闷气一边大口吃着他的英式早餐），又看看帕瓦蒂和拉文德脸上的好奇表情。“今天不会了，我想。”她嘟囔一句，不安地和哈利对视一眼，看出后者同样很是窘迫。

“是啊，”他没精打采地赞同道，“怕是不会了……”

赫敏陷入了进退两难的境地。她知道罗恩对哈利有多重要：罗恩是他第一个朋友，曾冒险和他一起面对阿拉戈克，也有陪他面对蛇怪的打算。他们相互陪伴度过了许多时光，分享过快乐，也经历过痛苦……

虽然她知道她不该让哈利在她和罗恩之间做出选择，但她需要有人公开支持她，这种渴望几乎难以抗拒，可她又感觉她不能—— _不应该_ ——逼迫她的朋友们……

“哈利，如果你想和罗恩一起坐，我会不介意的。”她声音那么轻，他不得不倾身向前才听清了她的话。他低头看着他的盘子，有那么一瞬，她以为他会起身离开。赫敏惊讶地发觉，再次被同伴抛弃的可能性几乎让她心里都痛起来。她微微颤抖着，屏住了呼吸。

然后，哈利抬起了头，脸上有种不可思议的决然神色。“现在，最要紧的是你，赫敏。我不会让他们这样对待你，就像二年级时他们对待我那样。”

她喉咙里有些哽咽，胸口发紧，就像去年他们结束火弩箭引起的争端时一样。她双手都在发抖，只能把手放在膝头，掩饰她是如何大大松了一口气。

她还没来得及向哈利道谢，一个身影靠近了他们。“坐这里可以吧？”那个属于纳威的声音吭吭哧哧地问道。

两人都点了点头，哈利比赫敏更肯定些。

“哦太好了。”纳威显然松了口气，在哈利边上坐下，“我不太确定……”他的声音渐渐低了下去，似乎比平日里更加战战兢兢，“就是……昨晚，我不是故意的——你知道吧？”他恳求地看着赫敏。她迷惑不解，忍不住侧过脑袋注视着他。

“知道什么，纳威？”她忍不住好奇地问。

他怏怏不乐。“我想……昨晚你早早地冲——呃……离开了晚餐桌子……”他一副长痛不如短痛的表情，“不是我吧？”

“不是你什么？”赫敏感觉有点挫败，她抓不准这番对话的走向，如果说真有什么走向存在的话。

“惹你生气了？”

“惹我生气？”

纳威点点头。“我以为你可能需要人陪伴，但也可能我想错了……？”

赫敏努力控制着表情，确保脸上的微笑显得友善而不是紧张。“当然不是，纳威。”她尽可能亲切地说。

“只是，你好像满腹心思。”纳威急促不清地继续道。心地善良的纳威总是先考虑别人的感受，这让赫敏心里暖暖的。

“不，我当时只是有点……走神。”这次她的微笑更恳切了。

“哦，好吧。”纳威指了指哈利旁边的座位，后者正嘴角带笑地旁观他们有趣的对话，“我能和你们一起吗？”

赫敏点点头，哈利挪开点位置，好让赫敏不必来回晃脑袋就能看见对面两个男孩。纳威看上去如释重负。

她刚咬了一口吐司，就听纳威轻声问：“你打算怎么办，赫敏？”

赫敏花了点时间咽下嘴里的食物，也借机整理了一下思绪，琢磨纳威和哈利的看法。“我不想被迫参加争霸赛。”她平静却坚定地说。

纳威点点头。“太好了，”他以一贯的谦逊态度答道，“我从没想过你会参赛。”他补充道。

赫敏被纳威朴实的陈述感动了，心头漾过一阵宽慰。相信她的不再只有哈利一个人，在学生群体中公开支持她对任何人来说都不是易事，她对此心存感激。“谢谢，纳威，”她静静答道，“这对我意义非凡。”

纳威一下涨红了脸，不好意思地别过脸埋头吃早餐，嘴里还小声嘀咕着难懂的絮语。

“那么，你打算怎么办？”哈利不太肯定地重复着纳威的问题。

“嗯，我要查阅一些麻瓜儿童福利法。其中也许能找到有用的东西；毕竟，法律的存在就是为了保护像我们这样的孩子……”赫敏意识到自己是在对谁说话，声音渐渐低了下去。她望着哈利，看到他对她这句个人主观色彩过重的话有何反应，突然有种不安的感觉。

哈利僵硬地坐在座位上，双手紧攥着餐刀和叉子压在餐盘两侧，目光死死盯在盘子上。赫敏暗自诅咒着她欠考虑的评论。当然，据她从罗恩和双胞胎那里听来的情况，似乎没有法律能迫使德思礼家关心他们的外甥。赫敏有点担心，如果哈利发现她已经把这些告诉了麦格，还间接导致邓布利多知情的话，不知道他会作何反应。

纳威完全没注意到气氛的骤降，还有不知不觉间出现的尴尬局面。“那你父母呢，赫敏？”赫敏看着哈利，他眨眨眼，显然正竭力克制心中的愤愤不平。

“嗯……呃……好吧，说实话，他们还不知道。”她不想说出事实——他们对她这三年来在霍格沃茨真正经历的危险知之甚少。她仍不确定她要怎么才能向父母提及这个话题，却不立刻被要求退学，离开这个她视为第二家园的地方。

“那么，你会给他们写信的吧？”哈利抬眼对上她的视线，怔怔地问。

赫敏点点头。他那心痛的表情没逃过她的眼睛，也无助于缓解她沮丧的情绪。

“你愿意的话，可以用海德薇。”哈利更加体贴地补充道。

赫敏感觉一阵宽慰，这已经是早上第二次了。她早该知道的，哈利无论自身境况如何，都会给予她无条件的支持。他知道她可以用学校的猫头鹰，但把他自己的宠物借给她强调了他会站在她这边的立场。此时此刻，这对她意味良多，她不假思索地伸出右手搭在他仍抓着叉子的左手上。哈利脸色微微泛红，她感觉他握着餐具的手指松开了。

这亲密的一刻长久得仿若永恒。赫敏深深望进哈利翠绿的眸子里，探寻着——并找到了——安慰，还有某种陌生的情愫，但没等她看真切就藏起了踪迹。

就在这时，有人砰地一声坐在赫敏旁边，夸张地叹了口气，打破了这种暧昧的气氛。反应过来的赫敏像触电似的猛地缩回手，满脸飞红，哈利则两眼紧盯着面前正迅速变冷的英式早餐。

“我哥哥就是个没脑子的野蛮人！”金妮边骂边在赫敏左边落座。像是要强调这一点，她还怒冲冲地把脸转向桌子那头的罗恩，狠瞪了哥哥一眼。然后她发现了赫敏和哈利做贼心虚的样子。“你们两个怎么了？”她轻声问。

“没什么！”哈利飞快答道。

“哦，只是……你知道吧？”赫敏匆匆插嘴，不但没让金妮释怀，反而引得之前没怎么注意他们的纳威也投来惊讶的目光。

金妮心领神会似的点点头。“嗨，这算不上新闻，知道么。从我记事起，他就是个白痴——也可能从他自己记事起就是。”她想想又补了一句，仿佛在透露一个韦斯莱家的秘密。

哈利咧嘴笑了一下，但随后冷静下来。“罗恩很难接受这件事。”他评价道，试探着涉足这个有关他挚友的敏感话题。

金妮耸耸肩。“可能他们取消今年的魁地奇比赛让他气坏了。”她又看了看哥哥，见他也正朝这边张望，便用口型骂了句相当火爆的粗口。

“不，不止是这样。”赫敏伤感地说。

金妮同情地看看这个长她一届的格兰芬多。“你瞧，赫敏，他一向是个爱吵架的家伙。他就是嫉妒了。这对他来说很正常——不知不觉地你们俩就又和好啦。”她颇为自信地说，然后在猪肉香肠上咬了一大口，颇有韦斯莱家风——不知为什么，纳威的注意力也全被韦斯莱家小女儿的动作吸引了。

赫敏摇摇头。“不，他是真的不相信我。”就是这一点让我伤心，她心里补了一句。

“他总有一天会改主意的。”哈利试图安慰她，可话一说出口，自己都觉得苍白无力。

赫敏看着金妮狼吞虎咽着早餐，大有把全世界都抛诸脑后的架势。“金妮，谢谢你愿意坐在我这边。”

“哼！”金妮飞快地咽下食物——这难道是韦斯莱家的特性吗？赫敏胡乱想道——接着喝了一大口南瓜汁，“我才不会坐在那边听他怨天尤人长吁短叹不停说你坏话呢。”

金妮这句回答让赫敏纠结起来。“他是怎么说我的？”她担心地问道，既想知道真相，又害怕着答案。

“哦，你都听过了，没什么新鲜的。”金妮不以为然地挥挥手，但赫敏注意到年轻女孩在回避着她的眼睛。“都是什么‘她自以为很聪明’之类的废话。”她停下来，又呷了口南瓜汁。“他真的以为你把名字投进了火焰杯。”她伤感地摇摇头，露出难以置信的表情。“他觉得你是种叫神马灯的东西，谁知道是什么呢。”

赫敏感觉血液冰凉，不仅仅是因为罗恩滥用麻瓜词语。她曾希望是她对罗恩有误解，希望她早前注意到的那些作为只是罗恩一时嫉妒。“那其他人呢？”她嗓音有点颤抖，“他们怎么想？”赫敏知道，要说有谁对格兰芬多公共休息室的舆论风向了如指掌的话，那就是韦斯莱家的小女儿了。

金妮显得不大自在。“哦，从我听说的情况还有双胞胎告诉我的来看，大部分人觉得你找到了报名的办法。”她抬眼看着赫敏，像是不忍心说出这样的消息，“我不太确定弗雷德和乔治怎么想——或者说，我感觉他们还没拿定主意。我猜，一开始的时候他们确实认为你想办法通过了年龄线。”

她犹豫片刻，才继续道：“他们觉得如果你确实想出了法子，那肯定是很厉害的魔法。但经过昨天晚上的事，他们吃不准了。姑娘们——”赫敏觉得金妮是在说艾莉娅和安吉利娜，“——哦，她们只是在嫉妒，因为她们没被选上，但是听乔治昨晚的说法，我想她们俩受够了总摆出一副恶婆娘嘴脸。”金妮又喝了口南瓜汁，“她们可能会慢慢改变对你的态度。”

“那你呢，金妮，”赫敏轻声问，“你怎么想？”

这下金妮似乎非常紧张不安，她清了清嗓子，直盯着赫敏。“要我说实话吗？”

赫敏点点头，目不转睛地看着金妮，默默示意对方实话实说，虽然她知道金妮的实话有时会让人听了难受。

“好吧，一开始我觉得你肯定是找什么办法把名字放进火焰杯了。”金妮支吾着说，听得赫敏有些沮丧，“但经过昨天的事情，显然你是清白的。”她神秘兮兮地俯身向前，“说实话，赫敏，你不擅长演戏。任何人，只要不是 ** _白痴_** ——”见罗恩正从早餐桌子前起身，准备离开大礼堂，她故意提高了声调，“——都能看出来。”

赫敏略微松了口气。纵然公众的普遍非议仍将伴随着她，至少这里还有几个愿意相信她的人。

就在金妮的注意力被她哥哥的退场转移时，哈利轻声说：“我一直都相信你。”赫敏不禁感激地向她的挚友微笑。这天早上第二次，大礼堂里的一切都不复存在，世界似乎只剩下了格兰杰和波特。

“嗯……我也，觉得，嗯，你说得对。”纳威结结巴巴地接上金妮的话。

“谢谢。”赫敏的回答声如蚊呐，却发自肺腑。要不是此刻身处大礼堂，她一定会张开双臂，紧紧拥抱她的三位朋友。

* * * * *

她被其他三个学院大部分学生疏远的可能性在早餐后立刻得到了证实，每周的第一堂课是草药学，跟赫奇帕奇同堂，授课人正是赫奇帕奇的院长斯普劳特教授。她倒不奇怪赫奇帕奇的学生们支持他们自己的勇士塞德里克·迪戈里——毕竟，他们向来以忠诚闻名。然而，他们冷淡的态度竟扩大到了其他格兰芬多身上，这一点确实令她倍感意外，也让她更不受西莫和拉文德等人待见。赫敏原本希望斯普劳特教授已经得到麦格的暗示，谁知她也在每次提问时对她高举的手视而不见，赫敏第一次在草药学课上没能为学院分添砖加瓦。

她本身的处境也很让人难受。她的搭档是哈利和罗恩。哈利以一种外交斡旋的姿态，坐到了那两位剑拔弩张的搭档之间，令赫敏颇为惊讶他的眼色。在这个星期一早晨，罗恩采取了坚决无视赫敏存在的方针。虽然罗恩在移植跳跳球茎时操作有误，她都竭力缄口不语；可有一两次，她还是忍不住扮演了罗恩所谓的‘专横的万事通’的角色，得到的回应是一记冷冰的眼神，让她直后悔自己怎么管不住舌头。

挨到课间休息时，他们三人都无比解脱。赫敏看得出来，哈利拼命在她和罗恩之间打圆场，同时保持跟两边的良好关系，承受了巨大的压力。

那个据说也是她挚友的红头发逃到了西莫和迪安那边，小声嘀咕着什么很高兴终于下课了。纳威留在后头和斯普劳特教授讨论某些植物的话题，哈利则朝那三个男生投去渴望的目光，赫敏为他的困境颇感内疚。

不幸的是，下一堂课情况也没多大改善，尽管赫敏相信这位老师不会对她如此漠不关心——格兰芬多的保护神奇生物课是和斯莱特林一起上的。斯莱特林们一向讨厌格兰芬多且敌视麻瓜种，她被选中后，他们对她的态度更是雪上加霜。再加上德拉科·马尔福这个刺激因素，一场激烈对峙是早晚的事。赫敏只希望如果冲突当场爆发，起码别太严重，海格还能压得住场面。

她和哈利远远落在离开城堡的那一小队学生后面，想方设法延迟冲突的到来，却无法避免斯莱特林主动找碴。马尔福和他那两个形影不离的跟班，克拉布和高尔，正在地势稍缓的半山腰等着他们，后面还站着潘西·帕金森、布雷司·沙比尼和诺特。

“要是在过去，决不会有这种事，”马尔福冷笑道，“就像我父亲说的，邓布利多真是让这地方每况愈下啊。”

“别理他们，哈利。”感觉到同伴想强行将任何不敬言论扼杀在萌芽状态，赫敏悄声对他说。

“一个泥巴种当勇士？”潘西傻笑着。赫敏攥紧了哈利的胳膊。

“不会太久的，”马尔福大笑，“格兰杰自以为聪明，但是听我父亲说，这次她可是得把那个鸟窝头想爆了！”

“你还有没有主见，马尔福？”哈利怒火中烧，“或者你只会鹦鹉学舌重复你父亲的话？”

那假惺惺的笑容顿时从马尔福脸上退去，他上前一步，站在克拉布和高尔之间。“至少我父亲的话有人听，钵头。”他吼道。

“至少你 _有_ 父亲。”潘西奸笑着补充道。

赫敏心想幸好潘西·帕金森是女生，而哈利又颇有骑士精神，饶是如此她也不得不阻止事态进一步扩大。“哈利，不要！”看见他激烈的表情和脸颊上渗出的深红色，她在他耳旁小声叫道。当纳威终于赶到，减小了双方人数的差距时，她大感欣慰。

“有事吗，哈利？”纳威用他那温和的兰开夏[1]口音嘀咕着。

“瞧啊，又一个失败者。”沙比尼冷冷地说。

赫敏忍无可忍。“哈利和纳威比所有斯莱特林加起来都强！”

几个人同时摸索着魔杖，诺特朝赫敏逼近过来，她发觉自己被两个男孩护在了身后，两人都将魔杖握在手里。她略带惊讶地发现，自己也已经拔出了魔杖，准备施保护咒。

马尔福看着对面三根魔杖，退后了一点。“格兰杰，一位三强争霸赛勇士？”他挖苦道，“你甚至都没本事为自己而战！”

“真的吗？”哈利回答，“没有两只大猩猩保镖跟着就不敢出门的好像是你呢。”

赫敏推开哈利和纳威，挤到中间面对着马尔福。“我完全有能力为自己而战，”她说，“你应该记得去年的教训。”

德拉科那苍白的脸色里泛起一丝红晕，绷紧了下巴，显然记起了去年赫敏给他的那一拳，就是在现在这个地方。见他上前一步，有那么一瞬赫敏相信他们会当场开打。

幸好一个巨大的影子投在了他们身上。“能告诉我这儿怎么了吗？”他问道。

马尔福对海格的介入嗤之以鼻，只是缩回威胁性向前迈出的脚，装出漫不经心的模样，整了整长袍。斯莱特林们开始放低魔杖，赫敏和纳威也都收回魔杖，哈利却多停顿了一下，直到确定没有直接危险。“只是有点意见不合，海格。”他小声嘀咕。

“好。”海格似乎不太相信，但见所有人都收起了魔杖，就没再追问。他把注意力转回到一大摞摇摇欲坠的箱子上，那是他刚从小屋后面抱来的，见半个班的学生有相互诅咒的苗头，就先扔在了一边。当海格打开箱子露出里面那些坏脾气的炸尾螺时，似乎全班学生都吓坏了。

当海格开始解释炸尾螺之所以脾气暴躁、互相残杀的原因时，赫敏注意到马尔福仍旧死盯着她。两人视线相遇，他露出病态的微笑，用手指在喉咙上划拉了一下，意思明白无误。

赫敏气恼地别开脸，努力寻找着罗恩。要是在往常，和斯莱特林对峙的时候他早就站到最前面来了，但这次他显然没有出头。她最终在人群远处找到了他，他的视线落在德拉科·马尔福身上，表情恶狠狠的，写满了厌恶。赫敏思忖着个中意味，直到一只大手重重落在她肩上，打断了她的思绪。她没留意这位老师兼朋友靠近，吃了一惊，有些懊丧地抬起头。

“你还好吗，赫敏？”海格柔声问。她点点头，同时听见马尔福开始抱怨如何用一条狗绳来拴炸尾螺，并带着这种危险生物散步——或者随便你怎么称呼这样的课堂实习。

“拴在中间，”海格头也不回地喊道，两眼仍盯着赫敏，“但别忘了你们的龙皮手套。”

赫敏有点不知所措。“真的，海格，我没事。”

海格对她略带伤感地笑了笑。他故意提高嗓门说出下一句话，让班上的人都能听见。“赫敏，你过来帮我对付这个大家伙。”

赫敏回头看看她的朋友们。哈利正密切关注着她，随后朝她微微点头，同时撇了罗恩一眼。赫敏不太确定她此刻的感受——她心里有个声音尖叫着‘放弃吧’，但她理解哈利的窘境。“好的，海格。”

海格小心引导着那条大炸尾螺，好远离班上其他人的听力范围，但仍能留神他们是如何应付那些他心目中的家养宠物的。赫敏等着他开口。

“啊呀，赫敏！”海格颇为感触地摇摇头，“你们三个总遇上这类麻烦，可不是嘛。”

赫敏想开口抗议，为自己的清白辩护，但很快就发现没有必要。“不知道是谁把你的名字投进去的？”海格耐心地问。

赫敏宽慰地松了口气。“至少你相信我。”

海格微微露出点被冒犯的表情。“那当然。你说你没把名字放进去，我相信你。”他俯下身——俯得很低，因为赫敏正半跪在炸尾螺上——以惊人柔和的口吻悄声对她说：“邓布利多和米勒娃也相信你。”

他的注意力转向了草坪，随着一声令人惊恐的噼啪响起，哈利和罗恩带的炸尾螺尾巴爆炸了，直往前冲，拽得哈利跟在后面跑。海格摇摇头。

“真希望我的其他 _朋友们_ ——”说到这个词时，赫敏意味深长地加重了语调，“——也这么想。”

海格一脸不安。“你这是什么意思，赫敏？”

赫敏眯起眼盯着罗恩。“我是说罗纳德·韦斯莱。”她希望这句话就足以说明问题了。

“啊，罗恩，”海格审慎地点点头，仿佛赫敏刚宣布了一个放之四海皆准的真理，“我猜他还不相信你？”

赫敏近乎挫败地跺着脚，释放了一点怨气。“我现在是进退两难，要么得参加某个能把人搞成残废甚至更糟的见鬼争霸赛，要么得和魔法部抗争，还可能导致我被驱逐，而就在我需要朋友支持的时候，他却像去年一样闹起了别扭。”

“男孩子嘛，”海格一本正经地说，“有时是够能折腾的。”

“我本来以为他会吸取去年的教训，就是他指控克鲁克山杀了斑斑那次。”

海格摸了摸蓬乱的胡子。“啊，我不知道，赫敏。你们三个好像总遇上各种麻烦。”

一条特别难驯服的炸尾螺闹腾得厉害，喷了马尔福一身泥巴。可就连这场面都没让赫敏高兴起来。“说实话，海格，我不知道该怎么办。”

“你写信告诉爸妈了没？”赫敏内疚地摇摇头。“你得写信，你知道。他们该了解情况。”她点头表示同意，她还是得解决这个特殊的任务，“不过，”海格继续说了下去，“要是你有话想跟人说叨说叨，这里随时欢迎你。”

“谢谢，海格。”赫敏真心实意地致谢。相信她的人又多了一个，如果她没能退出比赛，谁知道她将不得不面对怎样的危险生物呢。

* * * * *

午餐又成了一次令人心力交瘁的经历。金妮选择坐在哥哥们中间，虽然赫敏猜想这多半是为了打探双胞胎如今的态度，并对罗恩施加更多压力——或者说痛骂。哈利、纳威和赫敏坐在一起，却几乎一句话都没说。赫敏埋头苦读苏格兰现行法律，两个男孩都知道这种时候最好别打扰她。赫敏很早就离开了桌边。大礼堂里学生众多的时候，她一直感觉压力很大，不时能听见斯莱特林们的侮辱，还得担心自己反应过度让旁人看笑话。倒不如退场去图书馆寻求避难所，在那里好歹能集中精神进行研究。

到了星期一下午，教室里又只剩她孤家寡人，其他格兰芬多四年级学生都在西比尔·特里劳妮的预言课上苦熬，赫敏却有两节算术占卜课。维克多教授班上的其他学生主要来自拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇，只有布雷司·沙比尼例外，他是斯莱特林的唯一代表。自从来到霍格沃茨，赫敏还是第一次在课堂上思念哈利的陪伴。

拉文克劳们似乎认为赫敏·格兰杰欺骗了甄选系统，他们虽然欣赏她手段灵活，却不赞成她破坏制度。他们也不理解她的矢口否认，于是对她暗怀不满。因此，虽然维克多教授没有明显的学院偏见，在课上待赫敏一如往常，但赫敏明白她每赢得一分学院分，非但得不到同学们的钦佩，反而有股责难的气氛在教室里弥漫。

通常算术占卜的复杂会令她忙于思考、无暇他顾，但今天她不得不承认，第一次有其他事情干扰了她的学习。过去几年里，她进行对尼可·勒梅的研究，调查在学校管道中游荡的蛇怪，看似徒劳地为巴克比克准备辩护词，同时保持着优异的学习成绩。但此刻，她满脑子都是别的问题：寻找能帮她免于参赛的法律漏洞；如果她不得不参赛将会面临什么状况；她要怎么向父母透露这个消息并得到他们的支持，而不会立刻被要求离开霍格沃茨乃至魔法世界；还有格兰芬多铁三角分崩离析的紧张气氛。

一般而言，赫敏非常擅长将生活划分得井井有条。她第一次感觉这种状态正逐渐瓦解，很难习惯不能完全控制自己思绪的情况，费了好大力气才把精力集中在数字学的特性上。

晚餐同样艰难。赫敏只吃了一点鸡肉炖菜，就决心逃离那些窥探的眼睛，回去继续她的研究。见她用餐巾纸擦了擦嘴，从座位上站起身来，哈利显得很担心，却没有开口阻拦。

起先，图书馆确实是个令人放松的好地方。几乎所有学生都还在吃晚餐，赫敏可以无视平斯女士轻蔑的目光，继续自己前一天下午未完的工作。威克多尔·克鲁姆静静坐在他平常的座位上，恰好在赫敏占的那张桌的视野范围内。赫敏时不时会从1994年《苏格兰儿童法》上抬起头，瞥那个保加利亚人一眼。她相信他正尽量不引人注意地观察着她，这让她感觉有点心神不宁。

一小时后，赫敏确信自己的研究方向是对的。毫无疑问，因为她常居于霍格沃茨，苏格兰法律有优先效力，而且她可以以她未满十六岁不是完全行为能力人为由，向苏格兰最高民事法院上诉。她开始在心里琢磨着局面恶化的时候该怎么给律师写信。

威克多尔的追星族们吃完了晚餐，又来寻找她们的目标。赫敏本以为那些咯咯傻笑并窃窃私语的女孩应该更明事理——‘我是说，她们中间有好几个七年级学生呢，甚至还有一个级长！’——结果，她们声音不算大，造成的干扰却远不止如此。这时常打断她的思绪，她尖锐的目光和懊恼的叹息都没有效果，反而招来了那些本该更成熟的女孩挖苦的眼神。

赫敏时不时会朝克鲁姆的方向偷瞥一眼。令她诧异又有点幸灾乐祸的是，看样子他对遭受如此关注很不自在。她觉得有点吃惊，他不是世界最佳魁地奇球员吗？而且他之前表现出的冷漠个性也让她相信他并不在意旁人的看法。

不知是害怕可能当着其他人的面被拒绝的尴尬，抑或是缺乏脱离人群单独行动的勇气，围观的人们似乎并不急于靠近这位明星找球手，只是站在书架周围，绕来绕去地想找个更好的视角观望她们的偶像，或者对上他的目光，这些举动更刺激了赫敏的怒火。

最后，终于有人比她更耐不住性子。“够了！”平斯女士逼近那群咯咯傻笑的年轻女孩，“这里是图书馆，不是展览厅。现在，除非你们打算从桌上拿本书看，否则都给我出去！”

赫敏低下头，暗自好笑。她非常清楚，图书馆在平斯女士眼里就是阅读艺术的圣殿，人们应当尊崇书本，而不是把这里当成联谊会。她听见那些女孩渐渐散去，嘴里还嘀嘀咕咕地指摘着图书管理员。赫敏抬眼去看克鲁姆是否为仰慕者们的离去感到失望。

糟糕的是，她居然发现他正盯着她直看！她倒抽一口气，赶忙低下头，惊讶地发觉自己脸上红了起来，然后她偷偷回头望去。

威克多尔·克鲁姆似乎很高兴座位周围没有了崇拜的人群，令赫敏愕然的是，他还在注视着她。注意到她回头观察他，他露出一丝淡淡的微笑——这是她第一次在他脸上看到表情——她敢发誓，他还朝她轻轻摇了摇头。

赫敏有点狼狈，脸上不知为什么烧得通红，忙把头埋回书里，努力想弄明白这短暂的对视预示着什么。或许是对一位同场竞技的参赛者的正常礼节。但赫敏之前曾以为威克多尔认同他的校长卡卡洛夫的看法——不仅反对她参加比赛，而且相信她确实以非法手段混淆了火焰杯。

在她看来，这不像是一个相信她是骗子的人会有的举动。

为了验证自己的想法，她决定去书架那边再找本参考书。当她从桌边站起来时，偷偷朝克鲁姆的方向瞥了一眼，有点失望地看见他并没有对她的动作表现出任何兴趣。

‘哦好吧，也许刚才只是我眼花了。’赫敏心里想着，走在已经没有魁地奇球迷挡路的书架之间。

上述参考资料并不好找，她花了好几分钟才查到。当她开始翻阅资料寻找可用的内容时，听见身后一声轻响。‘或许克鲁姆在监视我。’她对自己说。

她还没来得及转身，就面朝里被人粗鲁地推到了书架上。她攥住了临时插在裙子腰带上的魔杖，但没等施放咒语，右手就被拧到了身后，强摁在肩胛骨的位置。那股紧攥她手腕的力道又强了几分，她感觉魔杖从指缝间滑了出去。

“我太记得你去年干的好事了，泥巴种。”那声音让她心里一冷，她认出了德拉科·马尔福那丝一般柔滑的嗓音。她的胳膊被拧得更高，痛得她眼泪都出来了。

“你真以为我会轻易饶恕这样的侮辱？”马尔福轻蔑地问。

赫敏没有看他——她鼻子被挤在落满尘埃的大部头里，几乎转不过脸——而是竭力忽略疼痛，并试图说服他。“马尔福，拜托……”

一阵短促而令人讨厌的大笑。“拜托什么，泥巴种？”

她痛得不觉倒吸了一口冷气。“放开我。”

一瞬间的静默。压力略松了松，赫敏得以挣扎着把脸转向右边，让脸颊靠在那些古卷的书脊上，好分担一点右肩的压力。

“高尔！”那力道又加重了，赫敏发现自己正掂起脚尖以减轻胳膊上的重压。

马尔福语调傲慢。“不放，格兰杰。”她能分辨出他们有三个人——马尔福的声音是从她背后传来的，另有一双手正把她的左肩摁在书架上。她猜那是高尔，这也是顺理成章的，他们三个几乎就像曾经的三人组一样形影不离。“以防万一……”不等她大声呼救，“无声无息！”

这下她真的求告无门了。

“现在，让我们瞧瞧……”马尔福怡然自得地哼哼着，“折腾你的头发没什么意思，施什么咒都没法让它更糟了，没准还能比现在好点呢。”

他的一个同伙发出低哑的笑声。平斯女士到哪去了？

从眼角里，赫敏只能瞥见马尔福正用算计的眼神盯着她。他俯身逼近时，她挣扎着想躲，却被牢牢摁住，分毫动弹不得。

“你以为你能成为三强争霸赛勇士？”马尔福在她耳边满怀恶意地低语。赫敏开始不安起来，马尔福会怎么对付她？“比起你要面对的麻烦，眼下这点事情根本微不足道。”

“这里怎么回事？”一个外国口音从她左边什么地方传来。她胳膊和背上的压力骤然减轻。

“啊，威克多尔。”马尔福犹豫着应道。

‘感谢梅林。’赫敏心里松了口气。

“只是有点内部分歧。”马尔福继续说着，渐渐恢复了自信，“约束一下某些贱民，让他们安分守己，你知道吧？”

一阵意味深长的停顿。“你得放了她。”克鲁姆终于开口道，尽管口音不正，却态度坚定、不容置疑。

攥在她胳膊上的力道愈发轻了，赫敏把脑袋从右边转到左边。威克多尔·克鲁姆就站在那儿，面无表情，姿势却很坚决。

“我说，克鲁姆，这事跟你没关系。”马尔福声音里带上了一丝不安，“毕竟，格兰杰是你的对手，所以这有什么不好呢，嗯？归根到底，她不过是个肮脏的小泥巴种。”

“ _Sega!_ (快点!)快点放开她。”克鲁姆向这小群人逼近几步，语调里透出威胁的意味。

赫敏能听得出来，保加利亚人是动真格的。她想，马尔福或许看克鲁姆话少，就低估了他的为人。要是这样，赫敏相信这个斯莱特林金发小子是严重判断失误了。

“你是客人，克鲁姆。”马尔福以俯尊屈就的口吻答道，“这不关你的事。”

接着，马尔福把手伸向魔杖。

赫敏从没见过有人拔出魔杖的速度这么快。一眨眼，克鲁姆已经把魔杖握在了手里，一招之间马尔福就被缴了械，接着魔杖杖尖顶在了这个斯莱特林眼皮底下。克拉布和高尔以赫敏从未见过的速度松开了她，丢下他们的头儿，逃也似的朝门口跑去。她高度紧张的神经松弛下来，只觉筋疲力尽，往前倾身倚在书架上，怕自己会两腿一软瘫倒下去。

她听见身后传来两句话——“ _Oteeda!_ (滚！)滚吧。快滚！”——和急促而慌乱的脚步声。然后一只强壮有力，却温柔得惊人的手把她拉了起来。

赫敏转向她的救星，心知自己脸上一团糟。她眼睛又红又肿，脸颊上挂着两道泪痕，左半边脸还留有书脊的和书架隔板印痕。

克鲁姆审慎地打量着她，脸上几乎看不出表情。赫敏忘了马尔福的咒语，开口想感谢他，才发觉一句话都说不出来。她指指自己的喉咙，幸好克鲁姆理解了她的意思，立刻施了咒立停。

赫敏做的第一件事就是大口喘气。没等她结结巴巴地表达谢意，克鲁姆已经弯腰拾起她的魔杖，动作优雅地交还给她。“我们还没相互介绍。”他说。随着啪的一声轻磕，他两脚并拢，微微低头，递过手来。“威克多尔·克鲁姆。”

赫敏在忙乱中握住了对方的手。“非常感谢——”

“赫……赫米翁。赫米翁·格兰杰？”比起面对那三个斯莱特林暴徒，克鲁姆似乎觉得发音错误更需要担心，“这么说对吗？”

“赫—敏。”她一字一顿地说。

“赫—米—恩？”

‘差不多了。’赫敏心想。

“我记得……我们会上见过， _da_ (对吧)？”

“对。”

他点点头。赫敏隐约记得保加利亚人有个不可思议的习俗——他们点头表示反对，摇头表示赞同。“我不明白。他们这是在干什么？你是勇士啊，对吧？”

这事就算向同样母语的人都很难解释。“说来话长，不过，我不是霍格沃茨的勇士。”

克鲁姆粗浓的眉毛皱了起来，蹙成一个显见的不解表情。“你 _dveh_ (两)……两天前也这么说。”他看看手表。“我得走了。”说完，他转身朝图书馆走去，留下紧张困惑的赫敏·格兰杰立在原地。

* * * * *

赫敏第一时间返回了格兰芬多塔楼；星期天晚上图书馆总是人烟稀少，她觉得没必要再逗留下去，万一德拉科·马尔福和那两个走狗去而复返就麻烦了。威克多尔·克鲁姆让她很困惑：不仅仅是因为他的行为——遇到威胁的时候有任何人愿意出手相助都是好事——更是因为他的言辞，抑或是他的不苟言辞。

她抵达公共休息室时，正好目睹了哈利和罗恩争执的尾声。他们相隔咫尺对峙着，罗恩的棋盘掉在地上，棋子撒得地毯上到处都是，在棋盘外继续打得不可开交。周围几个格兰芬多懒洋洋地或坐或卧，目光都落在争吵的两人身上。这样的好戏，他们已经连着看了两个晚上了。

“你是个该死的白痴！”罗恩大嚷着，脖子上青筋毕现。

“因为什么，罗恩？因为我支持一位朋友？”哈利是真的发火了，她已经很长时间没见过他这么生气。

“她对我们撒谎了。你怎么会看不出来？”见哈利竟不明白如此简单的道理，罗恩被激怒了。

哈利再开口时没有大喊大叫，口吻里的冰冷和决绝却让一旁的赫敏都听得打了个寒颤。“她从不对我们撒谎。”赫敏暗自希望他永远都不必用这种语气对她说话。这比简单的大发雷霆更令人印象深刻。“赫敏总是站在我们这边。”

“哦是吗？”罗恩脸色发白，“还记得去年她向麦格打小报告没收你火弩箭那次吗？”

哈利抬手揉了揉眉头。“她从没在这件事上撒谎，不是吗？”他疲惫地说着，后退一步，半背过身侧对着罗恩，“她当面跟我们说了。”

罗恩上前两步逼到哈利跟前，面对面紧盯着他。“我看她是嫉妒你这几年获得的关注。”

“哦，谁愿意嫉妒就尽管来吧。”哈利反驳道，“现在你到底是在说我还是在说赫敏？”

“你该拿出点骨气来反抗她，波特。别让她控制你的生活。”

“你脑子里被人换上果冻了吗？”哈利恼火起来，“赫敏从没控制过我们，她只是督促我们。你真觉得她想参加这该死的比赛吗？”

“哦，你本来也想参加，”罗恩照实回答，“别跟我说你不想争取那‘不朽的荣耀’，就像我，或者弗雷德和乔治一样？”

“罗恩，赫敏和你我不一样。”

“对，她聪明过头，又太自大。”罗恩尽显挫败之情，“你怎么会这么视而不见？她想证明自己有多聪明，结果玩砸了。”

哈利霍地起身，愠怒道：“够了，罗恩。”

罗恩粗重地喘息着，有一阵子说不出话来。“原来是这样，啊？”他说，“你和她一伙。把可怜的老罗恩·韦斯莱丢在一边。”他弯腰收拾起那些厮打的棋子，把棋盘夹在腋下，回身看着一动不动的哈利。“等她把你拖下水的时候，哈利，记住这是谁的错。”

哈利的回答言简意赅。“滚开，罗恩。”

罗恩竖起两根手指[2]作为回应，吼道：“去你的，波特。”

当罗恩的身影消失在通往四年级男生宿舍的楼梯上时，赫敏能看见哈利的肩膀耷拉下来。她知道哈利有多重视罗恩的友谊，对那个来自小惠金区的瘦小巫师而言，罗恩是第一个向他表示友善的同龄男孩。所以她明白这场争吵对哈利的伤害有多深。她默默走到他身旁，紧张地唤道：“哈利？”

他挺起胸膛，转身面对着她，情绪满满写在脸上。她一见之下，几乎掉下眼泪来。她招手示意他往旁人听不到的墙角靠，最后，他们坐到了温暖的壁炉边。

“对不起，哈利。”她听见自己说。

他闻言露出迷惑的表情。“对不起？”他静静答道，“为什么？”

“让你在我和罗恩之间做出选择。”

哈利摇摇头。“不，赫敏，你没有强迫我做任何事。你知道我支持你，不要怀疑。”他叹了口气，“罗恩看事情总是太过绝对。他不理解我这时候怎么还能当你是朋友。”

赫敏垂下脑袋。“我从没想过他会是这么一个白痴。”

哈利冲她淡淡一笑。“哦，拜托，我们说的可是罗恩·韦斯莱呢。”

“我很难理解他为什么生我的气——毕竟，我好像没做过什么对不起他的事，”赫敏思索着，“可你——哈利，你一直努力维系和我们俩的友谊。他为什么非得坚持有他就没我呢？”

“我不知道。”又是那苍白的微笑，“或许他刚被炸尾螺蛰了屁股！”

赫敏伤感地摇摇头。“随他便吧。”然后她意识到哈利正细细审视着她。

“别担心我了。你还好吗？”

“什么？”赫敏这才想起自己在旁人眼中该是什么模样——头发散乱，脸上还明显挂着泪痕。

哈利挨近她。“出什么事了，赫敏。”

赫敏犹豫着。如果把马尔福和他那帮跟班的事告诉哈利，照哈利的脾气一定会保护欲爆发，找机会为她报仇。虽然她也觉得报仇没错，但她相信应该自己解决战斗，没必要让哈利再跟斯莱特林们还有斯内普起冲突。“没什么，哈利。”

他凝视着她的眼睛，她第一次感觉他的目光能透视她的灵魂。“你确定？你真没事？”

她点了点头，希望结束这个话题。她还有一封难办的信要写，今晚就得寄出去。虽然她不愿把刚才的袭击事件告诉哈利，打算自己解决问题，但她实在不想晚上独自走过长长的走廊。“哈利？”

“嗯？”

“还记得你说过我可以借用海德薇吗？”

他点点头。“当然。”

“嗯，我要把信寄了，你和我一起去猫头鹰棚屋吗？”

哈利看看手表。“快到宵禁时间了，赫敏。”

“不会太久的。”赫敏转向通往女生宿舍的楼梯，脑中却猛地闪过一个念头，她回身望向正注视熊熊炉火的哈利。“哈利？”他只是抬眼看着她。“为什么你没有选择罗恩？”这比问他为什么选择她要容易。

“问题不在于在你和罗恩之间做出选择，”他实话实说，“这次你遇上麻烦了，需要我们的帮助。如果罗恩居然这么迟钝看不出来，那是他的错。”他回头继续注视着跳动的火光。

* * * * *

OX1 4AA

牛津

刺槐大街37号

E·格兰杰医生与D·格兰杰医生 收

亲爱的妈妈和爸爸，

希望家里一切顺利。我和克鲁克山都很好，特快列车平安到站，我一如既往重新融入了校园生活。

只是我有个问题需要你们帮忙。这么说吧，今年霍格沃茨将举办一场大型校际竞赛，仅限六年级和七年级学生参加。有人把我的名字加了进去（一个玩脱线的恶作剧，希望如此），也不知怎么搞的我就被选上了。这不仅超出了我现在的能力，而且导致我被大部分学生孤立，他们都以为我是骗子。甚至罗纳德也对我相当粗鲁；谢天谢地哈利和其他几个人还相信我，就像校长和麦格教授（你们一定还记得她！)一样。说实话，情况糟糕得几乎像是一年级开学那会儿，又像是回到了我之前的小学。

因此，我并不想参赛，但你们知道，魔法世界不同于现实世界（如你们所说！)，事实证明要退出真的很难办。实际上，有人建议我联系伦敦一家律师事务所——这么说吧，这届比赛是魔法部发起的，如果我拒绝参赛，会有各种麻烦——看看他们能否设法帮我退出争霸赛，同时不必被迫离开霍格沃茨。

我真的绞尽脑汁无计可施了，我需要你们的帮助。如果矩阵律师事务所联系你们，请支持我，行吗？我不知道这要花多少钱，所以，如果价格高昂的话请告诉我，让我能重新考虑一下。

不管怎么样，我很期待回家过圣诞节。

克鲁克山致以爱意。

爱你们的女儿

赫敏·琼

XX

1994年11月1日 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 兰开夏(Lancashire)，英格兰西北部郡名。

[2] 在英国文化中，手心向内竖起食指和中指的手势有侮辱和挑衅的意思。


	4. 第4章 经验教训

赫敏担心着星期二下午和斯莱特林一起上的魔药课。通常，任何头脑清醒的格兰芬多都会对西弗勒斯·斯内普的课心怀畏惧，但这将是三人组的分裂第一次展现在众人，尤其是魔药课老师面前。更糟的是，这样的安排会将她置于一个尴尬境地——这也将是她在图书馆遭到威胁后，第一次面对马尔福和他的跟班。早晨的魔法史课上，赫敏沮丧地发觉，她的思绪频频偏离宾斯教授关于十七世纪妖精叛乱[1]的讲课，转而担心着下午的境况。这堂课她听得并不比哈利（她猜罗恩也一样）更专心——这直接体现在她的笔记上，平日里总是无可挑剔的笔记，今天却只有三心二意的简略摘录。

但实际上，整件事的发展远比她预期的要好。她一整天都在斩钉截铁地告诉自己，完全没有必要害怕马尔福。所以当那个铂金色头发的斯莱特林在魔药课教室外的走廊里企图捕捉她眼神的时候，她始终高昂着脑袋，坚决地迎着他的目光瞪了回去。虽然心在胸腔里像冲击钻一样狂跳，但她知道，重要的是不能露出一丁点害怕的迹象。有整群斯莱特林同学在身后壮胆，马尔福一脸傲慢，但赫敏也自有笃定的来源，因为她确信如果有需要，至少哈利一定会帮她。

马尔福转向他的同院同学们，以颇富戏剧性的口吻洋洋得意地说：“知道吗，我爸爸说，就不该让她这种人参加像三强杯这样享有盛誉的魔法竞赛。”

有那么一瞬，赫敏思索着这条信息。她不知道这只是德拉科·马尔福在借卢修斯的名头彰显观点，或者她参赛的消息真的那么快就传到了那些高层耳朵里，以至于某位父亲还有时间发表评论。她很怀疑后一种假设，但还是把信息记在心里，以防万一哪天会用得上。她面上镇定自若，心知哈利就护在她右翼，随时准备把马尔福的刻意侮辱摔回他那张自鸣得意的脸上。

“好极了。”赫敏回答。

听到这话，德拉科·马尔福仿佛肚皮上挨了巨怪一棍子，满脸得意之色顿时消失，一瞬间有些迷茫。“你说什么？”他气急败坏地问，嗓音里的嘲弄已然没了踪影。

赫敏一瞬不瞬地盯着他的灰眼睛。“只有这一次，我倾向于赞同卢修斯·马尔福。”她冷冷回应道，看着德拉科张口结舌的表情，竭力忍住不笑出声来，“他们是不该让我参加比赛。”她大声宣布，心里对那个金发敌人的窘境很是满意。

眼见斯莱特林的恐吓行为彻底脱轨（即使只是暂时地），就在这时，斯内普教授到场发现了走廊的拥堵状况。“这里是怎么回事？”他语带威胁地拉长了嗓音，扬起一边眉毛。赫敏向身后扫了一眼，颇为惊讶地发现当她后盾的不仅有哈利，还有纳威。迪安和西莫也在附近徘徊。她略感愧疚却又安慰地看到罗恩并没有完全抛弃她，他虽然离得较远，但也站在她身后，怒视着斯莱特林那群人。

“先生，好像是狗嘴里刚吐出象牙来了。”她一边回答，一边为自己调侃马尔福的玩笑咧了咧嘴。当她发现斯内普正从他那长鼻子上方俯视着她时，那丝微笑一下僵在了嘴角上。

“真有魅力……刚吸引了一群追星族，是吧，格兰杰？”斯内普静静说道，眼里闪着无声的威吓，“一个支持——”下面那个词似乎让他如鲠在喉，“——所谓的三强争霸赛勇士的追星俱乐部？”他直起腰，“阻碍走廊交通，格兰芬多扣十分。”

赫敏的微笑消散殆尽。和其他几个格兰芬多一样，她想抗议，说真正堵住走廊的人是斯莱特林们。然而，一看到斯内普的脸色，她就打消了念头。与此同时，马尔福那受挫的表情也不见了，取而代之的是耀武扬威的笑容。

走进魔药课教室后，赫敏像往常一样坐在纳威旁边，不声不响地摊开课本。当她抬头时，惊讶地看见罗恩正不大自在地站在哈利边上，就是不坐下。不幸的是，斯内普踱了过去。

“有问题吗，韦斯莱？”那位阴险的教授冷冷问道。

她没听清罗恩含糊的回答，但她看见斯内普嘴角勾起，形成一个险恶的微笑。

“和波特闹翻了，是吧？”斯内普满不在乎地继续道，“我可没时间在课堂上替格兰芬多解决内部矛盾。快点坐下。”他转身要走，却又回头看了看那两个“好朋友”，“哦，还有，耽误我上课，格兰芬多扣五分。”他补充道，仿佛刚才差点忘了这档事。

赫敏喉咙里涌起一丝苦涩。她不禁觉得对哈利和罗恩的友谊破裂负有责任，于是举手主动提议：“先生，如果不太麻烦的话，我可以和罗恩换一下……”

一看到斯内普那戏谑消遣的表情，赫敏就意识到她本该管好自己的嘴巴。“我不记得我允许你发言了，”他用丝一般柔滑的嗓音答道，“在课堂上无故插话，格兰芬多再扣十——不，还是扣 _二十分_ 吧。”

赫敏不安地感觉到同院同学们愤怒的眼神，虽然就在几分钟前，他们还似乎准备支援自己的伙伴对抗斯莱特林。因此她保持了缄默。她知道，在这堂课上是没机会挣回失去的分数了，尤其斯内普在余下的两节课时间里始终对她举起的手视而不见，只叫那些“不幸没能被称为‘霍格沃茨勇士’”的人回答问题。

* * * * *

那天夜里晚餐之后，赫敏再次撤退到图书馆。麦格教授曾短暂造访学生餐桌，为丢失学院分而责备了院里的学生几句，这丝毫无助于改善她和一众格兰芬多的关系。

这次她要比之前警惕得多，在袍子底下牢牢攥着魔杖，偷眼观察着四周，以防万一马尔福再次企图将口头的谩骂威胁付诸实践。令她略感安慰的是，事实证明她没必要这么警惕，这只是个宁静的星期二晚上，一切正常。见平斯女士显然已经严禁那群疯狂跟踪克鲁姆的年轻姑娘靠近她摆满书的避风港，赫敏很是松了一口气。

赫敏在她惯用的书桌旁落座，开始纂写给校长推荐的律师事务所的第一封沟通函。从那些校长提供的资料，还有她自己研究的结果中，她已经能找出一些法律依据——魔法法和麻瓜法都有——让她看到了避免参赛并保留在魔法世界一席之地的希望。

差不多三刻钟后，赫敏才察觉威克多尔·克鲁姆也进了图书馆。克鲁姆体格健壮，相较于在飞天扫帚上的流畅自如，他在地面上显得不那么协调。因此，他居然能如此安静地走进来而没有引起她注意，让赫敏相当意外。她估计一旦他发现追星族们不见踪影，大概很快就会离开了。她心里仍有个小小的角落为他的到场而高兴，免得斯莱特林们又酝酿另一轮卑劣把戏。

她果断无视了他。专注于她的羊皮纸，专注于书函的措辞，这对她来说并不难。她所参考的两个司法体系的原始资料、案件记录和司法判例堆成了小山，赫敏藏在这堡垒后面，不时将往她那一大摞笔记中摘录。她几乎没注意时间的流逝。当一个影子挡在光源和她快写满的羊皮纸之间，使她不得不停下时，她先是吃了一惊，然后有点恼火。

“打扰了？”是克鲁姆略显蹩脚的英语。

赫敏有充分理由感激这个笨拙的保加利亚人，因而还是礼貌地回答：“能帮你什么忙吗？”

克鲁姆略显迟疑，有点不好意思。“我在一些词汇上有麻烦。”他说。他那找球手的大手里抓着本厚书，却是赫敏熟悉且心爱的《霍格沃茨，一段校史》。

“你在读这个？”赫敏近乎无礼地脱口问道，随即有些尴尬。

克鲁姆摇摇头，随后停住了，最后，他点点头。“我喜欢学些有关霍格华茨的事。”他简单说道。

赫敏一时间有点窘迫，意识到自己是因为威克多尔的运动天赋和看似阴沉的性格，对他有了先入为主的偏见，才会如此惊讶。他用长长的手指指着967页上的一段。当然，赫敏对这些内容早就熟烂于心——虽然她决不会在罗恩面前提起。

“我不明白，”威克多尔简单说道，“这个‘王室特许’是什么？”

“啊，”赫敏笑了笑，“这是指英格兰国王威廉三世在1700年对霍格沃茨授予王室保护。这出自我们魔法部的创意。”她一时有点怀疑保加利亚人能否听懂这样的解释，但他直盯着页面，她能看见他翕动嘴唇，自言自语地默念着什么。

“我懂了。”他缓缓道，“我英语不太好。”

赫敏眨了眨眼。“就一门外语来说，你的口语和阅读能力相当不错了，”她答道，言语之间很是钦佩，“要是我自己不得不学习保加利亚语，还不知道会是什么样呢。”她补充道，暗自希望这话不会让人听着觉得傲慢。

克鲁姆面色阴郁，这在他倒不是什么不寻常的表情。“是我来这里，不是你去那里。我的英语本来可以——不，是 _应该_ ——更好的。”他近乎腼腆地指了指赫敏对面的空椅子，“我能坐在……这里吗，请问？”

尽管赫敏可能希望保留一点独处的空间，但她知道拒绝一位外宾——不，她在心里提醒自己，是一位学校的客人——是粗鲁之举。“请坐。”她回答道，准备好应付一次将影响她晚间计划的对话。不过，威克多尔再次令她惊讶了。他只是静静坐下，就捧着那本大部头开始阅读。赫敏又一次在心里责备自己先入为主的偏见，这原本是她经常训斥罗恩的错误。

于是两位勇士（一位自愿参赛，另一位则恰恰相反）一起安然静坐，只有翻动书页的声音偶尔打破沉默。

赫敏思绪游移。说实话，她非常惊讶于一位国际球星会甘心坐在安静的学校图书馆里。罗恩隔三差五就嚷嚷着想追随查德理火炮队（或者说，一支 _差强人意_ 的魁地奇球队，就像西莫冒着被武力报复的危险暗示的那样）的脚步，她也因此略有耳闻。表面看来，顶尖球员们集万千宠爱于一身，过着奢华无度的生活，只在比赛中才大把挥洒精力，或者在训练中稍事运动。赫敏一度委婉教训过罗恩，说《魁地奇月刊》上登的内容未必是真相，但罗恩压根听不进去。她知道麻瓜世界的运动员必须经历多么艰苦的训练才能跻身顶尖行列，她不太相信他们在巫师世界的同行会有所不同。

赫敏猛的一惊，意识到自己走神了，有好几分钟没记一行笔记，不由责备自己居然分心去琢磨运动员的事。她加倍努力好赶上研究进度，然而，脑后有个小小的声音还在絮絮低语，她必须更深入地解开威克多尔·克鲁姆身上的谜团。

临近宵禁，赫敏开始把她那书籍堡垒里的“砖头”送回书架上的指定位置。她归拢厚厚的笔记时，羊皮纸沙沙作响。直到这时，威克多尔才从他自己的书上抬起眼来。

“你结束了？”

赫敏忍住微笑，点了点头。“是的，今晚算结束了。”

威克多尔站起身，礼貌地做了个颇为老派的手势。“能问一句吗，你在学什么？”

赫敏犹豫了一下，随后认定在这件事上实话实说比含糊其辞要好。“我不是在完成家庭作业。”她坦承道。威克多尔显得有点迷惑不解。“我在想办法避免参加争霸赛。”她做了简单说明。

现实可以比小说更离奇——至少这次她实话实说只能让威克多尔更加迷惑地皱起眉头。“ _Molya_ (请)，解释给我听……可以吗？”

赫敏轻叹一声，坐回椅子上。威克多尔也在她对面重新落座，此刻他才真正打量着她。

“你被选为霍格华茨勇士， _da_ (对吧)？可你却说你不是。我不明白。”

赫敏从他的举止猜测，这是一次想理解她与众不同境况的诚恳尝试，而不是某种和对手打心理战的诡计。“说来话长。”她坦承道。

“成为勇士是极大的……荣誉？”他的语气既是在陈述事实，也是在提出疑问。他望向她时，眼里多了一丝不确定。“是这个词吧， _neh_ (不是吗)？”赫敏颔首。“而那些男孩……他们攻击你。”这次威克多尔点了点头；赫敏觉得这个动作表明他对斯莱特林们昨夜的企图持否定态度。“我不懂，”他重复道，“你们是怎么说的，学院。德姆斯特朗不像这样。”他静静地说。

赫敏看看手表。这是唯一能在霍格沃茨正常运转的麻瓜技术产品，而这也只是因为它采用了老式的发条结构。没有时间向一位外国客人解释霍格沃茨那些弯弯道道了。尽管她拒绝参加三强争霸赛的机会可谓理由充分，但她既没准备好让陌生人分担烦恼，也不太确定自己是否真的想说。

因此，她结束了谈话。“抱歉，但我必须回公共休息室了。”她迅速收拾好资料，把它们紧紧抱在胸前。

不出所料，威克多尔又站了起来。赫敏看见他注视着她，神情既好奇又迷惑——是否还带了点遗憾？

引发她紧迫感的是一个令她深感不安的念头——如果他觉得遗憾，那么他们还是有些共同感受的。她转过身，迈步向出口走去。“晚安。”她回头说。

她差点就没听见威克多尔的轻声回答。“ _Leka nosht_ (晚安)，赫米恩·格兰杰。”

* * * * *

对赫敏·格兰杰来说，接下来的几天几乎恢复了常态。

星期三相当平静地过去了。赫敏利用早餐后的一节课空余时间，整理笔记总结要点写成了信函。从猫头鹰棚屋回来时，她感觉一阵轻松。一只学校猫头鹰将南下飞往伦敦，飞往校长推荐的律师事务所。它不仅带走了一封信，也带走了她不少思想负担。

弗立维教授的魔咒课没什么压力。自从那张可怕的纸条从火焰杯里喷出来以后，赫敏第一次能更多地把精力集中在理论学习上。她重新恢复平日的沉稳，从小个子弗立维那里挣回数量可观的学院分，终于削减了她近来累积的分数赤字。至少弗立维是那些理智的教师之一，没有卷入她参加——或者不参加——比赛引发的轩然大波中。值得一提的是，在这个分歧严重的问题上是该信哈利还是罗恩，不少格兰芬多一直摇摆不定，而学院分的增加帮她重新赢得了中立者们的一些好感。

下午的古如尼文也相当有助于赫敏放松下来，回归日常生活的表象。她感觉她在这门艰深课程上的注意力又比这周早些时候的算术占卜课上有所提高。后来她怀疑这是否多少该归因于没有看到闹翻的哈利和罗恩。‘她的’男孩们都一有机会就放弃了这门课。

那天夜里最后一堂课是天文学，附带的好处是又缩减了她待在公共休息室的时间，因此避免了面对罗恩的潜在尴尬。这也让她找到理由不去图书馆，躲开了令人不安的威克多尔·克鲁姆。

夜里晚些时候，赫敏躺在床上，不经意间想起那个保加利亚找球手。她疑心他个人对她产生了兴趣，真叫人不好意思，那样的话她一定会受宠若惊。霍格沃茨的男性成员中似乎没有一个把她当女孩看，长期的或者暂时的都没有。无论她可能会对她自己或者对其他愿意询问的女孩如何矢口否认，不过事实就是，尽管素有书呆子的名声，但赫敏·格兰杰也不会介意得到一点关注。

带着一丝感伤，赫敏坚决抛开了这个念头。她看得出，只要威克多尔·克鲁姆有意，他想在霍格沃茨找哪个女孩作伴都行。眼见在城堡和校园里跟踪德姆斯特朗勇士的女孩日益增加，她本人对女同学们的评价是每况愈下。当她注意到有多少本该更成熟的高年级女生沉迷于他的球星之名时，她连连摇头。然而她们似乎没有哪个人能鼓起勇气接近保加利亚人，反而隐匿在人群中寻求安全感。

不，赫敏认定：为什么一个国际魁地奇球星，一个有威克多尔·克鲁姆这样崇高地位的人，会看上一个十五岁的小姑娘，一个像她这样头发蓬乱的书呆子？这毫无道理。她身上唯一可能引起他兴趣的就是她所谓的霍格沃茨勇士的身份，还有她对此事的消极反应（这在他看来颇为奇怪）。他无疑是视她为一名参赛对手，就像最近世界杯上的其他找球手一样。俗话说得好，应当了解你的敌人。

赫敏顺利上完了星期四早晨的变形课，所以课间休息时麦格教授叫她留下，她还有点惊讶。她想知道院长是否从邓布利多或者穆迪那里听说了消息，但麦格一贯严肃的表情没透露一点线索。

“坐吧，格兰杰小姐。”这本身就不寻常，学生一般不会被邀请在讲台边落座。赫敏应邀坐下时，麦格越过眼镜以探寻的目光打量着她。

“我听说你和韦斯莱先生之间有矛盾。”即使麦格小心斟酌着用词，仍可以听出她不是在提问，而是在陈述事实。

赫敏一时不知该怎么回答如此私人的问题。她唯一一次向院长报告胖夫人肖像后面的情况已经是一年前的事了。当时哈利收到一把火弩箭，赫敏不无道理地怀疑它来自天狼星·布莱克，虽然后来事实证明这份礼物并无恶意。其他的一切——从她早期如何磕磕碰碰地适应这个陌生的新世界，到去年与哈利、罗恩的友谊出现裂痕时她是多么孤独心酸——仍是秘密，遵从着那个古老的法则，“ _不可出卖你的同学_ ”。

“你什么都不必说，格兰杰小姐。”麦格显得有点失望，是对她还是对更普遍性的问题，赫敏看不分明。“你们俩之间的紧张气氛太明显了，就算瞎子都看得出来。但你应该知道我不是唯一注意到这件事的教师。”有那么一瞬，赫敏觉得她看见麦格脸上闪过一丝伤感。但那表情一闪即逝，取而代之的是一贯的务实。“实际上，就在今天早晨，斯内普教授兴致勃勃地告诉我，韦斯莱先生跟你和波特先生都闹翻了。”

赫敏尽可能保持着缄默。迄今为止，麦格还没向她提过需要回答的问题。况且，她也不知道为什么她和罗恩，或者和其他任何人的私人关系，会引起教员们的关注。

“我还听说在公共休息室里有一些……不愉快。”又是那样越过眼镜的尖锐目光，让赫敏如坐针毡。她克制住挪动身子的欲望，平静却坚定地对上教授的视线。麦格心知肚明地摇了摇头。“我希望你知道，我对格兰芬多塔楼里情况的了解程度，远超过大多数学生的想象。”

这需要琢磨一下。不太可能有人，哪怕是级长们，会向他们的院长报告除肢体暴力外的情况。否则韦斯莱双胞胎总喜欢拿缺乏警惕性的一二年级学生试验新恶作剧，又怎么会逃过惩罚呢？不，肯定是别的什么……

‘那些画像！’赫敏一脸恍然大悟的表情，麦格朝她微笑了一下。当然！赫敏记得公共休息室里起码有两幅魔法肖像——或许更多。她在心里记下，下次拜访麦格办公室时要注意看是否有哪幅肖像上的人物跟格兰芬多塔楼里的一致。

麦格的表情就像俗话所说的刚偷吃了奶油的猫一样——相当符合她的阿尼马格斯形象。“显然你已经明白了其中关联，格兰杰小姐。”她往后一靠，坐得笔直。“如果你可以保守这个我们之间的小秘密，我会不胜感激。”

赫敏点头表示认同。

“这样的安排并不完美，”麦格继续说了下去，“很难指望肖像们进行全天候监视，但这让我能保持对格兰芬多动向的了解。”

回想近三年多来公共休息室里发生的事，赫敏神色不变，心中却少了几分困惑。“那为什么您从不干涉？”她脱口而出，随即用手捂住了自己的嘴。她惊骇于自己对最喜欢的老师竟如此无礼——而且是在麦格如此信任她，才刚向她透露了秘密的情况下。

麦格再次恢复了严肃的眼神。“应该尽可能地让小巫师们自己解决问题。假如每次发生争执教师都出面干涉，学生的社会能力发展就会受阻。”

‘所以，哈利、纳威和我在一年级时面对的冷漠，还有哈利在第二年的遭遇，’赫敏心里想着，却未宣之于口，‘这一切你全都知道。包括开始几个月我在霍格沃茨有多孤立无援。’她依然绷着脸努力不露声色，但麦格非常擅长解读人的表情。

“说到问题如何解决，”教授说，“你们那些问题没靠老师不也解决了吗？”

赫敏回望着麦格，细细想来，她不得不赞同麦格的观点。不知怎么的，她和罗恩或者哈利的问题，还有格兰芬多‘大家庭’的紧张关系，最终都内部解决了，没有暴力冲突，也没有持久伤害——除了金妮·韦斯莱可能的心理创伤。“那么，”赫敏静静地说，“您觉得他们最终会改变对我的想法吗？”

令赫敏惊讶的是，麦格对她淡淡一笑。“那需要一些时间，不过，不是已经有一些朋友回到你身边了吗？而且是公开的，在大礼堂里，而不是躲着旁人的目光？”

“大部分人不相信我，”赫敏回答，“他们觉得我作弊了；安吉利娜认为我窃取了她的位置。”

“约翰逊小姐总有一天会记起来的，被正大光明地选为霍格沃茨代表的是塞德里克·迪戈里。据我们所知，你的意外入选对此没有丝毫影响。”

赫敏垂下眼睛，这才注意到自己双手都在膝盖上攥成了拳头。“罗恩不会的……”

麦格叹了口气。“韦斯莱先生总会有他自己的观点——也有他自己的问题。”她沉默片刻，略微压低了嗓音继续说道，“如果你确实因此苦恼，要我去跟他谈一谈吗？”

赫敏摇摇头。“不，谢谢您，女士。”她不相信被视为老师的宠儿会对挽回她和罗恩的友谊有任何帮助。

“明智之选。记住，格兰杰小姐，无论多么艰难，真正的友谊总会持续下去的。那么，你联系过父母了吗……？”

* * * * *

赫敏琢磨着麦格在她眼前打开的新视角，相当安静地吃完了午餐，随格兰芬多们走进黑魔法防御术教室时，她依然满腹心思。这是他们上过多堂课之后，第二次发现教室里笨重破旧的木课桌已经靠边，让出一片空地。她不知道穆迪是否又打算将他们置于夺魂咒下（或者过于拼命地试图这么做，从哈利的角度来说）。他们肯定又要面临实践考验。

不到一分钟，赫敏就听见一阵与众不同的沉重脚步声，泄露了疯眼汉穆迪的行踪。门猛然洞开，她虽然已经习惯了他布满伤疤、扭曲怪异的面容，还是觉得他举止中透着难以言喻的不祥预兆。今天，似乎有什么在暗示着那些充满血腥和暴力的回忆。

“好了。”穆迪喝道，他的魔眼在眼窝里滴溜溜转着，把全体学生尽收眼底。“我们今天不需要课本。”他剩下的那只真眼似乎在揣度他这班学生，将他们和某种未知的、或许根本不可能达到的指标做着对比。“黑暗的时代可能就要到来，邓布利多相信你们需要增加一点面对魔杖攻击的经验！”

他转身一瘸一拐地穿过教室，然后回过身，动作里始终带着股说不清道不明的情绪，赫敏只能形容为几欲喷发的怒火。当他的视线定格在她身上时，她感觉一丝冰冷的恐惧缓缓滑下她的脊柱。尽管室内温度宜人，她还是不寒而栗。

“好！你们中有人参加过决斗吗，嗯？”

赫敏把视线转向哈利，同时注意到其他人也都是如此。哈利犹豫着半举起手。“嗯……嗯，我参加过……可以这么说……”她很容易就回忆起了二年级时在洛哈特不靠谱的指导下他跟马尔福那场半途中断的决斗，关于哈利是斯莱特林继承人的风言风语正是由此而起。

“什么叫‘可以这么说’，波特？”穆迪问道，“有就是有，没有就是没有。”

其他学生全都一声不吭。不管是当年，还是现在，他们的表现都很难当得起格兰芬多英勇无畏之名。

哈利在穆迪尖锐的目光下挪了挪身子。“好吧，那次出现了一条蛇……呃，是斯内普教授除掉的。”他赶紧补充道。

“哼！”穆迪似乎不为所动。他转过脸不再看面色微红的哈利。“这么说，你们还没人真正参加过决斗？”他跛行到教室前面，夸张地连连摇头，神色很是失望。“好吧，也就是说没有谁比其他人超前，我们将从零开始。”铁蓝色的眼睛前后扫视，“那么，谁想第一个来，嗯？”

传说中勇敢的格兰芬多们显然都不愿主动出头。注意到纳威和帕瓦蒂在穆迪的审视下直往后缩，赫敏强忍着才没笑出声来。直到她回过头时，才意识到她周围有多少学生同样在往后缩——以至于她一步未挪，看起来反倒像是挺身而出了。教室里静得可怕，穆迪的真眼和魔眼都紧盯着她。

“格兰杰小姐，你经常最快举手，”穆迪粗声粗气地说，“但是这次你犹豫了……为什么？”

赫敏突然觉得喉咙里发干，搜肠刮肚地想着答案。

穆迪朝她迈近两步，其他学生都不觉往后退开，以免被老师盯上。“好，这就对了，我们中间确实有一位霍格沃茨的勇士呢。”他笑容里不带一点温度，赫敏克制住颤抖的欲望。“走上前来，格兰杰小姐，让我们看看什么叫勇士。”

赫敏犹豫不决，又有些无奈地走到空地中央。她一想到可能再次因三强杯参赛者的身份而被同学们排挤的前景，就忧心忡忡。她想象着罗恩的瞪视，几乎能感觉到脖子后面一阵火辣辣的。然后她小心翼翼地站在原地，拔出魔杖，虚握在身侧。

穆迪满意地咕哝了一声。赫敏扫了一眼她的同学们，想知道谁会作她的对手。她只希望别是罗恩；她有种可怕的预感，他参与进来只会加剧他的怨恨和背叛感。事情会变得难以收拾。

直到穆迪在十码开外回头注视着她，她才意识到这位曾经的傲罗精英兼知名黑巫师克星打算亲自考验她的勇气。她感觉自己的呼吸紧张得微微颤抖。

穆迪半转过脸，面对他们的观众。“下面是巫师决斗中应该遵循的礼节……粉身碎骨！”

不等赫敏反应过来，穆迪已经转过了身，对他这样身有残疾的巫师来说，速度可谓快得惊人。他的粉碎咒带着相当的力道掷来，砰地一声砸在她脚跟前的木地板上。紧接着她就被掀到空中，向后飞去。她整个摔进柜子里，撞碎了玻璃门，这才停下。她后脑勺撞在背板上，磕得晕头转向，滑下来跌在一堆木头和玻璃碎片上。赫敏被震得耳朵里嗡嗡作响，透过耳鸣声和柜子的碎裂声，她只能隐约听见其他格兰芬多的惊呼，模模糊糊，仿佛从长长的隧道另一端传来。

赫敏迟疑着抬起左手捂住后脑勺，只觉发丝间有种湿润黏滑的触感。当她把手收回眼前时，晕乎乎地认出血正从指缝间滴落。看起来有种不真实感。这一切都有种不真实感。

“我一直跟你们说什么来着？”她隐约听到一个像是黑魔法防御术教授的声音，“随时保持警惕！”

赫敏头晕眼花地抬起头，只见穆迪站在几码外，魔杖和那只正常眼睛都正对着她，另一只眼睛在余下的学生身上徐徐扫过。

“这是准则一。”穆迪粗哑的嗓音里带着不容置疑的味道，“准则二：黑巫师不会遵守任何准则！”

“天杀的。”赫敏敢发誓那是罗恩的声音，颤抖而敬畏。她挣扎着想站起来，能感觉到校服保护不到的前臂上有些小口子和擦伤，一直蔓延到双手。

“所以，小姑娘，你觉得你能胜任学校勇士吗，你行吗？”穆迪奚落她，“这需要的不仅仅是书本知识。”

赫敏摇摇晃晃地起身半蹲着，努力直起腰来。她感觉后背僵硬，随着意识渐渐清醒，她可以想见背上已经处处瘀痕。她看起来一定是遍体鳞伤。

“大家注意看，她仍然握着魔杖。”穆迪低沉的嗓音在赫敏听来带着一丝威胁。她迷茫地低头看去，只见她的右手虽然有点发抖，却还松松垮垮地抓着魔杖。

“良好的魔杖基本使用习惯。”穆迪勉强称赞道。

他再次以一个年轻得多的健全人才有的敏捷，纵身上前摆出一流的施咒姿势。

“除你武器！”他粗哑的嗓音喝道。

赫敏的魔杖被从虚弱的手里拽了出去。缴械咒的强大魔力将她甩回残破的柜子里，仅存的一块玻璃被撞落在地摔得粉碎，水晶般的碎片四下飞溅。

穆迪转身背对着她，但魔眼仍转过来盯着伤痕累累的对手。他踱起圈子时，赫敏只能看见其他学生震惊的脸。他们显得如此遥远，隔着一层微红的薄雾，影影绰绰。

穆迪继续训斥着他们，但他们似乎都没听进去。

“准则三：敌人决不会给你们第二次机会——所以你们也不该给他们留机会！握紧你们的魔杖，就像对待自己的生命一样——因为，有一天，它可能关乎你们的生死。”

拉文德·布朗一副想吐的模样。纳威看样子快昏过去了。

“永·远·都·不·要·打一场你赢不了的仗！”现在穆迪的阐述里带上了真正的怒火。尽管脑袋里昏昏沉沉，赫敏还是没听漏潜藏其中的情绪，可她不在状态，怎么也想不明白他那显见的敌视态度从何而来。“不要为傲罗或者同伴而逗留，尽快脱离战斗！”他捶打着教室一侧的一张书桌，力道如此之重，捶得桌子砰砰震动，甚至比他的说话声还响，“这是准则四。”

赫敏朝前爬了一点，感觉还没有力气尝试站起来，身下的柜子碎片割破了双手和膝盖，甚至扎透了袍子。满地都是星星点点的血痕。

“准则五。”穆迪语音坚定有力。当他再次转身时，赫敏发觉自己正面对着这个最强黑巫师捕手的魔杖。“不要跟敌人讲公平。”

在那一瞬间，赫敏目不转睛地直视着穆迪的真眼。那只眼睛里有某种东西——某种恶意——令她颤抖起来……

“昏——”

“够了！”一声大喝插了进来，但那声音随后的话却更出人意料，“呼神护卫！”

穆迪正要施的咒语被这声疾呼打断。只见强光一闪，一道闪亮的白影从穆迪身旁飞奔而过（甚至可能是径直从他身上穿过去的）。接着那只发光的牡鹿就停在了教授和他的目标之间。

那守护神如此炫目，赫敏几乎什么都看不见。穆迪匆匆转向那个声音的方向，他狂躁的目光——还有他的魔杖——终于不再指着赫敏，她大大松了一口气，几乎晕过去。

其他所有人都和穆迪一样怔怔看着那个扰乱课堂的人。

赫敏却不需要看。她知道是谁及时打断了穆迪。毕竟，当年他在湖边第一次召唤出‘尖头叉子’时，她就在他身旁。

哈利站在那里，竭力摆出最接近决斗的架势，手里握着魔杖，杖尖上还闪烁着魔咒的余光。他紧张得脸色发白，似乎希望自己现在到哪去都行，只要不在这里。“够了。”他重复道，嗓音不再那么拘谨，但还是比平常尖利。那语气很陌生，不大自然，既有决然和担忧，也有威胁和怀疑。他大口吸着气，仿佛刚跑完一英里。

“有……有些事情……比准则四更糟……”随后他似乎突然想起了什么，以略尊敬些的语气补充道，“教授。”他微微放低魔杖，以示自己没有敌意——只要穆迪也没有敌意。

穆迪狠瞪着哈利，好像第一次见到他一样，然后环顾全班学生，近乎轻蔑地啐了一口。

“你们都以为这是儿戏吗，啊？”他的脸直逼到哈利眼前，俯视着这个学生，“以为良好的教育和出色的魔杖技巧就能让你活下去？”

“不……”哈利咬牙切齿地说，“但我会努力让她活下去。”

两人立在原地，相互对峙着，僵持的时间久得叫人难受。哈利踩在一条微妙的线上——既要保持足够的威胁，让穆迪不会转身背向他，朝赫敏再施任何咒语——但又不能太有威胁性，以免穆迪攻击他。渐渐的，哈利的守护神消失了，同样消失的还有疯眼汉穆迪缺乏理性的怒火。

“好了……教授。”哈利终于说着收起魔杖，姿态明了。

穆迪没浪费时间，转身瞪着纳威，后者面对老傲罗伤痕累累的脸，明显畏缩了一下。“你以为钻心咒就是最可怕的吗？”纳威害怕地望着老师，发出一声呜咽。

这时候，赫敏感觉自己必须努力站起来了，于是挣扎着付诸行动。她晃晃悠悠地站直时，碎片在她脚下咯咯作响，使得穆迪的视线又转回到她身上。

从眼角捕捉到的一丝动静引起了赫敏的注意。哈利摸着他的魔杖，但没有拔出来。

“还有你！格兰杰小姐。”她的注意力被猛地拽了回去，穆迪的话里有着不假掩饰的轻蔑，“你在三强杯里连五分钟都撑不过。到时他们得用扫帚才能把你的残骸收拾干净！”

听到这话，赫敏摇晃了一下，像是脸上挨了一记重击。帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔不知所云地尖叫着，语调骇然，而后被同样哆嗦的迪安·托马斯安抚下来。

“告诉我，格兰杰小姐。”穆迪咆哮道，“你敢杀人吗？”

这次拉文德没能克制住想吐的感觉，把午餐统统呕在了地上。

惊骇的赫敏只能立在原地，目瞪口呆。

“假如唯有如此才能拯救性命，你敢杀死其他人吗？”穆迪毫不留情地逼问，“比如说，为了救你的父母？或者甚至救你自己？”

“教授……”哈利的警告声已经近乎吼叫，但这次穆迪对他毫不理睬。然而，他依旧暗中小心攥紧了魔杖。

赫敏感觉整个世界都被隔绝，只剩下她和疯眼汉。

“你能吗？”他咄咄逼人，言语间有种对杀戮的可怕期待，“剥夺另一个人的生命，将其扼杀？弃之一旁？”

满屋的学生发出清晰可闻啜泣声，赫敏的眼睛也被滚烫的泪水刺痛。赫敏耳中隐约听见几句咒骂——来自罗恩，或者西莫，她心里想着，好像那有什么要紧似的。穆迪的脸占满了她的视野，像是这个世界过去的暴力行为……或许也是将来的暴力行为的见证。

“不、不……”她结结巴巴地说，“我……我不知——知道。”

“不？”穆迪轻哼了一声，“那你愿意付出生命的代价吗？”

“我……我……我——”赫敏的思考能力短路了。她抓不住这一连串质问是要把她或者疯眼汉本人引向何方。

“一句话里就用了三个‘我’。让你听起来像是个任性的娇小姐。”穆迪审视着她，说完转身离去。他是对自己的表现感到满意，还是仅仅觉得她的表现不如人意，赫敏说不清，也无心分辨。他背对战栗的学生们开了口，嗓音里明显带上了情绪。

“你们知道我的经历——或者说，你们应该知道。我杀过人——合法的，在执行任务期间。我也准备好了在必要时赴死……如你们所见，我已经几次和死神擦肩而过……”

这时，赫敏能看见帕瓦蒂哭成了泪人，纳威也在后面悄悄哽咽着，努力保持镇定。

“我跟你们说这些，是因为你们必须知道。”穆迪缓缓转身面对他们，心不在焉地用清洁咒处理了面色苍白的拉文德脚边的呕吐物。“校长请我来这里的目的非常明确，就是要教你们学会保护自己抵御黑魔法。你们已经见识过不可饶恕咒了。你们需要做好对抗这些的准备。”他似乎在凝视自己的假腿。“那也就意味着，你们有可能不得不使用——不管有意还是无意——能够致人死命的咒语。”

“波特，”疯眼汉吼道，“我看见你的守护神了，确实凑合着能用，但你也必须学会狠下心肠，才能指望在面对食死徒时幸存下来。”

他回头注视着赫敏。她的脑袋在一阵时起时落的重压下隐隐作痛。她难以置信地看着穆迪弯腰捡起她的魔杖，然后递给她，仿佛那是一朵刚采下的鲜花。她本能地接过魔杖，不知道该做些什么，也不知道接下来将面对什么。

“我杀的那些人都罪有应得，”穆迪侃侃而谈，“我不为他们难过，有必要的话，我会再杀他们一次。”他环顾全班，目光在每个学生脸上一一扫过，最后停留在赫敏身上。“你必须知道你可能面临的困境，并知道如何应对。”

教室里一片死一般的沉寂。疯眼汉似乎陷入了沉思。没人敢动弹。赫敏显然有些站立不稳，随时可能摔倒。她的脑袋像被重锤砸过一样，全身没有一个地方不疼。她暴露的皮肤——还有相当一部分没暴露的皮肤——被大大小小的碎木片和碎玻璃扎得到处是细小的伤口。

“教授……？穆迪教授？”又是哈利斗胆打断了穆迪的沉思。穆迪带着疑问的目光抬起眼。

“赫敏呢？”哈利既是询问，也是提醒。

穆迪神情困惑，显然思绪早飘到了九霄云外。而后他眨了眨魔眼，似乎回到了现实。当他转向赫敏时，赫敏觉得他那表情像是下午第一次注意到她的存在。他缓缓点头自语。“是啊，格兰杰小姐，最好让波皮看看你。”他嗓音里恢复了一些自制。“布朗小姐，佩蒂尔小姐？你们愿意带格兰杰去校医院吗？”

能获许离开教室，两个女孩简直感恩戴德。她们扶着赫敏准备出去时，她看见罗恩盯着她的伤口瑟缩了一下。哈利同样担心地看着她，与穆迪的对峙让他有些颤抖，脸上几乎没有一点血色。但他还是三步并作两步赶到她身边。“给。”他柔声说着，掏出手帕按在她后脑勺上。赫敏抬手接住手帕，手指恰好蹭过哈利往回缩的手。她开口想道谢，嗓子里却又干又哑。哈利只是对她挤出一丝紧张的苦笑，但是当他转头面对那位鬓发斑白的前傲罗时，她看见他脸上显出一副冰冷强硬的表情。

离开时，赫敏绞尽脑汁地想着这个星期四下午穆迪教授想教给他们的是什么。

她也绞尽脑汁地想着哈利学到的又是什么。

* * * * *

庞弗雷女士坚决拒绝让赫敏当晚出院返回宿舍。青肿和割伤很快就处理好了，不过当赫敏感觉脑袋里的眩晕感渐渐消散，表示想离开这个充满消毒味的环境时，得到的回答却是：“真胡闹，年轻的女士。”校医院护士叫道。“你头上撞的这下可重得很，要是你有轻度脑震荡，我也不会觉得奇怪。魔杖造成的后果往往过一段时间才会显现出来。”

于是，赫敏被禁止接触她的作业，但这也不能阻止她挂心麦格在变形课上布置的那六英尺羊皮纸。她同样被禁止接触她的朋友们，庞弗雷女士只给他们五分钟时间，还嘀咕着她的病人需要静养，而静养的正常途径就是晚上好好睡一觉……后来她离开去照顾其他病人：一个在魔咒课上发生意外的赫奇帕奇，还有两个有辱学院名声的拉文克劳——他们在魔药课上烧坏了一只坩埚，其爆炸效果之壮观仅次于斯内普对此事的反应。

饭后，哈利和金妮跑来探访。哈利企图偷渡一本书给赫敏，却被抓了现行，遭到严厉警告，护士威胁说如果晚上发现病人在看书就要哈利好看。金妮向赫敏保证晚上会照顾克鲁克山。

说实话，赫敏的头痛还没彻底消失。那种硬邦邦的重击感已经被潮水般时涨时落的微微悸痛取而代之。赫敏努力不去想那疼痛，只挤出一点时间询问哈利对那天下午的事情有什么看法：在她那一边倒的“决斗”中，当他出手阻止时，在她离开之后，他都是怎么想的。

但哈利也没法为这幅模糊的图景增加更多细节。他不知道是什么导致穆迪有如此表现，金妮则表示穆迪被人称为“疯眼汉”不是没有原因的。哈利缄口不提随后发生的事情，简单地把自己驱使守护神挡在她和穆迪之间的行为归结为“本能”。赫敏狼狈离开之后，教室里就一片寂静，直到一两分钟后穆迪向其余学生宣布下课，沉默才被打破。

她的朋友们最终被地盘意识极强的庞弗雷女士赶出了医务室，赫敏躺回枕头上，试图理清混乱的思绪，让大脑恢复平日的井井有条。挥之不去的钝痛对此毫无帮助。哈利的行为——还有他对穆迪的直言不讳——既令她深感不安，又令她满心欢喜。剩下都是可怕的回忆。她确实从这一天的经历得出了一个结论：那血淋淋的后果彻底击碎了她对自己有能力参加三强杯的信心。

穆迪是对的：她到时连五分钟都撑不过。如果她不能找到办法退出比赛，那她将需要极大的运气并将自己的魔法能力发挥到极致才能幸存……

可是……哈利当时是怎么说的……？

赫敏不太确定那越来越厉害的恶心感是因为头痛还是因为她得出的结论。她心怀感激地接受了庞弗雷女士塞给她的轻量安眠剂。

第二天一早醒来，虽然头痛仍未消散，赫敏还是说服护士相信她经过一夜安睡已经身体健康精力充沛。瘀伤已经显现，她背上硬得像块木板，赫敏第一次相信她能感觉到颜色：黑色和蓝色。她全身僵硬地回到自己的宿舍，急于洗漱干净去吃早饭。

睡眼朦胧的拉文德和帕瓦蒂含糊说了几句很高兴看到她回来之类的话，又问她是否介意关上灯让她们再睡一小会儿。克鲁克山欣喜地迎接了主人的回归，很是一番大惊小怪，在赫敏努力梳理乱成一团的头发的时候，绕着她的腿蹭来蹭去，发出响亮的咕噜声。至少，它似乎并未受到昨日事件的影响。

下到公共休息室时，赫敏有点惊讶地发现哈利已经穿戴整齐，坐在正对女生宿舍楼梯的椅子上。他起身向她问好，脸上的坚冰化开了，绽放出一抹由衷的微笑。

“你还好吗？”他轻声问。

赫敏意味不明地喃喃了几句作为回答。

“我也一样。”哈利神秘地答道，“饿了吗？”

否认的话刚到嘴边，就被她肚子里一阵毫不淑女的咕咕声挡了回去。她错过了昨天的晚餐，因为一直感觉恶心，在病床上也没能抓住机会吃点东西。

哈利温和地笑着，仿佛过了好几个小时，赫敏终于鼓起勇气回应了一个勇敢的微笑。“那就走吧，我们一起下去。”

那天早晨，他们是最早进大礼堂的一批人。几个勤奋好学的拉文克劳七年级学生急于早点复习N.E.W.T.s，因而打败他们拔得头筹。格兰芬多桌子旁还空无一人。

虽然她的肚子正非常明确地宣告它此刻的感受，赫敏依然对进餐这个念头提不起兴趣。她咽下的每一口似乎都刺激着脑袋里阵阵钝痛，所以她早早就决定放弃英式早餐，吃点吐司。她下定决心，如果食欲有所改善，就尝尝那些看上去很可口的牛角面包，那或许是小精灵们为使布斯巴顿学生有宾至如归之感的努力。

然而，怨声载道的学生开始涌入大礼堂，不情愿地开始了新的一天。背景噪音在赫敏耳朵里嗡嗡地响，普通的喧哗在她听来却像要切开头颅一样，加剧了疼痛。她没法屏蔽这些声音，压力似乎越来越大。

哈利注意到了。他停止进攻盘子里的油炸面包和小山般的炒蛋，再次轻声问赫敏是否还好。她不愿当着其他格兰芬多的面说什么，决定点头。但背景噪音一片模糊，将她围拢在内。

她受不了了。她必须消失。她必须——

“格兰杰小姐？”

赫敏抬眼望去。麦格教授站在她跟前，一贯严肃的脸上露出关心的表情。

“你感觉不舒服吗？”

赫敏咽了咽唾沫，竭力压下喉咙里的苦涩感。“只是有点……我头有点……”

麦格直盯着她。“你想回校医院吗？”

赫敏迟疑了一下。她清楚，哈利正极其密切地观察着她的情况，却又竭力掩饰自己的过分关注。其他格兰芬多或是注意着院长的动向，或是悄悄议论着哈利在课堂上对老师放守护神的事，还有些正对着霍格沃茨家养小精灵烹饪的盛宴大快朵颐。赫敏确实感觉身体不适，但那毕竟只是头痛而已。她不愿错过早上的魔法史和魔咒课，她不能再落下更多课程了。

“不，我没事。”她撒谎道，不光是说给院长听，也是说给她自己听的。

麦格一脸怀疑，但终于还是决定假设她说的是实话。“好吧。吃完过来找我。”她迈步往首桌走去。

赫敏瞥了一眼面前盘子里冰冷的煎蛋和熏猪脊肉，只觉一阵倒胃口，立刻决定逃离这困扰她感官的噪音环境。“如果您方便的话，教授，我吃完了。”她站起身来，假装没看见哈利怀疑的目光。

麦格再次冷静审视她一番，然后点点头，带头走出大礼堂。

撤到麦格办公室这个相对清静的避风港，可以说令人欣喜。神情严肃的教授邀她坐到身边，眨眼召唤出一只银茶壶，倒了一杯茶给她。“加点蜂蜜和柠檬。”麦格用苏格兰口音建议道。

赫敏拘谨地坐到椅子沿上，接受了麦格的建议。她等着老师准备带给她的消息，但麦格轻轻挥手示意她先喝茶，所以她轻呷了一口，并不意外地发现它有种安神定气的效果。

麦格密切注视着她的学生，终于提出了话题。“格兰杰小姐，当我听说我有个学生在课堂上被送进了医院的时候，我就有责任询问详情。”她叹了口气，“穆迪教授不肯开口。不过你的同学们明确表示事情发展成这样你和他们一样无辜，我也不会责怪波特先生勇敢而及时的反应。”

赫敏觉得自己应该说点什么，但麦格命令似的抬手让她不要打岔。“穆迪教授似乎因为某种不得而知的理由，做出了超越正常教学容许范围的行为。我不得不问你是否想提起正式投诉。”麦格说出最后几个字时，脸色有点难看。

赫敏犹豫了。她的大脑仍未恢复到最佳效率，但这个要求仍令她讶异。这并不是第一次有学生因为某位老师的教学方法被送到庞弗雷女士那里。近三年多的时间里，斯内普教授那相当原始的偏好和独特的教学方法确保了这一点。如今，霍格沃茨管理层似乎第一次对学生的看法发生兴趣，就牵扯到了一位对抗神秘人的战斗英雄。

“我不能理解为什么阿拉斯托会有这样的表现，”麦格随即评论道，“昨天晚上我找佩蒂尔小姐谈话的时候，她掉眼泪了。布朗小姐也好不到哪去。还有隆巴顿先生，如果他认为畏缩不前是格兰芬多的作风，那他还有很多东西要学习。至于波特先生……”她的声音渐渐低了下去。

“不。”赫敏回答得镇定从容，让她自己都感到惊讶。

“不？”麦格注视着她的学生，“抱歉，格兰杰小姐，可你刚才是不是说了‘不’？”

“没错。”赫敏尽可能清晰地说。

麦格有点不解，质疑起学生的做法：“你不想进行投诉？”赫敏摇摇头，这个动作让她记起她今天早上感觉有多虚弱。“你不介意解释一下原因吧？你的朋友们对发生的事情非常不安。”

赫敏深吸了一口气。“只要哈利不会因此受到处罚，我就不投诉。他没有攻击老师。他使用守护神只是想保护我。另外，这件事我和穆迪教授都有责任。”她理性地说，“那是决斗，而我以前从没想过了解交战的准则。”麦格闻言显得有些困惑，赫敏因而努力解释道，“我没有准备好，我想，这就是实践课的关键所在。我记得穆迪教授在……决斗的时候，阐述了一些准则。黑巫师不会遵守任何准则什么的。”赫敏轻轻摇头，试图理清思绪，“我记不太清他具体说了什么，但要点非常清楚。”

麦格的表情有些好奇。“那么，请问，韦斯莱先生所说的这样‘一顿暴打’——”重复罗恩的形容时，麦格显得不大自在，“——是否会达到较温和的方式所不能达到的效果？”

赫敏思忖着如何回答。昨天晚上哈利和金妮被赶走以后，她已经静静考虑了几个小时，直到最后在药物作用下沉沉睡去。她想不出穆迪有什么理由会为个人原因而针对她。但他曾提起她作为‘勇士’的身份，然而当他想动手时，哈利却已准备和他一战——哪怕，她想起来了，哪怕哈利很确定这一战他赢不了。

“那是一堂课。一堂让我们难忘的课。”她平静地说。

‘我特别难忘。’赫敏在心里默默补充道。她还要好好想一想。或许那就是穆迪对她如此严苛的原因，他想让她明白她必须提升竞技水平，让自己更加坚强。她必须提高实用魔法方面的技巧和应变。

麦格显然非常怀疑赫敏所说的理由，但最终还是接受了现实。“很好，格兰杰小姐。不过我们这里是学校，不是军营。我会找穆迪教授探讨一下教学的方式方法。”赫敏想到这话本该同样适用于斯内普教授，差点就哼出声来。

‘难道这就是穆迪来的目的？’赫敏心想，‘向我们展示我们可能面对的危机？’她管住了舌头，只说：“就这些吗，教授？”

麦格脸上露出叫人捉摸不透的表情。“还有，格兰杰小姐。”她从办公桌上拿起一个信封，递给赫敏。“这封信是通过魔法部的麻瓜邮政联络处寄来的。”女孩立刻认出了信上地址的笔迹，麦格教授的最后一句话变得有点多余。“我相信，是你父母寄的。”

* * * * *

苏格兰某地

霍格沃茨魔法学校

赫敏·格兰杰小姐 收

亲爱的女儿，

谢谢来信——很高兴你身体健康。但你父亲和我第一次读到这场比赛的时候都很紧张。你确定已经把一切都告诉我们了吗？你平常很乐于迎接这样的挑战，哪怕其要求超过你的年龄。确实应该向大家澄清你不想参赛——相信我，我们都不认为你会企图靠作弊取得优势。那么，为什么你们的魔法部如此重视这件事，甚至会强迫你参赛？为什么你需要考虑聘请律师，尤其还是从像矩阵这样高端的事务所聘？

我们一直都很信任你，赫敏。哪怕当你发现你拥有不同于其他孩子的能力时，哪怕当我们同意你进入一所我们几乎一无所知的学校时，我们都信任着你。但肯定是发生了什么非常严重的问题，你才会提到可能不得不离开学校。

爸爸希望你这周末能回来看我们，我们好好谈谈，共同了解到底发生了什么。也许你需要考虑一下是否将未来寄托在霍格沃茨。肯定还有其他魔法学校，或者你想考虑那些正常学校？几年前它们曾争相要录取你。此时此刻，通往大学教育的门依然向你敞开着。

如果你没法回来，那我们俩准备去看你。或许我们可以跟之前拜访过我们的那位女士或者校长谈谈，请他们解释为什么局面好像在渐渐失控。我们可以取消星期六早上的预约，但我们不确定该怎么来找你。你能弄清楚是否有这个可能吗？爸爸说我们可以开夜车过去，或者搭乘班机（哪个机场最近？)。

赫敏，要相信我和你父亲。我们不明白发生了什么，但我们都是为你好。有时我们感觉你正离我们越来越远。如果能跟你还有你的老师们谈谈，那我们的疑问也许就能得到解答，也能看到你究竟适应得如何。

盼尽快回复。

爱你，乖孩子。

妈妈和爸爸

XX

1994年11月5日

* * * * *

在午餐的餐桌旁落座时，赫敏满腹都是重重心事。

她父母的目的毋庸置疑。当年她发现世间存在魔法而她是个货真价实的女巫后，就离开了原本为她规划好的学术之路，她常觉得父母对此并不太支持。她本会在一所公学[2]接受基础教育——格兰杰夫妇都是中产阶级专业人士，家境还算富裕，而且赫敏毫不怀疑她可能——不，是一定——会取得多项奖学金，肯定能在很大程度上缓解学费带来的经济负担。然后，在高中水平考试后，将是大学教育，深入研究一门或者多门学科，她将一路坦途地走向成功。她父母也曾暗示过他们不介意家里再出一个专业医师。

如果说麦格教授的到访开拓了赫敏的眼界，让她看到了一个充满种种可能的全新世界，那么她父母却是眼看着他们对她未来的希翼瞬间变成了幻影。而且，她满怀愧疚地心知，自己已经开始离父母越来越远。当她假期回到家中时，总要花几个星期的时间才能摆脱那种外来者的感觉。对年轻的女巫来说，游走在两个世界之间往往会带来心结。

结果，在和家人谈到有关霍格沃茨的事情时，赫敏选择了“量力而行”[3]。她很害怕，一旦他们知道了她在过去三年内所面临的危险——三头犬，蛇怪，摄魂怪——一定会二话不说地把她从学校拽走。毕竟，她是他们的独生女，父母对她保护备至。

现在情况甚至更糟。假如她父母了解了三强争霸赛的血腥历史，那他们无疑会想方设法立刻把她带出霍格沃茨。然后，一旦魔法部将威胁付诸实践，她将失去她的魔法能力。有那么一瞬，她怀疑他们是否真的能剥夺巫师的魔力，随后暗自记下晚上要到图书馆对此进行研究。

而且，赫敏一早上都纠结着该何去何从，以致于在魔法史课上，直到宾斯教授穿过黑板飘回办公室的时候，她还以为自己才刚坐下。在魔咒课上，她罕见地有失往日一流水准，表现得有些马虎，而富有同情心的弗立维通情达理地将其归结为她昨天下午的不幸遭遇。

如今，坐在大礼堂里，几乎看都没看一眼热气腾腾的布丁香肠，赫敏思索着摆在她面前的两种选择。哈利和其他格兰芬多曾想拉她一起聊天，但她置若罔闻，这和她挥之不去的头痛多少也有些关系。他们和小个子魔咒教授一样，宽容地将其归咎于穆迪那堂课的后遗症，正好赫敏也不愿让旁人知道她收到了家里的信。

她不想参加争霸赛。昨天的教训更提醒了她，她得有绝佳的运气，再加上全力发挥，才能勉强通过而不受重伤或者更糟——尤其后者，是她眼下还不愿细想的。

但再一想，她也不打算屈服于魔法部扭曲的观念，乖乖被赶出她的世界。

避免这两种可能的唯一途径，就是一场强有力的法律诉讼。反正无论采取主动还是走过场，都免不了要把两位格兰杰医生牵扯进来。否则她大概早就举手投降，折断魔杖，收拾行李走人了。和父母谈话时敷衍了事蒙混过关的可能也被排除了。赫敏知道自己有时喜欢掌控局面，但如今摆在桌上等待解决的问题太多，她已经不可能把事情遮掩过去了。

赫敏虽然担心父母拜访霍格沃茨期间可能发现什么，却更害怕另一种可能。如果她获许在学期中途离开霍格沃茨回牛津，肯定就回不来了。父母一定会阻止她动身回苏格兰。使用记忆咒也不可行，赫敏曾考虑过这么做，但最后否决了，既有道德因素，也有实际考虑——她不知道什么程度的魔咒能在保证安全的前提下，平息女儿和爱女心切的父母之间的激烈冲突，所以不敢轻易冒险。对于她选择成为一名女巫，他们已经越来越缺乏热情。的确，当她假期回家时，他们就多次暗示她的同龄人在罗婷女中或者埃塞尔伯格王后学院发展有多好了。

如果她要跟他们谈，就必须在她有自主选择的基础上谈……赫敏知道她父母总是对魔法世界有点发怵，每次和她一起到对角巷时，他们都感觉非常拘束。如果说她有什么优势的话，就是这一点了。有邓布利多或麦格的支持，不管是实际行动还是精神鼓励，她也许就能设法劝父母支持她，而不是提一大堆令人尴尬的问题。她觉得麦格教授一定愿意多努力一把，帮她留在霍格沃茨。校长则一向超然物外。

赫敏知道自己是在抓救命稻草，却又感觉越来越无路可逃。根本不存在完美的解决方案，每个方案都有明显缺陷。下定决心后，赫敏抬头望向首桌。麦格教授来了，正跟斯普劳特教授攀谈。如果她能在午餐结束前截住麦格教授，或许可以在周末前启动相关步骤……

把注意力转回午餐上时，赫敏很是庆幸，多亏家养小精灵的魔法，她的布丁香肠还像新鲜出炉一样热乎，面托松软可口，坎伯兰香肠嚼劲十足，浇着开胃的洋葱肉汁。她一边解决美食，一边想跟哈利搭话，却发现他一脸梦游般的表情，心思完全不在午餐上，也不在她身上，就和她自己刚才一样。

赫敏只得停住话头，悄悄顺着哈利恍惚的视线望去，他的目光似乎落在拉文克劳桌子那边。有东西吸引了他的注意，但赫敏还不能确定是什么。她暗自耸耸肩，正打算回头继续对付餐盘，却被金妮的举动吸引了。韦斯莱家的小女儿正盯着哈利，那全神贯注的表情在赫敏看来既担心又好奇，然后她也把视线投向了哈利注视的方向。等意识到赫敏在审视她时，金妮莫名其妙地红了脸，故意别开脸跟纳威小声说起话来。

有情况。赫敏不知道早些时候自己埋头想心事的时候还错过了什么。

终于吃完了午餐，赫敏就等着能跟院长说上话的机会。就在这时，一位六年级级长递了张纸条给哈利，打断了他的走神。令赫敏愈发困惑的是，哈利脸上同样有点泛红，窘迫得仿佛干什么坏事被逮住一样。趁哈利低头看信的功夫，赫敏更仔细地看了看拉文克劳桌子那边。那个很特别的三年级学生——‘她叫什么名字来着？’——正坐在桌子一端，沉浸在自己的小世界中，但哈利的目光焦点似乎在更远的位置，落在桌子中段。

“邓布利多想见我，”哈利一边随手把那小片羊皮纸丢在空餐盘边，一边淡淡地说，语调里很有股听天由命的味道，“就在魔药课之前。”

周围一小群格兰芬多纷纷发出同情的低语。

“要我和你一起去吗？”赫敏也不管有没有人偷听了，直接问他，“那不是你的错。”

哈利谢绝了，不过这一次赫敏有些庆幸他的谢绝，因为她注意到麦格正准备离开大礼堂。她和哈利同时站起身来。“我可能也会迟到一小会儿。”她告诉纳威。后者显然一想到必须向猛兽般的斯内普教授解释波特和格兰杰为什么双双缺席，就被吓坏了。

两个格兰芬多分头离开大礼堂，赫敏赶在麦格去上下午课之前截住了她。当赫敏向院长解释自己的决定以及建议的行动方案后，麦格怀疑地看了她一眼，却还是答应尽量帮忙。

在穿过走廊前往魔药课教室的路上，赫敏心里宽慰和焦灼混合着，说不出是什么滋味。至少她已经下了决心，现在她将不得不面对由此而来的后果。她一边加快脚步，一边担心因迟到招致斯内普的怒火。如今他比任何时候都更有理由蔑视她。

她神经已经高度紧张，头痛却一点都没有要放过她的迹象。

走近最后一个转角时，赫敏听到一阵扭打声，还有学生们或惊或怒的叫嚷声。她赶上前去，结果自己也被眼前的景象惊呆了。

德拉科·马尔福惨兮兮地躺在地上，完全没了平日里吊儿郎当的傲慢劲儿，他一手捂着鼻子，但殷红的血流还是止不住地滴落在他漂亮的长袍上。潘西·帕金森大惊小怪地俯身看他，其他旁观的斯莱特林神态各异，既有特德[4]·诺特这样怒火冲天的，也有布雷司·沙比尼那样漠不关心的。

造成马尔福这幅惨状的原因非常明显，罪魁祸首正被迪安和西莫驾着，身后是惊呆了的拉文德和帕瓦蒂。罗恩俯视着被打趴下的马尔福，浑身散发着威胁的气势。双手紧攥，拳头发红。他的脸几乎红得像头发一样。

没等情况进一步发展下去，一声不容置疑的命令从地下教室门口传来。“让开！这里怎么回事？”斯内普气势汹汹地在斯莱特林中开出一条道来，一见那场面便陡然停住了脚步，“韦斯莱！梅林在上啊，怎么了……！”

“他打了德拉科。”潘西抽着鼻子，又是哭又是笑。

赫敏感觉斯内普一听这话，就直起了身板。“哦？”他问道，“是真的？”斯莱特林们发出一片认同的低语。“好啊！”他吼道，“韦斯莱——关一个月禁闭—— _在我这里_ 。”

罗恩只是继续怒视着马尔福。斯内普似乎很是享受自己接下来的台词，嗓音比平日里更加慢条斯理，柔滑如丝。“袭击同学，格兰芬多扣一百分。”他向罗恩倾过身去，用他催眠般的眼神逼得这个年轻人避无可避，“我会跟你的院长好好聊聊。想一想她听到这个消息的时候会多开心吧。”

斯内普说完猛一转身，袍裾翻飞。“帕金森，带马尔福少爷去找庞弗雷女士。其他人，都给我进屋。”他怒视余下的人群。“快点。”他嗓音慢条斯理，却带着股低沉的胁迫味道，然后他就钻进老巢消失了，斯莱特林学生们赶紧跟了上去。

格兰芬多们落在后面，似乎都被惊呆了。不管是那骇人的突发事件，还是那给了罗恩以及他们可怜的总学院分沉重一击的严厉处罚，都令他们头晕目眩。就在这时，赫敏厉声喝道：

“罗恩·韦斯莱！”同院同学们全都转过脑袋看着她，“你怎么能这样？这太……”有那么一瞬，她几乎说不出话来，“……太 _不成熟_ ，太 _不负责任_ 了！”

罗恩本来僵在那威胁的姿势里几乎一动不动，听到这话像是挨了一记重拳，哆嗦了一下，也转过脸面对着她。他刚才还涨得通红的脸，此刻已然没了血色。虽然他唯一的动作就是脸上肌肉的抽搐，但他死盯着她，仿佛第一次看到她似的，满脸都是怀疑。而后他身子晃了晃，幅度很小，但显而易见，似乎正努力克制着情绪。赫敏做好了迎接一场韦斯莱-格兰杰大战的准备，令她惊讶的是，罗恩居然效法斯内普早先的把戏，转身背对着她，头也不回地大步走进了魔药课教室。

赫敏不明就里地目送他的背影，直到发觉其他格兰芬多都正盯着她，表情里既有难以置信，也有责备奚落。“怎么了？”她向人群发问。

无人回应，迪安沉着脸摇摇头，西莫径直从她身旁走过，粗鲁地撞了一下她的肩膀。拉文德和帕瓦蒂似乎也瞧不起她，而纳威只是目瞪口呆地看着她。

“纳威，怎么回事？”她轻声问道，“为什么罗恩会打马尔福？”

纳威喉咙里发干，嗓音紧绷绷的。“马尔福……马尔福说他愿意花大价钱欣赏穆迪从地上收拾……”他迟疑着，赫敏立刻明白了原话有多不堪。“……收拾你。”纳威结结巴巴地说完，然后飞快地从突然膝盖发软的赫敏身旁逃走了，生怕她再追问什么。

* * * * *

哈利从邓布利多拿到了一张假条解释他迟到的原因，这对格兰芬多和他本人都是一件幸事，因为斯内普火气正大。没有一个格兰芬多躲过被扣分的命运，种种鸡毛蒜皮的违规行为或者知识欠缺都成了扣分理由。但被扣得最惨的要数罗恩，他早先的鲁莽行为本就失分严重，更雪上加霜的是，他在课上一道题都没答出来，这无疑是因为没有赫敏督促而缺乏预习的缘故。

见罗恩一边努力避免招致斯内普更多怒火，一边却死不开口，哈利显然对情况很是困惑。而其他格兰芬多似乎都无意解答他的疑惑。赫敏试图通过眼神传递信息，却得出一种印象——他虽不像其他格兰芬多那样积极反对她，但显然因为某种理由对她冷淡起来。

终于，折磨人的两节魔药课上完了，一周的课程宣告结束。哈利起身就走，怕在恶意满满的斯内普眼皮底下再丢更多分。赫敏想追上去，但哈利似乎故意躲着她，飞快地顺着走廊溜走了。下午她为自己对罗恩说过的话后悔时，头痛已经愈演愈烈。她也曾努力为自己辩护，可找到的理由不是她自己都觉得不够正当，就是过于牵强。这样一点效果都没有，只让她心中自责感愈发强烈。

于是满心失落的赫敏·格兰杰独自一人走进大礼堂吃晚餐。因为哈利、纳威和金妮都还没到，其他同学则故意对她不理不睬，她坐在格兰芬多桌子边，孤零零地很是显眼。

有人在对面长凳上重重坐下，砰的一声，立刻把她的注意力从她自己的心事上吸引了过去。她抬眼望去，只见哈利也是一脸心事重重的样子。他没有看她，反而盯着自己放在桌面上的双手。“要知道，”他开腔道，“那会是个很好的转变，如果我的两位 _好朋友_ ……”他加重了那三个字的发音，暗示着他们的关系有多紧张，“……愿意不再对彼此表现得好像十足的笨蛋一样！”他手指用力叩了叩木桌板，别过脸去，躲着赫敏的眼睛。

赫敏哀叹一声。如今，那守护神好像是一百万年前的事情了。

没等她找借口抽身或者为自己辩护，有人搭住了她右边肩膀，她转头正对上目光灼灼的金妮。

“是真的？”金妮哑声问。

“是真的。”哈利心不在焉地接口道，“罗恩揍了马尔福，斯内普为这事狠狠教训了他一顿。”

金妮屈膝让自己的脸和赫敏齐平。“别告诉我你……？”

赫敏心怀愧疚，缄口不语，只是点头。

“该死的梅林啊，赫敏。”金妮愤愤道。

“我不知道……”赫敏试图辩解。

“对，但我敢打赌你直接就冲他发火了，就像你常做的那样，不是吗？”金妮尖刻地说，然后像哈利刚才那样重重坐在长凳上，“要知道，对你这么聪明的人来说，你有时还真是够迟钝的。”

赫敏无言以对，只能点了点头。她朝长桌另一头望去，看见了一脸倒霉的罗恩，正往自己餐盘里堆炸鱼和薯条。他的兄弟们和西莫、迪安都在试着逗他开心。赫敏对上弗雷德的眼睛，有点沮丧地发现这位恶作剧专家脸上似乎挂着一副责备的表情。

“你会道歉吧？”金妮边问边往自己的薯条上倒麦芽醋。

赫敏猛一回头。“为什么我该道歉？这星期罗恩一直对我态度恶劣。”

金妮的回答简单明了，却责备意味十足。“我还不知道你认同‘别人犯错就是你照做的理由’，格兰杰。”谢天谢地，这个话题被纳威的到来打断了。纳威一声不响地在哈利旁边坐下，拿起盐瓶递给气乎乎的红发姑娘。赫敏转头去看哈利有何反应，发觉自己正被人静静审视着。

“怎么了，哈利？”

“没什么。”哈利郁郁地说。

她能感觉出来，他没完全说实话。“哈利，如果你想说什么——”

“不！”哈利一不留神语气重了些，听得金妮和纳威一脸担心和不解。“别问了，赫敏。”

赫敏不再坚持，心里很是受伤，又有点茫然。或许她下午那样责备罗恩是太草率了，赫敏暗自承认。尽管如此，攻击其他学生依然是错误之举——哪怕马尔福罪有应得。她之前没想到哈利会这么心烦意乱，但他也可能是因为失去罗恩的友谊（希望只是暂时地）而心情忧郁。她希望他不会重新考虑是否该选择支持她而与罗恩对立。

失去罗恩的友谊很糟糕，但失去哈利的友谊更难以想象。

是的，她会向罗恩道歉。

虽然可能性不是太大，不过如果她道歉了，他或许也会检讨他自己的过错。

* * * * *

赫敏决定在公共休息室里跟罗恩接触，免得其他学院学生在旁边探头探脑。哈利晚餐后就不见了，赫敏没能得到他的精神支持，但她向金妮和纳威透露了自己的打算。

罗恩正坐在一张桌子边，背对着休息室，和两个哥哥还有朋友们一起玩噼啪爆炸牌。赫敏鼓足勇气走了过去，没有理会西莫责难的目光。她轻轻咳嗽一声，想引起罗恩的注意，但罗恩毫无反应。片刻后，还是乔治倾身捅了弟弟一下，朝他身后指了指，罗恩才从座位上转过脸来，面对着浑身不自在的赫敏。

“咳，罗恩……”赫敏惊讶地发觉，自己居然像要对麦格教授坦白过错一样心虚，“今天下午的事……”

她停住了。通常她可以轻易读懂罗恩的意图。但此刻，他脸上表情难以捉摸。见他微微眯起眼，她感觉自己应该继续说下去。

“嗯，我不知道……”

“我想也是。”罗恩小声嘀咕。

赫敏蹙起眉。“也是什么？”

“怎么都不会是你错。”罗恩的拳头握了又松。弗雷德看出苗头不对，伸手搭在罗恩肩头想拉住他，却被罗恩甩开了。

“不，那不是我想——”赫敏张口结舌，担心自己已经给罗恩留下了错误的印象。

罗恩突然站了起来，他的椅子被撞翻在地上，砰的一响，引得其他人都转头来看他俩。

在那令人惊惶的一瞬间，她以为他真的会攻击她。

他没有——至少没动手。“知道这礼拜我缺了什么吗？”罗恩语气不善地问，“缺了你该死的声音在我耳边喋喋不休。”赫敏缩了一下。“‘你作业写完了没，罗恩？’‘别吃得满嘴都是，罗恩。’那可真是一大解脱。”

“罗恩。”弗雷德轻声警告道，却没什么效果。

“然后呢，当马尔福那条臭蛇对大家说他会多喜欢欣赏你在教室里散落一地的时候，你毫不犹豫就开始冲我发火！”

意识到这和金妮早先对她的批评一模一样，赫敏心里一揪。“不，罗恩，那是——”

“为什么你就不能闭嘴别烦我？这样我们两个都会开心一点。”罗恩从她身边挤了过去，愤愤地走向男生宿舍，留下赫敏一个人站在公共休息室当中。西莫仍面带厌恶地看着她，而双胞胎脸上露出前所未见的沉思表情来。

“这下好啦！”金妮一边故作开怀地大声说着，一边伸出胳膊安慰性地搂住年长女孩的肩膀，“真是什么时候都不用担心我这位哥哥把事情搞砸的本事。”

‘不，’赫敏心想，‘这是我的错。’她不得不承认罗恩说得颇有几分道理，‘我只希望能有机会纠正。’

尽管金妮和纳威都努力活跃气氛，赫敏还是很快就起身告辞。刚才罗恩又像阵狂风似的冲过公共休息室去关他的第一次禁闭，没人愿意在同一天里第三次招惹韦斯莱家出了名的暴脾气。虽说周末有一大堆作业等着她，还得研究三强杯的历史，以及魔法部是不是真有可能剥夺一个巫师的魔力（可操作性和法律依据都有待考证），但经过这件事，赫敏晚上也没心情再去图书馆了。她的头依然悸痛不止，疲惫的双眼愈发肿胀酸涩。

当她走进四年级女生宿舍时，拉文德和帕瓦蒂仍对她不理不睬，克鲁克山咕噜咕噜的欢迎给了她一些安慰。她床头柜上躺着一只密封的信封。放下四柱床周围的幔帐后，她撕开了信封。

_星期天中午_ _12:00_

_三把扫帚酒吧_

_包间_

_MM_

* * *

**译注**

[1] 在罗琳原著中为十八世纪，疑为本文作者笔误。

[2] 公学(public school)，英国教育体系特有的一种私立中学，声誉极高，以培养精英人才而闻名。因其前身为捐办文法中学，故名为公学，但数百年发展后已与日常概念的“公立学校”大相径庭。如今的英国公学是名副其实的精英学校，不仅学费不菲，入学成绩要求也非常严格，全英只有约6%的学生能进入公学就读。

[3] 量力而行(economical with the actualité)，为英国已故保守党政客艾伦·克拉克(Alan Clark)在1992年Matrix Churchill公司一案中的“名言”。意思是遗漏重要事实的真话，其实就是“撒谎”的委婉说法。

[4] 特德(Ted)，西奥多(Theodore)的昵称。


	5. 第5章 娼妓的特权

星期天上午晚些时候，赫敏坐在格兰芬多公共休息室窗边舒适的大扶手椅里，正自沉思。窗外阳光灿烂，明明是十一月的天气，却恍如五月春光。可惜她对这温暖毫无感觉，心里想的全是最近发生的种种波折。

她昨天已经向院长询问了与父母会面的安排。麦格教授大致做了说明：作为格兰杰一家在巫师世界最熟悉的人，她将在星期天一早向南幻影移形数百英里，到国王十字车站跟赫敏的父母碰头，护送他们安全通过屏障进入九又四分之三站台，随后搭乘霍格沃茨特快列车，踏上驶往苏格兰的漫长旅程。

面对要么被迫参加三强杯、要么被彻底逐出魔法世界的窘境，赫敏打算提起法律诉讼。鉴于此事还不为魔法部所知，邓布利多审慎地决定，还是不要向官方申请批准麻瓜进入霍格沃茨校园——哪怕这两个麻瓜是他学生的家长。相反，他在三把扫帚酒吧订下一个包间。幸而本周末不是学生去霍格莫德的日子，所以赫敏在村子里被人认出来的概率很小。但她离开城堡时也不能让人看见，不管是独自一人，还是有校长作陪都不行——前者违反校规，而后者难免会有好事者打探情况，搞得蜚短流长。所以，为避免不必要的关注，赫敏被要求11:45到校长办公室报到。现在已经十一点半，她觉得该动身了，守时也是她的良好习惯之一。

有麦格私下给的口令，赫敏很快就通过了校长办公室外的石像守卫，比约定时间早到了一点。按信上给她的指示，她没有尝试提前进门。所以接下来的几分钟里，她一边静静地等着时光流逝，一边回想着过去二十四小时的经历，继续思考她之前想了一上午、在穿过星期天早晨空无一人的走廊时还念念不忘的难题。

_她的头痛在星期六早上醒来时终于消失了。其根源究竟是她在星期四遭受的轻微脑震荡，还是这一周以来的压力，她自己也不知道。她一睁眼就感觉轻松不少，克鲁克山咕噜着舔了她一下，似乎也知道女主人渐渐恢复了健康。_

_多数格兰芬多学生依然躲着她。罗恩尽管之前有过种种不当言行，还是得到了同院同学相当程度的同情。赫敏心知，虽然严格来说她有理由责备他贸然对马尔福那个讨厌鬼动粗，但鉴于本次事件的起因，她已经失去了一周来在格兰芬多公共休息室内占据的道德制高点。甚至她自己都感觉很内疚，导致罗恩被斯内普罚关禁闭的举动无论有多不妥当，终归是为了维护她而做出的。要是在往常，赫敏会认为马尔福的侮辱不值一哂，但经过图书馆那一晚，看见那个傲慢的斯莱特林小子被揍时，她心里竟也有些兴奋。_

_令她失望之情溢于言表的是，哈利依然对她不冷不热。她不太确定这是不是因为她证明了罗恩不是三人组中唯一会口不择言的人。也许哈利只是受够了他两个朋友的争执。但是，她心底有个声音在喋喋不休地对她说，原因可能不止于此。这和邓布利多星期五召见哈利有关吗？她希望他不会因为跟穆迪对峙的事受罚。她和麦格的谈话肯定消除了这种可能吧？她曾两次试探着引哈利谈起这个话题，他的反应却颇为谨慎。_

_话说回来，也许哈利的心结出自完全不同的原因。金妮——她有点出人意料地没有转向罗恩，而是选择了继续站在赫敏这边——在星期六晚餐时首先提醒赫敏注意到了另一种可能的原因。_

_“秋·张。”红发女孩对赫敏窃窃私语时，她们俩正并排坐在格兰芬多的长凳上，吃着牛肉炖丸子。_

_赫敏心不在焉地嗯了一声。_

_“瞧啊！”这次金妮用胳膊肘在赫敏肋上轻轻捅了一下，成功吸引了赫敏的注意。_

_“怎么了？”赫敏略带不悦地放下刀叉，回头看了看身后的拉文克劳桌子。就她所见，秋正坐在一群五年级的拉文克劳女生中间，有说有笑。其他霍格沃茨学生在星期六晚上的消遣也大抵如此，秋看上去实在没什么与众不同的。_

_“不是那边！”金妮嘶声道。赫敏疑惑地转过头，只见金妮朝哈利的方向摆了摆脑袋，动作幅度不大，却很是急迫。_

_这次，赫敏望向了斜对面的哈利。哈利的视线正落在赫敏片刻之前所瞩目的位置上。不同于赫敏的困惑不解，哈利表情全神贯注——甚至有些向往——还带着股梦游般的疏离感。他显然没注意到自己成了对面两个女孩密切关注的目标。他神色恍惚，沉浸在自己的难解思绪中。_

_“真荒谬。”金妮用餐刀在丸子上戳了个可怕的大窟窿，口吻里透出一丝怨气。_

_“怎么了？”_

_“他。”金妮目不转睛地盯着哈利，“他迷恋上了该死的秋·张。”_

_“你开玩笑吗？”赫敏也压低了嗓门，语气却没金妮那么紧迫。_

_“没有。我也希望是玩笑——看看他！我想那可怜的家伙病得不轻呢。”金妮的口气在赫敏听来有些心烦意乱，但韦斯莱家的小女儿很快就把注意力放回了炖菜上。_

_‘不可能，’赫敏心想，‘哈利恋爱了？’但随着继续偷眼张望哈利，她被他脸上做梦似的表情动摇了。‘难道真是这样？’她问自己。毕竟，秋是运动员，她和哈利一样都是找球手，而且被领域内专家（拉文德·布朗和帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔自封的）公认为学校里除六七年级女生之外最漂亮的姑娘。_

_当她注意到哈利的视线从之前的落点上移开时，心中怀疑更深了。他目光缓缓扫过大礼堂，然后滞了一滞，脸上闪过一丝愤怒和恍然。他轻叹一声，沮丧地垂下脑袋盯着自己的餐盘。赫敏大着胆子从座位上转过身去看她背后的情况。_

_秋已经不在拉文克劳桌子边了。赫敏顺着哈利方才的视线望去，看见了一群兴高采烈的赫奇帕奇。秋就站在那儿，正和塞德里克·迪戈里说话，态度少有地亲昵。赫敏或许在这方面缺乏亲身经历，所知不多，却没迟钝到看不出他们肢体语言里萌动的情愫；轻浅明朗的微笑，耳鬓厮磨的低语。_

_哈利那显而易见的沮丧也说明了一些问题。现在，他似乎和金妮·韦斯莱一样对这情形忿忿不平，看得赫敏暗暗吃惊。_

_‘所以，那有可能是真的。’赫敏在心里承认道，同时有点震惊，这个猜测竟让她感觉到了实实在在的心痛。_

_所以，如果说哈利·波特开始为女孩而烦恼，那么赫敏也有自己不寻常的烦恼要处理。_

_格兰芬多公共休息室的气氛仍旧让她感觉不大自在。她还有一大堆作业要完成，因此星期六早餐后就早早去了图书馆。为了决定她在霍格沃茨、乃至在魔法世界的未来，她需要了解她和父母在诉讼程序中享有的权利。迄今为止，尽管她努力发_ _掘，还是没找到任何有关魔法部能剥夺她魔力的法律依据，也找不到这种‘惩罚’具有可操作性的证明材料。_

_当她转过最后一个转角，走向那张如今被公认‘属于她’的桌子时，却发现位置已经被人占了——某位国际知名的保加利亚籍魁地奇球星，正在桌边静静读着《霍格沃茨，一段校史》。_

_当威克多尔表示前两个晚上都没看到她的时候，赫敏从他口音浓重的英语里听出了一丝关怀，不禁有点受宠若惊。此后，大半个早上都在安静的学习中度过了，只是偶尔有威克多尔的女追星族来偷窥他，打破了平静。_

_自然，最后鼓起勇气上前要求签名的是个格兰芬多，罗米达·万尼。当威克多尔毫无怨言地拿出羽毛笔时，那个不知羞耻的女人一屁股坐到了桌子上，背对着赫敏，把赫敏精心做的笔记都压在了屁股底下。接着万尼小姐撩起一点上衣（幅度倒还不算特别暴露），一边厚颜无耻地要威克_ _多尔在“我肚脐眼上面”签_ _名，一边招摇着那小片光滑的皮肤。赫敏清晰可闻地哼了一声表示不满。威克多尔连眼都没眨，就在那片肌肤上草草画了几笔，然后故意别过头去，重新埋首书本，不再理会万尼小姐坦露的肚皮。罗米达白费工夫地朝他抛了个甜甜的微笑，扭着腰肢飘走了。赫敏和她这个同院同学对视了一眼，两人目光尖锐得能把意若思魔镜都划出痕来。_

_赫敏确信没人偷听后，问威克多尔为什么容许这样只会傻笑的烦人女孩接近他。_

_“她没有恶意，”他耸耸肩，“她们总有一天会不再来的。”_

_他们聊了起来。威克多尔承认这些关注让他感觉不舒服，他希望能有更多独处的空间。多数人都只看到他在运_ _动方面的成就，这有时已经对他的生活造成了困扰。在保加利亚时，那些女性球迷对他表现出的兴趣——远甚于个别男巫，他不知所谓地用蹩脚的英语解释道——已经毁了一段萌芽中的恋情。_

_于是赫敏带着一丝困惑问他：“可你为什么选择坐在我旁边？”_

_听到她的问题，威克多尔几乎咧嘴笑起来。“为了吓跑其他女孩嘛，你觉得呢？”_

_赫敏摇摇头。_

_“你是这里第一个不把我当魁地奇球星看的女孩，”威克多尔继续说了下去，“你不提要求，你不像她们那样找我。”他朝远处的书架挥挥手，只见书架旁的角落里有个女孩探出头来，很快又不见了。_

_“你……怎么说呢……让我很感兴趣，赫米恩·格兰杰，”他语速很慢，让赫敏有种感觉，他正努力向她说明这种兴趣更多源自理性而不单是感性，“你很_ _spetsi_ _(_ _特别)……特别，不是吗？”_

_赫敏摇摇头。“不，我只是个普普通通的女巫。”_

_“你是勇士。”威克多尔平静地说。_

_赫敏感觉有必要把她成为所谓三强争霸赛选手的来龙去脉告诉威克多尔。她从火焰杯将她作为第四个名字吐出，一直说到她和父母的会面。这颇费了一番功夫，因为她得努力确保威克多尔能听懂，而她又有滔滔不绝一股脑把话说完的坏习惯。幸好，在需要解释单词或词组意思的时候，她还是能放慢速度的。_

_说完之后，赫敏感觉这周来压在她肩头的担子似乎轻了一点。但威克多尔坐在那里，不露声色，却又有点难以置信。_

_“我明白，我觉得，”他说，“我不明白为什么，但我觉得你说的是_ _vyarno_ _(_ _实话)_ _——是实话，对吧？就是这件事让你心烦意乱，_ _da_ _(_ _对吧)_ _？”_

_当她问威克多尔为什么选择参加如此富有危险性的活动时，他低头看着自己的一双大手。_

_“这对我的_ _semeystvo_ _(_ _家庭)_ _，我的学校和我的国家，”他答得言简意赅，“是极大的荣誉。”_

_“可对你呢？”赫敏问道。_

_威克多尔抬头对上她的眼睛，目光里写满真诚。“是一次挑战。你只能……你变得……”他怎么都找不到合适的词，急得一脸挫败。最后他叹了口气。“迎接挑战让我变强。我想变得更强。”_

在等着时光流逝的那几分钟里，赫敏不由想知道塞德里克·迪戈里和芙蓉·德拉库尔决定把名字投进火焰杯是否也出于同样的理由。安吉利娜是为了荣誉，这一点毫无疑问。威克多尔·克鲁姆不需要荣誉，他的荣誉已经多得一辈子受用不尽了。她摇摇头，她绞尽脑汁都想不明白这背后的逻辑。

“啊，格兰杰小姐。”校长的声音把赫敏从沉思中惊醒过来。他站在通往他办公室的旋梯底层。她太过沉湎于回忆昨天的经历，才没听到怪兽石像向两边滑开的声音。“来得正好。”

* * * * *

阿不思·邓布利多和赫敏·格兰杰没有耽搁，立刻从霍格沃茨校长办公室飞路前往三把扫帚酒吧包间的壁炉。

他们抵达时，刚好听见一记响亮的敲门声打破了寂静。“啊，一定是米勒娃和你父母，”邓布利多说道，在满心紧张的赫敏听来很是多此一提，“请进，请进！”

事到临头，她再度担心起父母的态度来，更有些害怕麦格在北上的漫长旅途中可能跟她父母说过什么。

这些担心在她看见他们走进房间的一瞬烟消云散。对于进入魔法世界，他们似乎还有点拘谨不安。“妈妈！爸爸！”她刚小跑两步上前，就被母亲一把揽进了怀里，她向父亲问候时也得到了同样热烈的拥抱。无论将来会发生什么，她永远都是他们的小女儿。

邓布利多满面春风。“很高兴认识你们，格兰杰医生，还有……格兰杰医生。不能在更妥贴的地方接待你们，真是遗憾。”

麦格点了茶和咖啡，当一个托盘凭空出现在屋子中间的矮桌上时，两位格兰杰医生都是一惊。只见托盘里满当当地装着热气腾腾的茶壶和咖啡壶，奶盅，白砂糖罐和黄砂糖罐，几盘什锦饼干，还有一大碟柠檬硬糖。

“对，”格兰杰先生缓缓答道，“米勒娃在路上跟我们提过……”赫敏心里咯噔了一下，“……说了一些情况。”

“是啊是啊，在正式开始之前，我们是不是该让自己坐得舒服点呢？”邓布利多说着轻轻一挥魔杖，两张舒适的绿皮大扶手椅和一张同样舒适的三人沙发就凭空冒了出来。赫敏从眼角瞄到母亲警惕地四下打量，紧攥着她父亲的袖子。

‘他们在我的世界里还是不太自在。’被父母一左一右夹在中间的赫敏心想。邓布利多在格兰杰一家对面的扶手椅上落座，麦格俯向那套茶具。“喝茶还是咖啡，格兰杰医生？”

两人都抬起头来。她父亲开口道：“我们今天还是叫‘先生’和‘夫人’吧，以免混淆？”

“当然。”邓布利多和颜悦色地应了下来，剥了颗柠檬硬糖送进嘴里。赫敏注意到她父母微微皱眉，恐怕心里正估摸着那些小小的黄色糖果里潜藏的可能导致蛀牙的威胁。

她父母都要了咖啡，一杯黑咖啡，一杯加奶油和黄砂糖。他们全神贯注地看着咖啡壶像活了一样，自动把那热腾腾的深褐色液体倒进同样自己动起来的咖啡杯里。接着杯子自己飘到了悬浮的咖啡碟上，接受了奶油罐和糖罐的关照。赫敏接过一杯加柠檬片的茶，把茶碟放在膝盖上，乖乖坐好。至于饼干，似乎没人打算这么早就吃。

见众人都已经落座，邓布利多开始了这次半正式会面的话题。“那么首先，您是否有什么问题要问呢？”老校长耐心询问道。

赫敏看见母亲侧目越过她望了父亲一眼，父亲点头回应，而后把头转向邓布利多。“您不介意的话，我就开门见山了。”他在沙发旁的小桌上放下咖啡，“我想我们的女儿肯定没有违反任何校规吧？”

“绝对没有。”邓布利多答道，“我毫不怀疑，格兰杰小姐既没有申请参加争霸赛，也没有有意无意地让其他人替她申请。”

“很好。”格兰杰先生满意地嗯了一声。然后他倾身向前，双手紧握。“那我就不明白了，为什么要违背她的意愿强迫她参赛？”他转向女儿，“你不想参赛，对吧，赫敏？”他略带怀疑地问。

“不想！”赫敏用力摇头，“一点都不想。”

她父亲缓缓点头。“还有就是，究竟是什么原因，迫使她为了退出居然得考虑起诉政府！”

赫敏拉了拉父亲的袖子。“不是英国政府，爸爸，只是魔法部。”

“等等，亲爱的，”母亲轻声止住她，“让你老爸把话说完。”

“我们就是不明白为什么……”父亲声音渐渐低了下去，显得很是挫败。

邓布利多的表情变得严肃起来，眼中光芒一黯，神色冷峻地注视着赫敏的父母。

“格兰杰先生，格兰杰夫人，你们所熟知的世界与令嫒所进入的魔法世界之间，存在诸多差异。我们的世界有许多不足之处，在不少你们习以为常的事情上，我们巫师的观念还很落后。”他推开自己的杯碟，顶着两位牙医责备的目光又召唤来一颗柠檬硬糖，而后坐回到扶手椅里，“这里的政治活动和你们的相去甚远，没有朝野政党、全国大选和公开宣言。这里有的是相互倾轧的小团体，他们生性圆滑多变，往往为利益关系才走到一起，实则各怀鬼胎。”他用手指轻捻灰白的长须，“我对麻瓜历史不甚精通，不过为了方便你们理解，我尽量在英国历史中举一个最相似的例子，就是玫瑰战争中那些大贵族世家。

“魔法部现任部长是个老道的政客，对掌控权力的兴趣远甚于贯彻任何政治纲领。他这次倡议举办三强争霸赛，名义上是为了加强欧洲三大魔法学校之间的团结。”

“感谢您普及历史知识，校长，”格兰杰先生干巴巴地说，“但我看不出这和我们女儿有什么关系。”

“当火焰杯——”邓布利多顿了顿，“请见谅，火焰杯是一种魔法器物，用于选出三名最有勇士潜质的候选人。然而这次火焰杯提出了第四个人选，也就是格兰杰小姐，这种情形被认为是订立了一个魔法契约。”

“可你自己也说过，你知道她一开始就没有报名。”赫敏的母亲表示了反对。

“对，我很高兴是这样。”邓布利多面有难色，“我们还没有确定令嫒名列其中的 _具体_ ……”赫敏确信他说到这里时，偷偷朝她挤了挤眼睛，“……原因，也不确定为什么火焰杯会认为需要选出第四位勇士。魔法部不相信她，他们不曾有幸了解她的为人，自然也无法正确评价她的品行。”

“那你为什么不以学校的名义撤回她的参赛资格？”格兰杰先生语调不高，却态度坚决。

“这要解释起来有些麻烦，不过就我们能认定的情况来说，虽然我相信格兰杰小姐有诸多优秀品质，将来一定是勇士的极佳人选，但这次她不是代表霍格沃茨参赛。火焰杯将她选为了实际并不存在的第四所学校的代表。”

赫敏感觉母亲有些坐立不安，她眼中担忧之情显而易见。“请见谅，校长，我不太明白你的意思。我们都相信赫敏没有申请参赛。你说她不是代表本校，而是代表一所并不存在的学校？”

邓布利多对她微微一笑以示同情。“是的，如我刚才所说，我们还没有完全确定为什么赫敏的——”赫敏吃了一惊，这还是她第一次听到阿不思·邓布利多当面直呼她的教名，“——名字会被选出。然而，魔法部已经通过主裁判作出决定，不管她是什么原因被选中，都必须参赛，否则就要承担拒绝的后果。”

“什么后果，开除吗？”她父亲嗤之以鼻，“我倒宁可这样，也好过让赫敏被迫参加什么比赛！”

“说到其他学校，”他妻子插嘴道，“如果赫敏不得不离开霍格沃茨，你们肯定会给她出具成绩单以便她转学吧？”

“是的，鉴于你们找不到处理这个烂摊子的办法，或许是该考虑一下转学的事。”

“爸爸！”谈话的走向让赫敏很是害怕。

“恐怕事情没有那么简单，”邓布利多伤感地说，“令嫒已经缔结了一份魔法契约。此类契约很难打破。”

“就是难才要请律师。”格兰杰先生抱起胳膊往后一靠，显得信心十足。

“唔，也许他们会比我这个联合会主席运气好吧。”邓布利多让步道，“不过，就目前情况来看，如果格兰杰小姐不参赛的话，她不仅将被逐出霍格沃茨，还将被剥夺魔法能力，从此不再是一名女巫。”

“这也未必是件坏事。”格兰杰先生语带讥诮。

“有很多大学会热烈欢迎赫敏入学，”母亲骄傲地说，“我们过去就一直希望她能到一所正常大学就读。”

赫敏绝望地转向麦格，幸好院长全都看在眼里。“我相信在这件事上我们应该考虑赫敏本人的意愿。”麦格表明了立场。这话让她从赫敏母亲那里收获了明白无误的气恼表情，那眼神显然是在说：‘用不着你教我怎么照顾我的孩子。’

“也许吧，”她父亲闷声道，“我必须承认，艾玛和我都不太喜欢四年前你拜访我们以后她所做的选择。也许我们应该重新考虑是否同意她继续在这里就读。”

赫敏已经受够了。“爸爸！妈妈！我不想离开霍格沃茨。”母亲试图安抚她的抗议，而父亲只是露出一副父母见惯了子女自作主张时的无奈表情来。“所以我们才要考虑聘请一位律师。”

“一个身价不菲的律师。”母亲说，“我们也不是有钱人家，赫敏。特别是如果局面恶化，我们还得送你进一所 _更好的学校_ 。”她看着女儿，意有所指地在最后几个字上加了重音。

“咳。”邓布利多打断了他们的家庭谈话，“霍格沃茨会支付一切费用。”他表情腼腆地迎着麦格满脸惊愕的样子。“从应急基金里出，米勒娃。我们终归要照顾好自己的学生。”

听出校长话里暗示了对他们女儿的‘所有权’，赫敏的父母都火了，但她父亲总算保持了起码的冷静。“谢谢。”他随口敷衍了一句，“可如果你们的魔法部坚持自行其是呢？那时怎么办？”他身子往前一倾，显然是想对一脸淡然的校长造成一些压迫感，“我希望多了解一些‘争霸赛’的情况。

“以我们对女儿的了解，她居然会抗拒参加任何比赛实在是很奇怪的一件事，尤其您的同事——”他指指麦格教授，“——还告诉我们这是一项享誉国际的赛事。

“目前，我只能猜想这是某种体育比赛？”

说到这里，赫敏的母亲也有话要补充。

“赫敏从来都不是运动型女孩，”艾玛·格兰杰的声明在麦格听来近乎旁白，“她一向更喜欢读书，而不是跑跑跳跳。”

“确实，”严肃的格兰芬多院长干巴巴地说，“我做梦都想不到呢。”

格兰杰先生坚持不懈地追问道：“那么，您能跟我说说这个三什么杯的真实情况吗？”

“当然。”邓布利多回答。

“我想问题不仅仅在于赫敏的年龄，或者学校里其他人怎么看待她所谓的入选——虽然——”丹尼尔·格兰杰用牙医特有的尖锐目光注视着邓布利多，“——我得说，居然没人相信赫敏的说法，这对你们学校可不是什么光彩的事。”

赫敏暗自希望话题千万别牵扯出巫师世界对血统问题的看重，否则父母肯定不等这个下午过去，就会强行带她离开霍格沃茨。

“为什么赫敏不能简单走个过场，看着别人比赛就好了？”她父亲继续问道。

“魔法部指派的代表会把这种行为等同于拒绝参赛，她将丧失比赛资格，受到和提前退赛同样的处罚。”邓布利多平静地说。

“为什么存在年龄限制？”

邓布利多默坐片刻。“三强争霸赛，”他徐徐道来，“是一次对勇士思维、体能和品格等素质的考验。他们要面临的某些挑战，尚未通过O.W.L.s考试的巫师恐怕难以应对。”

赫敏偷偷松了口气，却没能安心多久。

“这被认为是一项危险的比赛吗？”她父亲觉得有些不安。

邓布利多和赫敏都忧心忡忡地望向麦格，这个小动作没有逃过赫敏父母警惕的眼睛。

“我懂了。”格兰杰先生缓缓道，“您的同事在火车上一直对相关情况闭口不谈。”他往后一靠，正襟危坐，“您答应过我会实话实说的，校长。”他提醒邓布利多。

赫敏闭上了眼睛。

“是的。”邓布利多承认道。

“有多危险？”丹·格兰杰追问。

“危险到只允许那些成年学生——以巫师的标准来说，是年满十七岁的人——参赛。”

“恕我直言。”赫敏能感觉到坐在左边的母亲挪着深陷在沙发里的身子，努力向前倾身，“这么说赫敏不是应该因为年龄因素被拒绝参赛吗？按你们自己的规则，她本来就不可能被允许报名，她的提名应该被否决。”

“艾玛……”父亲被打断了追问，显得有点不耐烦。赫敏估计他是自认为已经把邓布利多逼到了墙角。

“不，丹。”母亲语调平平，却毫不让步。赫敏自己也是个倔犟的人，一眼就看出母亲态度坚决。“我想知道。”

“理所当然。”邓布利多说，“基于某个难以解释的原因，火焰杯业已宣布令嫒满足勇士的所有必需品质。它在这件事上扮演了终极裁判的角色。”

“这可不是什么处理事情的有效方法，您不觉得吗，校长？”格兰杰夫人讥讽地反问道。校长颔首默认。

“然而……”格兰杰先生有些愤怒，“这项赛事被认为非常危险，以致于拒绝未成年人参赛？”邓布利多再次点头。“那到底有多危险？有多少人受伤？”

“此一时彼一时，已经有很多年没有——”

“有多少？”她父亲问道，他提高了嗓门，态度也愈发大胆。

“相当多。”邓布利多承认。

“真的？”

这次校长只是微微点头表示认同。

“那又有多少人罹难？”

“丹！”

“爸爸！”

格兰杰先生没有理会妻子和女儿，霍然起身，撞翻了小桌。眼见他那杯咖啡就要摔在地上，麦格轻抖魔杖挪开了瓷杯和其中的液体，但他连看也不看。“曾有参赛者 _罹难_ 吗？”他提高了嗓门，几乎是在喊了。

一阵令人不安的沉默，然后邓布利多抬眼静静地看着满脸气愤的丹。“是的，过去发生过一些伤亡，”校长答道，声音有些疲惫，“正因如此，争霸赛已经有近两百年没举办过了。”

“看在基督的份上，她才刚十五岁啊！”丹·格兰杰满腔怒火。赫敏听见身侧的母亲哽咽了一声。“她是我们的独生女。你们本该代替学生的父母负起监护之责，可你们却没有采取任何措施来保护她！”

“我们已经采取了预防措施——”

“ _预防措施？_ 什么预防措施？你能保证她的安全吗？能吗？你能保证她不会在比赛中受伤吗？”

邓布利多似乎一瞬间老态尽显，嗓音却平稳如常。“不，格兰杰先生，我不能保证。”

又是一阵沉默。赫敏正想开口，就听母亲尖声打破了寂静。“那么，就是这样了。”她和丈夫一样站起身来，“丹，我们现在就带赫敏离开霍格沃茨！”她转而握住赫敏的左手。“走吧，亲爱的。”

“ _我们的_ 律师会跟您联系的，校长。”格兰杰先生强硬地说。

“ _不_ _！_ ”赫敏大叫一声，拉住母亲。她下定决心要说出自己的心声。

“赫敏……”她父亲叫出她的名字时几乎是在吼了，像是要警告她保持安静。他倒不如站到一列火车前面叫它停下呢。

他女儿一跃而起，从母亲掌心里挣出手来。“爸爸，我已经十五岁了！我可以自己拿主意。”

“亲爱的，我们这都是为你好。”母亲尽量柔声细语地劝说。

“不，”赫敏喊道，竭力想说服父母接受她的想法，“我不走。”

“哦不，小姑娘！”父亲试图对她保持冷静态度，却没能成功，“反正我们从来都不想让你来学这劳什子魔法。”他转向校长，“没有任何规矩禁止我带我女儿离开霍格沃茨，对吧？”

邓布利多答得字斟句酌。“从法律上来说，没有。”他抬起一只手止住了格兰杰夫妇的话头，“当然，令嫒仍将招致魔法部不满，面临严厉的处罚。但是，如您所说，决定权在您和您妻子手里。”

“不过，”麦格突然插嘴，“我想也应该听听赫敏本人的意见。”

“对。”邓布利多接上了副手的话，“ **令嫒** 是一位极富才干的女巫，是霍格沃茨这一代人里（恐怕还不止）最出色的学生之一。她有诸多优秀品质，更分得清孰是孰非。”当他望向赫敏时，她感觉他所指的并不是考试成绩，而更像是几个月前那个有时间转换器和鹰头马身有翼兽出场的夜晚。

格兰杰夫妇一脸怀疑。“妈妈，求你了？爸爸？”赫敏苦苦哀求。

艾玛和丹对看一眼，目光中有迷茫，也有一丝挫败。赫敏知道，他们一向宣称会在所有涉及到她的家庭决策中听取她的意见。她怀疑他们如今是否已准备倾听她这一方的说法。她转身面对着邓布利多。“教授，有多少霍格沃茨学生把名字投进火焰杯参选？”

邓布利多怔了一怔，随后眼里恢复了曾经的神采。“共有二十五名学生成功将名字投进火焰杯——还有两人因低于年龄线未能成功报名，格兰杰小姐。”他补充道，眼中闪过一丝亮光。

“又是谁被选为真正的霍格沃茨勇士？”

麦格若有所思地看着自己的学生，只听邓布利多答道：“被选中的是塞德里克·迪戈里。”

“一个六年级的赫奇帕奇，”赫敏说，“请告诉我们，教授，塞德里克多大年纪？”

邓布利多笑了笑。“他9月25日刚满十七岁，和你自己的生日只差六天，格兰杰小姐。”

“谢谢。”赫敏转向父母，暗自希望这消息对他们有所影响，但为保险起见，她决定先下手为强，尽量对他们的最终决定施加一些影响。“教授，能让我跟父母单独聊几句吗？”

“当然。”邓布利多从扶手椅上起身，“只要你父母不反对就行。”他挑起一边眉毛，探询地望向他们。

格兰杰先生有些犹豫地看着妻子，她拉住他的左手，轻轻握了一下。他定下心来，对邓布利多点了点头。

“很好。那米勒娃和我就告辞了。”他转向赫敏，“等你们聊完了，就用魔杖在门上敲一下。”

赫敏紧张地点着头，几乎说不出话来。接下来的几分钟将决定她的整个未来。

麦格走过赫敏身边时，俯身在赫敏耳边轻声道：“不许使用记忆咒或者任何咒语。”她看着她最好的学生，神色严厉，向来紧绷的嘴角却有一丝颤动。“祝你好运，格兰杰小姐。”门在她身后悄然闭合。

* * * * *

赫敏深吸了一口气，努力镇定心神。她下定决心要留在霍格沃茨完成学业。她先后经历巨怪、蛇怪和摄魂怪，都幸存下来，不管是魔法部还是她的家人都别想完成那些怪物未竟的事业。她曾经被为数不少的学生瞧不起——实际上，如今用“大多数”来形容大概更准确，她心想。她经历过形形色色的老师：虚有其表的，不称职的，对她有偏见的，变狼症患者，或者干脆就是恶魔的化身。梅林啊，她像个破布娃娃一样，被今年的新老师扔出黑魔法防御术课教室，真的只是三天前的事吗？

不，赫敏·格兰杰是霍格沃茨的学生，所以她会留下来。这不仅仅是学业前景的问题，赫敏心知她必须抓紧一切机会学习尽可能多的魔法知识。她能感觉到，某种邪恶正在人们视野之外静静潜伏，一场暴风雨就要到来。她不可能抛下哈利和罗恩——也许事到如今，这说法在罗恩身上不太适用了，她心想——让他们独自面对即将到来的危险。毕竟，还有谁会盯着他们完成家庭作业呢？

虽然在这个截然不同的世界里，她不仅收获了美好经历，有时也受人排挤，但赫敏丝毫没有动摇保留女巫身份的决心。其他人可能会感到奇怪，可她觉得很自然。一想到失去已经得到的这一切，不再是如今这样一个女巫，她心中的恐惧比担心自身安全更甚百倍。

既然她已经成为女巫，那么她就要继续当下去，有必要的话，她会尽力而为，不惜一切。假如律师们没法帮她摆脱争霸赛，那她一定会参加。就是这样。当然前提是她今天下午要成功保留自己的女巫身份。

赫敏转向还立在原地的父母。她选择在邓布利多留下的扶手椅里落座。“我们为什么不坐下把事情说清楚呢，就像在家里一样？”

父亲仍显得很犹豫，对这整件事难以决断，但母亲轻轻拽了拽他的胳膊，于是两人都在三人沙发上坐下，面对着他们的女儿。

“难怪你不把争霸赛的详情告诉我们。”丹·格兰杰咕哝着。

“我不想让你们担心。”赫敏承认道，语调很是坦诚。毕竟，她早就担心父母会有今天下午这样的反应。“希望事情不会到那个地步。”

“肯定不会，”父亲应道，“我们要带你回牛津。”

“爸爸，事情没这么简单。”

“没这么简单？我看他妈简单得很！”

“丹！”母亲轻声责备了他的不当言辞。

赫敏轻叹一声。这注定不会是一次轻松的谈话，但她手里还握着一张牌——她身为女巫的事实。“妈妈，爸爸，让我们面对现实吧。我是个女巫。”

“不，亲爱的，你是我们的女儿。”母亲坚定地回应。

“对，我是你们的女儿。”赫敏认同道，“你们碰巧会魔法的女儿。”

“当初就不该同意你到这里来。”父亲再次抱怨道。

“可我已经来了。这是个正确的决定。”她父母怀疑地对望一眼。“瞧，到霍格沃茨就读为我的人生带来了各方面的改变，这些改变都是积极的。”她希望他们将来会原谅这小小的善意谎言，“你们一直认为我和其他孩子不一样，当我情绪激动的时候就会发生难以解释的现象。这种现象被称之为‘偶发魔法’，是我的魔力无意中引起的。

“我曾经无所适从。而在这里，我周围都是和我一样的孩子，比原来学校那些孩子好得多。我系统认识了自己的魔力，也认识到将来我毕业离校后能做些什么。”

艾玛·格兰杰俯身向前。“亲爱的，你父亲和我之前也谈过这件事。我们都害怕你会选择留在这个新世界里，那样我们就会失去你。”

“决不会那样的。”

“不会吗？”父亲问道，“你好像已经放弃了在这里完成学业后进入大学就读的念头。”

“我还没决定有一天离开霍格沃茨以后要干什么，”赫敏指出，“也许我会在正规大学拿一个学位，我只是还没想好。”

“你今天就要离开霍格沃茨，年轻的女士！”

赫敏感觉泪水在眼中汇聚，喉咙里有些发紧。还是母亲出面调停。“丹尼尔，让赫敏把话说完。我们至少可以听她说说吧。”她丈夫哼了一声，坐回原位，抱起胳膊摆出一副典型的防御姿态来。

“我是个女巫。如今我正开始学习用魔法能做什么，不能做什么。还有许多美妙的知识等待着我去学习。如果你现在硬把我从霍格沃茨带走，我不仅会失去学习机会，还有极大可能再也不能使用魔法。”

“那样更好！你会回到我们身边，安然无恙地回到牛津。我们可以送你进古宫中学，或者任何一所你在那封信到来前曾经颇有兴趣的学校。”艾玛·格兰杰用纸巾擦了擦眼睛，“那封要命的信寄来以后，一切都变了。”

“是的，一切都变了。”赫敏认同道，“那样回去的话，我会始终记得我所失去的东西。”她咬了咬下唇，努力组织语言表达诉求，“你们俩都有一项非凡的才能：专业知识。通过医学实践，你们用自己的技术、时间和金钱帮助别人。”妈妈点了点头，“想象一下，如果你们失去牙医技能，或者任何医疗本领。你将再也不能帮病人减轻痛苦。”

看母亲的眼神，她知道至少母亲开始理解了。

“你知道自己曾经拥有那些技能和学识，却再也不能使用，无论你多么希望你可以做到。”

“牙医不是一个危险的职业。”她父亲无动于衷。

“没错，”赫敏承认道，“可我们还没到那一步。这所学校之前也曾发生过事故，但至少四十年来，没有学生在霍格沃茨丧命。”她直盯着父亲，“这是一项英格兰很多学校都要嫉妒的记录。因为他们了解我们所面临的挑战，知晓每个学生所拥有的潜能，也为可能的问题做好了准备。”

“那争霸赛呢？”

“我很快就要说到这个了。我被迫参赛——这样的事也可能不会发生。”她滑下扶手椅，跪坐在沙发前，仿佛在向父母乞求理解。

“这家律师事务所还是有可能找到突破口。也许他们可以取得法庭禁令，禁止魔法部要求我参赛，同时保护我免遭打破契约的后果。至少等等结果如何吧。”

丹和艾玛又对视了一眼，眼里有气恼也有犹豫（尽管他们很希望自己能够不为所动地坚持下去）。赫敏知道，他们经过多年的共同生活，无需言语就能交流。最后还是母亲做了决定。“好吧，赫敏。我们就先等等，希望那些律师能成功。”

赫敏松了口气，可她爸爸突然问出了那个悬而未决的疑问。“那如果他们失败呢？你会选择离开吗？”

赫敏挺直身躯，直视着父亲的眼睛。“不。我会参加争霸赛。”

她父亲跳了起来。“哦不，不，不，年轻的女士！”

赫敏心中纠结万分，面上却波澜不惊。“爸爸，请坐下。”

他懊恼地嘀咕着，却还是坐了下来。

“希望您能支持我的决定，不管我是选择继续做一名女巫，还是回到麻——呃，家里。”

“你不能参加争霸赛，年轻的女士！”丹·格兰杰指着他倔强的女儿训斥道。

“你听到校长说的话了吗？”她问，“关于霍格沃茨有多少学生想参赛？”

“二十五人。”母亲沮丧地嘀咕着。

“是的，二十五人。还不止。还有那些未满十七岁而不能报名的学生。把他们都算上的话，够格报名的人只占了其中三分之一左右。这还没考虑另外两所相关学校，布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗。你们真的相信，有那么多年轻的成年人——他们就是成年人——会心甘情愿地报名，如果事情真有那么危险的话？”她希望自己能从这个全新的角度说服父母……

“但校长也说那很危险！”

“是有危险，某种程度上来说，”赫敏认同道，“但运作比赛的都是清楚风险所在的人。要不是一切可能的风险防范措施都已经落实到位，邓布利多教授会允许那么多自己的学生报名吗？”

“曾经有人遇难。”母亲低喃道。

“那是在过去，”赫敏答道，“两个世纪以前。如今魔法世界的安全意识已经有所加强。”她看出母亲在发抖。“本世纪早期，也曾有人因为参加常规运动死去，甚至直到今天，仍有人因为打橄榄球或者骑马受伤。”

“丹……？”

赫敏的父亲把目光从妻子转向女儿，直盯着她。“这根本算不上理由。”

“塞德里克·迪戈里只比我大不到两岁。如果选手确实有可能受重伤，”‘或者更糟’，她心里想着，却没有说出来，“那邓布利多肯定不会让他参加的。况且我和他们有一个很重要的不同之处。”

“是吗？”

“他和其他人都以获胜为目标。而我如果不得不参赛，只需要在避免受伤的同时，注意别被取消比赛资格就行了。每次都采取最安全的策略。”

一阵沉默。赫敏已经亮出了所有牌，只剩一张底牌没动。

她不需要翻动它。母亲会为她代劳。

“丹？”

“我还是不喜欢这主意，艾玛。就算她不再是个女巫，最起码她会在家里，安然无恙。”

格兰杰夫人低头看着赫敏，只见赫敏脸上是少有的恳求表情。

“那样她会怨我们一辈子的。”她哽咽道。

丹·格兰杰从绿皮沙发上起身，大步走到酒馆窗边。“你知道，”他轻声道，“我在这些地方从来都感觉不舒服。”他转身注视着仍跪在他妻子跟前的女儿，“我不会假装理解这个世界，或者理解它对你的吸引力。”

赫敏也站了起来，走到父亲身旁。“你相信我吗，爸爸？”

“还用问吗？”他挤出一丝微笑答道，“你简直太聪明了。”赫敏一脸受伤。“我有时候觉得，你从来没把事实全都告诉我们。”

意识到他对情况其实颇为洞悉，赫敏改变了策略。“这次是决定 _我_ 一生的紧要关头。我知道你们作为父母的担心，但我不是傻瓜，我知道自己能走多远。”

“你总是走得比实际更远。”他伤感地答道。

“那我请求你，在这件事上相信我。”她深吸了一口气，“如果我最终参赛，那么一旦发现自己力不从心，我会退出比赛，并付出相应的代价。”

父亲把她紧紧抱在怀里。他眼中和她一样盈满泪水。“宝贝，你就算力有未逮的时候，也从来都不放弃啊。”他轻抚着她的头发，喃喃低语。

赫敏感觉母亲从身后搂住她，顿时再也止不住泪水。三个格兰杰很快抱成了一团，紧紧相拥。

“我一直以为在一所男女混合制学校里，男孩们才是大麻烦呢。”父亲笑道。

赫敏想象了一下带罗恩·韦斯莱回家让她父母看看的话，他们会作何感想。‘感谢梅林，那样的事不会发生了！’她心想。

“今年你会回家过圣诞节吧？”母亲压低嗓门问。

这时候，赫敏知道她已经赢了这一回合。只有等未来才能知道，这场胜利是否代价惨重。

* * * * *

阿不思·邓布利多走进屋时面带微笑，赫敏看得出他眼里闪着光芒。两位家长一人拉着赫敏一只手。

“我要留下。”赫敏静静地说，她母亲随之轻轻抽泣了一声。

“她说服了我们，校长，”她父亲嗓音满含无奈，“假如事情真到那一步，我要求您保证她的安全。”

“我的责任就是保证所有学生的安全。”邓布利多肃然答道。

* * * * *

又上了一轮茶点，期间格兰杰夫人手里抓着巧克力消化饼干，始终泪眼蒙眬。格兰杰夫妇同意了支持赫敏走法律途径，之后终于道别。两位家长再次拥抱了女儿，随即赶下午回伦敦的晚班列车去了。这次邓布利多执意送他们到霍格沃茨站，据他们的女儿观察，应该是为了进一步跟他们探讨他的责任。

麦格教授忍着笑意。“任务完成了，格兰杰小姐？”

赫敏把自己沉进沙发里，右手握拳捂着嘴。“我骗了他们。”她轻声低喃，不过麦格没有听见。

‘我对他们说我知道自己在做什么，’赫敏心想，‘但其实我不知道，我很害怕。如果我跟他们说了真话，恐怕现在已经在回家的火车上了。’

“来吧，格兰杰小姐。我送你回霍格沃茨。”

‘我是坏孩子吗？’赫敏扪心自问，‘连真话都不能跟爸爸妈妈说？’

* * * * *

赫敏钻过肖像洞时，格兰芬多公共休息室里的人颇为不少。有些学生匆匆忙忙赶着积压的家庭作业，另一些则悠哉游哉地享受着周末余下的一点空闲时间。

尽管她蒙骗父母是出于好意，负罪感还是沉甸甸地压在她心头。她只想抱上一本好书蜷在宿舍里，忘记争霸赛、魔法部和那可能的恐怖结果。算术占卜，或者古如尼文，应该能帮她摆脱那些令人痛苦的念头。

她环顾室内。罗恩正跟金妮下巫师棋。赫敏知道，金妮坚信自己总有一天会光明正大地赢过哥哥。周围看不到更多四年级学生，只有纳威静静坐在一旁看书，偶尔瞄一眼棋盘，看金妮的后翼主教还能在黑卒围攻下顽抗多久。

赫敏默默走向女生宿舍的楼梯，就在这时，她瞥见哈利正独自坐在角落里，目光似乎落在空气中的某个地方。她意识到，如今穆迪和格兰杰的故事已经传得沸沸扬扬，自己却还没真正向他道过谢，感谢他在那堂课上挺身而出。她星期四晚上头晕得厉害，第二天早餐时也没找到机会，就被麦格叫走了。

当然，现在也是个好机会，可以弄清这两天里困扰哈利的心事到底是什么。

她轻手轻脚地靠近，没有惊扰哈利。他依然注视着虚空，右手托着下巴，手肘支在膝盖上。赫敏脑中莫名地闪过一个念头：这姿势多像是思想者雕塑的翻版啊。

“嗨。”她怯怯地唤了一声，希望尽量减轻打断他思绪的突兀感。

哈利微微转头望向她。火光在他镜片上跳跃，红色橘色金色，光斑粼粼，正映着几码外熊熊的炉火。“赫敏。”他语调平平。他下意识地挪开身侧的书本和羊皮纸，为她腾出空位来。

“一下午都没看到你。”他静静地说着，注视赫敏应邀落座。她能理解他淡漠懒散的状态。这里温暖舒适，正适合星期天午后的小憩，更不用说独自沉思了。“你不在图书馆。”他说。

“只有那一个地方能找到赫敏·格兰杰吗？”她淡淡地回应，语调里透出丝揶揄的味道来。

哈利不好意思地咧嘴微笑了一下。“也不是，可人总难免跟着习惯走嘛。”接着他的表情变得愈发难以捉摸，“那儿有人问起你了。”他再次恢复了那种平淡语调。

“哦。”她顿了顿，“是谁？”

这次哈利犹豫了一下。“奇怪的是，那人居然是威克多尔·克鲁姆。”他的表情显得意味深长。

赫敏没有回答。‘为什么我听说威克多尔问起我时，会觉得尴尬呢？因为他问的人是哈利吗？’她心想。就好像她对朋友隐瞒了某个令人心虚的小秘密一样。或许事实就是这样，她心头泛起一丝悸动。

又或许，那个令人心虚的小秘密另有隐情。她随即希望是这第二种情况——哈利话里也许带了点嫉妒的意思，但她的理智无情地镇压了这一闪念的情绪。哈利的视线正落在其他方向。近十八个月里，赫敏·格兰杰已经放下了早先对哈利·波特那种小女生式的迷恋。那么，是什么引起了那样的臆想？

她没有直接回答，而是岔开了话题。

“我刚才有点事，”她答道，嗓音有些沮丧，“去和我父母见面。”她补充了一句，不敢看哈利的眼睛，生怕又让他想起自己的孤儿身份，引他伤心。

“哦。”这下轮到哈利吃惊了。他下唇显然在发抖。他靠近了些，赫敏猜想他是不想让旁人听到他们的对话。“他们……他们不会带你走吧？”赫敏欣喜地听出了他话语里隐含的一丝不安。欣喜得超乎她的预料。

“不会。”赫敏看出哈利的不安随着她这句话消失了。

她心里某个角落再次有种莫名的悸动，欣喜得或许超乎她应有的反应。

至少，哈利是在乎的。

“总算有了个好消息，”他说，“最近都没怎么听到了，不是吗？”

赫敏缓缓摇头，认同了哈利的说法。“可感觉并不好，”她轻声说，“他们很担心我。”她静坐着沉思了片刻，“这很贴心，但他们想要我离开霍格沃茨。他们和我一样不喜欢争霸赛。”

“也不能怪他们。”哈利小声嘀咕。

赫敏死盯着哈利。“可你想参赛，不是吗，哈利？你和罗恩都想。”

就算是在黄昏暮色和壁炉火光中，赫敏仍看出哈利的脸红了。“啊……那个……”他结巴道，“那不一样。”

“因为你们是男孩？”赫敏反问。

“唔，这好像确实是男性热衷的活动。”哈利期期艾艾地说。

“那芙蓉·德拉库尔呢？她可一点都不像男孩子，不是吗？”哈利不经意流露的大男子主义让赫敏恼火起来。如果是罗恩这样，她只会耸耸肩不予理会——或者以更讥讽的语气对他厉声呵斥——可是……她对哈利有更高的期待。“或者安吉利娜，在这件事情上……”

随后赫敏打住话头。她记起了自己跟哈利交谈的最初目的。她本该关注她和哈利之间是否存在需要修复的裂痕。她必须更努力克制自己的冲动。如今她需要每一个能团结的朋友，而在她心目中，哈利是她拥有的最宝贵的朋友，也是最大的财富……

“别担心，哈利，没什么，”她轻声道歉，“大概还是我和别人不一样吧。”

哈利脸色微红。“那当然，”他嘟囔着，“你可是赫敏·格兰杰呢。”

她闻言微微一笑。哈利终于把她当女孩来看了吗？

两人陷入一阵略显尴尬的沉默。火堆里有根木头烧裂了，迸出一串火花，哔啵作响。哈利注视着几码外的火光，终于开口道：“或许我们看这件事的角度和你有点不同吧，赫敏。我们看到的是刺激和荣誉，”他说到最后，几乎是在自言自语了，“罗恩大概看中了奖金——还有今年免考的机会。”

他脸上泛起一抹熟悉的浅笑，这样的笑容几乎总能融化赫敏心中的坚冰。‘也许我需要的不仅仅是一个朋友？’想到这里，她微红着脸，咧嘴淡淡一笑以示回应。

“知道至少你不是那么想的，我就放心了……”

“不，你看到的是现实，还有危险。”他补了一句，回头继续注视着壁炉。

听到最后这句话，她脸上微笑尽褪。她细细思量着哈利的看法和威克多尔有多近似。或许他们的相通之处不仅仅是在魁地奇球场上。

那个令人心虚的小秘密是不是又抬起它那令人心虚的小脑袋来了？

她把自己拉回到最初的意图上来。至少，他陷入思考让她得到了寻找突破口的时机。

“哈利，你没惹上麻烦吧？因为……”

哈利再次转头面对她。“因为星期四的小问题？”赫敏点点头。“没有，”他嗓音里有些苦涩，“不是那件事。”

“那邓布利多是想——”

“是我姨妈和姨父的事。”哈利脸上波澜不惊，但话语背后的紧绷感和他翠绿眼眸里跳动的火光还是泄露了他的情绪。

“哦。”随后赫敏反应过来，“哦！”她瞪大了眼睛。

“有人，”哈利在前两个字上加重了语调，“ _有人_ 跟他说了我在家里的待遇。”他顿了顿，“赫敏？”

很显然，他在等待一个回答。“不是我说的，”她本能地自我辩护道，这次轮到她在哈利怀疑的目光下红了脸，“我告诉麦格了。”她承认。

哈利心下恍然，缓缓点点头。“都一样，真的。”他喟叹一声，“好了，就这样吧。”看出赫敏开口想道歉（又或者是想问更多问题），他摆摆手挡住她，“我还不想谈这件事，况且现在时间地点都不合适。”

不过，他如此拒绝似乎留下了日后再谈的余地。

赫敏难以理解他在这件事上的防备姿态，却还是打住话头没再追问。她不知道缺少一个真正意义上的家庭是怎样一种感觉。这大概可以解释星期五午餐后两人间出现的隔阂。无论如何，她记起了自己特地来找他，为的不仅仅是巩固友谊。

“哈利，”她静静开口道，暗自希望能恢复谈话开始时的心情，“我一直没正式向你道谢。”

“谢我什么？”

“挺身而出挡在我和穆迪教授之间。”

“哦，那事啊？”哈利神色赧然，“你也会为我这么做的。”他咕哝着，“我说的是真心话。”

哈利的信赖让赫敏有点脸红。召唤守护神需要勇气，更何况对手是穆迪这样声名在外的老行家。

她愿意相信自己会做出同样的举动，但她很怀疑自己是否会采用如此激烈的方式。穆迪曾追问她能否为了拯救生命而杀人。赫敏并不认为自己能做到，也决不希望将来面对这样的抉择。但她是否愿意献出自己的生命呢？想到这里，她打了个冷颤，竟在温暖的公共休息室里感觉到了一丝寒意。

她很快就压下这个可怕的念头，把那些吓人的前景放到脑后。“作业进展如何？”她改变了话题，轻声问道。

“还好，”哈利答得有点含糊，“不过魔法史有人能帮忙就好了。”他承认。

“要不晚餐后我笔记借你看看？记得不如平常工整，”她承认，“不过我已经读过那些历史了，可以把空白补上。”

哈利朝她微微一笑。“能看看你写给弗立维的论文吗？”他补了一句。

“得寸进尺啊你？”赫敏转转眼珠，“好吧。算我欠你的。”

哈利站起身来，伸手拉赫敏离开座位。“今晚有酿馅小羊脯呢。”他这么说的时候，他们已经穿过公共休息室，加入到往大礼堂缓缓挪动的人流中。

这些校园生活的平凡琐事让赫敏的心绪安定下来，在此后的几个小时里暂时驱散了她对未来的恐惧。

* * * * *

接下来的一周里，虽然非格兰芬多的学生大多仍躲着赫敏，但她的生活确实有多少回到正轨的迹象。

格兰芬多公共休息室的气氛只能用一触即发来形容。罗恩每天晚上都得去斯内普那里关禁闭，这杜绝了他跟赫敏乃至哈利发生激烈争吵的大部分可能。然而，他深夜回来时，总会抱怨斯内普如何分派给他无数又脏又累的清洁任务，让他腰酸背疼腿抽筋，这时候的罗恩心情可谓相当恶劣。

赫敏继续寻找着一方宁静，或者任何在霍格沃茨可以称之为宁静的地方，结果有好有坏，最终她还是选择了图书馆，在那里至少能安静地写完作业。偶尔，威克多尔可能会打破沉默，轻声提一两个奇怪的问题；还有几次，他们会略带拘谨地聊上两句。时不时就有威克多尔众多女球迷中的某一个或者某几个在书架间探头探脑，小心窥看着保加利亚人的身影。

星期二晚上，赫敏被叫到校长办公室，在那里她终于见到了布莱尔夫人，或者说，是王室法律顾问切丽·布斯。那位深色短发的女士嘴角挂着标准的微笑，满脸自信，还带来了一个三人的小律师团做记录工作。当晚会面结束时，赫敏感觉精神振作了不少，这是那可恶的火焰杯决定将她选为第四名选手以来从没有过的。切丽·布斯认为她有充分理由就赫敏被强迫参加三强争霸赛一事提起上诉，争取法庭禁令。这和学校——还有魔法部——在苏格兰和英格兰法律框架下的注意义务有关。如果事实证明赫敏没有参与她自己入选的阴谋——鉴于没有证据显示她曾有如此作为，况且她当即拒绝了参赛，并不断抗议至今——那就没有理由对她进行制裁。切丽·布莱尔暗示，她会小心隐去本案与魔法相关的部分，私下和丈夫聊聊。他不仅曾任影子内务大臣，本身也是位出色的大律师，能够以他的法务背景提供一些帮助，分析政治因素对本案的影响。

于是，随着矩阵律师事务所律师团携她签署的声明乘霍格沃茨特快列车返回伦敦，赫敏终于能安下心来，至少是暂时如此。或者说，是在一个勤奋好学的年轻女巫所能腾出的一点闲暇里稍稍放松。她一边忙着赶家庭作业，一边尽量帮威克多尔适应英国巫师界的错综复杂，并重新以乐观态度面对她一直排到了期末考试的学习计划。

近在眼前的一片阴霾是星期四的黑魔法防御术课。赫敏不无颤抖地走进教室，但很快就意识到没有一个格兰芬多对他们可能面临的处境心里有谱。哈利神色尤为不安，好像随时准备应对一次口头或者身体攻击。她事后回想起来，觉得这大概就是穆迪上周想达到的效果。

穆迪脾气粗暴、态度强硬，但他表露出来的情绪也仅此而已。不管麦格是否履行承诺数落了他，总之他没有对上一堂课的情况做任何解释，当然更没有道歉。显而易见，所有相关人员都乐于对上周发生的事揭过不提，继续工作学习。同样显而易见的是，没有人会很快忘记那些事情。

这次没有任何惊险刺激（单方面来看）的决斗，班上学生被分成两人一组，相互施放一些小恶咒，以测试反应速度和防御咒语。赫敏颇感安慰地发现，哈利一边履行他身为搭档兼对手的义务，一边警惕地观察着他们的老师，而后者只是转过脸去紧盯着纳威和帕瓦蒂。话虽如此，十五分钟后哈利再次用全身束缚咒将她放倒时，她还是有些沉不住气。

赫敏晚餐后没有钻进图书馆，而是由哈利陪着去了一趟海格的小屋。临下课前哈利中了她一记软腿咒，她疑心这是他有意相让，可哈利闭口不答，只是露出狡诘的微笑，伸手等她这个“赢家”来拉。听说赫敏有信心不参加三强杯，海格显得很高兴。虽然罗恩常坐的椅子上仍旧空荡荡的，但他们都很有默契地没提起他的缺席。

直到星期五，情况才再次脱离了赫敏的控制。就像往常一样，麻烦是从下午两节魔药课开始的。先是德拉科·马尔福把他讨人厌的本事发挥得淋漓尽致——他找准时机取笑罗恩被关禁闭的事，惹恼了那个红头发，又把侮辱目标对准赫敏，成功激怒了哈利。她感觉马尔福之所以没有遭到咒语攻击，只是因为她拉住了哈利的胳膊，不断重复着那句老掉牙的话：“算了，不值得为他生气。”

魔药课上讲的是解毒剂，除开哈利因为“再三瞪着其他学生看”被扣了五分，头十五分钟一切太平。在赫敏这种安宁感上凿开第一道裂痕的，是科林·克里维的出场，他一进地下教室就走到斯内普的讲台边。

“打扰了先生，我来带赫敏·格兰杰上楼。”

斯内普只是俯视着那小个子格兰芬多。赫敏疑惑着什么情况会需要她到场，同时又有点惊讶于科林居然没被魔药老师可怕的威压吓得当场断气。

“格兰杰还有一个半小时的魔药课，”斯内普的回答冰冷得能冻死伏地蝠，“她下课了才能走。”他深黑的眼睛又转回到桌上厚厚的魔药课本上。

就赫敏看来，科林随后的举动证明了他不愧为一个格兰芬多，尽管他面色泛红，说话时异常紧张：“先生——先生，巴格曼先生要她过去。所有勇士都得去。我想他们是要拍照……”

斯内普怀疑地抬起一边眉毛，而后直勾勾瞪着赫敏。“好吧，”他厉声道，“格兰杰，把你的东西留下。我相信你会想稍后回来在波特身上试试你的解毒剂。”

“教授，如果您同意的话，”赫敏语气冷静得连她自己都觉得惊讶，“我情愿留下把课上完。”她深吸了一口气，“勇士们要拍照就拍好了。我不是勇士。”

周围一片死寂，赫敏敢发誓，这时候就算有根针掉在地上她都能听见。科林脸红得像要炸开来。斯内普眉毛都快挑到发迹线里了。终于，魔药课老师打定了主意。“无视老师的指示，格兰芬多扣十分，格兰杰。”他悠悠道，随后语气强硬起来，“行了，别让巴格曼先生久等。”

赫敏涨红着脸起身要走，科林又提醒她带上课本和羽毛笔，于是她只好在众目睽睽之下收拾起来，感觉被周围一双双眼睛盯得浑身不自在。转身把书包甩过肩头时，她发现她想错了。罗恩正死盯着渗水的天花板，脸上烧得像头发一样火红。

她大步走出地下教室，科林小跑着努力跟上她的脚步。赫敏询问她这位临时的小同伴，那些照片到底是派什么用场的。

“我想是《预言家日报》要的。”

赫敏敢肯定，这不会是什么好事。

* * * * *

小小的教室里挤满了欧洲巫师界的年轻菁英。塞德里克·迪戈里已经到场，正兴致勃勃地和芙蓉·德拉库尔聊着天。虽然布斯巴顿代表不屑理睬赫敏，但赫奇帕奇小伙还是注意到了她的到来。威克多尔·克鲁姆脸色阴郁地站在角落里，但一看到赫敏，嘴角就泛起了一丝微笑。

卢多·巴格曼在和一个女人说话，赫敏总觉得以前在哪见过她。看见赫敏，巴格曼迅速站起来，身子往前一跳。“好了，好了，她来了。现在我们可以开始了。”

赫敏没有被他显而易见的好心情感染。“开始什么，巴格曼先生？”她小心翼翼地问。

“呀，当然是魔杖检测仪式了。等其他裁判一到——”

“打扰了，”赫敏再次插嘴，“这是干什么呢？”

巴格曼睁大眼睛看着她。“你肯定知道，在以后的比赛项目中，魔杖是你们最重要的器械。我们必须检查一下它们是否功能齐——”

“巴格曼先生。”这次赫敏打断他时，语气坚定平和，“我看不出我有参加的必要。毕竟，我不是一位勇士。”

巴格曼哑口无言，一副咬了舌头的表情，面色紫红。“不是一位勇士？”他目瞪口呆道，“怎么，你已经正式退出争霸赛了？”

赫敏开口要答，却随即把话咽了回去。这时候退出三强争霸赛将无法得到她委托律师启动的法律程序保障。她现在还是小心行事为好。“没有，巴格曼先生。我只是想在开始前先跟邓布利多教授核实一下我的权利和义务。”

不等巴格曼回答，之前和他交谈的女巫从扶手椅上站起身来，问道：“有麻烦了，卢多亲爱的？”她的嗓音甜得有些发腻。

“丽塔·斯基特。”赫敏静静地说。她认出眼前的女巫是《预言家日报》的记者，不过报纸上用的照片肯定有些年头了，明显比本人好看。

“真是幸会。”丽塔轻声细语，然后她把注意力转向了倒霉的巴格曼。“卢多，亲爱的，”她透过镶着珠宝的眼镜朝他眨了眨眼。“在我们开始前，我能不能跟赫敏谈几句？给文章增加点儿特色，作为铺垫，你懂的……”

满头大汗的巴格曼似乎被丽塔迷得转不开眼。“丽塔正在写一篇关于争霸赛的小文章。”他这句话总算多少是对赫敏说的。

熟知丽塔新闻风格的赫敏心怀警惕。“我情愿等等，先跟校长说一声。”她回答。她没有看漏她提起邓布利多的名字时，丽塔脸上一闪而过的不悦。

幸运的是，那位关键人物走进了屋子，对塞德里克、芙蓉和威克多尔露出和蔼的微笑。接着他的目光落到了另外三人身上，认出丽塔·斯基特时，他眼色一沉。

“阿不思·邓布利多。”丽塔大声说道，一副欢天喜地的样子。但赫敏注意到，她嘴上叫得热情，眼里却没有丝毫暖意。

“斯基特小姐。”邓布利多不冷不热地应道。他探询地看了巴格曼一眼，回答他疑问的人却是丽塔。

“部长本人正式批准的采访，”她咯咯笑着，“康奈利很热心，希望对本次精彩赛事进行大力宣传。”

“我相信是这样。”邓布利多的回答跟赫敏心中所想不谋而合。“不过呢，还请你谅解我这样‘一个僵化的老疯子’——如你所说。”他挽起赫敏的胳膊，拉着她走开了。看到她眼中的疑问，他解释道：“国际魔法师联合会的讨论会。丽塔觉得我的某些观点太过时了。”

“哦。”赫敏想起了那篇报道——言语肤浅，对邓布利多进行了毫不掩饰的攻击，非常迎合魔法部一贯反对校长观点的路线。

“你不想接受斯基特小姐采访的话，可以不接受。”邓布利多思量着，“鉴于你还未成年，理论上来说，决定权在我。”

赫敏回头望去。丽塔已经缠住了神色不悦的威克多尔·克鲁姆。一个主意渐渐在她脑海中成型。“不，”她缓缓答道，“我不介意。我有些事情想说。”

邓布利多一脸难以置信。“格兰杰小姐，我必须提醒你。丽塔是个资深记者，而且——”

“打扰了，阿不思。”是巴格曼，“其他裁判准备启动仪式了。”赫敏往巴格曼身后望去，只见芙蓉和塞德里克正坐在门边，一张盖着天鹅绒的课桌旁坐着马克西姆女士和巴蒂·克劳奇，满脸气恼的卡卡洛夫也加入了他们。

“能问最后一个问题吗，教授？”赫敏抓住巴格曼赶去把威克多尔从丽塔的魔爪中解救出来的空当问道，“参加这个仪式算宣告参赛吗？”

“不，”邓布利多语气肯定，“虽然主要是个形式，不过这为的是让裁判们确定魔杖都性能良好。”赫敏抬眼望去，看到了另一张熟悉的面孔——奥利凡德先生，精良魔杖供应商。“参加魔杖检测不会影响你走法律途径的努力，”校长继续道，“毕竟，我们可以说你参加仪式是迫于，比方说，校长的压力？”他眼里闪着俏皮的光。

* * * * *

如果说仪式时间相当短的话，那媒体拍照时间简直像有几年那么漫长。赫敏只觉得头皮发麻、牙根痒痒，在丽塔坚持要两位女性参赛者合影时尤其如此。紧挨着一个有媚娃血统的姑娘，赫敏比平日里更清晰地感觉到自己的差距。

听到丽塔终于宣布拍摄结束，大家都松了一口气。刚才丽塔花了很长时间亲自确保威克多尔和塞德里克的个人肖像达到她所期待的效果，把两个男孩都折腾得够呛。霍格沃茨和德姆斯特朗的勇士如逢大赦地离开时，丽塔·斯基特悄悄溜到赫敏和邓布利多身边。

“现在可以采访了吗，阿不思？”她甜腻腻地问，“毕竟，赫敏是最年轻的参赛者，这绝对是一个引人入胜的故事情节。”

邓布利多冷冷看着她，然后转向赫敏。“你确定吗，格兰杰小姐？”赫敏点点头。“那好吧，丽塔，你可以采访了。”丽塔两眼一亮，“但我警告你，如果你有意歪曲格兰杰小姐的话，我会立刻亲自把你逐出霍格沃茨城堡。”

丽塔一脸被冒犯的表情。“阿不思，我可是 _专业人士_ 。”她抗议道。

邓布利多怀疑地眯起眼睛，赫敏注意到他眼中已经没有了温和的光芒。“我担心的就是这个。”他转身背对丽塔，面向赫敏道：“祝你好运，格兰杰小姐。”随后他与巴格曼还有其他裁判一同离开，留下她们俩深入交谈。

赫敏把目光转向丽塔·斯基特时，发现这位记者已经从鳄鱼皮手袋里掏出一只长长的、绿得耀眼的羽毛笔和一卷羊皮纸。羽毛笔直立在羊皮纸顶端，微微颤动着。

“测试一下……我叫丽塔·斯基特，《预言家日报》记者。”

她话音刚落，就听羽毛笔尖嗖嗖地在羊皮纸上写了起来。赫敏怀疑地看了看它记下的内容。‘ _迷人的金发女郎丽塔·斯基特……_ ’“速记羽毛笔？”她径直问道。

丽塔迟疑了一下。“是的。一种专业工具。”

赫敏抓过羊皮纸。“它本来应该 _如实地_ ……”赫敏指着纸上那几个字，“……记录采访过程。”

“哦，大概是出了点毛病。只要它记下了要点……”

赫敏摇摇头。“不，这次采访必须以传统方式进行。”

“什么？你是说麻瓜的方式？”

丽塔眯起眼来，赫敏的态度在她看来有点挑衅。“有问题吗？”要是哈利和罗恩听到赫敏此刻的语气，肯定会落荒而逃。但这吓不倒资深记者。

“只是……我没有别的羽毛笔了。”

“啊，你真走运，”赫敏边说边把手伸进书包里，“这里可是学校呢。”她从自己的羽毛笔里拿了一根，在丽塔眼皮底下晃了晃。

“哦，还真是……走运啊。”丽塔口吻里满满都是轻蔑和讥讽。

“我们可以开始了？”赫敏在丽塔对面坐下，让桌子隔在两人之间。因为记者小姐让她感觉很不舒服。

“可以了。”丽塔拳曲手指，攥紧了羽毛笔，“我不太习惯用手写字。”她在赫敏对面半摊开羊皮纸，准备记录赫敏的话。

“最后一个要求，”赫敏顿了一下，以增加台词效果，“采访结束的时候，我要看看你的记录。”她对丽塔装出一个微笑，正如这位记者之前的笑一样，甜得有些发腻，“就是确认一下你没漏掉什么。”

“当然。”丽塔狠狠瞪了赫敏一眼，“让我们先来了解一下一百五十多年来最年轻的勇士，赫敏·格兰杰。”她和赫敏一样皮笑肉不笑地说，“你是如何在一个不幸的家庭背景中成长——”

“什么！”赫敏差点从座位上跳起来，“一个‘不幸’的背景？”

“身为麻瓜种嘛，亲爱的。”丽塔假笑道，“给文章增加点儿特色。毕竟，你父母都是麻瓜，不是吗？”

“我父母都是牙医，”赫敏咬牙切齿地回答，“相当于专业治疗师。”她气愤地瞪着丽塔，“我的家庭没有什么‘不幸’的。”

“哦，是啊，”丽塔颇有优越感地看着赫敏，“我听说过牙医。还有他们用的那些工具。听起来野蛮极了。”她戏剧性地打了个哆嗦。“尽管如此，要适应这里的生活肯定很困难吧，考虑到你的……家族史。”

“我经历的唯一困难，”赫敏有意放缓了语速，让丽塔能跟上，“就是应对那些相信血统至上，比努力学习工作更重要的偏执狂。”

“噢！”羽毛笔疯了似的在羊皮纸上扫过。就赫敏看来，这彻底揭穿了丽塔不习惯手书的谎言。“这可是相当激进的观点，不是吗？”

“我想，有些人大概会这么说。”赫敏淡淡答道，“据我所见，才干和学识并不为学校里大部分人看重。”她顿了顿，补充道：“就我看，这种态度正是魔法部的某些做法培养出来的。”

“当真？”赫敏高兴地看到丽塔做了大量笔记。“请继续说。”

赫敏更为深入地阐述了她进行过的斗争，不仅仅是为了被众人接纳，也是为了了解这个她十一岁时陡然进入的新世界。如何没人想过为麻瓜种学生设置入门课程。她还表示，她看不起巫师世界对麻瓜世界的无知，灌输给成长中的一代人的情况如何过时，就算没落后几个世纪，也起码落后几十年了。

当赫敏终于停下歇口气时，丽塔兴奋不已道：“妙极了！简直……妙极了！”

“是呢。”

记者换了个提问方向。“被选为三强争霸赛勇士是什么感觉？你是怎么把名字投进火焰杯的？”

“我先回答你第二个问题：我没有报名。然后是第一个问题，感觉很可怕。”

丽塔停下笔，好奇地看着赫敏。“可怕？这肯定是一项极大的荣誉吧？”

“被迫参加一场有受伤危险的争霸赛？一项曾有参赛者送命的赛事？”赫敏渐渐进入状态，“你先问问自己会是什么感觉。如果有必要为这场争霸赛设立最低年龄限制，那一个十五岁的学生怎么还会成为入选者？”

丽塔摇摇头。“我不太明白。”

“是政治。魔法部希望争霸赛顺利举行。不管是什么人、什么因素导致我的名字被选中，都令他们陷入了尴尬的境地。为了避免把整件事搞砸，他们决定无视个人意愿，强迫一个十五岁的女孩参赛。”赫敏吸了口气，“他们不仅无视我个人的意愿，还无视了邓布利多教授这位当今最伟大巫师的忠告！”她铿锵有力地结束了句子。

听到赫敏对邓布利多的描述，丽塔皱了皱眉头。赫敏注意到了，嘴角掠过一丝微笑。

“可奖金呢？成名的机会呢？”丽塔保持着之前那种俯尊屈就的态度。

赫敏耸耸肩。“我对那些没兴趣。我不需要钱。”这是实话，毕竟她父母都是专业人士。“我也见识过成名带来的负担了。”她回想起哈利的愿望——仅仅作为他自己，而不是大难不死的男孩为人所知。

她没有觉察丽塔投来的怀疑目光。“那为什么要参加比赛？为什么不体面地退出呢？”

赫敏倾身向前，不无怨念地答道：“完全是因为魔法部的顽固不化。火焰杯吐出我的名字被视为缔结了一个魔法契约。如果我退出，他们就要驱逐我，不仅仅是把我赶出霍格沃茨，而是把我赶出整个魔法世界。

“就为了拯救他们的宝贝比赛，他们想逼我接受既成事实。我要么参赛，要么就得面对被开除乃至更糟的命运。”赫敏坐回椅子里，抱起胳膊。“什么样的政客会把自己的形象置于一个女学生的安危之上？”

丽塔奋笔疾书。“这可是绝妙的素材，”她热切地说，“赫敏·格兰杰对抗魔法部！”她顿了一顿，“还有别的爆料吗？”

赫敏心里暗笑，神秘兮兮地俯过桌面。“嗯……”丽塔也弯腰探过身去，才听到了赫敏的低声细语。“你有没有考虑过家养小精灵的处境……？”

* * * * *

第二天，赫敏一早就起了床。她有很多作业要完成，况且因为星期五下午去参加无聊的魔杖检测仪式和随后的拍照采访而缺课，她还得补魔药课笔记。因此，她早早就到了大礼堂，高兴地发现那里几乎没什么人。

尽管周末早晨这个点钟大礼堂里人员稀少，赫敏还是注意到，人们一发现她来了，所有交谈便戛然而止。她朝早餐桌边走去，感觉很是诡异。当她走过三两成群沉默的学生时，人群依稀响起细碎的窃窃私语，听不真切。

她在格兰芬多桌子旁惯用的位置坐下，现在时间还太早，不管哈利还是金妮都没来。赫敏抬眼朝教工桌子望去。

麦格教授越过镜片，带着明显不赞同的表情看了她一眼，而后继续低头看手里的报纸。

就在赫敏远远地努力分辨头版的大字标题时，一只猫头鹰邮差振翅而来落在桌子当中，脚上绑着份《预言家日报》，这是给订阅者的服务。赫敏撕了一片干吐司和一点熏肉皮，犒赏风尘仆仆的猫头鹰。等猫头鹰飞走，她拿起报纸，翻到了头版。

占据大半版面的是一张她的大幅照片，拍得很不讨喜，还有一篇16磅字体的大字时评。

**比毒蛇的牙齿还要使人痛入骨髓**

_没有什么比一个负心的孩子更使人痛入骨髓了。_ _**[1]** _

_霍格沃茨学生、所谓的霍格沃茨勇士、麻瓜种赫敏·格莱杰（_ _15_ _岁）对我们社会的许多神圣传统不屑一顾，并对魔法部大加抨击。这不仅是个令人伤心的消息，也提醒我们，应当警惕那些企图扩大麻瓜在今日英国魔法界影响力的人。_

_格莱杰小姐如何得以加入三强争霸赛，这本身也是一个谜。虽然她否认了那些有理有据的指控，但她既是所谓‘同龄学生中的顶尖人物’，又是传说中阿不思·邓布利多的宠儿，这样的身份暗示着一次有悖良性竞争氛围的安排。相较于另外三位真正的勇士，格莱杰小姐在本次庄严的竞赛中扮演了一个不受欢迎的闯入者角色。一个对我们的世界一无所知的四年级学生，本该对得到参赛机会心怀感激，却把巫师界的善意摔回到我们脸上。卑劣把戏的恶臭扑鼻而来。谁知道一个麻瓜种成为三强争霸赛勇士会让什么人获益？_

_更糟的还在后头。尽管本身还乳臭未干，但格莱杰小姐——这个祖辈中不曾出过巫师的女孩——已经和社会自由主义扯上了关系。我们料想，她危险激进的政治观点源于在阿不思·邓布利多主持下日趋下滑的教育标准，后者长期担任霍格沃茨校长，似乎对于维持与麻瓜良好关系以及吸收麻瓜种学生的兴趣，更甚于对这个国度安全与保障的关心。他们在向我们的孩子教授什么？解放家养小精灵？还有比这更荒唐的吗——也许是善待狼人？_

_本报以及许多法律与秩序的支持者都相信，霍格沃茨如今有成为不切实际的革命方针的温床，让大不列颠沦为笑柄的危险。许多人提出了这样一个问题——让邓布利多这样一个高龄巫师继续留在威森加摩是否明智？如今他显然已经年迈不堪，这个问题必须得到回答。我们不需要麻瓜的宗教和文化来破坏我们的社会。假如格莱杰_ _小姐就是今日霍格沃茨学生的典型，那么现在是魔法部本身对这个问题采取有力措施的时候了。_

_丽塔·斯基特独家专访详见_ _5-9_ _版及_ _16-17_ _版。_

* * * * *

赫敏颇为满意地读完那篇时评。丽塔完全上钩了。赫敏想尽可能让自己成为争霸赛中的麻烦人物，这一努力效果不俗。《预言家日报》的表现正中她下怀。

她料到会有连篇累牍的批评。看麦格的反应就知道了。但是等到提起诉讼的时候，魔法部恐怕不会愿意看到更多反对意见。一旦他们意识到有她在争霸赛会更乱，肯定就会两害相权取其轻了。

她感觉有个人影从报纸上掠过。她抬头望去，只见阿不思·邓布利多正面有不豫地审视着头版和质问他是否具备管理霍格沃茨的心智那段。赫敏做好了接受一番说教的准备。这真是个不幸的时刻，她尴尬得脸红到了脖子根，不过有句老话说得好，不打碎鸡蛋做不出煎蛋卷[2]。她给了魔法部一个打击邓布利多的大把柄，但要说有什么人拥有反戈一击的智慧，那就是校长了。

“我警告过你的，格兰杰小姐。”他静静地说，然后微微转头，“他们本来可以给我挑张时间近点的照片。那张角度不好。不过嘛，一家连你名字都能拼错的报纸，还能指望什么呢。”

说完，他朝首桌走去，专心和副校长小声聊了起来。

赫敏急着翻页找采访的详细报道，差点把薄薄的新闻纸撕成两半。昨天晚上，她还亲自查看过丽塔·斯基特的笔记。终于，在对塞德里克、威克多尔和芙蓉大肆吹捧的文章后面，她找到了关于自己的那篇。一开始，她几乎笑出声来。那个无聊记者简直太好预测了。但随着对自己那篇‘深度’特写的深入阅读，她开始冒火气了。

_赫敏·格兰杰是个长相平平的姑娘，在霍格沃茨鲜有朋友。她家庭史上没有任何巫师先祖在录，父母从事一项极富中世纪色彩的治疗职业，即所谓的牙医……_

_……关于她为什么不被允许治疗自己的牙齿问题：据说她父母在等待时机把他们野蛮的技术用在女儿身上，并禁止她找一位可靠的治疗师寻求专业帮助……_

_……被誉为同龄人中的尖子生，不过也有些同学指称，某些年长教员对其过于偏爱。简单来说，她在魔药课上并不出众，而出身名门的德拉科·马尔福……_

_……无端指控是未知的某个人或者某些人代她报名……_

_……指控未获得任何有力证据支撑……_

_……厚颜无耻到指责魔法部强迫她参赛，而实际上任何一个合格的男女巫师都情愿为参赛拼上性命……_

_……对保护我们这个魔法王国的伟大机构毫无敬意……_

_……对我们的世界毫无了解，推崇麻瓜方式、目无尊长的行为也证明了她的年幼无知……_

_……在校内组织政治团体，旨在帮助家养小精灵起来反抗他们自然合法的主人……_

_……许多学生的叙述描绘出了一幅截然不同的图景，一个爱出风头、自我中心的女孩，听不进他人意见……_

_……据传其昔日密友，魔法部一小雇员之子罗恩·韦斯莱，如今拒绝与其有任何瓜葛……_

赫敏知道这部分是自己造成的，但斯基特刻毒的笔锋让人更容易发火。她试图唤起部分公众对她所处困境的同情心，并推广她坚信为道义的S.P.E.W.，却超乎她预计地给了魔法部太多攻讦素材。

她提醒自己，她并不在乎丽塔对她的评价。她没料到的是她父母会被如此突出地推到前台。这就是她愤怒的原因。她关于其他魔法生物权利的观点被有意无意地略去了，这一点令人懊恼——她原本希望至少能引起一点合理的争论。至于其他说辞……

赫敏砰的一声把《预言家日报》摔在硬木桌面上，瞪着任何胆敢和她对视的学生。那些人很快就败下阵来，避开了目光。

显然，丽塔那天不仅忙着采访赫敏，还在霍格沃茨找了不少其它消息来源。赫敏毫不怀疑，告密者里有些人穿的是绿银相间的袍子。可罗纳德·韦斯莱又是在搞什么鬼？

赫敏又飞快地瞥了首桌一眼。她对上了麦格的眼睛，只见这位导师相当无奈地摇了摇头。很显然，麦格不仅难以相信她的观点，更难以相信她会傻到公开宣扬它们——实际上，赫敏心想，应该是傻到‘任人曲解’。‘这下可好，’赫敏心想，‘本来她应该比任何人都清楚我不是傻瓜呢。’稍远处，斯内普正注视着她，像在看一个疯子。

真是受够了。她发觉自己心里希望着她的魔药课老师滚一边玩蛋去。赫敏发誓，她一定会打败这群低劣的政客和献媚者。哪怕用尽她的余生，赫敏·琼·格兰杰也会让他们知道厉害，为此头破血流在所不惜。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 一个负心的孩子，比毒蛇的牙齿还要多么使人痛入骨髓。(How sharper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child.)

——莎士比亚，《李尔王》(William Shakespeare, _King Lear_ )

[2] 不打碎鸡蛋做不出煎蛋卷。(You can't make an omelet without breaking eggs.) 俚语，寓意有所失方有所得。


	6. 第6章 部长们的谎言

令人遗憾又颇为讽刺的是，赫敏觉得她终于体会到了当霍格沃茨多数人相信哈利是斯莱特林继承人时，哈利都有什么感受。自从初到霍格沃茨那几周之后，她再没有过如此孤立无援的感觉。虽然她早就料到某些同窗会有那样的反应，但如今她知道，她严重低估了自己的观点将引发何种程度的敌意。她试图把水搅浑，摆脱既无必要也无根据地被迫参加三强争霸赛的命运，却有点儿聪明反被聪明误。或许还不只是“有点儿”，她心里承认。她不加考虑地吞下了丽塔·斯基特的饵，想抓住机会把S.P.E.W.的理念推到公众视野中，结果反而火上浇油。

被视为耍小聪明的骗子已经够糟的了。《预言家日报》的报道更是推波助澜，进一步确立了她不受欢迎的地位。原本是少许奚落、处处冷遇，如今变本加厉，多数学生和相当一部分教员看她时都带着赤裸裸的厌恶。赫敏走过教室、走廊和大礼堂时，几乎每一个学生的口口相传、目光流转间都是一句话—— _‘她以为她是谁啊’_ 。

现在这么做的不仅仅是斯莱特林的纯血至上主义者。报道发布后，赫敏就没听过任何出身魔法世界的人一句好话。就连他们中最宽厚的人，都认为她的观点源于无知（这刺痛了赫敏的自尊），或者对魔法世界事务运行方式的不了解。毕竟，一个在麻瓜世界长大的孩子怎么可能真正了解呢？拉文克劳们视其为她所受教育的失败。赫奇帕奇们就像《预言家日报》所误导的那样，觉得她意图抹黑巫师世界的根本之一，显然对体制缺乏忠诚，令人心痛。

格兰芬多公共休息室的人也对她侧目不已。一个高年级学生考迈克·麦克拉根再三取笑她，不过赫敏一点都不觉得他那些话有什么可笑之处。她遵循了自己一贯的格言，没有理会那个蠢货。但是哪怕哈利挺身为她辩护，麦克拉根仍不知收敛。虽然赫敏可以无视麦克拉根，却不可能注意不到周围的格兰芬多们其实和他看法一致，在他一次次抨击她时，他们朝她投来的目光中就明明白白地写着不善。直到双胞胎插手，暗示这个无趣的家伙要是还希望全身器官保持人形就快点滚蛋，麦克拉根的骚扰才宣告结束。这时候，赫敏眼中已经噙着泪水。

双胞胎对解放家养小精灵有自己的看法，与食物供应的品质及数量密切相关。赫敏不知道这是否是韦斯莱家的通病，但值得庆幸的是，这次他们跟她开玩笑比平常要有分寸。她对他们说，毕竟莫丽·韦斯莱不需要一群家养小精灵来伺候家人吃饭穿衣，也把一家九口照顾得好好的。她表面上满不在乎，其实勉强才控制住了这些天来一次次挫败中累积的愤懑情绪。

当弗雷德和乔治离开去寻找新的受害者试验他们恶趣味的新产品时，赫敏注意到罗恩正跟西莫和迪安一起坐在角落里，一声不吭，洒满雀斑的脸上挂着颇为满意的表情。她顿时想起《预言家日报》上诽谤她人格的事还没找他算账。她能感觉到自己的脸被怒火烧得通红，正要起身，却有只手温柔而又坚决地拉住了她的胳膊。

赫敏回头望去，只见哈利一脸纠结。“我觉得那不是个好主意，赫敏，”他小声嘀咕。

她耸耸肩脱开他的手，却还是坐回到椅子上，满脸无辜地挑眉问道：“什么不是个好主意？”

哈利从她身上移开视线，目光投向公共休息室那头的罗恩。“挑起又一场争吵。”他略带沮丧地回答。

赫敏眯起眼。“你看到他是怎么说我的了。”她气鼓鼓地说。

哈利喟叹一声，语气里透着无奈和隐忍的味道。“不，”他一字一句地说，“我 _读到_ 了报纸上是怎么说你的，但那不代表我相信那上头哪怕一个字。”

“好吧，你是不该信。”赫敏微微提高了嗓音，“我应该控告《预言家日报》侵害名誉。我当时还把她的笔记从头到尾看了一遍。他们报道里的每一句话不是刻意扭曲，就是直接编造。”她涩涩地说。这并不全是实话。实际上，那篇报道大部分和赫敏预想的一样。

“没错。”哈利用了赫敏向两个男孩解释某些显而易见的事情时常用的语调，“每一句话。”他强调道。

“你怎么知道罗恩跟 _那女人_ 说了什么？”

“金妮跟我说了，”哈利静静答道，“记者把他堵在角落的时候，她也在场。”赫敏发觉，这次他目不转睛地注视着她，像是要强调接下来说的话，“他拒绝跟她谈有关你的事。”

“他拒绝……哦，什么？！”赫敏反应过来，只觉脸颊上浮起一抹尴尬的红晕。“把‘罗恩拒绝谈有关我的事’偷换成‘罗恩拒绝和我扯上任何关系’。”她回想着报道内容，缓缓道。她望向房间另一头的罗恩，只见他正有一句没一句地跟西莫聊着什么，她脑中突然闪过一个念头。

“那为什么他这么自得其乐的样子？”她问道。

哈利耸耸肩。“他还在生你的气呢。大概是从这状况里找到了某种莫名的乐趣。也许他把这看成是他立场正确，或者你自作自受的证明。”他说着眯起眼来。赫敏相信他对罗恩的表现有自己的看法。

赫敏缓缓点头。遗憾的是，哈利对形势的解读很可能就是事实。近一周来，她和罗恩之间的友谊已经消磨殆尽，转变成一种相互带着敌意的冷漠。接受这一点更让她意识到，哈利的忠实陪伴对她来说有多重要。终于，她不再看罗恩，转头注视着哈利。“你又是怎么想的？”她轻声问。

“我觉得罗恩是个十足的傻瓜，他——”哈利毫不迟疑地开口答道，仿佛对这段话早已熟烂于心，却随即被旁边的棕发姑娘打断。

“不，”赫敏淡淡地说，“我是问，你是怎么看我的？”话音落地，她垂下眼睛盯着自己的鞋子。

有人用指尖试探性地轻触她的下颌，温柔地抬起她的脸，直到她再次直视前方。哈利的胳膊还停留在半空中，好像在成功唤回她的注意后，不太确定该把手拿往哪儿放。赫敏认得那表情，过去哈利琢磨难题时，她常在他脸上看到同样的表情。

“我是怎么看的？哦——我觉得我看到了一个意图颠覆政府的权欲熏心的革命党。”他眼里闪着俏皮的光，嘴角微微扬起，表明他话里没有任何针砭的意思。但不幸的是，这并不能缓解赫敏的不适感。

“大部分人就是这么想的。”她异常沮丧地拨开他的手，陷入一阵令人难受的沉默，片刻后才重新开口，“那小精灵呢？你觉得我在S.P.E.W.这件事上做得对吗？”

这下轮到哈利坐立不安了。“呃……”他笨拙地开口道，“嗯……你的心是好的，赫敏。”像是意识到这个话题继续聊下去只会越聊越尴尬，他举目环顾公共休息室。“啊，纳威！”他大声招呼道，态度热情得有些夸张。

‘我的心？’赫敏心里默念着，但只有这一次，她不愿深想哈利又是怎么看她的其他部分的。‘这些天它都寄在什么地方呢？’这个恼人的念头在她脑海中掠过。‘为什么我要在这时候关心这个问题？’

* * * * *

接下来的星期一早餐时，第一批信件送达。一大波各种毛色各种大小的猫头鹰向格兰芬多桌子发起了密集轰炸，被波及的学生嘴里嚷什么的都有。很快，赫敏惊讶却不惊喜地意识到，她似乎是它们的主要目标。

“天杀的，赫敏。”哈利毫无特色地咒骂一声，一只离群的谷仓猫头鹰刚从他盘子里叼走两片熏肉，以惊人的敏捷一路腾挪闪避，穿过迎面而来的猫头鹰大军，拍着翅膀飞出了大礼堂。金妮的高脚杯被撞翻，南瓜汁洒了一桌子。赫敏自己的早餐被雪片般落下的近二十封信埋了个严实，猫头鹰们相互推搡着，希望她先接收自己送来的信件。

“可我从没收过猫头鹰送的信，”她哀叹道，“除了《预言家日报》。”

“哦，你现在是大受欢迎了，”金妮有点没好气地答道，她无谓地抖了抖魔杖，试图清理打翻的饮料，“或许我应该说不受欢迎？”

“这到底是……？”赫敏勉强避开一只大猫头鹰凶狠的喙，从那摞信上拿起一封。上面粗体大写着她的名字，地址写得很简单，只有‘霍格沃茨’几个字，同样的字体。她把手指塞进信封顶端的小缝里，小心撕开。

羊皮纸上满满地写着类似的笔迹，不过是翡翠绿的墨水。赫敏一看之下，只觉一阵不忿和怀疑，气得两颊通红。

_‘_ **_你是个邪恶的泥巴种。你这种人关进阿兹卡班都是便宜你。_ ** _’_

“哦当真吗！”赫敏义愤填膺地提高了嗓门。

哈利的手从右边伸过来，挡在赫敏和那张显然是恐吓信的羊皮纸之间。

“这是什么？”他语调近乎愤怒，嗓音里透着关怀。她颤巍巍地把信递到他手边，他一把接住，收回了胳膊。

“太可笑了……”赫敏带着点警惕，开始拆第二个信封。

“该死的梅林啊！”这声诅咒来自金妮，她已经站到哈利身后，正越过他的肩膀看着第一封信的内容。

尽管丽塔·斯基特的作为和这些对她人格的诋毁仍令她心中不忿，赫敏还是拿起第二封信读了起来。

_“_ _你这个出身低下的小贱人。我真想——”_

她陡然止住，啪地一声把信拍到桌上，感觉有点恶心又有点受伤。哈利从桌面上倾过身，轻轻从她发抖的手指下抽走了那张羊皮纸。赫敏抬眼看去，发现他表情僵硬，脸上一阵白一阵红。当他从信上收回视线对上她的眼睛时，她问道：“怎么了？”他摇摇头，把那一纸污言秽语揉成了纸团，丢在地上一脚踩扁。

纳威走到他们身旁。大群猫头鹰已经引起了大礼堂里多数人的注意，看样子大家都很好奇蠢姑娘格兰杰又闹出了什么新八卦。

赫敏心里咯噔一下。她动手撕开第三封信，像是有个魔鬼在诱惑着她接下所有这些侮辱。

_‘你就是个没效养的贱货，一出生就该被诅咒……’_

“连字都能写错。”赫敏冷笑一声，把那满纸脏话扔到一边，脸上却明显带着孤注一掷的狂热，“不可能全都是这样的！”

金妮捡起被丢弃的第二封信，用一道家务咒展开那团揉皱的纸看了起来，越看脸色越白。双胞胎之一走到她身后，从她指缝间抓过那张羊皮纸，她毫不反抗。

怒火中烧的赫敏想都不想，又抓起一封信，但哈利一把拉住了她的手。“够了，赫敏。”他低声喝止。与此同时，弗雷德——也许是乔治——点燃了另一张羊皮纸，松手任由灰烬冒着烟飘落到地上。

“哈利，放手！”赫敏竭力想夺回手的自主权，但哈利紧握着她的手腕不肯撒手。

“不，为他们生气不值得。”他坚持道。

赫敏伸出那只空着的手，没等哈利阻止，就抓起了另一封信。它比前三封要厚，牛皮纸信封上有淡淡的油渍。这让赫敏有种不祥的预感。

随后的一件事分散了她（以及其他所有人）的注意力——一只紧张兮兮的猫头鹰从他们头顶掠过，在赫敏面前扔下一个红色信封。她，还有哈利、韦斯莱兄妹和纳威，全都紧盯着那封信，信已经开始冒出少许灰白的烟。猫头鹰飞快地跳到一旁，拼命拉开自己和那个会爆炸的包裹之间的距离。

“哇，一封吼叫信。”双胞胎之一毫无必要地评价道，赫敏甚至感觉他语气里还带着丝羡慕。她心不在焉地想着那两个家伙有多常从他们强势的母亲那里收到这样的信。她知道罗恩进霍格沃茨后已经接到过至少一次了。

“你最好打开它，赫敏，”有过同样经历的纳威担心地提议，信的四角开始着起来了，“趁它还没——”

“爆炸。”赫敏接上了纳威没说完的话。“是啊，”她叹了口气，“我最好打开。”

她手指刚拂过深红的信封，就在她犹豫的一瞬间，哈利趁机把她左手另一封信抢了过来。

“不！哈利，不！”

“别打开它，哈利！”赫敏和纳威同时喊出声来，纳威的警告因为出人意料而显得更加紧迫。哈利还没来得及攥紧信封或者拆开，纳威已经一把抓过那封信，小心翼翼地凑到鼻子下面。

“怎么回事……？”麦格抵达现场。一周才刚开始，自己学院的学生就惹出了乱子，这让她很生气。“格兰杰小姐，隆巴顿先生，你们自己说清楚！”

赫敏已经想到了那个可疑的信封里会有些什么。纳威脸色发白，但还是紧攥着信封。“它闻着有股汽油味……”他结结巴巴地说。

麦格眉毛挑得老高，随即恢复了常态。“寄给格兰杰小姐的？”她问道。

虽然被暂时遗忘，吼叫信还是炸开了。

_“你怎么有脸说你自己是个女巫……？”_

赫敏难过地点点头，周围的几个同伴纷纷低声确认。“这些全都是。”她小声嘀咕着，感觉泪水涌到了眼眶边。毕竟她已经忍了这么久了……

_“……黄毛丫头……”_

“把信放到桌上，隆巴顿先生。”麦格平静地下令，然后转头看着聚集在赫敏身侧的人群。“退后。”纳威、赫敏和其他人刚刚照办，她就抽出魔杖，轻抖杖尖做了个微小却精准的动作。“四分五裂！”

_“……应该被关起来……”_

信封上豁开一条小缝，随即整个裂开，一股黏稠的黄绿色液体喷到了桌面上。刚才还磨磨蹭蹭的格兰芬多们纷纷跳开躲着那股恶臭的液体。赫敏看得入神，还是乔治——或者弗雷德——拽着她躲过了脓水。她目不转睛地看着那黏稠的脓液沾满了余下的信件，心里随即确认那是——

 _“你别想无视我！”_ 无人理睬的吼叫信似乎拼命想拉回众人的注意力。

“未经稀释的巴波块茎脓水。”麦格冷冷地评价道，而后一挥魔杖，“消隐无踪！”

赫敏并不需要的‘礼物’消失了，只剩下那封吼叫信还盖在她的早餐盘子上。

 _“哦，见鬼去吧，你这个没礼貌的孩子！”_ 话音刚落，被无视的吼叫信自己撕成了千百块血红的碎片，每一片都沮丧地批评着现今孩子们的道德水准和专注力如何每况愈下，还有社会规范如何日益滑坡。

麦格把视线转向学生。人群已经重新聚拢在刚才的骚乱源头周围，有更多好奇的学生从长桌头尾靠了过来，甚至还有个别其他学院的学生。“大家都回到座位上！”变形课教授威严的声音荡过越聚越多的人群。

多数人转身离去，但还有胆大的，或者说莽撞的，仍留在原地，想弄清刚才瞥见的是什么情况。“快点，劳驾！”措辞很客气，但说话的是个向来要求他们服从的声音。

赫敏开始打哆嗦，几乎没注意到韦斯莱双胞胎松开了她，然后另一只胳膊环住了她的肩。“你没事吧？”哈利在她耳旁悄声问道。她点点头，目光仍定在散了一桌子的信上。“谢谢。刚才可真悬。”

“格兰芬多加五分——不，是十分，给隆巴顿先生。”麦格的褒奖里带着明显的自豪，这似乎让纳威的脸色更白了。“很聪明的想法。”教授回头看着原本的收信人。“另外五分，给格兰杰小姐的及时示警。”她敏锐的目光同样注意到了哈利搂在赫敏肩头的胳膊。“多谢了，波特先生。”她沿着格兰芬多桌子走了过来，语调不高，却不容置疑。

哈利不大情愿地松开了赫敏的肩，却还是在她肩头轻捏一下以示安慰，才侧身让到一旁。“会没事的……”

‘可现在还有事。’赫敏抬眼望向院长，想到刚才差点没逃过未经稀释的巴波块茎脓水袭击，她感觉下唇有些颤抖，视野也被一层水雾模糊。

“这里交给我就行，米勒娃。”邓布利多平静的嗓音像往常一样，确凿肯定，令人安心。赫敏没留意他是什么时候到场的。他一挥魔杖，那些仍在喋喋不休的红色碎纸片就不见了。“不过这个可得好好研究一下。”邓布利多没用魔杖，就把那个夹带巴波块茎脓水进入霍格沃茨的信封召唤到手边。

“跟我来，格兰杰小姐，”麦格朝赫敏颔首示意，伸出一只手从背后轻轻揽住她，领着她离开已经一片混乱的格兰芬多早餐桌子。面色苍白的哈利也站起身来，却被院长严厉的目光定住，不大情愿地坐回了原位。

一老一少却个性相近的两个格兰芬多走到变形课教授的办公室时，赫敏已经忍不住泪流满面。麦格示意这个鲜少渲泄情绪的学生坐下。赫敏再次发现自己在最喜欢的老师面前攥张纸巾擦着眼泪。

“不着急，格兰杰小姐。”麦格的嗓音依然冷静而有力，仿佛那些随早餐信件抵达的危险物品只是霍格沃茨日常生活的一部分。

终于，赫敏感觉嗓子不那么哽咽，能够表达一个简单的问句了。“为什么？”

“我想原因应该很明显。”麦格的回应并非有意讥讽，却还是听起来很刺耳……

“那篇文章……”赫敏擦干了眼泪，正看见麦格点头认同，“人们真的相信……？”

“恐怕是这样。”

“可那次采访……斯基特那女人把我说的每句话都扭曲了！”赫敏不再需要假装对那件事的附带结果义愤填膺了，她确实气不打一处来。

“这我相信。这是斯基特小姐的一贯伎俩。”她拿起一份星期六的报纸，“校长本来想提醒你的。”

赫敏摇摇头，不是对麦格的说法，而是对整个事件的不公。她不再为摆了那个该死的记者一道而兴奋了。

“格兰杰小姐，众所周知，巫师们对改变总是心存疑虑，你肯定已经注意到了。”麦格开口道，仿佛在向一个难管的孩子讲授变形课基本原理。“特别是在那改变被认为出自麻瓜世界的时候——因为过于恐惧失去本色，他们一直竭力避免受麻瓜世界的影响。

“如今，这个社会极度重视资历——当然，这一点很明显是以年龄来衡量的。然而更重要的是，还以血统来衡量，血统是社会评价男女巫师的重要因素。”

“还有性别？”赫敏小声嘟囔。麦格不以为然地看了她一眼。

“虽然某些…… _出身_ 较好的家庭可能喜欢这么想，但实际上，巫师的男女平等程度一直领先麻瓜世界几个世纪。”赫敏知道，首位女性魔法部部长爱特美茜娅·露芙金是在十八世纪末上任的，比玛格丽特·撒切尔当选保守党领袖进而在大选中获胜早了近两百年。

“虽然……”麦格点了下头，像是对她学生的观点有所让步，“……我有理由相信近几十年来的进步更显著。”她思忖道。毕竟，魔法法律执行司司长是个女巫，历任校长里也有几位女巫。还有福吉部长的前任米里森·巴格诺，赫敏心想。

“这可以解释大多数人对于你获选参加三强争霸赛的反应，”麦格继续说了下去，“因为，一个出身非巫师家庭的人居然胜过了那些公认天生更具资质的人，这会被视为极大的侮辱。”

女副校长倾身向前。“但我不理解的是，就算要在这一点上同魔法部抗争，可为什么你这样一位聪明的年轻女士，会选择向对手提供攻击自己和校长的另一个把柄？”她质疑的口吻让赫敏听出了老师读过那份报纸后从星期六早晨压抑至今的失望。

“我只想澄清事实。”赫敏自我辩护道。

“我说的不是你对魔法部的批评，虽然梅林晓得，要想软化他们对你是否参赛的态度，走公开批评这条路很难有所帮助。”麦格尖锐地回答。赫敏闻言心里笑了笑，毕竟，那正是她当初寻求的最理想结果——逼得魔法部走投无路，允许她相对体面地退出且不受处罚。“可你非得挑起家养小精灵的话题！”麦格挫败地抬起双手。

赫敏被这个指责激怒了。“他们的遭遇骇人听闻，理应——”

“我们要讨论的不是他们的遭遇是否公正。”麦格厉声打断她，“在此刻提出这样一个话题太缺乏理性了，简直是有勇无谋！”麦格深吸了几口气镇定心神。“格兰杰小姐，”她终于继续说了下去，“那些身居高位的人不可能发现有人教训他们该如何经营自己的家庭和事业，还态度和蔼。”她抬手止住赫敏未出口的抗议，“不管你的话被曲解了多少都一样。”

麦格又深吸了一口气。“而发现教训他们的人居然是个未成年的麻瓜种女巫，只会激起过度反弹，就像今天早上这样。”

赫敏低头看着自己的脚尖。“我以为公开这个话题会引发热议，让大众关注家养小精灵所遭受的虐待。”她的语气比自己预想的更阴郁。

麦格若有所思地注视着她，显然是在斟酌接下来要说的话。“格兰杰小姐，我不想打击你的改革热情，但我还是要问，你做出如此判断的依据是什么？”

“嗯，有多比，当然。”赫敏回答，“还有闪闪——克劳奇先生的家养小精灵。哦，她真是一个悲惨的案例……”注意到麦格严厉的目光，她的声音渐渐低了下去。

“是吗？”麦格问道。赫敏点点头。“两个小精灵？你对魔法部——不，是对巫师社会——的抨击就建立在两个小精灵的统计基础上！”这次教授难以置信地支起了眉毛。赫敏从没感觉自己如此渺小。

麦格一时无语，许久才提起精神做出评价。“我一直以为，一个你这样聪明的女巫会保持谨慎，不会以如此有限的样本规模作为论点的依据呢。”她说完，只留赫敏暗自心伤。

* * * * *

和麦格的这次谈话是赫敏有生以来最尴尬的时刻之一。被她如此敬佩的老师看轻，让她感觉难受极了。麦格迫使她看到了现实：她眼下的麻烦已经够多了，没必要再平添战端。麦格还指示家养小精灵们过滤赫敏的所有猫头鹰邮件，更加重了她这种突如其来的无力感。赫敏试探着提出她应当有权决定如何处理自己的信件，麦格却无动于衷。麦格不打算冒险让任何事情干扰赫敏解决更重要的问题。

对赫敏来说，S.P.E.W.的整体理念和方针都需要重新考虑，不过她并不愿向旁人（特别是哈利和罗恩）承认这个事实。更糟的是，在保护神奇生物课上，向来颇具同情心的海格也对赫敏被歪曲的有关家养小精灵的观点表示了不赞同。

“他们就知道干活，赫敏。没有别的事能让他们高兴。”海格耸耸肩说。

她不想又跟一个既是朋友也是老师的人争论，只能对海格的话不予置评。哈利早先在草药学课上就关切地问过她的情况，这时候又提起巴波块茎脓水的事情来。海格一听之下，大为紧张。

“啊呀，赫敏！”海格劝道，“你应该小心点。简直难以想象那种人都在想些什么。”

尽管海格言语间很是同情，但他脸上却透出更多担心来，特别是当赫敏和哈利追问原因的时候。他拖着脚走来走去，紧盯着地面，就是不肯直视他们的眼睛，嘴里不明所以地嘀咕着秘密啊邓布利多啊之类的。赫敏敢发誓，海格从那以后就一直躲着她。

自从赫敏差点被巴波块茎脓水重伤之后，哈利就自我任命为赫敏的保镖，周围有斯莱特林出没时更是如此。不时便有带刺的窃窃私语飘过，引得哈利怒目而视，而赫敏只能不停提醒自己‘别理他们’。甚至在海格的课上，当马尔福怕惹恼那位混血巨人而不敢轻易出言侮辱的时候，赫敏仍感觉异常孤立。

赫敏发现，除了算术占卜课之外，哈利在这一天余下的时间里对她寸步不离。起先她只是觉得有点气恼，于是暗示他肯定有更重要或者更有趣的事要做。但哈利只是对她神秘地微笑着，说他没什么别的事可做，倒不如多陪陪她。哦，那她可以检查一下他的草药学作业吗？不必啦，他坚持道，这事不重要，一点都不着急。

然而，早上的变故已令赫敏有些动摇，其影响甚至超过之前图书馆里德拉科·马尔福的袭击。她本来可以——不，是 _应该_ ——有所预料的。竟会有素昧平生的人想伤害她，令她心力交瘁。而且，她想对付丽塔·斯基特却弄巧成拙，麦格又指出她对S.P.E.W.的问题有欠考虑，这两件事都严重打击了她对自身判断力的信心。‘至少，’赫敏心想，‘魔法部可有事情要考虑了。’

所以，有哈利午餐和晚餐时坐在她身边，并在晚间继续陪伴她左右，让她有种不可思议的安心感。唯一的缺憾出现在两人一起走进图书馆的时候。威克多尔早已坐在‘他们’的书桌前，与‘她’常坐的位置相对。虽然赫敏也弄不清是为什么，但哈利对保加利亚人的存在显得很不自在，而威克多尔明显比平时更少言寡语。在如此紧张的气氛里，赫敏很难专心进行研究，终于劝说哈利把她留下，有威克多尔这样气场十足的人在，她不会有事。

哈利心不甘情不愿地同意离开，然后转向克鲁姆，招手示意保加利亚人跟他走。两人在几码开外止步。从赫敏的角度看，情况有些滑稽又有些令人困惑——哈利做了一连串严肃的手势，嗓音低沉却态度激烈地说了几句话，像是要跟威克多尔明确什么；后者最终摇了摇头，见哈利一脸被侮辱的表情，又很快换成了点头。她笑了起来：毫不夸张地说，离开了巴尔干半岛，威克多尔还不太确定在表达肯定和否定态度时该怎么动他的脑袋。

于是哈利转身离去，走前还不无担心地回头看了赫敏最后一眼。威克多尔像往常一样在她对面坐下，翻开了《霍格沃茨，一段校史》，甚至看都没看她一眼。

赫敏心里好奇不已，又不想显得太多虑，她破纪录地忍了九十秒才开口问道：“到底怎么回事？”

威克多尔没有抬头。赫敏敢肯定，他嘴角挂着一丝笑意。

“ _Toy mnogo te haresva._ (他真的很喜欢你。)”他的语气在赫敏听来透着些许戏谑的味道。

“什么？”

威克多尔还是低垂着眼睛。“请原谅。你的……朋友？他要我们在…… _na kraia_ (在结束的时候)？”现在他抬眼看着她了，一脸不确定，“结束——是这么说的吧？在结束的时候一起走，我送赫米恩回去给他……”

赫敏脑子里琢磨着威克多尔东拼西凑的古怪句子。“等我在图书馆这边结束了，你要送我回公共休息室，交给哈利？”她复述道。

“ _Da._ (是。)”这次他开心起来，“没错。好吗……？”

“好啊，”赫敏故作轻松地确认道，“这样很好。”

* * * * *

威克多尔信守诺言，护送赫敏回到隐藏通往格兰芬多公共休息室和宿舍入口的肖像洞旁。这又是一件会引起流言蜚语的事情。再过不久就要宵禁了，却有学生仍在走廊间游荡，其中几个投来难以置信的目光。然而，他们的表情都没有人数渐少的克鲁姆粉丝团来得怀疑和恶毒——那些女孩整晚都在图书馆里，希望获准接近心目中的偶像。罗米达·万尼表情酸溜溜的，活像是吞了一只弗洛伯毛虫。

同样信守诺言的哈利已经在等着她了。赫敏看着两个男人又一次笨拙地简短交流，感觉很是可爱……

‘哈利，男人？我什么时候开始把哈利当男人看了？’赫敏对自己的这个小发现笑了笑。

她有意没在公共休息室里久留，几乎就像克鲁克山那样，在一夜安睡后迎来了新的一天。

第二天一早，赫敏下到公共休息室，发现那里空荡荡的。只有一群一年级学生聚在角落的一张桌子旁，兴高采烈地讨论着什么。随后，有那么一闪念间，她想起哈利昨晚的等待，那令人感动，但就如她思维中的理性部分所指出的，哈利和任何人一样需要休息。

然而，当她视线扫过大礼堂，看到他就在格兰芬多桌子旁的老位置上等她的时候，她发现自己不得不承认：她也希望哈利能偶尔离开，给她留一点个人时间……

到了午餐的时候，赫敏想的已经不是‘可爱’和‘令人感动’这类形容词了。她就像是有了一个活生生的影子，只是因为不想伤害哈利的感情，她才没强求他放弃忠实的保镖行为。

哈利甚至在魔法史课上也抵挡着宾斯教授催眠般的絮语，没有屈服于身体的倦意，成功保持了清醒。那天早上余下的时间里，他像小狗一样亦步亦趋地跟着她进了图书馆，在赫敏复习魔药课作业的时候，他的存在倒也没那么让人分心了。威克多尔白天一如既往地不见踪影。她不知道他白天都在忙些什么：也许他在训练？她曾瞥见他疾走或者奔跑着穿过校园。也许他回到了那艘魔法船上？在那里，她就不知道他都有哪些日常安排了。

在大礼堂里，赫敏和哈利之间互动的具体表现就是，他对她寸步不离。罗米达·万尼看着这出温情戏的第二幕，两眼都在喷火。哈利甚至不再关注午餐时拉文克劳桌子那边的动向，金妮肯定是注意到了这一点，这个韦斯莱家的小女儿似乎和他们拉开了一点距离。

赫敏抬眼朝首桌望去。布斯女士拜访霍格沃茨后，矩阵那边还没来过消息，如果有消息的话，最可能的渠道就是邓布利多或者麦格。但他们俩都没露面。‘这可不太寻常。’她心想。

不管赫敏还是哈利都不怎么期待午餐后的魔药课。赫敏猜测哈利是担心斯莱特林们最有可能在这堂课上对她出言侮辱，甚至更糟，动手攻击。而考虑到斯内普教授这个刺激因素，她更担心哈利的反应。

赫敏正要对覆盆子蛋糕布丁开吃时，麦格进了大礼堂，少见地一脸紧张。她面色苍白地走向格兰芬多桌子，径直朝赫敏和哈利而来，在两人跟前止步。

“格兰杰小姐，请跟我来。”

赫敏心中一滞。她很少看见院长脸色如此灰白，仅有的几次往往都和哈利有关。一瞬间，种种猜想在她脑子里飞快闪过。是不是……梅林啊，不！不会是她父母吧？

“格兰杰小姐。”麦格嗓音中的焦急清晰可闻，“你必须立刻跟我走。”

赫敏克制住越来越厉害的恶心感，站起身来。“这是怎么了？”她声音里透出一丝恐惧。哈利紧跟着她从桌边站了起来。

“是部长本人。”麦格的回答里带着股难以置信的意味。

“福吉？到这来了？”哈利大吃一惊。

麦格用一种‘与你无关，快走开！’的眼神看着他。“是的，波特先生。部长来了，指名要见格兰杰小姐。”

“哦，天杀的！”哈利咒骂一声。但麦格的心思已经迅速回到了手头的任务上，竟对他充耳不闻。

“跟我来，格兰杰小姐。”

麦格脚步快得惊人，全不似她这个年龄的人该有的动作。赫敏不明所以地最后看了一眼惊呆的哈利，转身小跑着追了过去。追上麦格时，她强忍着才没吐在老师的长袍上。“怎么回事？他想要什么？”

麦格仍苍白得如同幽灵，继续大步前行，嗓音中有一丝慌乱。“他已经到霍格沃茨了，带着两名傲罗。我想他是要逮捕你！”

* * * * *

对霍格沃茨师生而言，校长办公室通常是一处远离威胁的避风港。然而，当赫敏站在麦格身后，随着旋转楼梯渐渐上升时，她越来越清楚地听见部长怒气冲天的吼声。

“……我就知道霍格沃茨如今净出这种垃圾！”

这些话，还有部长的态度，对她来说都不稀奇。她带着愈发不安的心绪跨出旋梯，跟随麦格走进屋里，正好听见邓布利多的回答。“部长，你肯定不会对报纸上读到的每件事都信以为真吧？”

年轻人总有些不安分的天性，赫敏微微挪步从麦格身侧偷眼望去，将办公室内的场景尽收眼底。

邓布利多正坐在办公桌后，饱经沧桑的睿智面容上波澜不惊，一如既往。校长的办公桌对面站着部长本人，不屑于身后的座椅，僵直的身形透出难以抑制的愤慨。福吉右手按在办公桌实木和皮革的桌面上，左手抱着一顶在麻瓜看来很不搭调的橙绿色圆顶礼帽。《预言家日报》每期都有他的照片登在醒目位置，就算没有邓布利多叫出他的职位，也不难认出他来。

有两个男人站在办公室后面，占据着不太费力就能够纵览全局的位置。从他们穿的长袍就能看出，两人都是资深傲罗，但相似之处也就到此为止。其中一个相貌粗野，一头灰发又短又硬，两眼不停地在屋里扫来扫去，暴露了他内心的焦躁。另一个个子很高，光头，明显有着加勒比黑人血统，却异常镇定。他立刻就发现了师生二人，神色淡漠地注视着她们，像是在评估她们的潜在威胁性。令赫敏吃惊的是，他左耳垂上还单挂着一只金耳环。

邓布利多惯用的几张舒适的印花棉布扶手椅中，有一张坐着个矮胖女人，一身俗气的或深或浅的粉红。赫敏认不出是谁。巴蒂·克劳奇脸色苍白而憔悴，僵硬地坐在另一张扶手椅里。

在座的第三个人让她心跳漏了一拍。她以前见过那张带鹰钩鼻的优雅侧脸，那头完美的铂金色长发也再清楚不过地表明了他的身份。有他在场，她麻烦大了。“卢修斯·马尔福在这儿干什么？”赫敏悄声问麦格，“我还以为他已经从校董事会辞职了？”

“没错，”麦格嘶声道，“但他是霍格沃茨家长教师联合会的会长。”

‘霍格沃茨什么时候还有个家教会？’赫敏暗暗惊讶，差点就问出口来。幸运的是她忍住了没吭声，很快就把注意力转回到眼前的一幕上。

“我告诉你，邓布利多！”康奈利·福吉面红耳赤，唾沫横飞，“这是煽动罪和叛国罪！”

“我确信格兰杰小姐绝无此意。”邓布利多试图用理性的回答息事宁人，“等她来了你就会知道了。”校长抬起头，“啊，她来了。”

除了麦格和那个早已觉察的黑人傲罗，众人齐刷刷把视线转向赫敏。她不由咽了口唾沫。另一个傲罗显然正摸着他的魔杖。难道他觉得她会企图刺杀部长吗？

福吉那涨红的脸实在称不上好看。“是啊，年轻革命者本人！”他仍杵在邓布利多书桌前没动，“你有大麻烦了，年轻的女士！”

“我真心觉得我们大家最好都坐下。”邓布利多一边插嘴说着，一边挥动魔杖变出一张覆着金色和红色天鹅绒的两座躺椅。但部长和年轻的女巫都没有理会他的建议。

赫敏从麦格身后走了出来。就算她感到害怕——她确实害怕——她也不会表露出来，“真的吗，部长？”她应道，语调中更多的是镇定而非慌乱。

福吉上前直接面对着她。“自从你欺骗火焰杯把名字投进去以后，就只会制造种种毫无必要的麻烦。我就不该同意巴蒂让你留下参加争霸赛！”他嘴角泛着些许白沫。克劳奇依然面无表情，像是把部长的指责当成了耳边风。

“我没有把名字投进——”

“你又来了，谎话连篇！我真是受够你了。”福吉气炸了，而这多少影响了赫敏，她的火气也开始蹭蹭地往上冒。她几乎能感觉到，麦格听见自己学生的名誉遭怀疑时，气得怒发冲冠。

“那个该死的女人弄了一连串禁令来骚扰我。”福吉终于坐了下来，像是在对众人抱怨，又像是喃喃自语。赫敏猜他是在说切丽·布斯，心里暗笑，想来律师们已经代表她发动了一些进攻。“接着又在报上看到一个小丫头满世界说我强迫她参加一场‘野蛮的’比赛。更有甚者，她还鼓励家养小精灵们起来反抗他们的主人！”一想起报纸上的抨击，他又站了起来，死盯着赫敏，眼里喷的火简直能点着羊皮纸。

“部长。”邓布利多也站起身，不过他嗓音依然理性而冷静，“用一种更文明的方式来讨论这件事不是更好吗？来杯茶怎么样？”

对一个体重超标的人来说，部长转身的速度不可谓不快。“文明！ _文明？_ ”他啐道，“你的学生都举旗反叛我们自己的文明了，你还跟我说文明举止？”福吉的情绪终于盖过了理智，陷入一阵难以控制的歇斯底里中。

麦格迈步上前，挡在赫敏和部长之间，冷冷地纠正道：“毫无疑问，格兰杰小姐没有做过那种事，也没有说过那种话。”她厉声说。

赫敏注意到两个傲罗都拔出了魔杖，不过其中一个是提防着两个格兰芬多，另一个却奇怪地像是在提防魔法部一行人。

福吉不肯善罢甘休。“我已经失去耐心了。”他转向两名傲罗。“德力士，金斯莱。逮捕她！”他右臂一挥直指赫敏。赫敏不由发出一声惊呼，又是恐惧又是愤慨。

那个灰白头发的傲罗刚上前两步，另一个傲罗以平静却深沉的语调插嘴道：“以什么罪名，部长？”

“叛国！”福吉大声叫道，“是的，叛国罪还有……啊，煽动罪。是的，煽动罪。”福吉狠瞪着赫敏，“意图颠覆魔法部的合法统治。”

毫无疑问，如今康奈利·福吉已经失去理智了。

赫敏不可能不注意到卢修斯·马尔福脸上如狼似虎的表情，那个显然是魔法部雇员的不知名女人也一样。

“恐怕你很难证明这些指控，部长。”面对部长抛出的指控，邓布利多仍保持着令人安心的镇定。

“你这是什么意思，邓布利多？”卢修斯·马尔福突然插入争论之中，嗓音柔滑如丝，“别忘了，格兰杰的话可是白纸黑字地在那里，大家都看到了。”

那个神秘女人转向赫敏，第一次开口说起话来。她的脸像是被压扁了一样，横向比纵向还宽上几分，灰褐色头发上系着个黑色天鹅绒蝴蝶结。“是的。这是无法否认的。我看不出魔法部要证明这个有什么难。”赫敏注意到那女人有着高亢尖细的嗓音，和她那副尊容堪称绝配。

“是的，”部长松了口气，“谢谢，多洛雷斯。”他来回打量着邓布利多和赫敏，“你们还有什么话可说？”

赫敏正要开口，却听邓布利多抢先答道：“我想你会发现，虽然报纸上那些内容再清楚不过，却未必就是格兰杰小姐的原话。”

“断章取义？”不管这个‘多洛雷斯’是谁，她矫揉造作的甜腻嗓音都刺激着赫敏紧张的神经，“曲——解——原——意？”她故意拖着嗓子念出那个词，像是在嘲笑邓布利多，“这样的辩护真是太无力了，校长，这么白费力气对霍格沃茨可没什么好处。”

“我没说这是辩护，就算需要辩护，这也不是。”邓布利多仍是从容不迫。他抬头望向赫敏几分钟前刚刚穿过的那扇门。“啊，我想我们有客人到了。”

福吉有点不知所措。“你到底想说什么，邓布利——”

有人在外面敲了敲门。“进来吧，阿格斯。”邓布利多轻声唤道，魔杖轻轻一挥一抖，凭空变出一张舒适的扶手椅来。

门开了，探出阿格斯·费尔奇一头乱发的脑袋。“您的客人到了，校长。”

“啊，谢谢。请她进来。”

福吉转向邓布利多。“客人？”在赫敏看来，他似乎正努力维持一点理智，“这应该是闭门会议吧。”

“哦，是吗？”邓布利多佯作不知，仿佛他只是忘了往部长的茶里放糖，“我认为，鉴于魔法部诉格兰杰小姐一案情况相当特殊，这位客人能够提供极其宝贵的建议和帮助。”

“希望我来得还算及时……”那个文雅的声音带着一丝利物浦口音，话音刚落就见一个深色头发的女人走进屋来。她眯起眼，冷冷地看着福吉。“部长。”女人语调里没有一点讨好的意思。

福吉一脸迷茫。“抱歉，不知道这位女士是……？”

这句话得到了一声讽刺的“的确”作为回答，接着是一个戏剧性的停顿，然后那女人终于说：“本人切丽·布斯。”赫敏看出福吉涨红的脸上褪了一丝血色。“矩阵律师事务所王室法律顾问，代表赫敏·格兰杰小姐。”她走进那小群人中间，朝那个多洛雷斯微微点头致意（就赫敏看来，态度并不友善）。“乌姆里奇副部长。幸会。”听语气就知道，她心里想的可不是这么一回事。

“我想这次会谈已经开始了？”

“我说，”福吉咆哮起来，“你——”

“是的，”麦格插嘴答道，把赫敏往前一推，“部长要以一些莫须有的荒谬罪名逮捕格兰杰小姐。”

布斯女士听了这个消息连眼都没眨。“是嘛？”她语调冷淡，似乎感觉很是无聊，甚至有点厌烦，“以什么罪名？”

“大家坐下可好？”邓布利多温和地提议。

福吉不知所措。“喂，我们只是……”

“咳，咳！”这种奇怪的插话方式来自乌姆里奇副部长。“那次采访中，有人发表了明显诽谤的言论……”

“即使报纸准确引述了我委托人的原话——这一点我表示怀疑，”切丽·布斯插嘴道，“即使那些言论大错特错，诽谤也不是可逮捕罪行，更不是需要判处监禁的罪行，尤其格兰杰小姐还未满十八岁。”

“话虽如此，她也到负法律责任的年龄了。”卢修斯·马尔福似乎已经有点厌倦谈话内容了。

“是的，没错！”福吉手指马尔福的方向，强调着这个对他有利的观点。部长似乎没看到卢修斯对他这个动作的轻蔑之情，赫敏却全都看在眼里。“是该知道好歹的年龄了。”他转向赫敏，“你不能随随便便就用凭空捏造的事情来指责长辈。”

终于，赫敏决心自己站出来，不再当一个花瓶角色。“真有意思，”她静静地说，“想想你们都想逼我做些什么吧。”

乌姆里奇极富戏剧性地倒抽了一口冷气，福吉大概第一次被一个十五岁的小女生如此教训，惊得目瞪口呆。“我从没……从没受过如此侮辱……”

“对格兰杰这种出身的人，你还能指望她有什么教养？”马尔福龇着牙，皮笑肉不笑地说。

赫敏耸肩挣开麦格的手。“你到底什么意思？”她质问道，压抑的怒火突然喷发出来，让她忘记了自己正面对着全英国最危险的巫师之一。

“会不尊重我们伟大制度的，也只有一个……如此缺乏教养的人了。”

听到卢修斯·马尔福的话，周围有一瞬间的静默。“马尔福先生，我很久没听过这么侮辱性的言论了……”说话的是麦格。

“当招生来源扩大到麻瓜种的时候，不难预料会出问题。”乌姆里奇的观点得到的是一片冰冷的沉默，但赫敏注意到部长点了点头表示赞同。“我早就对此发出过警告，部长。”

布斯女士正轻声和麦格交谈，听着苏格兰女人的讲述，气得两颊通红。

“没错，没错，多洛雷斯，”福吉嘟囔着，“不如我们先拘捕她，过后再来解决这些问题？”

赫敏几乎和麦格、布斯同时开口，想为自己的无辜辨白。福吉理都不理，朝那两名傲罗挥了辉手。德力士似乎很乐意履行部长的指示，但小心谨慎的金斯莱把他拦了回来。“对不起，部长，可我们不能这么做。”

福吉瞪大了眼睛，很不习惯自己的下属居然抗命不从。“你这是什么意思，金斯莱傲罗？作为部长，我命令你——”

“没有严重的可逮捕罪行发生，”金斯莱以浑厚的男低音淡然答道，“若无M.L.E.司长签发的逮捕证或者直接指令，我们不能拘留未成年人。”

“什么？”

“没错，部长。”邓布利多似乎是唯一跟上思路的人，避免了金斯莱多费口舌，“据我所知，目前并未发生任何罪行。”

福吉到了爆发的边缘。“你是说这个小……”他深吸了一口气，“……女孩可以那样无端指控却……好，我们只需要找到一些证据！”

“什么的证据？”赫敏不顾布斯要她保持沉默的无声请求，问道。

“有叛国行为……企图诽谤魔法部。”福吉信口说道。

“我来告诉你我对魔法部是怎么想的吧！”赫敏大叫道，一个十几岁的纤细女孩居然能迸发出如此气势，在场所有人都被吓了一跳。

切丽·布斯站到她跟前。“安静点，赫敏，这件事我来处理。”紧张的赫敏有一瞬想无视法律顾问，但随后她深吸了一口气镇定心神，点头表示接受。布斯转身面对福吉。“部长，你无权这么做。你没有证据证明我的委托人犯下了任何罪行。如果你敢拘留格兰杰小姐，我马上起诉你非法拘禁，你就等着收传票吧！”她发怒时，利物浦口音变得更重了。

“我还要提醒你，鉴于她未满十六周岁，依据1994年《苏格兰儿童法》，我已向苏格兰最高民事法院递交文书，申请有关地方法院治安官执行的监管令。另外，依据1989年《儿童法》第44条第1款第c项，我委托人的双亲已向牛津郡议会申请紧急保护令，我也已经致信苏格兰事务大臣，请求他据此签发法令。”

“恕我直言……”乌姆里奇出面调停，从手提包里掏出一叠文件，“看了这些你就会知道，有关地方当局已将照管霍格沃茨未成年学生的职责移交给西敏[1]当局。”她把相关文件递给布斯，布斯接在手里，放低确保赫敏也能看见文件内容。

“相信你不会怀疑文件的……真实性吧？”乌姆里奇问道。

赫敏偷瞥了切丽·布斯一眼，只见布斯那把握十足的专业派头瞬间褪去，换上了一副眉头紧锁的表情。她指了指手写签名和下面的印刷体版本。迈克尔·福塞斯议员阁下。“是苏格兰事务大臣。”布斯说。

赫敏当即暗暗发誓，她将来一定要支持苏格兰争取自治的斗争。

切丽·布斯递还文件。“还有基于1989年《儿童法》的待批申请。”她尖锐地说，刚才的挫折刺伤了她的自尊。

“当然。”乌姆里奇用她甜腻的嗓音拖长了调子，“这个应该能解决问题。”她又递过一份文件，内容比前一份少得多，留着大块空白。

赫敏看见布斯立刻惊讶地睁大了眼睛，她默默地把文件递给赫敏，好让她的委托人和麦格一起阅读。

_根据_ _1699_ _年《国际保密法》_ _**[2]** _ _、_ _1700_ _年及_ _1946_ _年《王室特许令》，大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国教育大臣批准如下提案：于_ _1994_ _年_ _9_ _月至_ _1995_ _年_ _7_ _月间在霍格沃茨魔法学校停止适用_ _1989_ _年《儿童法》之条款。_

_第一财政大臣_ _**[3]** _

_约翰·梅杰议员阁下_ _**[4]** _

_（签字）_

赫敏瞪大了眼睛，回头看着她的律师。“他怎么可能签这个……？”她犹豫着问。

“天知道，”布斯实话实说，“我不太喜欢那家伙，但这样的做法就算对梅杰来说都太离谱了。”

赫敏靠近了些。“他们会不会对他施了魔咒？”

切丽·布斯摇摇头。“我想不会有人冒这个险。那样会破坏两个世界之间的协议。最有可能的就是，他们趁他在椭圆球场[5]看比赛的时候把这个和其他文件夹在一起塞给他了。”她嗤笑一声，把那份文件递还给副部长，后者一把抢了回去。

这次，赫敏在心里跟自己立了一个牢不可破的誓言，等她到了法定年龄，决不会把选票浪费在保守党身上。

“我相信现在情况已经很清楚了。”乌姆里奇的声音甜得快滴出蜜来，却只能更添赫敏对她的恶感。

赫敏的所有希望都烟消云散。看来律师们的努力被阻击了，权贵们都站到了她的对面。

“没错，就是这样。”福吉翻来覆去地在手里拨弄着圆顶礼帽，“有人发起了一场诋毁魔法部信誉的指控。”他轻声道。

麦格忍不住发出一声极不淑女的哼哼，显示了她对魔法部的信誉有何评价。

卢修斯·马尔福站起身来。“该死的，康奈利，这样会让我们毫无进展。我建议你把焦点集中在我们之前讨论的问题上。”

听到这里，赫敏突然担心起来。如果马尔福参与其中，只能意味着大麻烦。

部长失望得如同一个被抢走心爱玩具的孩子，但他终于让步了。“是啊，嗯，如果……嗯，如果逮捕是不可能的……”在赫敏、麦格和布斯的怒视之下，他有点畏缩，“嗯，那开除总是有充分证据的。”

‘开除！’赫敏霎时脸色惨白。这可不在她的计划里！

“你这话是什么意思？”切丽·布斯质问部长。

“咳，咳。”众人的视线再次落在那个蛤蟆似的乌姆里奇身上。“一个学生竟敢公然质疑魔法部的公正性，这肯定够得上开除。”

“没错，”马尔福接口道，“许多家长表达了他们对学校教学方针的担忧，尤其是《预言家日报》上登的那些言论。”

“把他们的名字说出来啊！”赫敏尖声呵斥。

卢修斯·马尔福神色倨傲地盯着她，仿佛她只不过是夏天粘在鞋底的脏东西。“你说什么？”他冷冷问道。

“把他们的名字说出来。”赫敏没有之前那么信心十足，却还是重复了一遍。

“我不想回答你，小丫头。”马尔福满脸冰冷的蔑视，丢开了她的问题。

“让我猜猜，”赫敏确信无疑地继续追击，“帕金森，克拉布，高尔，诺特——”她声音紧绷绷的，掰着指头念出了那些名字，每念一个，心中怒火就增加一分。

卢修斯·马尔福没有回答，只是用冰冷的灰眼珠瞪着她看。

“名字无关紧要，”乌姆里奇插了进来，“魔法部已经接到投诉，抗议格兰杰小姐在采访中传递的出格理念，以及学校在——”她直盯着邓布利多，“——规范校风上的失败。”

“没错，多洛雷斯，没错。”福吉转身背对赫敏，“好了，邓布利多。你还有什么话说？我确实有权下令开除学生。”

赫敏难以理解邓布利多怎么还能如此冷静。“是有权要求开除学生。”他纠正部长。

“在本案中，”马尔福静静地补充道，“犯人将被施以遗忘咒。她所掌握的一切知识，乃至身为女巫的全部记忆，都将被移除。”他带着残忍的快意说，“她的魔法核心将被最坚固的魔咒封印。”

麦格倒抽一口冷气。赫敏感觉心口发闷。“你不能这么做。”她哑声说着，嗓子里突然有些发干。

“但我可以。”终于能够胁迫这个恼人的孩子，福吉显得得意洋洋，“在某些情况下，只要我认为她——他们——对巫师社会构成了威胁。”

赫敏转向切丽·布斯。“他们不能……他们能这样吗？”她犹豫着问道，有些害怕听到答案。

“他们可以试试，”大律师森然答道，“但我们会步步为营和他们战斗到底，不管他们用多么卑劣的把戏都一样。”

赫敏回头看着部长。“你甚至都没想过用在食死徒身上的惩罚，现在却要用在我身上！”她说，“你只把他们关进了阿兹卡班。”

“那当然，”马尔福评价道，“剥夺一个纯血种的魔法能力是……野蛮的。”

赫敏举目四顾。福吉正心不在焉地点头。乌姆里奇那张扁脸上露出胜利在望的得意。德力士看样子已经准备听从长官的差遣。克劳奇以一种漠不关心的疏离态度旁观着整件事的发展，似乎神游在自己的世界之中。

“我不会让你这么做的，”赫敏下定了决心，“我不会让你夺走我的女巫身份。”

“等着吧，你明天早上会在办公桌上看到禁令的，部长。”布斯威胁道。

乌姆里奇又露出她那种假惺惺的微笑。“你没准可以赢得上诉。”她说。

赫敏紧张地把律师拉到一旁。“我不能被开除。”她挫败得近乎哽咽，眼睛却一瞬不瞬地盯着她的盟友。

“为什么？反正你也有充分理由恢复学籍。”

“你知道魔法部会在实际执行中拖多长时间吗？”赫敏连嗓音都在颤抖，不安之情溢于言表，“我说的不是几个星期的问题，更有可能是好几个月。”

“确实如此。”布斯说，随后恍然大悟，“我的天哪！如果你在未来几天里被开除，就不能参加比赛。他们决不会让你及时返校。”

“没错，”赫敏飞快地说，“然后我就会打破魔法契约。无论如何，我的魔法能力都会被剥夺。假如我不再是个女巫，上诉也就毫无意义了！”

“我明天就能弄到禁令，”布斯说出了想法，“那可以阻止他们开除你。”

“但假如我今天下午就被开除怎么办？”赫敏恳求道，“一旦我被取消参赛资格，就会打破契约。等到明天就太迟了！”

布斯对这消息思忖片刻后，转向脸色灰白的麦格。“部长有这个权力吗？要求当场开除学生？”

“他有这个权力，只要理由充分。”女副校长回答。

“谁来裁定理由是否充分？”

麦格朝邓布利多办公桌那边望去，那位伟大的巫师仍在同福吉交涉。“校长，籍由校董事会授予他的权力进行裁定。”

赫敏松了口气。“那就没问题了。”她小声嘀咕。

布斯目光尖锐地看了她一眼。“你确定他不会？”

“我相信阿不思……校长不会那么做的。”麦格说，虽然听起来没有赫敏预想的那么有把握。

一丝杂音不停地在赫敏脑海里回响。“但是……”她努力理清思绪，“但是假如校董事会对他的裁定进行复审……他们可能会在争霸赛期间开除我，”她心下恍然，“我还是会丧失比赛资格，然后遭受同样的命运。”她恳求地望向麦格。

“有这个可能吗？”布斯立刻追问。

“考虑到最近的报道，这是很有可能的，”麦格说，“校董事会虽然没有过去那么守旧，却也不是纯粹的自由主义者。他们恐怕不会把格兰杰小姐的主张视为善意表示。”

随着谈话的进行，赫敏看见未来在眼前渐渐消散。她抬起头，生气地看到邓布利多仍坐在椅子里，轻松如常。‘见鬼，’她狂乱地想，‘快做点什么呀！’她心里尖叫着……

校长抬起头来，深深地望进赫敏眼眸里。她相信她看到校长眼里有火花闪烁。他清了清嗓子。

“你的要求存在一个问题，部长。”

“哦，是嘛？”福吉有些惊讶，“存在什么问题？”

“没有人会被开除出霍格沃茨：今天，明天，哪一天都不会。”

福吉晃了两晃，像是被打了一棒子似的。“简直不敢相信！”他大叫道，“我就知道你是这副德行，邓布利多。不管我干什么你都要横插一杠子。”

邓布利多摇摇头。“不，部长，你误会了。你看，完全没有理由这么做啊。”

马尔福的声音冷得让赫敏打了个哆嗦。“没有理由，邓布利多？”他柔声问道。

“你在说什么啊？”福吉在一个旧公文袋里翻了一通，抓出一份《预言家日报》拍在邓布利多桌上。“理由全都在这儿，16磅的大字印着呢！”他两眼喷火地盯着对面满脸平和的老巫师，急于证明自己。

“哦，这个我不否认，部长。只是报上登的采访内容没有一句能用于支持开除格兰杰小姐。”

赫敏比屋里其他人都更早意识到了校长的意图。“漂亮。”她低声喝采，引得旁边两位女士投来奇怪的目光。

“没有、没有一句能……用？”福吉挣扎着，“你疯了吗？都在这儿呢，对魔法部的种种诽谤，编造煽情故事否认她自己欺骗火焰杯报名……还有关于家养小精灵的那些屁话！”他面色愈发阴沉，“怎么会没有！”

邓布利多依然一副成竹在胸的样子。“的确，是都在那儿，部长。”他倾身向前，仿佛有什么秘密要说，“可我不明白魔法部要怎么对一次由魔法部本身积极组织并批准的采访采取行动。”他往后一靠，嘴角露出一抹微笑。

“积极……批准……？”福吉艰难地开合着嘴，像一条脱水的鱼，“你……你这话什么意思，邓布利多？”

校长望向赫敏。“我想原话是这样的：‘部长本人正式批准的采访’，不是吗，格兰杰小姐？”

赫敏微微颤抖着，她自己也不说不清是因为紧张还是因为轻松后的虚脱。“斯基特小姐就是这么对我们说。”她勉强维持着嗓音平稳，证实道。

“什么……？什么……？”福吉转过脸，“我不相信……多洛雷斯，这是真的吗？”

赫敏觉得乌姆里奇的表情活像是刚吞了一只苍蝇。她保持着沉默，直到部长低声催促。“呃……是的，恐怕您——我是说，魔法部——确实批准了斯基特小姐的采访。”

福吉绞尽脑汁回忆着。他显然很厌弃这个新发现。“那没有……”他转向乌姆里奇求助，“我签过什么文件吗，多洛雷斯？”

乌姆里奇脸色病恹恹地，跟赫敏几分钟前一模一样。“编辑坚持要了书面文件，部长。只有给他采访参赛者——所有参赛者——的独家授权，他才会发整版报道。”

“当然，”邓布利多和蔼地补充道，仿佛替福吉找到了一线希望，“您可以起诉格兰杰小姐诽谤罪……”他朝赫敏眨了眨眼，赫敏立刻领会了其中的深意和破绽。

“但你将不得不把《预言家日报》列为共同被告。”她低声说。赫敏知道，福吉不会愿意卷进那样一场法律诉讼，起诉巫师世界唯一广泛订阅的报纸兼魔法部的主要支持者，那会毁掉他的政治生涯。“我倒要看你怎么办。”

福吉面白如纸。“不、不可能。”他结结巴巴地说着，转向同样目瞪口呆的乌姆里奇。

“也许……也许——对！”乌姆里奇像是抓住了一根救命稻草，“可以发起私人诉讼……告她诽谤？”她似乎自己都有些怀疑这个提议。

切丽·布斯不想再听下去了，她大步走向被吓懵的部长。“如果您对我的委托人发起任何指控，我一定会让你——”她把指头猛戳到福吉眼前，“——和你——”她转向乌姆里奇，正要做个同样的手势，却停在了半途，轻蔑地朝副部长挥挥手。“——整个该死的魔法部，《预言家日报》，丽塔·斯基特，还有这件破事有关的任何人都收到传票。”她怒道，“我才不在乎你们有什么文件，签没签过字。你们会深陷在法律诉讼的泥潭里，不知道从哪里开始，不知道到哪里结束。还有……”如今她的利物浦口音显露无遗，“……如果我们发现任何证据证明你们合谋陷害一个无辜的英国公民入狱，那我一定会找有关当局——麻瓜有关当局——处理此事！要我提醒你吗？我丈夫很有可能从明年春天开始执掌国家政权。”

在赫敏的注视下，福吉脸色血色尽褪。她知道，一切民意调查均显示工党将赢得下届大选，最迟也不会晚过1997年夏天。如果福吉到那时候仍是魔法部部长，就要和切丽的首相丈夫打交道。她想到这个绝妙的讽刺，不禁微笑。

“呃……是啊，没错。”福吉脸白得像牛奶冻一样。乌姆里奇现在更像蛤蟆了，赫敏几乎以为她会开口发出呱呱的叫声。马尔福怒气冲冲，赫敏感觉他的瞪视令人不安，很快就移开了视线。

“还有一个问题，是关于这个女孩参加三强争霸赛的事。”福吉抱怨着，两次错过了逮捕赫敏·格兰杰的机会让他很不高兴，“嗯……这事有点……不合规矩……”他嘀咕着指向赫敏，“首先，她太年轻了。”

“好歹有点常识了。”赫敏的回答让几位魔法部代表都是一张臭脸。也许，她那个‘会哭的孩子有奶吃’的策略终于奏效了。

“可你不知怎么就把名字投进火焰杯了！”福吉大声批判她，竭力想再找个罪魁祸首来指认，“这整个烂摊子都是从那开始的。”

赫敏一脸倦怠。“我已经向所有愿意听我说话的人，还有很多不愿意听的人解释过了，我没有把名字投进去，没有请任何人帮我报名，也没有对火焰杯施任何魔咒、诅咒或者恶咒好让它选我。”她怒视着福吉，然后是乌姆里奇，“这样对你来说够清楚了吗？”她双手叉腰做茶壶状，颇具威胁地问。敢如此放肆地对魔法部官员讲话，自己的胆大妄为使她恢复了信心。

“你没有？”福吉讶然道，“那你为什么不早说？”

“部长，我想，”邓布利多抢在赫敏发作前拿起那份报纸，平静地答道，“如果您不仅仅盯着那些耸人听闻的标题和丽塔惯用的华丽辞藻，就会发现格兰杰小姐已经以最公开的方式说过这话了。”

布斯女士迈步上前。“我的委托人完全无意参加这场即将举行的比赛。”她大声宣布。

“我们很多人都觉得格兰杰小姐不该被允许参赛，”卢修斯·马尔福插嘴道，“你知道，我们认为三强杯参赛者应当代表年轻巫师中的佼佼者。”

赫敏怒视着他。“一个父母都是麻瓜的女巫可不行。”她反唇相讥。

“那是你说的，”马尔福慢条斯理地说，“不是我。”他冰冷的微笑让她莫名想起棺材盖上的黄铜铭牌。

切丽·布斯继续施压。“如果我们能达成共识，解除取消比赛资格对我委托人的威胁，那么我相信她会平静地退出。对吧，格兰杰小姐？”

“完全正确。”赫敏确认道。

马尔福像是追丢了猎物一样，一脸愠怒。“我依然认为，对格兰杰的不端行为，开除才是唯一合适的惩罚，但是……”他直勾勾地盯着赫敏，仿佛要把她盯穿似的，“但是如果她退出……”

马尔福的反应让赫敏吃了一惊。她本以为，如果火焰杯吐出她的名字这件事背后存在任何阴谋，不管是直接针对她的，或者是不明人士企图伤害哈利·波特而意外造成的结果，卢修斯·马尔福一定是参与阴谋的核心人物。但是，如今他就在这里，乖乖承认了失败。这完全说不通。

“好吧……”福吉寻找着替代方案，却失败了，“我想不出我们要怎么制造机会让她退出。巴蒂？”

巴蒂·克劳奇第一次抬起头来，脸色比魔杖检测时更加憔悴。赫敏心里一怔。看来他将不久于人世了，她有点遗憾地想。

“火焰杯是最终仲裁者，”他语调空洞地宣布道，仿佛在漠然重复一句多年前学会的老话，“一旦投进名字，就与之定下魔法契约。”

“可我没有投进名字！”赫敏简直想要尖叫。绝望渐渐开始熄灭她心中暗藏的一丝希翼。

克劳奇把冰冷的眼眸转向她，目光空洞而遥远。“这无关紧要。你的名字从火焰杯里喷出来就是契约达成的确凿证据。”

“我们走着瞧。”布斯女士平静却清晰地说，“明天最高法院一开门我就去申请禁令，等着吧，部长。”

“你可以采取一切你想采取的行动，”克劳奇语调平板，“没有任何方法能打破魔法契约却不受到应得的惩罚。”

“也就是失去相应的魔力，是吗？”切丽·布斯问道。克劳奇只是点了点头。

“恐怕克劳奇先生是对的，”邓布利多确认道，“如果格兰杰小姐退出，哪怕是得到了所有有关方面的默许，她仍会被剥夺魔法能力。”他伤感地补充道。

“没准这样更好，”福吉咕哝着，“反正有一名参赛者在赛事拉开序幕前退出，场面也不好看。”他瞥了邓布利多一眼，仿佛在寻求认同，但毫无所获。“质疑火焰杯的决定。破坏争霸赛的精神。看起来，我们如何处理她，将是一个关系到团结和勇气的问题。”

“那么我将申请禁令，禁止比赛进行。”布斯女士说。

乌姆里奇手里晃着那份熟悉的文件，止住了布斯女士的发言。“恐怕任何法律诉讼都无法中止三强争霸赛。”她带着点得意地说。

赫敏走到律师身旁。“我不愿这么想，但看样子所有法律途径都走不通了。”她沮丧地喃喃道。

“恐怕是这样。”切丽·布斯同样沮丧地回答。

“还有最后一个替代选项。”邓布利多嗓音里第一次带上了一丝紧迫。他转向部长。“康奈利，我再次恳求你，能否取消三强争霸赛？”他恳求道。

福吉看着他，像在看一个疯子。“取消比赛？哦不，不，不！”

“这可能是最佳选择，部长。”卢修斯·马尔福思忖道。这让赫敏心中疑云再起，从什么时候开始，她居然和一个马尔福——任何一个马尔福——在任何问题上意见一致了？

“我不能取消比赛，”福吉一副被侮辱的样子，“那会让我在世人面前显得软弱。”

“康奈利，先不考虑你的政治需求，”邓布利多恳求他，“想想自然正义原则吧。格兰杰小姐才十五岁啊。”

“不，不，这事没得商量。”福吉望向乌姆里奇寻求支持。她没有让她的长官失望。

“三强争霸赛只是魔法部在英国乃至欧洲重新确立主导地位迈出的第一步。取消比赛将会传达完全错误的讯息。”

“去他的讯息！”切丽·布斯与王室法律顾问身份全然不符的激烈言辞让赫敏吃了一惊，“我们现在讨论的是一个年轻女孩的生命！”

福吉不敢看赫敏和律师的脸，只是垂眼注视着手里紧攥的橙绿色圆顶礼帽。“前进的道路上总会有牺牲的。”他低声道。

“另外，”乌姆里奇补充道，“格兰杰小姐也不是非参赛不可。最终的决定权还是在她，要看她自己。”她露出令人作呕的甜腻笑容，“不是吗，亲爱的？”

所有人的视线都集中在了赫敏身上。

“对，”福吉补充道，“我们必须立刻做出决定，不是吗，巴蒂？”

“第一个项目定于下星期二，24日举行，”巴蒂·克劳奇有气无力地回答，似乎病得厉害，“考虑现实情况，我们可以延期一周，但不能再迟了。”

“可那也只有两星期时间了！”麦格听起来很震惊。

“比赛安排已经落实，不可能变更。”克劳奇不为所动。

福吉转向邓布利多。“确实如此。我们已经不得不计划再引进一条……”意识到都有谁在场，他的声音弱了下去，“你知道……”他结结巴巴地住了口。邓布利多只是望着他，显然对这个结果以及站在眼前的人都大失所望。

“没有任何宽限的可能，对任何人来说都一样。”克劳奇强调道。

“不可能延期？不是吗？那我们需要立刻作出决断，”福吉回头看着赫敏，“选择权在你，年轻的女士。你是否要参加争霸赛？”

赫敏僵住了。自从与父母见面之后，她已经在脑中无数次地想过这个问题。

“别冲动，赫敏，”切丽·布斯静静地说，“我们还可以据理力争。”

赫敏看看今天第一次露出阴郁之色的邓布利多，又看看神色黯然的麦格，心里明白那条路是行不通的。“看样子我是得参赛了。”赫敏喃喃自语。她像一个格兰芬多那样鼓起勇气，点下了头。“面对这样的两难选择，我不能退出——不能主动退出。因此，尽管很无奈，但我同意参加三强争霸赛。”

屋内一片静默。良久之后，福吉拍起手来，满脸假笑。“很好。非常好。就这么定了。还有什么要补充的吗，巴蒂？”他问克劳奇，后者只是摇了摇头。

“等等，”赫敏抗议道，“还没人告诉我第一个项目是什么！”

巴蒂·克劳奇缓缓起身。“本该如此。”他尖锐地说，嗓音里终于透出紧迫感来。

“可我要怎么进行针对性训练？”赫敏哀怨地补了一句，得到了麦格的低声赞同。

克劳奇直视着她的眼睛。“作为勇士，你应该准备好面对任何挑战，”他不容置疑地说，“日安，格兰杰小姐。下星期二见。”

克劳奇迈步而出，乌姆里奇得意洋洋地盯着赫敏。这女人身上绝对有什么地方不对劲，赫敏心中认定。

“当然，”这条部长的专属哈巴狗措辞相当专业，一反之前虚情假意的甜腻，“任何违反章程的行为都将严肃处理。”但脸上还是皮笑肉不笑的，“唯有每一个参赛者都全面履行义务才称得上公平。不会对 _任何人_ 有所优待。”乌姆里奇在‘任何人’三个字上加重了语调。

“那就这么定了。”福吉口气和蔼得可怕，“我为刚才发生的……啊，不愉快道歉。”他朝邓布利多和麦格点点头，“校长，教授。”他转向布斯女士，顿了顿才讥诮地招呼道，“亲爱的女士。”

“我简直等不及与您再会了。”大律师回敬道，部长不禁微微打了个哆嗦。赫敏看在眼里，却不太高兴得起来。

“是嘛？”福吉犹豫着应了一声。“走吧，德力士，金斯莱。我要在《预言家日报》晚间版送印前赶回伦敦，至少还能发一份通告。”他匆匆从赫敏身旁走过，两名傲罗紧随其后。

卢修斯·马尔福是部长一行人中最后离开的。从赫敏身旁走过时，他先是对她视若无睹，但随后又回过身来。“我不想假装知道你在耍什么把戏，”他满怀恶意地嘶声说道，“可你赢不了的。”

“我也不想假装知道你在耍什么把戏。”她如实应道，同时感觉他的动机愈发难以揣测。

然后屋里只剩下赫敏和邓布利多、麦格、布斯，人人脸上都多少有些挫败。直到这时候，两个女巫和一名律师才在全程空置的椅子上坐了下来。

切丽·布斯试图表达她对结果的遗憾，她有多在意这次失败，还有部长及其副手的背信弃义。她还表示，她会继续寻找突破口，让赫敏既能退出比赛，又不必离开魔法世界。

麦格努力给大家鼓气，说他们还没有输，但她自己似乎也不太相信。

邓布利多赞扬他这个学生如何有着排除万难的积极生活态度。

但赫敏一句都没听进去。

就是这样。她打了第一仗，而且输了。

但这只不过是个开始而已。

如今问题已经不是她能否避免参加三强争霸赛。

而是她能否在第一个项目中幸存。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 西敏(Westminster)，又译威斯敏斯特，是英国议会所在地，口语中常用于指代英国议院或英国政府。

[2] 在罗琳原著中《国际保密法》签署于1689年，疑为本文作者笔误。

[3] 第一财政大臣(First Lord of the Treasury)，行使英国旧时王室财政大臣职位的长官，20世纪以来多为首相兼任。

[4] 约翰·梅杰(John Major)，于1990年至1997年间任英国首相，有名的板球迷，最后一次在唐宁街10号发表辞职讲话时曾同记者打趣说打算和家人到椭圆球场看板球赛，卸任后更成为萨里郡板球会(Surrey County Cricket Club)会长。

[5] 椭圆球场(The Oval)，位于伦敦南部的肯宁顿区(Kennington)，曾是萨里郡板球会的主场。


	7. 第7章 恍然顿悟

离开校长办公室回去的路上，赫敏开始构思下一封难写的信，她很快就要把它寄往牛津。尽管父母表面上尊重她的意愿，但她非常担心如今最后的法律途径也几乎堵死，他们可能会重新考虑之前的决定。做最坏的打算是一回事，冷静面对一场不折不扣的灾难就完全是另外一回事了，更别提还是争霸赛这样据说危险重重的灾难。

格兰芬多公共休息室里想必已经在等着她回去，或者说，是等着听她命运如何——她午餐时匆匆离开后，有关她下午没去上课的传闻就满天飞了。后来赫敏从双胞胎那里听说，曾有所谓的知情人士下注赌她会被开除，双胞胎借机大赚了一笔，自然也就不好意思向她保密。为数不少的学生甚至对此事颇乐见其成。尤其是德拉科·马尔福，公开宣称很期待‘从此不会再看到泥巴种贱人玷污霍格沃茨的走廊’。赫敏很想知道，卢修斯是否在会面前就已经向他那个讨人厌的儿子吐露了风声。

穿过肖像洞时，赫敏注意到原本自然的晚间闲聊戛然而止。她也因此踏进了一片意味深长却令人不安的沉默中。

她的同院同学大都一脸讶异，惊诧于她仍然——至少眼下是这样——是他们中的一员。当然，如今很多人并不把她视为‘他们中的一员’。

赫敏很是气恼他们或疏远或厌弃的态度，只能无奈地对诸多不加掩饰的怀疑目光回以愤慨之色。反正她现在也不想跟他们共处一室，她迈步朝通往宿舍的楼梯走去。

赫敏听见身后一阵骚动，有人拨开人群追了过来。一只手搭上她肩头，止住了她的脚步。她转过身，准备大声呵斥那个胆敢向她动手的家伙。

当看清眼前满脸苍白、忧心忡忡的人是哈利时，她把那声呵斥又咽了回去。

“你还好吗？”他哑声问。

她只是点头，害怕自己一开口，嗓音就会暴露她的情绪。

哈利原本紧绷的瘦削身形一下松弛下来，他长出了一口气：“感谢梅林！出什么事了？”

赫敏越过哈利肩膀朝前望去，突然意识到他们俩仍是众人瞩目的焦点。她注意到金妮正疑惑地望着他们。紧接着她又对上了罗恩的眼睛，罗恩迅速避开了视线，表情里有种难以言喻的别扭。在公共休息室当中实在太招人耳目了。她摇摇头，悄声说：“这里不方便。”

哈利点点头，她知道他已经明白了。“你去带上斗篷，”他提议道，“我们几分钟后在这里碰头。”

考虑到她现在的处境，哈利简单的温情之举真是让她感觉大为放松。她匆匆赶回宿舍，抓起冬装斗篷，又停下喂了喵喵叫的克鲁克山。她瞥了一眼五颜六色的各科学习计划，以及作业进度表——像往常一样，是暑假时就拟好的——现在两样都需要重新修订了。她狠下决心，咬咬牙回到公共休息室，只见哈利已经披上自己的厚斗篷，正耐心等着她下楼。“走吧。”他静静地说完，没再多说什么，朝她伸过手来。她毫不迟疑地把手交在他掌心里，没有理会周围观众好奇的目光，任由哈利牵着她穿过了肖像洞。

外面寒意刺骨。哈利和赫敏出身的萨里郡和牛津郡都靠南方，相较之下，北方地区暮色消散更快，太阳落山更早。时间已过四点，落日的余晖映在低垂的云层上，给魁地奇球场西面的地平线着上暗紫深灰的色调，勾出火红和亮铜的镶边，而后渐渐归于黑暗。

要是天色还早，两个朋友就会到湖边去，目的地有一块光滑的大石头，是冰川时期遗留的古老纪念。过去三年多里，三个年轻的格兰芬多喜欢在那儿一起谈天说地，制定计划，玩笑嬉闹，哀伤落泪。

然而今非昔比。三人组少了一人，只剩赫敏和哈利沿着隐约可见的城堡围墙缓步而行，头顶上方无数窗口洒下的微蒙灯光照亮了他们脚下的道路。不同于平日里的闲庭信步，他们步履匆匆，就算施了保暖咒，苏格兰夜晚的冷风依然寒意逼人。他们绕圈的途中，赫敏以她特有的急促语速一气不停地解说了她对下午那些事的看法。

听着她的讲述，哈利脸上表情愈发沉重。他们继续绕着霍格沃茨踱步，不久就发觉已经走到通往海格小屋的小径附近。当赫敏完成复述时，嗓音里微微哽咽了一下，泄露了她对自己境遇不公的极度挫败。她近乎崩溃，两颊泛着愤怒的红晕，陡然停住脚步，重重地颓然靠在一堵飞扶壁上。

哈利担心她可能摔倒，立刻抢到她身旁。“赫敏，你不能……我们不能……让他们赢了。”他双手扶住她一边胳膊肘，毅然决然地说。

“可是……这太不公平了。”她吸吸鼻子，终于把压抑的情绪释放出来，心里直想像个任性的孩子那样狠命跺脚。

这时候，哈利从她身侧挪到了她正对面。他伸出双手摁在冰冷干燥的石墙上，紧挨着她耷拉的肩膀，充满保护意味地把她圈在两臂之间。“我知道，”他低声絮语，“不过这也不是新鲜事了。那么，确实没办法了？”

赫敏用力摇头。“我们能想到的办法魔法部都不接受……或者不如说，是巴蒂·克劳奇不接受……”她叹了口气，感受着他如此靠近带来的温暖，心里有股莫名的安慰，“福吉一发现没有理由要求当场开除我，就满心想找个办法让我自愿退出。我想，要不是克劳奇强调那该死的火焰杯已经判定我有必须完成的见鬼契约，福吉肯定会抓住机会同意的！”

哈利微微后仰，挑起眉毛看着赫敏——能听到她开口骂人实在难得，虽说这点程度的脏话以魁地奇球队的标准来说完全不值一提。而赫敏只是更往下滑了点儿，双肩佝偻着，模样很是沮丧。

“我是说，我反复查阅了所有历史，”赫敏闷闷不乐地继续解说，“书里对这一点的记载不是很明确，但那似乎无关紧要。巴蒂·克劳奇已经被任命为这场愚蠢比赛的法官、陪审团兼刽子手。而魔法部态度坚决，福吉绝对不会考虑取消比赛。”她手托着下巴，把胳膊肘支在膝头。“现在没人想得出其他办法了。”她苦笑起来，“赫敏·格兰杰，泥巴种勇士！”她讽刺地嘟囔着，语调中不无苦涩……

哈利听出她嗓音中的挫败，态度不禁比之前多了几分激烈。“你怎么敢这么说你自己，赫敏？你远不止是那样的，你……”他陡然止住，没有把话说完。相反，他转身在激动的挚友身旁坐下。

赫敏没有追问那意味深长的停顿。她只是往边上挪了挪，在外凸的石壁上让出一点位置给他，同时朝他露出一个诚挚却紧张得近乎僵硬的微笑。

原本狭窄歪斜的扶壁，现在却宽得足够两个年轻人坐，但两人都没觉得有什么不妥。霍格沃茨城堡就是如此地不可思议。

“谢谢你，哈利。”她嘴唇颤抖着，低喃道。他的支持对她意味良多——甚至远远超乎她的预料。她默默给了他一个标志性的拥抱，甚至比平日更加亲密，让她怀里的哈利有点儿不好意思。赫敏松开他，看出这时候他的微笑是发自内心的，只是有些遥远，仿佛在扪心自问着什么。

哈利见她在打量自己，立刻凝神静气，同时又显得有点担心。

“你确定要参赛吗？”他问，“要知道，我决不会看不起……”

他止住了，因为赫敏抬起了掌心。她深吸了一口气镇定心神。“我不会说我‘确定’，哈利，但据我所见，相对于其他选择，这已经算两害相权取其轻了。”她实话实说。

“那么，现在我们该怎么办？”

听到哈利说的是‘我们’而不是‘你’，赫敏感觉无比欣慰。

“我不知道第一个项目是什么，不可能真正进行针对性训练，还能怎么办呢？我也不能向老师寻求帮助。”

麦格教授明确表示，教职员工都不得帮助塞德里克·迪戈里或者赫敏本人。这是为了避免主办方学校占据优势，对访客不公平。那样的话，霍格沃茨将有充足的师资力量，涵盖所有魔法科目，而德姆斯特朗和布斯巴顿只有校长陪尖子生们一同来访。他们的其他教授正远在法国和……不管德姆斯特朗在哪儿，继续对余下学生的日常魔法教学。

虽然伊戈尔·卡卡洛夫和马克西姆女士肯定才能出众（不然他们也不会坐到今天的位置），但要指望他们在专业技能上媲美弗立维教授或者麦格教授还是有些不切实际。坦白地说，大概没人相信这世上有哪个老师比得上邓布利多经验丰富、法力高强。

“我只能熟读历史，钻研学习，希望掌握近几届争霸赛中任务要求的技能，一路往前回溯，力求找出是否存在任何模式。”赫敏长叹一声，举起双手做了个无奈的手势。

“项目中几乎什么情况都可能出现。我所要做的就是通过比赛，就是这样。”她神色平静，抖得厉害的嗓音却暴露了内心。她转向哈利，后者正凝视着湖水，似乎陷入沉思之中。她顺着他视线望去，只见巨乌贼的触须破开薄雾笼罩的湖面，在漆黑如镜的水面上带起粼粼波光。

“如果是你的话，你会怎么办，哈利？”

哈利依然注视着水中的涟漪。“我——我不知道，”他最终选择实话实说，“我是说，我曾经以为参赛是件好事。”他踢开沙土小径上的一颗鹅卵石。“现在，我不太确定了。我不知道我是不是有勇气继续下去。”他脸上的微笑更像是个苍白的鬼脸，“如果出来的是我的名字，我大概会又踢又叫，搞得他们只好把我拖出大礼堂。”

赫敏的泪水终于夺眶而出。“该死的，哈利！我从没主动要求参赛。”她清了清嗓子，突然觉得心绪沉重，“梅林晓得，我不想这样。”

哈利侧身转向赫敏，几乎同时，她也做了同样的动作。需要一点人性化安慰的感觉难以抑制地涌了上来，赫敏伸出胳膊勾住了哈利的脖子，笨拙地把头靠在他左肩和胸口上，任泪水打湿了他的上衣。

夜寒料峭，两个年轻的格兰芬多相依而坐，赫敏在无声的抽泣中放下了所有挫败和恐惧。在这场严酷的考验中，哈利始终坚定不移地站在她身旁，对她而言，仅是这份真情就抵得过整个世界。

* * * * *

星期二晚上，大礼堂里坐满了人。自那个命运攸关的万圣节以来，布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗代表团还是第一次与东道主一同进餐。像往常一样，家养小精灵们再次刷新上餐记录，供应了足够饥肠辘辘的师生们饱餐的丰盛美食。

赫敏·格兰杰显然不在那些老餮之列。她毫无食欲，只吃了一点烤牛肉。通常情况下，在霍格沃茨校园里快走几圈会让十多岁的少年胃口大开，可赫敏对晚餐心不在焉，心里想的全是该怎么写那封必须寄给父母的信。

罗恩不时朝她的方向投来愤怒的目光，这一点没有逃过她的眼睛。昨晚她和哈利回到公共休息室，两人脸都冻得通红，赫敏眼睛还有点红肿，罗恩打那时起就没给过她好脸色。赫敏从金妮那里听说，莫丽·韦斯莱给罗恩寄了一封吼叫信，责备他成绩下滑——虽然，赫敏苦中作乐地想着，他的成绩本来也没多少下滑空间了。她乐于将罗恩的坏脾气归结为如下原因：失去她的辅导和笔记参考后，他把自己眼下的窘境怪在了她身上。

她沉浸在自己的思绪中，没看到罗恩朝哈利投去了同样的怒视。

阿不思·邓布利多站起身来，对他自己施了道声音洪亮。大礼堂里的喧闹迅速平息了下去。

“请注意。请注意！”这时候整个礼堂已经鸦鹊无声，就连老师们都对校长即将发表的声明报以超乎寻常的关注。

“下面通知一件大家会感兴趣的事：12月1日星期二下午的课程安排取消了。”

学生们欢声雷动，韦斯莱双胞胎的声音尤其响亮。邓布利多望着他们，睿智的面孔上露出一抹微笑。

赫敏一动不动地坐在欢呼的人群中，茫然注视着周遭那些欣喜若狂的格兰芬多学生。哈利看起来很紧张，赫敏不难猜到个中缘由——因为她已经告诉过他，在那要命的一天，取代课程安排的会是什么。

“请安静。”邓布利多恳求道，“看得出这个坏消息让大家都很难过，”他咧嘴轻笑着说，“不过作为补偿，我要向大家宣布，三强争霸赛第一个项目将在那天举行。”

又一阵狂热的欢呼荡过大礼堂，夹杂着许多只脚猛踏木地板的咚咚声。赫敏远远望着大礼堂那一头，在斯莱特林中间，来访的德姆斯特朗学生用低沉浑厚的嗓音异口同声地喊：“克鲁姆！克鲁姆！”伴着有力的跺地声，他们勇士的名字在魔法天花板下回荡不息。卡卡洛夫在贵宾席的专座上进行了全程指挥。威克多尔耐着性子坐在原地，神色平静淡漠，一如既往。其余师生纷纷报以礼貌的掌声，但一众斯莱特林的反响尤为热烈。

像是回应一样，布斯巴顿代表团响起了“ _Allez_ (加油)，芙蓉！”的呼声，坐在拉文克劳中的芙蓉·德拉库尔顿时成了东道主们关注的焦点。只是她们的庆贺相对拘谨一些，不时会被尖细的口哨声打断。

忠诚的赫奇帕奇们不甘示弱，表示将全力支持塞德里克·迪戈里。其他学院的学生大多跟着发声应援。

然后，斯莱特林的人群里传出一声突兀的叫喊：“那格兰杰呢？”

越来越多的人重复了这个问题，口吻中谦恭渐去，愈发尖锐起来。

赫敏又一次确信自己正处于众目睽睽之中，担心着接下来必然发生的情况。

邓布利多伸出双手平息人群的躁动。“你们可能已经听说了——”

一两个没觉出校长气势的学生颇为无礼地发出哄笑。他目光一扫，随即归于平静。

“格兰杰小姐将会参加争霸赛。”他说得不动声色，清楚明了。

赫敏突然有种被出卖的刺痛感。为什么邓布利多不告诉大家她没有报名，成为参赛者也是被逼无奈？

格兰芬多中响起零星掌声，夹杂着弗雷德和乔治的叫嚷。令人惊讶的是，拉文克劳桌子附近也有一个人鼓掌。接着麦格教授起立为自己的学生拍手喝彩，弗立维教授也这么做了。除此以外，大礼堂里一片沉寂，应者寥寥。除了……

“你敢，哈利！”赫敏压低了嗓门，同时一把攥住他右边胳膊，用力把他推回旁边的座位上，没有理会同院同学们投来的好奇目光。她知道他刚才想干什么，她也知道他是知道她知道的。

“为什么阻止我，赫敏？”他问道，一脸迷惑和失望，“就该让他们都看看……”

赫敏垂下头。“不，哈利……那样不合适。”大家对她反应冷淡不算什么，更令她心烦意乱的是，她自己都不相信她的名字能和那些真正的勇士并列。“那样不合适……”她重复着，更像是自言自语，而不是在对挚友说话。

很快，霍格沃茨丰盛晚餐的最后一波也被风卷残云地消灭，学生们开始向城堡各处散去。赫敏趁机径直奔向她的避风港——图书馆。

* * * * *

“麻烦你，能跟我说说哈利·波特吗？”

赫敏从正在浏览的《三强争霸赛正史(1285~1805)》上抬起头来。这本书对于预测她未来几个月里可能面临的挑战帮助不大，倒是加深了她对一件事的印象——争霸赛当年是因为参赛者死亡人数过多而被叫停的。哪怕是在1792年那场臭名昭著的争霸赛中（当时一头鸡身蛇尾怪逃脱束缚横冲直撞，三所学校的校长都受了伤），也从未有人弃赛，但那起事件成为了最终促使当局采取行动导火索。

在赫敏对面，那张她心里称之为‘威克多尔专座’的椅子里，克鲁姆已经放下了阅读材料，正打量着她，脸上还带着平日里那副难以看透的淡漠神气。如今，赫敏已经猜到这只是表象，不管是他天性如此还是后天训练的结果，那副表象之下隐藏的是一颗敏锐的头脑。她不知道有多少人被他蹩脚的英语迷惑，以为他就是个头脑简单的运动员。他的伪装相当出色，她心想。

当然，哈利不在那些被威克多尔外表迷惑的人之列，就算他曾经如此，也早已修正了自己的观点。当晚，这个格兰芬多小伙子再次践行了自己的诺言，甚至在他的被保护人冲出大礼堂时放弃了布丁，一路护送她到图书馆。赫敏再次从一个尴尬的距离观望着那两个年轻男人——近得足够知道他们是在讨论和她有关的事，却没近到能听清他们的对话内容。不管他们都谈了些什么，至少她那位自封的保镖颇为满意，否则他也不会放心离开她身边几个小时。

对于她被确认为三强争霸赛新晋选手、因而成为他竞争者一事，威克多尔就像半小时前在大礼堂时一样，表现得波澜不惊。赫敏曾以为他可能会就这个问题质疑她，或者甚至完全不理睬她，毕竟她如今的正式身份是他的对手，但他只是无奈地耸耸肩，接受了命运的安排。

‘也许威克多尔认为我不像塞德里克或德拉库尔，对他并不构成真正的威胁吧。’赫敏心想，‘他打过太多场世界顶级球赛，不会把我这样的对手放在心上。’

但今晚他的第一个问题让她猝不及防。“什么意思？”

“说说那……那个人。不是那个…… _momche_ (男孩)……”威克多尔拼命找着合适的词。这是少有的几次赫敏看见他在难以用外语表达意思时流露情绪。她想知道，图书馆里是不是有保加利亚语常用语手册？

“男孩……？”赫敏咬着字眼，“大难不死的男孩吗？”她重复道，她知道哈利很讨厌那个称呼。

“ _Neh_ (不)。”威克多尔摇摇头，赫敏注意到他似乎终于抓住了英式肢体语言的要领，“不是……男孩。是男人。”

赫敏叹了口气。她估计威克多尔肯定读过那些历史，书里相当夸张地描绘了哈利·波特在那个连名字都不能提的人倒台时扮演的角色。

“他的父母都被黑魔王杀害——”

威克多尔抬起手来。“ _Neh_ (不)——这我知道。跟我说说你的 _pri-yatel_ (朋友)——朋友。”

“哦！”赫敏刚才误解了威克多尔的意图，这也不是第一次了。她不大自在地在椅子里扭了扭身子。要回答威克多尔这个看似简单的问题，她必须理清自己的感情，审视自己与哈利·波特间的复杂关系。还是实话实说为好，不仅是对威克多尔诚实，更重要的，是对她自己诚实。

“他是我最好的朋友。”这一点是最重要的。威克多尔点点头，像是承认了这显而易见的事实。他示意她继续说下去。

“哈利很勇敢——勇敢得叫人难以置信。一年级的时候，他就从一头巨怪手里救了我的命。”威克多尔微微挑起左边眉毛。‘这件事你还不知道。’赫敏看到了保加利亚人的小动作，估计这在他已经算是反应很大了。她不知道公众对霍格沃茨过去几年里的种种波折有多少了解，决定还是不提及奇洛教授、密室或者天狼星·布莱克为好。

“更近一点——今年——他对穆迪教授施展了守护神咒……也是为了保护我。”她略微简化了过程。她注意到威克多尔左边眉毛又微微一跳。显然，他听说过疯眼汉穆迪的名声。但这一次不光威克多尔有反应，她想起那件事，胃里也不禁抽搐了一下。

“他还是一个忠实的朋友。一开始就相信我没报名参赛的人没有几个，他正是其中之一。”威克多尔依旧神色淡然，却专心致志。

‘这一点大概他自己就看出来了。’赫敏心想。

“像多数男生一样，他热衷于魁地奇胜于家庭作业，但他在改进。”威克多尔的眼神给她一种印象——他并不觉得哈利的做法有问题。她感觉脸上微红，想为自己辩护，又有些微窘迫。随后她的心情变得有点低落。

“他的家人……嗯，他剩下的家人……”她不想透露太多，毕竟哈利曾为她向麦格教授说这件事而生气。“这么说吧，他在霍格沃茨会更开心。”

‘有他在这里，我也更开心。’赫敏心里对自己说。她有点惊讶地意识到，如果她不得不离开霍格沃茨，在失去的一切之中，她最思念的一定是哈利。

不是邓布利多，不是海格，不是麦格。不是魔药课、变形课或者魔咒课。不是苏格兰的清新空气和美味佳肴——即使后者出自被契约束缚的家养小精灵之手。

也不是罗恩·韦斯莱——假如曾经是，如今也成为过去时了。

而是哈利。

她探寻地望着克鲁姆，但他只是耸了耸肩，朝她点点头，就重新埋首自己的研究。赫敏也把目光落回到她的书上，但因为他提的问题，现在她满脑子想的都是一个全新的念头……

她略带惊讶地意识到，她还从没问过自己这个简单的问题——她和哈利到底是什么关系？

赫敏的手指停在书页之间，却没再翻向下一页。相反，她陷入了对过去三年的回忆，从万圣节的巨怪，到二年级的古怪收尾，最后是历经动荡的三年级……

她注意到，在她和哈利的关系中渐渐形成了一个模式——她最优先考虑的总是他，哪怕是在他们出现分歧的时候也一样。或许是因为她对人际关系的不安全感，又或许是因为他们一起出生入死的经历，以及她始终放不下的担忧。然而，还有一个最根本的原因，她感觉自己对此确信不疑……

超越友情？虽然只是偶尔，但她确实动过这个心思。可事实证明，他从没表现出对她感兴趣的样子……然而，她对自己三年级时的不理智表现渐生疑窦。为什么她要让自己疏远哈利，向罗恩寻求慰籍，最终在生活中越来越优柔寡断？

赫敏望向威克多尔，但他似乎并无觉察，继续浏览着书页。为什么她会突然想起这些？她心中再次涌起一阵困惑，最近她常有这种感觉……

一个答案再次浮现在她脑海中——哈利。

第一次，一丝恍然贯穿了她的身体，比任何记忆都更深刻入骨……如同电光石火，照得她心底一片透亮，震撼不已。

邓布利多从前提到过……爱……他有什么深意吗？

赫敏觉得她终于开始领会这个词了。哈利，和……爱？这感觉如此陌生，令人迷茫……

“赫米恩，你还 _dobre_ (好)吗？”她听见威克多尔的声音远远传来。

“嗯？”

赫敏回过神看着威克多尔，他脸上挂着少见的好奇表情。“你还 _dobre_ (好)吗？”

“没事，很好。”她飞快地答道。说实话，她的心都快跳到嗓子眼了……

所有那些赫敏之前不曾留意的碎片终于全都拼上了。

如今，她意识到哈利·波特不再仅仅是个朋友。他已经成为她在霍格沃茨的生涯中最重要的部分。

也许不仅仅是在霍格沃茨。

赫敏不太确定这突如其来的顿悟对她和哈利的关系意味着什么。他是一个坚贞不渝的朋友，这一点他已经证明过多次了，在过去的几个星期里更是如此。不会再有别人为保护她而召唤守护神，不会再有别人愿意当着全体师生的面第二次这么做。

反过来，她也不会为别人做她暑假时为他做过的那些事，更不会为别人冒她为他冒过的那些险。

但她是否想寻求更进一步的可能呢？哪怕只是试探？赫敏拿不定主意。除非有把握得到回应，否则她不愿冒险搅乱他们深挚的友谊。尤其是在当下，她必须集中精力关注那些更重要的问题，无暇顾及自己的心事；况且，她需要她所拥有的这寥寥几个朋友。

她坐在那里，沉浸在自己的思绪之中。而威克多尔·克鲁姆只是微微勾起嘴角，露出一丝轻浅难辨的微笑。

* * * * *

_E_ _与_ _D_ _·格兰杰医生_

_刺槐大街_ _37_ _号_

_牛津_

_OX1 4AA_

_亲爱的妈妈和爸爸，_

_你们应该已经从布斯女士处获悉，我们通过法律途径避免我参赛的努力失败了。大家都尽力了：校长和麦格教授曾跟部长本人据理力争。是的，部长居然厚着脸皮跑到霍格沃茨来了。有那么一阵，他甚至想逮捕我，或者更糟，想开除我！总之，最后我只剩下两个选项：要么参赛，要么被扔出魔法世界。_

_我知道，我们讨论过这件事，我真不愿特地提醒你们，但我们曾一致同意由我自己来做这个决定，你们都表示会支持我。所以，我选择了参赛。_

_我保证，我会尽量确保安全，如果项目变得太困难或者太危险，那时我会重新考虑，另做打算。所以，求你们了！不要采取任何措施把我从学校带走。你们保证过的。_

_魔法部不可信任。他们不是腐败得无可救药，就是无能得一塌糊涂。比起我的安危，部长更关心他自己的公众形象，完全不理会我们的抗辩。_

_虽然今年我可以免考，但我还是会重新安排学习计划，以便参加考试。我不想因为这场愚蠢的比赛放松学业！_

_哈利真是个大好人。他是少数几个一开始就相信我没报名参赛的人之一，他还借了海德薇给我捎这封信。不像罗恩_ _——_ _那家伙简直太气人了！我都不知道他怎么就觉得我会靠作弊参加一场我根本不想沾边的比赛！至少，我知道不管发生什么，哈利都是可以依靠的。_

_等我知道第一个项目是什么，会再写信。我保证，今年会回家过圣诞节。_

_克鲁克山一切都好，就是现在这边天气冷了，它更喜欢钻我被窝了。_

_爱你们的女儿_

_赫敏_ _·_ _琼_

_XX_

_1994_ _年_ _11_ _月_ _17_ _日_

* * * * *

赫敏费尽心思地重新安排学习计划，为三强争霸赛的训练留出时间。眼下她还不知道需要进行哪类训练，而这个简单的任务让她暂时忘记了那种无能为力的感觉。等计划终于重新安排妥当，赫敏也做好了心理准备，第一次真正以学校勇士的身份去面对霍格沃茨的师生。

赫敏仍对邓布利多的决定难以释怀。他没有公开支持她，让她继续背着靠欺骗手段参加比赛的污名。从十一岁那年满怀天真地走进霍格沃茨至今，她还是第一次对校长的行为产生疑议。他不得不宣布她成为第四名入选者时，无疑是大吃了一惊。在与魔法部的徒劳对抗中，他为她付出的努力也无可挑剔。然而，邓布利多本可以告诉大家赫敏·格兰杰并非自愿参赛，那样她在霍格沃茨的生活就会轻松得多。

但是，澄清事实的机会就摆在眼前的时候，校长却没有采取任何行动。

她对此耿耿于怀。她能想到的唯一理由，就是校长希望避免和魔法部发生公开争吵。他在大礼堂里发表任何意见，迟早都会传到部长耳朵里——或者更糟，会登上《预言家日报》。然而在她看来，这种做法和福吉的态度相差无几。

令赫敏有点惊讶的是，她在星期三那天发觉自己在校内的支持率比想象中略有上升。古如尼文课上，拉文克劳们对她的态度明显有所软化。下课时，帕德玛·佩蒂尔特地跑来找她，解释说那些认识赫敏的人，特别是那些像她一样过去几年在学业上深受赫敏帮助的人，都在仔细分析丽塔·斯基特的报道后得出结论，还是赫敏坚持的自我辩白更可信些。这显然在拉文克劳中引发了数次严肃讨论——赫敏很好奇拉文克劳公共休息室是否曾发生过任何其他形式的争议——那些低年级学生（包括泰瑞·布特和安东尼·戈德斯坦）开始怀疑赫敏参赛确有隐情，而塞德里克·迪戈里的同级生们（包括佩内洛·克里瓦特，还有其他一些人，比如秋·张）则倾向于坚持既有观点。

拉文克劳们对她的态度开始小幅转向理解，这让赫敏稍感振奋，但她也不指望自己的糟糕处境会有太大变化。赫奇帕奇向来坚定不移地支持自己人。至于斯莱特林，要想他们对她说句算得上客气的话，大概得等到地狱结冰那天。她只希望格兰芬多们能多给她一点支持。除了几位好友，在学院里仅仅是好奇的目光都可能为她招来赤裸裸的敌意，最令她伤心的就是这个。

话虽如此，走廊里那种不言自明的气氛依然叫人难受，同情她处境的人少之又少。如今她已经习惯了那些不友好的目光和窃窃私语，尤其哈利还经常越过她肩头，迎着所有责难的目光，以眼还眼地狠瞪回去。但在内心深处，在那甚至哈利都看不到的心底里，她为有那么多和她同班或同组学习的人轻易相信了那套流行说辞而伤心。

赫敏决心在星期四上午的变形课后找麦格商议她的学习意向，结果发现老师正好也想跟她的好学生讨论问题。不过对于赫敏的请求，她的第一反应相当消极。

“格兰杰小姐，我以为我们早就达成共识了，你应该把精力集中在手头最紧要的事情上。”

赫敏坚持立场。“我还是希望今年能通过考试。”

麦格从镜片上方冷冷看着她。“三强争霸赛勇士之所以被允许免除考试，是因为他们需要全神贯注参加比赛。考虑到比赛对他们体能和心力的双重考验，期望参赛者在同一年完成学业要求是不公平的。而且，要我提醒你吗？你比那些原定参赛者小了起码两岁。”

想到显然要打折的考试成绩，赫敏皱了皱鼻子，没有被说服。“理论上，我的年龄并不重要。我还是相信自己有可能兼顾学业和比赛。毕竟我没打算在争霸赛中获胜。况且，我都不知道有哪些项目，又怎么进行训练呢？”

“我很清楚你对三强争霸赛的想法。”麦格淡淡地说，“我们采取的是最现实的做法。虽然眼下选手不可能进行针对性训练，但我们还要考虑到参赛带来的心理压力。”她叹了口气，同情地看了赫敏一眼，“回顾最近一年的经历，再想想，格兰杰小姐。想想你为了执行一份不切实际的时间表，迫使自己承受了多大的压力。”

赫敏脑中陡然闪过一丝希望。“有没有可能申请一个——”

“不！”麦格的表情比赫敏记忆中任何时候都要严厉。显然，老师能读出她的心思。“绝对不可能！魔法部不可能同意你再申请一个时间转换器。就算没有你自断后路的愚蠢决定，魔法部也决不会让自己被认为偏袒霍格沃茨的勇士。”

“可我想过……”

“那么你显然应该再好好想想。”麦格教授摇摇头，仿佛赫敏刚提了一个无礼的请求。“虽然你学完了近乎平常两倍的课程，可你到期末的时候也累得身心俱疲。我从没见过一个三年级学生给自己这么大的压力。”

赫敏垂下脑袋。一线希望才刚露头，就被无情地粉碎。后来她不免会想，也不知道有没有可能回到三周之前阻止火焰杯选出她的名字，或者至少查清这样一件事是怎么发生的。她再次抬头看着麦格，神色决然。“不过，我还是想参加考试。”

麦格示意赫敏坐下，却没有立刻回答，而是若有所思地沉默了几分钟。最后，她松口了。“我看让你参加考试也没什么坏处。毕竟只是校内期末考试，和学历或者证书之类的都没关系。”看到赫敏的表情从难以置信变成了兴高采烈，麦格抬起手提醒她：“但前提条件是你要老实答应我，专心完成你的首要任务——安然无恙地通过三强争霸赛。”

赫敏急切地点着头。

“如果我发现你在学习上投入了太多精力，影响到你的健康……”麦格目光尖锐地看着赫敏，在下一句话上加重了语气，“……你的 _理智_ ，或者影响到你在争霸赛中达成我们的既定目标，那我会毫不犹豫地禁止你走进期末考场。”她又叹了口气，“毕竟，你本来就可以免试的。”

在赫敏看来，要她不参加考试，简直就像要她跟德拉科·马尔福一起钻扫帚间一样，绝无可能。她怀疑麦格教授也抱有同样理念。

“我同意，教授。”赫敏心中欢欣鼓舞，自万圣节以来，最好的时候也不过如此了。她还注意到，就像哈利昨晚一样，麦格提起那个目标时用的定语是“我们的”，而不仅仅是“你的”。她起身准备告辞。

“稍等，格兰杰小姐。”赫敏刚从座位上站起来，听到麦格发话，又坐了回去。老师在椅子里挪了挪身子，朝赫敏靠近了一点，显然她接下来要说的内容更具机密性。“校长很快就会宣布两件事。我会把详情透露给你，你别再告诉其他人就行。”

赫敏一怔，下意识地问道：“甚至不能告诉……？”

“在校长宣布之前不行。”麦格重申道，“在那以后嘛，我相信你们有足够时间进行讨论。”

赫敏倾身靠近了些，很好奇为什么要提前向她透露情况。

“首先，校长会宣布，高年级学生本周末可以到霍格莫德游玩。”赫敏不知道为什么要如此神神秘秘地透露给她一个如此常规性的消息。毕竟，她作为四年级学生，只要愿意，本来就有权去霍格莫德。

“我建议你星期六借此机会去一趟风雅牌巫师服装店。”麦格朝她使了个眼色，似乎竭力想传达某种信息。

那信息完全没传达到位。

“可是……为什么？”赫敏迷惑不解。为什么要去魔法服装店？毕竟，她有全套校袍，和平常一样都是从对角巷的摩金夫人长袍店买的。那些衣服都挺好的，不是吗？是不是她袍子哪里开裂或者撕破了？或者是她长得太快，衣服尺寸不合身了？

麦格拉开办公桌抽屉，拿出一卷密封的羊皮纸，塞给晕乎乎的赫敏。“把这个交给店主。”见赫敏一脸迷茫，麦格补充道：“和圣诞舞会有关。”

“圣诞什么？”赫敏尖声问道，反应少有地慢了一拍。然而，她很快就从自己庞杂的知识体系深处发掘出一点记忆，是在《霍格沃茨，一段校史》里读到的。

“这是三强争霸赛的一个传统部分，也是我们霍格沃茨人与外国客人交流的一个大好机会。”麦格对她说。

“是的，我想起来了。”赫敏小声嘀咕。

“舞会将于圣诞前夜晚八点举行，午夜十二点结束，大家共同迎接圣诞节的到来。当然，舞会将在大礼堂举行，要求穿着礼服长袍。”

“可我不明白这对我有什么影响，”赫敏还是没听出麦格跟她说这些的意思，“我要回家过圣诞节。”

“恐怕不行，格兰杰小姐。”麦格有些伤感地回答道，“你可以这样理解，不管火焰杯牵涉到什么阴谋诡计，我们都把你当成一位不折不扣的 _霍格沃茨勇士_ 。因此，作为勇士，你必须遵循传统，和你的舞伴一起为舞会开场，其他三位勇士也一样。”

“可我做了保证！”赫敏恳求道，“我向爸爸妈妈保证了今年会回家过圣诞节。我前两年圣诞节都是留在霍格沃茨过的。”她紧盯着导师，后者似乎对学生的苦恼深有感触，“您不能要我留下。”

“不幸的是，我们在这件事上没什么选择余地，和争霸赛有关的其他事情也一样。”教授难过地承认道，“你还记得那个叫乌姆里奇的女人——”麦格拉着脸，仿佛说出这个名字都让她一嘴酸涩，“——走前对你说过什么吧？”

赫敏再次搜索记忆，在脑海中回顾了几天前那次会面的最后几分钟。“她说了一些关于……全面履行义务的话？不会对任何人有所优待？”

“没错。”麦格点点头，“我相信你比其他人都更明白这话的意思，在魔法部眼里，你父母无足轻重。很不幸，但你已被强制要求出席。作为勇士，你理应是霍格沃茨的代表，从某种程度上来说，你甚至代表着英国。”

赫敏瞬间迸发的热忱一下被浇熄了，她都难以相信自己的心情能如此迅速地跌到谷底。“可是……我在他们同意我留下的时候做了保证！现在我该怎么跟他们说呢？”

“实话实说。”麦格一边回答，一边从座位上起身，走到伤心的学生身旁。她不顾老化的膝关节，跪下来好让自己的脸和赫敏在同样高度，极力安慰这个年轻的格兰芬多。“赫敏，他们会理解的，你今年难免被要求作出更多牺牲。”

“恐怕很难。就在……多久来着？一个星期之前吧，我才答应他们，我会回家过圣诞节。”接着，赫敏想起她那天还向父母做了另一个保证——她说她知道自己在做什么。又一个虚假的承诺。事到如今，如果妈妈和爸爸在她打破一个承诺之后，重新审视另一个承诺……

赫敏离开变形课教室时，还没想到为圣诞舞会找舞伴的事会是个麻烦。

这真是她的运气。

* * * * *

_E_ _与_ _D_ _·格兰杰医生_

_刺槐大街_ _37_ _号_

_牛津_

_OX1 4AA_

_亲爱的妈妈和爸爸，_

_很抱歉我不能回家过圣诞节了。我说“不能”，意思是形势需要我留在霍格沃茨，而不是我被禁止离开。我也很想回家！_

_我被告知，_ _“_ _勇士_ _”_ _要履行的义务不仅仅是参加_ **_那场_ ** _比赛_ _。这些义务的其中一项，是在圣诞夜作为霍格沃茨的代表出席传统的圣诞舞会。我已经得到提醒，不管我理论上代表的是哪所学校，一旦我没能履行好我的义务，就要面临丧失比赛资格的危险，我们都知道那将意味着什么！_

_得知这个消息的时候，我感觉很沮丧。我不得不违背几周前刚向你们许下的承诺。我对这场舞会一点兴趣都没有，我情愿回家和你们一起过节。可我不知道怎么才能做到。为一场愚蠢的舞会而抛弃一切就太傻了。但我真的、真的很抱歉。这整件事都快把我逼疯了。没人知道第一个项目会是什么，所以我也不知道该怎么准备，只能尽量研究所有可能。_

_请别失望。我真的很想回家过圣诞，我知道这将是我连续第三年留在学校。_

_请不要为此采取任何措施_ _——_ _求你们了！_ _我会在比赛中尽可能小心行事。我是认真的！_

_爱你们且深感愧疚的女儿_

_赫敏_ _·_ _琼_

_1994_ _年_ _11_ _月_ _19_ _日_

* * * * *

赫敏又去借海德薇送她的道歉信南下。哈利问起她为什么不到三天就得寄第二封信时，她岔开了话题，心里却很内疚。令她稍感安慰的是，她也只知道麦格让她别泄露即将发布的圣诞舞会通知而已，这个消息保密的时间并不会太长。

‘舞会……秘密……瞒着哈利。

‘舞会……哈利。’

她居然在同一句话里使用了这两个词。赫敏随即反应过来，她面前还摆着另一个意想不到——而且很可能徒劳无功——的项目。

那天下午的黑魔法防御术课上，穆迪教授态度冷漠。这也可能是她的想象，但赫敏确实感觉他对她的关注超过对其他学生。他从教室外围看着格兰芬多们相互练习缴械咒，在赫敏和哈利附近逗留的时间似乎比在其他学生搭档旁边多了不少。

但这不是两周前那个危险易怒的疯眼汉穆迪。他更像是保持着沉默，冷眼旁观，不予置评，甚至在他们俩终于都成功将对方缴械时也是如此。他对他们的进步不置一词。赫敏感觉相当紧张，哈利似乎也对他绷着一根弦。在这人阴沉无声的逼视下，两人都觉得很难集中精神。

那一整天，赫敏的日程表都排得满满的，在进行日常学习的同时，还要研究她在比赛中可能面临的一切项目。然而，就像她对父母承认的那样，问题在于比赛项目几乎有无限可能。危险魔法生物似乎是赛场的常客，所以赫敏预计至少会有一个项目涉及这类生物。但她不敢奢求确认她可能遭遇的是哪种动物。她照自己一贯的做法，试图把如何应对不同魔法生物的资料全塞进脑子里，而这个任务似乎连她这样的资深书虫都有些力不从心。

而且，在她将面临的三个项目中，魔法生物最多也只能涵盖其中一个。校长曾向她强调，三强争霸赛考验的不仅是勇士们的勇气，还有他们的思维和品格等等素质。因此，决斗曾在早期争霸赛中扮演着重要角色，直到比赛第一次被叫停后，才不再是强制项目。

星期四晚上，她造访猫头鹰棚屋，再次借用了海德薇。随后在图书馆里，赫敏问威克多尔是如何处理那种不确定感的。保加利亚人只是耸了耸肩。他说，他相信自己的实力，这要归功于他在魁地奇事业中的长期锻炼。他对赫敏说这话时，显得不大自在，仿佛为自己在她陷入绝境的时候却先做好了准备感到抱歉。此后，两位勇士默然对坐，似乎都专注于各自的研究。

星期五，原本就堪称折磨的两节魔药课又有了新变化。赫敏和哈利来到斯内普的地下教室外面时，发现斯莱特林们已经等在那里，个个都笑容满面，还在长袍前襟上别着枚大徽章。

“我想你会喜欢这个的，格兰杰。”马尔福露着洋洋得意的笑容。

赫敏注视着马尔福长袍上的徽章，感觉哈利绷紧了身体。那斯莱特林在白色搪瓷的徽章面上按了一下，上面亮起鲜红的字母，大小足够她在地下走廊的昏暗光线中认清字词。

_支持塞德里克·迪戈里_

_霍格沃茨的真正勇士！_

赫敏思忖片刻，一字一句道：“干得好，马尔福，没想到你还懂得团结其他学院呢。”

马尔福标志性的得意微笑褪去，取而代之的是同样有特色的怒容。“那你一定会更喜欢下面的花样！”他咆哮着，手指又摸向了徽章。“有的可不止是这句！”

殷红的字迹消失了，紧接着浮出了另一行字，前几个字是一种病态的亮绿色，后几个字是一种“应景”的土褐色。

_肮脏的泥巴种_

这句侮辱刚在赫敏眼前闪现，她就把心思放在了哈利的反应上，尤其是预防他反应过度。她赶忙挺身挡在好友和他公认的对头之间，却没能拦住哈利的言语声讨。

“我非让你尝尝苦头不可，马尔福！”敌意扭曲了哈利的脸孔，他越过赫敏肩头狠瞪着马尔福。他如此愤怒于她受到的侮辱，她用尽全身力气拉着他，多亏还有纳威的帮忙，才没让哈利把他的斯莱特林对头撕成碎片。

居然靠他侮辱对象的保护才免于吞下自己恶行的苦果，马尔福本人显然一点都没觉出其中的讽刺性。

相反，她的尴尬处境让他声音里带上了消遣的味道。“多棒啊，不是吗，格兰杰？”他奚落道。哈利停止了挣扎，却用要杀人的目光瞪视着马尔福，可见仍是怒火中烧。

“我就知道……你也就……这点能耐……马尔福，”赫敏冷冷地说，“就算生活给你……一个沙糖桔，我看你也只能……把它变成……沙门菌……”

马尔福给她的回应，是一脸茫然。很不巧，这个肤浅的小纯血主义者根本听不懂麻瓜式幽默。

就在这时候，走廊的石壁间响起潘西·帕金森那令人难受的尖细笑声。有一瞬间，赫敏怀疑那头斯莱特林母牛是否可能听懂了她的笑话。事实证明没有这种好事。赫敏回头一瞥，只见斯莱特林学生一个个都激活了胸前的徽章，走廊里到处映着绿色和褐色的光。

哈利脸上顿时没了血色，神色凶狠，咬紧牙关，右手拳头紧攥蓄势待发。“随他们去，哈利！”赫敏劝道，“不值得为他们生气！”听到她的话，哈利的意气似乎消退下去，肌肉放松，垂下了肩膀。但他依然死死盯住对头，喘着气，嘴里嘟囔着什么。

赫敏感觉可以放心转身面对斯莱特林们了。“哦， _非常_ 有趣，马尔福，”她讥讽地说，“正配你那众所周知的智商和想象力。”

马尔福咧嘴冷笑着。“喜欢吗，泥巴种？”

看出哈利又有些血气上涌的架势，赫敏回头低声絮语：“别理他们，哈利。”

她高兴地看到纳威仍把手按在魔杖上，没有放松警惕，帕瓦蒂也站在旁边，来回看着马尔福、格兰杰和波特。

赫敏淡然注视着对头学院的学生们。不出所料且公然表露的敌意，她应付得了。“这都是你自己的手笔？”她问马尔福，语气平静得像在检查魔药样品。马尔福的嘴咧得更宽了。“或者你又跑去求老爸帮忙了？”赫敏嗓音甜美地补了一句。

这句话抹去了马尔福脸上的假笑，哈利闻言不禁哈哈大笑。金发斯莱特林握魔杖的手指紧了又松。“你这个小……”他气急败坏，语无伦次。

“是啊，”赫敏挥手打断了他的话，“鉴于你集智商低下和想象力匮乏于一身，下面的台词我猜都能猜出来。”接着，她压下心中的紧张，步步逼近马尔福，“麻瓜里有句老话，马尔福。‘棍棒石头可能打断我的骨头，流言蜚语却永远伤不了我！’”

她知道她把马尔福逼得太紧了，也知道当面羞辱他要冒的风险，特别马尔福家向来以缺乏耐性闻名。可如果她现在不奋起反击，就可能给人留下逆来顺受的印象。

她继续说道：“至少，我父亲还教过我，永远都不要和一个弱智比智……”

“这里怎么回事？”

赫敏脸上波澜不惊，可心里从未像此刻这样高兴听到斯内普教授的声音。她相信就算是马尔福也不敢当着老师的面拔出魔杖，更别说是当着他自家院长的面了。话说回来，她情愿不要冒险验证。

业已面红耳赤的马尔福转向斯内普。“格兰杰侮辱我父亲，先生！”

斯内普的视线在马尔福的徽章上停留片刻，有一瞬似乎目光一沉，而后冷冷地转向赫敏。

“真的吗？那么……格兰芬多扣十分。”他慢条斯理地说。

‘通常他会扣得更多。’赫敏心想。

“他撒谎！”哈利叫道，纳威和帕瓦蒂也发出不平之声，可魔药课教授无动于衷。他站在那里，对他们的呼声充耳不闻。“我的课上决不容忍迟到。你们，全都给我进去！”他转身就走，身后袍裾翻飞。

马尔福听从老师的指示进屋前，还最后朝赫敏冷笑了一下。但她心知自己已经在这次冲突中占了上风。

帕瓦蒂看着她，神色间半是规劝，半是惊叹。“梅林啊，知道吗？格兰杰，你有时真是叫人难以置信。”印度姑娘摇摇头。“不可思议。”她小声嘀咕着，走进了地下教室。纳威带着紧张的微笑，紧随其后。

赫敏感觉有只手搭上了她肩头，不由浑身一紧，但随即她感觉那只手轻轻捏了她一下，于是放松下来。她下意识地知道那肯定是哈利，之前的紧张感都随着这令人安心的抚慰烟消云散。终于，她感觉自己的气息恢复了正常，于是轻呼了一口气。

“你刚才太冒险了。”哈利静静地说。赫敏点点头。哈利苦笑了一下。“我本来——”

“我知道你会怎么做，”赫敏打断他，她深深望进他绿色的眼眸里，“但这是我的战斗，我毫发无损地解决了——而且没被关禁闭。”她补了一句，语调里带上了一丝惊讶。

哈利只是回望着她。那目光几乎就像昨天穆迪的审视一样，令赫敏紧张不安。最后，她的朋友开口道：“你不必总是独自战斗，赫敏。你有许多朋友愿意支持你，站在你身边。”

仿佛时光凝滞，哈利的话一点点渗进她心里，两人在无可名状的沉静中相对而立。

“波特！格兰杰！”斯内普冰冷的声音在走道里回荡，“再拖拖拉拉不进来上课，就关你们每人一周禁闭！”

* * * * *

“请大家注意了！”

阿不思·邓布利多用魔法增强的嗓音荡过大礼堂，打断了晚餐时间的喧嚣——因为是星期五，学生们原本都热烈讨论着早已安排好的周末计划。

“恐怕我还有两个消息要宣布。”学生里响起一阵温和的抱怨。他们已经渐渐知道，校长态度随意未必说明他接下来要宣布的不是重要消息，如果不好好听，结果可能会很要命。

“首先，我很高兴地确认，本周末将允许访问霍格莫德。”就算他用了声音洪亮咒，也没能盖过四张学生餐桌爆发出的欢呼声，邓布利多静静等着喧闹声稍稍平息，才接着说，“是的，我想这个消息可能会让一些人很高兴！”学生们会意地哄堂大笑，“安排和往常一样。三年级以上学生可以访问村子，不过未满十七岁的学生必须取得父母或监护人签字的同意表，并向费尔奇先生出示。”

三三两两的低声絮语升级成了热烈嘈杂的嗡嗡声，原本的周末计划早被抛到九霄云外，重新谋划起来。

“咳！”邓布利多颇有些歉然地用力清了清嗓子，重新唤回全体学生的注意，因为他们不是忘了就是忽略了他一开始要宣布的两个消息还差一个没说，“我还有一个消息要宣布，相信大家会感兴趣。圣诞夜，霍格沃茨将再度举行圣诞舞会。”

话音刚落，喧闹声戛然而止，大礼堂里瞬间一片寂静。两三个女孩开心得发出不甚文雅的尖叫，打破了沉默，紧接着兴奋的少年男女唧唧喳喳地就聊开了，一时间人声鼎沸。赫敏没好气地注意到，其中大部分声音出自她的同院同学，尤其是跟她同年的帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔和拉文德·布朗。

“现在有请麦格教授向大家说明详情。”邓布利多带着标志性的和蔼微笑，把舞台让给了副校长。

“谢谢，校长。”麦格不像校长那样，能轻易给人温和亲近的感觉。全体学生安静下来，大家都知道这位老师远没有那么宽容。“圣诞舞会是三强争霸赛的一个传统，我们决定恢复这一传统，也是为了增加与贵客交流的机会。”她朝今晚在场的布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗师生点了点头，“舞会向所有选择留在霍格沃茨过圣诞节的四年级以上学生开放。”

听到麦格说出“选择”两个字，赫敏轻声嗤笑，却被对面金妮·韦斯莱的叹息打断。赫敏不禁有些同情这个低年级的格兰芬多，有那么一瞬她真希望两人能互换位置，因为她并不太想参加舞会。

“不过，低年级学生可以由四年级以上的学生邀请参加。”麦格补充道。金妮脸上旋即恢复了欢快，赫敏顿时被她逗乐了，她对上了金妮的眼睛，两人相视一笑——金妮幸福得笑开了花，赫敏的笑容也变得同样真挚。

“舞会将于晚上八点举行，午夜十二点结束。”麦格似乎越过镜片瞪着挤满学生的大礼堂，“院长们会进一步说明我们对霍格沃茨学生的行为要求。”说完，副校长坐回了原位。

嗡嗡声立刻又响了起来，不过现在学生们的注意力已经被新话题占据。家养小精灵们精心准备的熏肉布丁几乎还没人碰过，讨论大都围绕着一个不可避免的话题：在圣诞舞会上谁是谁的舞伴。

赫敏注意到女生们讨论得尤其热烈，这也是难免的。相对而言，男生们貌似多了一点不自在，因为他们都成了女生们热烈讨论中的主语和宾语。

赫敏的思绪理所当然地飘向了她曾不经意用在同一句话里的那两个名词。既然她被强制要求出席舞会，那么就必须有一个舞伴……

在魔法世界这样保守的社会里，女生倒追男生是不合礼节的。而在一个如上述这样保守的社会，那些男孩里又有谁会有足够勇气邀请赫敏·格兰杰作为舞伴呢？

赫敏知道一个男孩，同时也希望他会是那个向她发出邀请的人。那个人正巧就坐在她身旁。或许她可以稍稍暗示他考虑这个问题？她一边转向他，脑子里已经酝酿起了开场白。

她根本没必要费这个心思。

哈利完全没注意她。实际上，他无视了整张格兰芬多桌子。他偷偷伸长脖子，试图越过赫奇帕奇快活的人群，看清拉文克劳桌子的情形。赫敏不用看也知道哈利想找的是哪个女孩的身影。

赫敏心里叹了口气。哈利明显的忽视让情况对她变得…… _麻烦_ 起来。她着实不认为会有很多合适的男孩有兴趣邀请她。她露出认命的表情，决定看看她的格兰芬多同学们都有何反应。

赫敏首先注意到的是金妮，如今，有可能参加舞会的兴奋劲已经从她脸上消失，取而代之的是一副相当气恼的表情。金妮的视线在哈利的脸和拉文克劳桌子之间来回打转，终于瞥见秋·张时，她脸色一沉，皱起了眉头。赫敏很惊讶她在那一刻和她哥哥罗恩有多么相像。而后金妮对上了赫敏的眼睛，听天由命地耸了耸肩，随即以韦斯莱家的典型姿态，对熏肉布丁发起攻击。

帕瓦蒂和拉文德挤作一团，叽叽咕咕地傻笑着。这两个姑娘真是强化人们对年轻女巫所有偏见的最佳人选，赫敏有些气恼地摇摇头。罗米达·万尼在这方面也丝毫不落后于她的前辈们，据赫敏所知，罗米达似乎已经谋划着通过高年级男生拿到舞会的入场券。

作为所谓强势性别中的一员，纳威脸色发白，好像在拼命鼓起勇气。不过鉴于他常年都是这个状态，赫敏也不能确定他是不是在考虑舞伴的问题。

弗雷德和乔治一如既往地形影不离。赫敏很感激他们，在“肮脏的泥巴种”徽章泛滥的时候——斯莱特林多半佩戴了徽章，不过现在他们大都安分地用着“支持塞德里克·迪戈里”字样，至少在可能遇见魔药老师以外的教职员工时是这样——双胞胎曾向她提议策划一次“适当”的回应。赫敏颇为遗憾地谢绝了，但弗雷德（或者是乔治？）向她保证，提议依然有效。实际上，他们非常乐意将其视作他们身为格兰芬多的义务。

但她并不指望双胞胎会在她眼下的新困境中伸出援手。

然后她看见了罗恩。他本来正朝她的方向张望，可一对上她的眼睛，就低头避开了，死盯着自己的晚餐盘子。赫敏又在心里叹了口气。要是短短几周前，肯定没有什么比罗纳德·韦斯莱的邀请更令她心动。而如今，她知道她不可能再这样认为。诚然，她仍或多或少等待着一次邀请，其中动机却相当复杂。一方面，虽然最近发生的事使她永远不会再对罗恩有别的想法，但他的邀请将意味着他们可能重建友谊。另一方面，也是报复心理作祟，想要当面拒绝他的邀请，粉碎他的希望——如果说他抱有任何希望的话。

罗恩又在看她，一脸的愁容。赫敏不愿和他进一步互动，于是别开了视线。小心无大错。跟罗恩争执斗嘴从来都没有好结果。

* * * * *

接下来又是一个在图书馆度过的夜晚，不过这次陪赫敏一起学习的是哈利，而不是威克多尔。保加利亚人不在，经过那天下午和四年级斯莱特林们的小插曲，哈利更是不愿让她落单。他翻出家庭作业做了起来，给赫敏时间继续她漫无目标的调查。

赫敏讨厌这个过程。她宁可研究某个特定课题，她喜欢带着明确目标进行调查。要是她父亲一定会说，这不是个明智的想法。在三强争霸赛中幸存的目标说来轻松，找到合适的方法却没那么容易。

终于，赫敏承认了自己的失败，至少是这天夜里暂时的失败。这荒谬的争霸赛里到底出现过多少种魔法生物啊？至于其他项目，她也找不出一致的主题。组织者可能通过行贿来考验参赛者的品格，金钱、权力或者美色的诱惑早年比赛中都出现过。也可能考验他们的决断力。如果有时间查阅所有相关书籍，赫敏一定会对每个问题刨根问底。但面对如此纷繁多样的可能，以她在应用魔法方面有限的经验，难免有些力不从心，时间也不允许她这么做。

诚然，三人组曾经成功设法通过守护魔法石的重重机关，但那靠的三个人的通力合作。不管是像哈利那样骑上扫帚飞翔，还是在象棋对弈的战略考验中独辟蹊径，都超出了她的能力范畴。那次奇洛教授还提前解决了巨怪。而如今，她将独自面对难关。

他们穿过走廊往回走时，没有理睬个别向他们展示马尔福徽章的学生。赫敏心里仍琢磨着那些难题。她完全没听见哈利说了什么，只注意到他正盯着她看，显然在等她的回答。“对不起，哈利。我在想别的事。”她承认道。

“这我倒不奇怪，”哈利表示了认可，“要想的事情太多了。”然后他咧嘴笑了笑，“就算赫敏·格兰杰这样杰出的大脑也得好好琢磨呢！”

她轻轻在他胳膊上捅了一下。“你刚才说什么？”

“前一句吗？啊，就是问你是不是在想明天访问霍格莫德的事？”

赫敏摇了摇头，接着想起麦格预先通知她霍格莫德周末的原因。“我想继续学习，但有点东西得……”她不想透露自己要去风雅牌巫师服装店的事。不知为什么，这件事好像感觉太……女孩子气了。“我需要去一两家店。”她承认。

“晚些时候在三把扫帚酒吧碰头，一起喝杯黄油啤酒怎么样？”

赫敏迟疑着。“我真的应该继续查资料……”看见哈利眼中闪过一丝失望，嘴角笑容也有点黯淡，她声音低了下去，改口道，“不过去三把扫帚听起来不错。”

哈利笑容灿烂。“那就约好了。”赫敏点点头。

有那么一瞬，赫敏想知道他是否会有进一步的……

当然不会。

他们穿过肖像洞，想着星期六下午的安排，心情略为放松。就像任何星期五晚上一样，公共休息室里挤满了人。多数学生抓紧机会，享受着这个无需第二天一早面对功课的美好夜晚。见没有空位，赫敏打算上楼回宿舍，再多看点书。

她跟哈利道了晚安，接着就看见罗恩艰难地穿过公共休息室，显然正朝这边走来。他脸色苍白，赫敏知道这表示他正处于焦虑状态，不过斯内普的晚间禁闭对他来说已是家常便饭，她不太相信那还会引发他的焦虑。

罗恩走到离她还有一段距离的时候，就被人群挡住了，他试探性地举起一只手想打招呼，却又收了回去。他少见地没有隔着喧闹的公共休息室大声喊话，而是极力用口型向她说着什么。

“我们需要谈谈，赫敏。”

赫敏今天已经对某个四年来一直企图破坏她生活的家伙进行了反击，没心情向另一个在她看来背叛过她的家伙让步。她一手抱着书，另一只手不自觉地叉在了腰上，对熟悉她的人来说，这姿势是值得个警惕的信号。‘又想怎么样，罗恩·韦斯莱？’她带着一丝不太必要的怨念想道。他不同寻常的审慎给人一种错位感。‘不可能的，我们从来谈不拢。’她能感觉到血涌了上来。她心里依稀意识到，周围有一两个或者更多的旁观者开始注意他们，不是兴趣盎然地等着看一出有望成为格兰芬多公共休息室新流言的好戏，就是准备着一旦格兰杰和韦斯莱大战爆发，得赶紧溜之大吉。

与赫敏相反，罗恩苍白面孔上仅存的一点血色也褪去了，衬出一脸雀斑，甚至在有些昏暗的室内也清晰可见。他没能挤过人群，安吉利娜、艾莉娅和凯蒂挡了他的路，她们正着迷于讨论舞会和男孩，根本没发觉自己妨碍了一次私人谈话的进行。

连续几个星期的失望郁积成怒火涌上赫敏心头，清晰异常。她带着一种冰冷的快意，想着等他走到跟前时，要怎么好好教训他一顿……

然后她心里咯噔一下，想起另一件事来。她答应过金妮， _也向她自己保证过_ ，会尽量避免冲罗恩发火。赫敏顿时意识到自己现在的情绪不对，只要她曾经的朋友说错一句话，就能将她引爆。而罗恩又恰恰最擅长说错话，他说错话的次数和离谱程度都堪称专家。

罗恩一边试图从格兰芬多魁地奇球队的美女们中间挤过，一边努力在引起赫敏注意的同时不惊动其他人。事实证明这很难办到，因为他的哥哥们正和那几位队友开着玩笑，聊得很是投机。

赫敏自认没法维持一次礼貌的对话，决定还是不要无谓冒险为好。她断然转过身去，哪怕罗恩终于出声叫她的名字，她也充耳不闻。一颗颗脑袋纷纷转了过来，她快步走过，心里只想早点回到女生宿舍的避风港。

* * * * *

星期六，又是十一月的阴冷天气，天空灰蒙蒙的，西伯利亚冷空气从东北方向袭来，寒意刺骨。阴云密布，却从未降下预期中的倾盆大雨。

霍格莫德的街道不见往日的热闹景象，多数村民明智地选择了待在室内。学生们则大都躲进了三把扫帚酒吧、帕笛芙夫人茶馆或者某家小店。

赫敏以前从没去过风雅牌巫师服装店。他们店里的服装款式和对角巷那家卖校袍的常规服装店大不相同。她早餐时听见拉文德和帕瓦蒂的八卦（这似乎是她们眼下唯一感兴趣的话题），才知道有几个纯血女孩开学前就买好了舞会礼服带到霍格沃茨。

显然，她们的父母不知从哪里提前打听到了消息，不过看样子他们在为什么需要这类衣服的问题上对孩子有所隐瞒。否则，那些纯血女孩还真是够迟钝的。韦斯莱夫人可能也是出于同样的理由，才让会罗恩带上那件礼服长袍，他在陋居的时候就对此满腹牢骚，到上特快列车都没消停。而罗恩能迟钝到什么程度，他自己早就进行了证明。

赫敏没去自己常逛的文人居羽毛笔店，也没去大家喜欢的佐科笑话店或者蜂蜜公爵糖果店，而是走进了那家高级女巫时装店的大门。店门上头的招牌明明白白地写着，风雅牌巫师服装店在伦敦和巴黎也有分店。赫敏窃笑一声，心想不知他们是否还会夸耀有分店在佩卡姆[1]。

刚成为女巫的时候，赫敏一度很奇怪为什么巫师们还要从专卖店购买漂亮衣服，而不直接把旧衣物变得光鲜靓丽。她很快就发现，不仅仅是因为这种做法被视为穷酸的表现，更是因为维持好变形衣物的外观、始终不出任何纰漏的技巧，只有长年累月的练习才能掌握。

对女巫而言，穿着变来的礼服参加舞会被人看出来，就相当于麻瓜穿着山寨名牌出席皇家游园会，肯定会沦为所有人的笑柄。

况且，没有哪个女巫愿意冒险穿一件可能在社交聚会上开裂的礼服。‘唔，’赫敏心里承认，‘我倒是能想到一两个会考虑穿这种礼服的奇葩。’

那家店仍旧生意红火，来光顾的女孩有些不巧还没准备礼服，也有些是手头宽裕，想再买件更称心的。赫敏留在人群外围，努力不引起注意。她现在最不需要的就是潘西·帕金森、达芙尼·格林格拉斯或者其他斯莱特林女生的冷嘲热讽。

她忐忑不安，却装出对新款时装很感兴趣的模样。有些内衣以她的品味来看真是……太暴露了。她偷眼瞥着某些走出试衣间在全身镜前搔首弄姿的女孩，不禁疑心礼服的裙摆到底能高到什么程度，领口又能低到什么程度。

赫敏还注意到某些女孩挑衣服有多容易。她开始愤愤不平，她被迫参加舞会，也因此被扯进了另一场无望获胜的比赛——一场选美。秋·张就算是穿着一件简单的银色舞会礼服，也显得异常优雅。

她只是普通名词，那姑娘却自带各种形容词，她怎么能与之相比？

正当她打算放弃此行任务，去找哈利喝杯黄油啤酒暖身时候，一位气质出众的女士朝她走了过来。“能为您效劳吗？”她话里透着股高傲的味道，仿佛觉得赫敏并不真正属于这里。假如对方提问时态度友善一些，赫敏很可能会犹豫不决，最终离开，但对那些想压倒她的人，她最近已经受够了。她探手从包里掏出麦格给的那卷羊皮纸，回答的语气多少有点愤愤。

“有人让我把这个交给店主。”

那位高傲的女士上上下下打量了赫敏好一阵子，像是在揣摩她的身份。“知道了，”她语调冷淡，“我就是店主。”

赫敏把羊皮纸递给她。

“谢谢。”店主语调还是冷冷的，丝毫没有对一位潜在客户的殷勤。‘大概是怕她们的礼服穿到我身上会掉价吧。’赫敏自嘲地想。

“哦，手续齐全。”店主把纸递还给赫敏，言辞间似乎比刚才客气了一点，“跟我来好吗？”那位女士说完，当即穿过一架架款式各异的礼袍、长裙、上衣和短裙，朝试衣间遥遥相对的店铺后方走去。赫敏赶忙跟上店主的脚步，没有理会那些认出她的客人投来的怀疑目光。

一道魔法门帘收到一旁，赫敏跟着那位女士进了一间工作室，屋里一台台织布机和缝纫机咔唧咔唧地自己忙个不停。这里肯定施了无声咒，赫敏站在门帘那头的时候根本觉察不到这个房间的存在。

店主停在一个很像是试衣间的小隔间外面，一抖魔杖，长声吟诵道：“第三十五号订单。”然后她回身转向正审视一台缝纫机的赫敏，“小姐只要站进来，用魔杖在镜子上轻敲三下，您的礼服就会做好了。”

赫敏刚迈进隔间，就听身后刷刷作响。她转过身，看清只是门帘被拉上的时候，不禁松了口气，于是照着说明挥动魔杖……

* * * * *

赫敏回到大街上，快步向三把扫帚酒吧走去，嘴角难掩笑意。

现在她有了一件漂亮的礼服，美得连一个保守的书呆子都会为之自豪。这件舞会礼服堪称完美：剪裁端庄却不过时，完全符合她的期望。面料是一种柔和的淡蓝色——店主称之为浅紫光蓝——和她的肤色非常相配。当场试穿并略做了几处修改后，赫敏转了个圈，像之前被她归类为“笨蛋”的女孩们那样，细细打量着全身镜中的倒影。镜像告诉她礼服很合身，而这一次，她觉得它没有撒谎。

赫敏摇摇头，回想起自己一度有多沮丧。当时她想到这件精美的礼服肯定价格不菲，而她有限的预算里并不包括舞会礼服的支出。她手头巫师币数量不多，况且这笔钱大都要用于购买不那么昂贵却更实用的东西，比如书，羽毛笔，书，墨水，以及更多的书。哪怕她有权动用父母的信用卡，在这里也派不上用场。

几个路人和她擦肩而过，她从闪亮的徽章看出他们是塞德里克·迪戈里的支持者，于是低下头避免目光接触和可能的羞辱，同时再次暗自发誓，一定要找麦格问问礼服的事。当她沮丧地脱下礼服，表示自己买不起的时候，服装店店主却轻描淡写地说，款项已由学校代为支付，只要格兰杰小姐觉得礼袍合意就好。

寒风刺骨，赫敏拉高围巾，又把羊毛绒球帽往下拽了点，护住头脸。她得记得“代丽贝卡向亲爱的米勒娃问好”。是的，她不仅有几个问题要问变形课教授，还要向她致以衷心感谢！

‘现在我就缺个舞伴了，’赫敏心想，‘倒不是说剩下的人里还有哪个我希望与之共舞的。’

“赫敏？”

听到有人叫她的名字，她停住了脚步。

“赫敏·格兰杰！”

旁边几个人回头张望，她也循声朝那个男性嗓音的方向看去。只见一个年轻男人，个子高高的，长长的头发颜色火红，一眼就看得出是个韦斯莱。那头火红的长发扎成了马尾，要是在霍格沃茨，绝对会违反校规。

“比尔？”赫敏简直不敢相信，韦斯莱家的长子、前男学生会主席居然在霍格莫德大街上叫出了她的名字。

“还真是你！”比尔从街对面快步走来，“我就觉得是你。”

赫敏有点发懵。几个月前在陋居第一次见到比尔的时候，就算是她也不得不承认，比尔很酷。甚至他的职业，古灵阁银行的解咒员，也让赫敏觉得非常有趣。毕竟，书呆子也是有眼光的！

那个暑假，她都没什么机会跟比尔说话。魁地奇世界杯期间发生了那么多事情，要说他居然还能注意到她，她一定会大吃一惊。然而，这个二十出头的年轻人就在眼前，开口跟样貌平平的赫敏·格兰杰聊天，惹得周围的高年级女生纷纷投来羡慕的目光。

他踏上人行道，俯身看着娇小的格兰芬多姑娘，他耳朵上的龙牙耳环随着这个动作晃个不停。

“什么风把你吹到霍格沃茨来了，比尔？”

他微微一笑。“我到伦敦做些无聊的案头调研，好给我最近的一桩任务收尾，我需要的装备有些只有这里能找到。”他手里拿着德维与班斯店的魔法纸袋。赫敏估计不管里头装的是什么，肯定都很罕见，甚至可能有非法之嫌。

她发现一群女生刚从蜂蜜公爵出来，正对着书虫小姐和迷人帅哥的奇怪组合指指点点。‘先是威克多尔·克鲁姆，现在是威廉·韦斯莱，’赫敏心想，‘我再不小心点，非搞得臭名昭著不可！’

比尔也注意到了那些旁观者。他朝大街两头张望一下，靠得更近了些，免得被人偷听。赫敏闻到了一股泥土和木头的味道，混着东方香料的芬芳。“就聊两句？”他招手示意她走进邮局和一个小棚屋之间的小巷。

要是换成其他人这么做，赫敏一定会拔出魔杖。不过，她信任比尔。而且她也反应过来，比尔本可以在霍格莫德找任何中意的女性约会，他完全没必要引诱一个平平无奇的小姑娘来达到什么不可告人的目的。她跟着他往巷子里走去，同时注意到街对面那群女生尖锐的目光和震惊的表情。‘这下我的名声是完蛋啦。’她听天由命地想。

“听到消息的时候，大家都很震惊，”比尔对她说，“爸爸非常担心，而妈妈……嗯，她不太相信。”他说到最后这句，声音弱了下来，似乎流露出一丝责备的意思。

赫敏点点头。韦斯莱家还没人跟她说过莫丽对这件事的态度。

“总之……”比尔靠近了些，“你已经找到对付龙的办法了吧？”

龙？！ 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 佩卡姆(Peckham)，伦敦南部郊区地名，治安状况不佳。英国家喻户晓的喜剧《只有傻瓜和马(Only Fools and Horses)》中，主角的三轮小货车上的广告词信誓旦旦地宣称他们在“纽约、巴黎和佩卡姆”都有办公室。


	8. 第8章 别招惹龙（未完）

_“总之……”比尔靠近了些，“你已经找到对付龙的办法了吧？”_

_龙？！_

一袭恐惧的寒意包裹了赫敏。她敢发誓，她的心跳漏了一拍，心底一片冰冷，如坠冰窟。

“龙、龙……吗？”她舌头打结，差点连这个被重复了两遍以示疑问的字都念不出来。

她看见比尔脸色骤变，显然他本以为只是和人谈心，却发觉自己泄露了一个要命的秘密。这情形对她毫无安慰效果，对他也一样。

“赫敏，你知道第一个项目是什么吧？”这下他神色变得和赫敏一样不安，见赫敏摇头后更是如此，“哦天杀的！”比尔小声嘀咕着，声音却还不够低。赫敏听到了那句咒骂，心中更加恐慌起来。

“比尔……拜托……你是在开玩笑吧？”她恳求道。

她紧紧抓住最后一根救命稻草，心里想着也许这是个精心谋划的恶作剧？对！肯定是这样！是双胞胎让比尔这么说的。只是他们诸多玩笑中的一个而已，不得不承认，恶趣味得很。

看到比尔原本英俊的面孔上阴云密布，她心中那一丝希望也烟消云散。“这不是玩笑，赫敏。”他态度认真得可怕，他曾是男学生会主席，如今更是个负责任的成年人。

赫敏感觉一阵恶心，用力咽下涌到喉咙口的苦涩。“哦喀耳刻[1]在上！”她喃喃着，转过头去，“哦梅林啊！”她两腿发颤，头晕目眩。

她差点当场晕倒，不过比尔伸手牢牢扶住了她的肩膀。“罗恩没告诉你……？”他担心地问。赫敏转头面对着他，神色迷茫。她又摇了摇头。这下，比尔也摇起头来，露出一脸困惑。“查理还答应我会写信……”

他声音低了下去，回头望望巷口，又转回来看着赫敏苍白的脸。“你还能走吗？你不会直接晕在我身上的，对吧？”

赫敏深吸一口气，肯定地点了点头。

比尔坚实有力的手移到她后腰上，扶着她往前走。“那就好。我们先找个暖和点的地方，我再从头跟你说。”

* * * * *

赫敏双手捧着温暖的黄油啤酒瓶，这还是比尔刚才放在她桌面上的。不知为什么，她就是觉得必须紧紧抓住点什么，才能让自己有现实感。一杯黄油啤酒再好不过，她双手拢紧了温润的玻璃杯壁。

赫敏本以为这会是次秘密讨论，没想到比尔直接搀着她的胳膊，把她领进了霍格莫德最谈不上私密的地方：三把扫帚公共酒吧。她没由来地思忖着比尔是不想被人看见他领着一个无人陪护的未成年人走进尖叫棚屋，或者猪头酒吧的包间，或者更糟，被视为常换女友的花花公子。请注意，她此刻根本没空担心这类污点对她的名誉有何损害。

比尔砰地在她对面坐下。赫敏注意到，他点的是更烈的酒，一大杯奥格登陈年火焰威士忌。看琥珀色液体上方萦绕的雾气，她疑心那是精选陈酿。也不知道比尔是爱喝烈酒，还是需要借酒鼓气。她希望是前者。

话说回来，比尔愁眉不展的模样在相当程度上否定了她的希望。她心里疑窦丛生，正想开口询问，就见比尔抬起了原本平放在粗木桌面上的左手。他动作幅度不大，却有效地截住了她涌到嘴边的问题。赫敏暂时管住了舌头，心中挫败感愈发滋长起来。

比尔拔出魔杖，随着一个简短却繁复的手势，配合一句类似阿拉伯语的吟诵，施了道赫敏没听过的魔咒。施完咒，比尔又收起魔杖。他没有马上和她说话，却猛灌了一大口火焰威士忌。片刻之后，赫敏并不意外地看见他咳出了几个烟圈。

“够劲道。”他喘着气，眼泪直流。她脑中没由来地闪过一个念头——这下她的第一个疑问算是有答案了，接着种种思绪纷至沓来，淹没了这个念头。另一个疑问跻身前列。

“那是什么咒语？”她问道，新奇魔法的演示一如既往地引起了她的兴趣。

比尔脸上现出自豪的表情。“是一道‘请勿关注’咒——至少，从科普特语[2]译过来是这么叫。”他咧嘴一笑，“我在开罗集市上跟一个苦行僧学的。算是改进版的抗扰咒。”他神秘兮兮地倾身向前，“在你想尽量低调的时候很有用。”他靠回椅背上，“不光能防止偷听，还能改变旁人的感觉。旁人会看到这张桌子有人占了，但不会注意是谁占的，他们会自己走开，让我们能安安静静说话。”

赫敏点点头。这听起来很像是让霍格沃茨远离麻瓜干扰的隐藏咒的个人版本。

随后比尔变得严肃起来，把话题转向了眼下的麻烦。“这么说，你还不知道第一个项目？”

“不知道。”赫敏不自觉地攥紧了玻璃杯，却渐渐放松了对脑中诸多疑问的抑制，“真的是龙？”

比尔点着头。“一条——每人一条。我不会拿这种事跟你开玩笑，”他伤感地说，“我想就连双胞胎都不会这么恶劣。”

赫敏口干舌燥，就着杯子喝了一大口。虽然黄油啤酒下肚感觉热乎乎的，但要融化那块冻在她心口的坚冰却远远不够。

“你刚才说……你以为我会知道。”她清晰地听到自己呼吸中的颤音。

比尔顿时面露难色。“查理和我……爸爸在世界杯上偷偷跟我们说了三强争霸赛的事。”

赫敏点点头，想起之前韦斯莱家几个兄长的对话，她只当是信口闲聊没有在意。从陋居到霍格沃茨的漫长旅程中听到的那些议论，此刻突然有了更凶险的意味。

“十月中旬的时候，我收到了查理的猫头鹰邮件。他自告奋勇从罗马尼亚保护区带一条龙来，供第一个项目使用。”虽然赫敏紧张兮兮的模样像在催促他继续说下去，不过比尔还是又抿了一小口火焰威士忌。

“后来我在《预言家日报》上看到你不知怎么竟成了勇士……”比尔顿了一下，神色犹疑地看着赫敏，“我想你和我们一样，也被这事吓了一大跳？”

赫敏再次默然以对。

比尔沉思着什么，斟酌一番后才重新开口。“我猜你已经和邓布利多他们详谈过了吧？”他反问道，“总之，我一听说消息，就给查理回信，要他跟罗恩联系，提醒你一声。”他抬头注视着她的眼睛，表情一僵，“罗恩没跟你说过，是吗？”

“没。”她冷冷从牙缝里挤出一个字来。

比尔一边咬牙，一边用手搓着脸，似乎在迷惑和愤慨之间徘徊。“可能查理没给他写信……”他喃喃自语。赫敏相信他心里正翻来覆去地琢磨问题所在，“可是查理当时就给我回信，说已经写了……”

赫敏又喝了一大口黄油啤酒。“罗恩和我……不妨这么说吧，他不相信我。”她口吻中不无苦涩。

她不大自在地意识到比尔正目不转睛地看着她，一脸的恍然大悟。“看来，你和罗恩闹翻了？”

“对。”她本该高兴有机会抱怨一下罗纳德·韦斯莱的背信弃义，可心头挥之不去的憋闷感提醒她，眼下还有更亟待关注的问题。

比尔缓缓点头，下巴肌肉紧绷。“是啊……罗恩有时会有点顽固。话说回来，这大概算是韦斯莱家的遗传。”他的笑容既非偏向他的弟弟也非偏向赫敏，只是表达对情形的谅解。她刚想把话题拉回到自己的窘境上，就看见又有新客人走进了三把扫帚酒吧。

哈利站在门口四下张望，像是在找人的样子。赫敏在客人里没瞥见秋·张的身影，随后才记起哈利下午来这里要见的是她，而不是秋。他没找到他的朋友，显得很是失落。她见状对他招了招手，他却对他们这桌视而不见。看到比尔在一旁使眼色，她才想起他们还处于旁人注意不到的状态。

“你能不能……？”

“你确定？”比尔迟疑道。

“拜托了。这事没必要瞒着哈利。”

比尔的表情告诉她，他觉得这么做并不明智，不过他还是拔出魔杖，朝哈利的方向轻轻戳了一下。哈利猛地回头，朝他们这边望了过来。看见赫敏旁边有人，他犹豫了一下，但她招了招手示意他快过来。等他在赫敏旁边坐下，比尔又重复了一遍早先的魔咒，才把魔杖收进套中。

哈利看着她。“这是……？”

“没事的，哈利。”

“比尔。”哈利朝学长点点头。赫敏立刻注意到，他坦然接受了比尔在霍格莫德的意外出现。

“很高兴再见，哈利。可惜时机不太好。”

哈利用探询的目光看看比尔，又看看赫敏。“那么，是有关赫敏的事了？”与其说是提问，不如说是陈述。

赫敏很庆幸哈利远比他有时候表现的要敏锐，虽然那些不像她这么了解他的人看不出来。“对，比尔有第一个项目的消息。”她回头望向比尔，“那些龙的情况你知道多少？”

她看见哈利搁在桌上的手突然攥成了拳头。她心中的恐慌感再次高涨起来。

赫敏一只手松开黄油啤酒瓶，覆在他手背上，婉言相劝：“放松点，哈利，不会像听起来那么可怕的。”既是在安慰他，也是在安慰她自己。他的手感觉如此温暖，她凝视着他的面容，从表情里看出他和她一样不相信这句自欺欺人的话。

然后，赫敏和他同时回过神来，勉强压下心头小鹿乱撞的感觉，向比尔重复了她的问题。

“不太多，”比尔承认，“只有查理告诉我的部分。他负责从巴尔干半岛引进其中一条。”他抬起冰蓝色的眼眸注视着赫敏，“一条完全成年的龙。匈牙利树蜂。”

听到这消息，赫敏愈发用力握紧了哈利的手。哈利似乎并不介意——至少他没表现出来——但随后她就看见比尔意味不明地瞥了她一眼。

她飞快把手缩了回去。比尔的眼神让她感觉有些心虚，同时一阵不忿。如果比尔误会了……

赫敏感觉酒吧里变得闷热难耐，让她胸口发紧，艰于呼吸。“还有呢？”她哑着嗓子问。

比尔立刻恢复了传达坏消息时的阴郁表情，垂眼盯着桌面。“查理说，他们被要求挑选抱窝孵蛋的母龙。”

赫敏放下黄油啤酒瓶，毫不意外地发现自己的手在发抖。刚抱窝的母龙……正是最凶恶的时候。

巴蒂·克劳奇和那该死的魔法部在想什么啊？

哈利的手仍留在桌面上，充满诱惑。她愈发渴望那只手所象征的一丝慰籍，但比尔刚才的反应让她不敢率性而为。

有那么一瞬，她感觉自己简直受够了比尔的存在。

她吸了口气镇定心神，向他问出了那个最要命的问题。“项目细节你知道吗？”

“不知道，查理就算知道，也没提过。”

赫敏一边任思绪飞驰，一边挣扎着想控制住右臂的颤抖。她竭力压下心底汹涌而出的恐惧。她模糊地意识到，哈利已经开始向比尔提问……了解匈牙利树蜂的情况。

真是白费力气。

内心深处，一股原始的冲动渐渐膨胀。本能压倒了她一贯的冷静，压倒了她的理性。她必须逃离这突如其来的压抑气氛。

赫敏霍然起身，却重重撞在桌子上，震倒了黄油啤酒瓶。温热的啤酒淌过桌面，洒在哈利腿上。她的朋友同样迅速地往后跳开，发出一声无关魔法的诅咒。

“赫敏？”比尔似乎有些困惑。

“我得走了。”赫敏嘟囔着，她的心跳得飞快。她转身想走，却被一堵无形的屏障挡住了。那是比尔的咒语。

她一边回头，一边挫败地叫道：“放我走！”

比尔被赫敏语调中的愤慨吓了一跳，这次他偷眼瞥了瞥哈利。哈利苦着脸，微微点头。比尔的魔杖再次在空中勾画出一个未知符号。背后的咒语刚一消失，赫敏就踉跄离开了桌子。哈利朝她伸出了手，要是在不久之前，她本会心怀感激地接受，但如今她挣开哈利晚到一步的手，旋风般地从一群还没反应过来的霍格沃茨学生中间冲了过去。

赫敏刚到酒吧门口，就和另一个人撞了个满怀。她含糊道了声歉，想侧身走过，却在听到对方声音时停住了脚步。

“赫敏？喔！”

她收拢视线，只见罗恩站在迪安·托马斯和西莫·斐甘尼之间，看起来和她一样震惊。

真是一触即发的局面。

赫敏·格兰杰心底紧绷的弦突然断了。没等罗恩反应过来，她右臂就划出一道模糊的影子，巴掌结结实实落在他左脸上，啪的一声。尽管两人体格差距不小，罗恩还是像摇头娃娃似的，脑袋猛地往后一仰。

“你这个卑鄙小人！”

意外的冲突引得附近人都转过头来。有些人认出了争吵双方，心领神会地点着头，欣赏起了这出业已熟悉的好戏的最新一幕。其他人被吵闹声吸引，好奇地张望着。赫敏突然无比清晰地意识到了周围的瞩目，竭力维持着庄重模样，转身消失在酒吧门口。

门外寒风刺骨，吹得她本就因焦躁愤怒而发烫的脸颊愈发生痛。赫敏在大街当中伫立片刻，大口吸气，努力恢复自制。泪水刺痛着她的眼睛，她正想动身离开村子，一只有力的手抓住她的肩膀，把她拽得转了个身。

罗恩怒气冲冲地俯视着她，脸色泛红，却还比不上她右手留下的掌印。只有他一个人：西莫和迪安聪明地选择了置身事外，不去卷入一次貌似会非常自由、充分且坦诚的意见交流。

“天杀的，这算怎么回事啊？”罗恩厉声责问。

赫敏丝毫没被吓倒，双手叉腰，挑衅般地昂起下巴，像要看他是否胆敢反驳。“ _你知道！！！_ ”她大喊道，“该死，你全都知道！却一个字都没说！”

要知道她的指控是否属实，看他的反应就足以说明一切。罗恩脸上血色尽失，只剩刚才被她扇出的掌印，鲜红醒目。

赫敏感觉心底腾起一股难以抑制的怒火。她几乎克制不住，胸口起伏，双手攥成了拳头。罗恩看见她眯起眼睛，听见她齿缝间泄出嘶嘶喘息。他还算明智，在她冷峻的目光下畏缩了，朝背后的三把扫帚酒吧退了两步。

“你……你……”赫敏磕巴着，想再找一句恰当的责骂。令她愤慨的是，她心中满满都是怒火和不忿之情，竟让她一时失语。

“哦——！”

赫敏愤怒地抬起右脚，朝罗恩退却的方向虚踢了一脚。她放弃了给这个不解气的动作再补上一道咒语的机会，转身独自踏上了返回霍格沃茨的漫漫长路。

她跌跌撞撞地爬上通往霍格沃茨大门的斜坡，一股劫数难逃的预感愈发沉重地压在她纤弱的肩膀上。

她怎么对付得了一条龙？梅林在上，她真是个傻瓜，之前居然还相信自己可能安然无恙地挺过那场见鬼的争霸赛，要求不算高。

一条龙？一条龙！

刚才被怒火压抑的泪水，一下子涌了上来。她这一切不公而啜泣。见鬼的魔法部。见鬼的巴蒂·克劳奇。更见鬼的罗纳德·比利尔斯·韦斯莱！

最后这个念头令她心痛。不管她之前对罗恩有何想法，但她从未想过他会如此彻底地背叛她。她第一次觉得他的中间名是如此贴切[3]。

剧烈的抽泣令她胸口憋闷，艰于呼吸。她瘦小的身躯再也支撑不住，终于靠在树干上，失声痛哭。

背后传来沙沙的脚步声。赫敏右手缓缓探向兜里的魔杖，看都没看那个越走越近的罪人一眼，只从牙缝里挤出一句话来。

“来幸灾乐祸吗，罗纳德·韦斯莱？”

那脚步声有一瞬间的迟疑，接着一个同样熟悉的声音回应道：。

“深呼吸，放松点，赫敏。”

“哈利？”发现还有一位挚友留在她身旁，她备感宽慰，可一想到让他看见自己如此狼狈，又有点难堪。

“我看到你揍罗恩了，后来又从酒吧窗户瞥见你往这边走。”他语调平平，“罗恩不肯说你为什么给了他那一巴掌。”

“对，”赫敏打了个颤，竭力止住泪水，“谅他也不会说。”她转过身，心知自己的模样肯定是一团糟。

“给。”哈利把手帕递了过来。毕竟是男生的手帕，不算太干净，不过赫敏心里还是一阵感激。不是为手帕，而是为他的安慰。

她的呼吸渐渐平稳下来。“谢谢。”她吸了吸鼻子。

她对手帕施了快速清理咒，擦擦眼睛，擤擤鼻子，把那块变得比之前更糟的布递回给哈利。他轻轻瞟了脏兮兮的布头一眼，就塞回了口袋里。

“说起——”哈利故作轻松地开了口，“——龙。”他注视着赫敏，目光犀利，“现在你打算怎么办？”

赫敏颓然靠回树上，缓缓滑坐在地。她双臂紧紧抱膝，无助地抬头望着他。“说实话，哈利，我也不知道。转投麻瓜高等教育吗？”她那一点儿自嘲在看见比尔大步走来时消失无踪。他显得很是惴惴不安。

“瞧，”比尔在几码开外停下，“你忘了这个。”

比尔担忧的原因很快就清楚了——他递过来的是一个风雅牌巫师服装店的华丽大袋子。是她的礼服！因为满脑子都在想龙的事，后来又遇上罗恩·韦斯莱，她把舞会礼服留在了三把扫帚酒吧。“谢谢，比尔。”她反应平淡，早没有了一小时前会有的热切。

比尔仍是一脸不安。“听我说，赫敏，我也知道你和罗恩之间发生了什么不关我的事——”

“他知道，”赫敏打断比尔，“该死，他完全知道那些龙的事。”那种忿忿不平的激动情绪又涌了上来。

“等等？”这回插嘴的是哈利。他已经跪下身来，以免俯视着她。“你说罗恩知道这事？”赫敏点点头。“他知道了可能威胁你生命安全的事……却什么都没说？”

赫敏看出哈利满脸冷峻，神色刚硬如铁。几周之前，正是同样的表情逼退了气势汹汹的疯眼汉穆迪。

“你确定？”比尔似乎在为弟弟担心。

“我当面责问他，他甚至都懒得否认，这和直接坦白也差不多了。”赫敏反驳道。比尔被她激烈的态度吓了一跳，不见了一贯的沉着。

哈利缄默不语——在赫敏看来，他的沉默中透着危险的气息。这对韦斯莱家的小儿子可不是什么好兆头。“不过问题依然存在，现在你打算怎么办，赫敏？”

该是讨论正事的时候了。

多亏话题的改变，赫敏暂时忘记了对昔日友人的愤恨。她估计哈利说的是她继续参赛的事。她挣了一下，想从冰冷的地面上爬起来，却见哈利已经站直了身子，朝她伸过手来。她乖乖借力起身，心知哈利和比尔都在等着她下面的话。

“我还不知道，”她承认道，“我早就猜到起码会有一个项目跟魔法生物有关……可一条龙……”她的声音渐渐低了下去，“一条龙……”她对这个现实还有些难以适应。

从西伯利亚吹来的刺骨北风在湖面呼啸，仿佛不祥之兆。三个人都冷得打起了哆嗦。

比尔打破了沉默，言语也如这寒风一般。“我想，你没退出是有原因的。”他评价道。都说他是韦斯莱兄妹中最聪明的一个，看来确实当之无愧，赫敏心想。毕竟，比尔在霍格沃茨就读期间，不仅O.W.L.s十二门全优，还把男学生会主席徽章也收入囊中。“至少是现在还没退出。”他一边补充，一边不太认同地看了赫敏一眼。

树林在风中低吟，赫敏把外套裹得更紧了些。她想起短短几周前向父母许下的承诺。那时她又怎么能料到会有龙出场？这件事变得越来越荒谬了！她望向哈利寻求安慰，可他似乎和她一样束手无策。

“不管你希望怎么做，赫敏，”哈利把他和比尔刚提出的问题变成了宣言，“无论如何，我都会竭尽全力支持你。”

赫敏深吸了一口气，随着他的话语，过去一个小时里困扰着她的莫明恐惧渐渐退去。

她心头一松。听到这充满骑士风度的宣言，她好想握住他的手，抓住这份支持真实存在的证据。但比尔的在场又一次阻止了她。如果他会错了意，可能会把这事告诉莫丽·韦斯莱，双胞胎，或者更糟，罗恩……

‘我只希望回到霍格沃茨，爬到床上，一觉醒来，发现这一切不过是个噩梦。’赫敏心想。

“我希望怎么做，”她把心里话说了出来，“和我打算怎么做是两个完全不同的概念。”眼泪已经干了，早先导致她落荒而逃的恐慌略为消散，“毕竟，我不是唯一一个需要面对龙的参赛者……”

“确实如此。”比尔轻声道。

赫敏的头脑终于恢复了常态，像上好了油的机器一样，重新运转起来，把她所面临的危机想了又想。“首先，他们不可能指望我们和龙搏斗，”她自言自语着，“毕竟，制服一条成年的龙，通常需要好几个训练有素的巫师合作。”

“如果这活儿很容易，查理可就要失业了。”比尔的发言带着点黑色幽默的味道。

“况且，”赫敏继续说了下去，仿佛比尔未曾开口一样，“现在龙已经是受保护物种，伤害它们是违法行为。所以，我觉得比赛不可能包括斗龙的环节。毕竟，三强争霸赛要在众目睽睽下进行，如果有龙受伤，根本不可能瞒得下来。

“他们需要让三名学生——尽管能力出众，且年级较高，可依然是学生——能完成第一个项目。所以目标肯定要有可行性。”赫敏苦笑了一下，“毕竟，要是参赛者都被活生生吃掉，当着全欧洲巫师界的面搞得满地是血，部长脸上也挂不住。”赫敏忘记了刺骨寒风，轻咬着下唇，这是她陷入沉思的标志性动作。

“比尔，你刚才说查理被要求挑选抱窝孵蛋的母龙？”

“他就是这么说的。”比尔进行了确认。

“蛋还没孵化？”赫敏追问道。

比尔伸手抓了抓他的红色长发。“查理没说那么细，不过给我的印象是还没孵化。”

赫敏把这消息在脑子里反复琢磨。“那么，项目肯定和龙蛋有关，也可能是和幼龙有关。”她回想了一下她一年级时诺伯的可爱模样，“母龙可能会守卫着什么东西，比如龙蛋。否则为什么非得找刚抱窝的母龙？”她反问道。

“有道理。”比尔毫无必要地回应道，“说真的，就算是现在，我也不会喜欢对付一条龙，更别说才四年级的时候了。”

“又不是我喜欢。”赫敏脱口反驳，不慎语气里失了点分寸，好在比尔只是略显尴尬。“哦比尔，对不起。”他摆摆手接受了她的道歉。

哈利远远望着湖面，似乎正陷入沉思之中。赫敏用胳膊肘推了他一下。“哦，抱歉……我只是在想事……”

“想什么？”

哈利耸耸肩。“威克多尔、塞德里克和那个布斯巴顿女孩打算怎么对付龙呢？”他显然已经消化了她刚才的分析。

赫敏捂住了嘴。威克多尔！他还不知道龙的事！她必须尽快转告他。她下定决心，起身就想走。

“在你走前问一句，”比尔插嘴道，“有我能帮忙的地方吗？”赫敏感觉比尔的声音略显紧张，或许是因为罗恩在这件倒霉事里扮演的角色，让他有点心生愧疚。

赫敏正想婉言谢绝，脑中随即闪过另一个念头。“比尔，知道布斯巴顿的马车在哪吗？”

“不太清楚。”他回答。

“下了悬崖，就在湖边。你不介意去找他们的参赛者芙蓉·德拉库尔，通知她有关龙的事情吧？”

比尔似乎对她的要求有点迷茫。“我不介意，可你确定吗？”

“确定。”赫敏回答，“请确保她收到消息。”

“好吧。”比尔同意了，“这个芙蓉长什么样？”

有那么一瞬，赫敏几乎笑出声来，但她很快把那些不合时宜的遐想压了下去。“别担心，你不会失望的。”她说完，向比尔大致描述了芙蓉的长相。

比尔耸耸肩，起身准备从来路回去，走前他又回头道：“别对罗恩太苛刻了，好吗？”听到这话，赫敏一下挺直了腰杆。比尔顿时显得颇为沮丧。“总之，祝你好运，赫敏。小心点。”

“谢谢你，比尔。也代我谢谢查理，好吗？”比尔挥挥手，转身离去。赫敏回头就发现哈利正目不转睛地凝视着她。“怎么了？”

哈利挠挠头。“要向你的对手们透露消息啊，赫敏？”

“我和他们不构成竞争关系。”赫敏回答得有些尖锐，一副受了无端指责的模样，“如果不提醒他们，我自己良心上也过不去。”随后她微微一笑，缓合了气氛，“哈利，你认识塞德里克吗？”

哈利点点头。毕竟，去年那场魁地奇赛，赫奇帕奇因摄魂怪乱入而大胜格兰芬多时，还是塞德里克·迪戈里对结果提出了质疑。

“很好。你愿意把消息告诉塞德里克吗？”她苦笑了一下，“由我去说，他可能不会相信。”她伤感地补充道，心知她的形象已经被毁成什么样了。

“好吧，”哈利回答，“我猜你会告诉威克多尔？”

“你猜对了。”她说。

他没再说什么，转身就去寻找塞德里克了，让赫敏有种感觉——他情愿能干点别的事情。

那天下午，赫敏终究没能得到安慰。

* * * * *

“ _Drakon? Po diavolite!_ (龙？天杀的！)”

赫敏不敢肯定，但她觉得威克多尔·克鲁姆似乎刚骂了句脏话。保加利亚人说话的语气，听起来跟他教训马尔福时感觉差不多。

“你确定吗？”一时失态后，威克多尔很快镇定下来。

“恐怕是这样。”赫敏实话实说。

威克多尔坐回椅子里。星期六傍晚时分的图书馆几乎空无一人。高年级学生大多还在尽情享受霍格莫德周末的闲暇，而低年级学生不是已经写完作业，就是还没下定决心开始写。

他奇怪地看着她。“为什么要告诉我？”

话里的暗示刺痛了她的神经。“我跟你说过了，我不是自愿参加这场争霸赛的。我才四年级。我并不认为自己和你，或者和其他选手存在竞争关系。”她一气不停地说道。

威克多尔似乎在细细审视她。“你跟其他人说了吗？”他问道，很好奇自己是否占了优势。

“没直接说，不过我已经安排好了。”她回答。

威克多尔耸耸肩，恢复了平日的淡漠态度。

“ _Trooden_ (太难了)。”他喃喃自语。赫敏虽说听不懂他的话，却听出了话里的情绪。

“你打算怎么办？”她轻声问。

威克多尔耸耸肩。“我也不知道，赫米恩。”他承认。

赫敏垂下眼睛，拈着牛仔裤上并不存在的线头。“你就不……担心吗？”她愈发轻声地问道。

“ _Da_ (担心)，但现在我们还能把它怎么样？”

两人之间的书桌很快就堆满了他们能找到的所有内容涉及龙的书。一进图书馆，赫敏旺盛的求知欲就复苏了，被强烈的自保本能刺激得愈发高涨。她有了一个更明确的新任务：吸收一切可能帮助她和龙周旋的知识。说起来有些自相矛盾，但威克多尔的存在成了一个既可喜又麻烦的干扰。

“你还是可以不参赛。”威克多尔不无关切地说。

赫敏摇摇头。“我参赛是死，不参赛还是死。”威克多尔不解地望着她。“我不得不参加，威克多尔。”她无力地说。

“我懂了，”他无条件地接受了她含糊的解释，“我们都要做出抉择，也都有抉择的理由，我要想一想。”他站起身来，“我需要回船上。”他指了指那些书，“这些对我来说太难。我英语不太好。”

赫敏点点头。她能理解威克多尔的麻烦所在。“你那边有保加利亚语的书吧？”

“ _Da_ (有)。不太多。更多是 _Russki_ (俄语)。但还是比英语容易懂。”

赫敏露出一丝苦涩的微笑。“我明白，威克多尔。”哪怕以她出色的查阅能力，也很难在这些母语材料里找到有用信息。而威克多尔的母语用的却是和英语全然不同的西里尔字母。

“晚安，赫米恩。”他起身离开，走到半路却又停下脚步，回过身来。

赫敏很好奇他忘了什么。

结果，并不是什么要紧事。

“你有去…… _tants_ (跳舞)的同伴吗？”

赫敏努力解读着威克多尔的问题。“哦，”她恍然大悟，“你是问跳舞吗？圣诞舞会？”

“ _Da_.(是的。)”

赫敏摇摇头。难道威克多尔会邀请她……？令人惊讶的是，她发觉这个念头颇有吸引力。

“能邀请你的话我会很荣幸，赫米恩，”威克多尔说，“但我被告知不可以邀请其他勇士。”

“哦。”赫敏感觉有点沮丧。为表礼貌，她假装很有兴趣地继续问道：“那么，你会和谁一起去呢？”

威克多尔耸耸肩。“我不知道。但卡卡洛夫教授告诉我，他觉得我应该接受霍格华茨选派的……”他绞尽脑汁找着准确的词，“学—森—呆—表。”

“学生代表？”赫敏问道。

“对。可其他女孩没有一个是对威克多尔·克鲁姆感兴趣，她们只是想接近魁地奇明星。”赫敏感觉此刻的他显得异常孤独。随后他抬起头来。“只有你不同，赫米恩·格兰杰。”他又犹豫了一下，“你留在这里，没事吧？”

“我想今晚不会有人图谋不轨，”她回想着白天那些事情，“但还是要谢谢你。”

“我可以送你……”

“不。没有必要。”

“好吧，那么， _leka nosht_ (晚安)。”

他迈步离开了图书馆，一边摇头一边小声嘀咕着：“ _Drakon_ (龙)？”这下，倒是赫敏感觉异常孤独起来。

在最后被平斯女士赶出图书馆前，赫敏把桌上摞得小山一样的书一本本都送回了书架原位。尽管肚子咕咕叫地抱怨着她晚餐迟到了，她还是决定先回格兰芬多公共休息室。走到门口时，她发现路被六年级的两位级长帕翠霞·斯廷森和肯尼斯·托勒挡住了。

“你不能进去。”托勒大吼一声，吓了赫敏一跳。

“为什么？”她问道，“我想换洗一下，再下去吃晚餐。”

“是韦斯莱兄弟，格兰杰，”斯廷森告诉她，“现在进去可不安全。”

她顿时紧张起来。“出什么事了？你们派人去叫麦格教授了吗？”

“不用你教我们怎么做事，格兰杰。”托勒一向不喜欢她。赫敏有种感觉，他过去就视她为好表现的万事通，今年的事更加深了他这种印象。

斯廷森站到她的级长同伴和年轻女孩之间。“家丑不外扬为好，”她说，“只是内部纠纷。弗雷德和乔治建议大家都暂时离开。”

赫敏不敢相信自己的耳朵。“弗雷德和乔治吵起来了？真吵？”她以前也见过他们起争执，可从没见过他们吵到要清空公共休息室的地步。

“不，”托勒摇摇头，“他们俩正和你朋友——小的那个——争执不下。”

“罗恩？”

“就是他。他们要我们别掺和韦斯莱家的家务事。”她的摇头有种听天由命的味道，“就连七年级级长都拧不过他们。”

“居然会觉得我们应该把麦格叫来。”托勒小声嘀咕。

他话音刚落，肖像门荡开了。斯廷森转身拔出魔杖，托勒似乎往后缩了一下。

出来的是哈利，脸色铁青。

“哈利！出什么事了？”

哈利一把攥住赫敏的胳膊，拽着她离开已经闭合的肖像洞。赫敏瞥见胖夫人正畏畏缩缩地躲在角落里。

哈利答得简单明了。“这么说吧，弗雷德和乔治正督促罗恩对自己的错误行为有所认识。”

* * * * *

赫敏·格兰杰小姐

霍格沃茨魔法学校

苏格兰某地

1994年11月26日

亲爱的赫敏，

你不能回家过圣诞，我们确实很失望，但不是对你失望。我们都知道你有多看重自己的承诺，不能回家 **不是** 你的错，别再自责了。我们明年暑假好好补回来就行了！

不管怎么说，舞会听起来很不错。你已经找到一起参加的小伙子了吗？你信里一直提到的那个哈利怎么样？只是要确定你选的人适合你，记住上次暑假我们谈过的事。你是不是挑好礼服了呢，或者你会把你的长袍“变形”成礼服？要把照片发给我们哦，我们很期待看到你第一次参加正式舞会的模样。

估计你现在已经知道第一个项目是什么了。请回信告诉我们。我们俩都很担心你，谁知道呢，没准两个老牙医还能帮上忙。别忘了，你随时都可以退出，回到家里来。那并不代表你作为巫师或者个人的能力。

尽快回信。

爱你，乖孩子

妈妈和爸爸

XX

* * * * *

星期六晚上，整个晚餐时间，哈利坚持不肯讨论韦斯莱兄弟的分歧处理。随着时间推移，罗恩的缺席变得越来越引人注目。就连金妮都被挡在公共休息室外，不知道是怎么回事。在韦斯莱家小女儿的连番逼问下，哈利始终缄默不语。

赫敏怀疑事情和罗恩持续到那天下午的恶劣作为——或者更准确地说是他的不作为——有关，但哈利既不认同也不否定。

回到公共休息室时，他们发现一切似乎都很正常，就是不见罗恩、弗雷德和乔治的踪影。

家里的信已经放在赫敏床头柜上，给收信人带来些许安慰和关怀。父母没有责备她毁了圣诞家庭聚会，让她暂时松了一口气。可她随即又想起，她曾经保证一旦情况变得棘手就会退出比赛，现在要却自食其言了，她该怎么向他们解释他们的女儿将面对一条龙的挑战？

那天夜里，赫敏辗转反侧难以入睡，满脑子想的都是该怎么写信回家，还有该怎么完成迫在眉睫的任务。

到了星期天早上，赫敏很想睡个懒觉，可她有太多查阅工作要做，没有一点休息放松的余暇。

天色还早，大礼堂里没多少人。几个拉文克劳在她走过时抬眼一瞥，有一两个格兰芬多也是如此。但至少赫敏得以安然享用她的麦片粥，直到两个瘦高身影一左一右挨着她坐下，震得长凳砰的一响。

“早安，赫敏！”

“早安，赫敏！”

双胞胎抑扬顿挫的问好声很不寻常。毕竟，他们可不是习惯早起的人。此外，他们也很少在用餐时间挤到低年级学生中间，更没在赫敏身边坐过——他们一向既敬重她的学识，又有些不满她的循规蹈矩。

赫敏的眼睛在这对双胞胎之间来回打转。“昨晚你们和罗恩到底怎么了？”她问道。

“开门见山说吧，弗雷德。”

“没时间开玩笑了，乔治。”

他俩没理会她的追问，动手在盘子里铺了厚厚的油炸面包，往上堆起小山似的熏肉、香肠、蘑菇、煎西红柿和煎蛋，最后用血肠点缀。

赫敏叹了口气。有时要从这两个家伙嘴里掏点话出来比拔牙还难，此刻就是如此。“罗恩在哪？”她提高了嗓音。

“完全……”

“……不知道。”

“上次我们看见他的时候……”

“……他的模样可是有了很大改进！”

双胞胎停下话头，开始狼吞虎咽地往嘴里塞吃的。赫敏顿时就明白了罗恩是从哪里学的餐桌礼仪。

赫敏摇摇头。他们怕是还没睡清醒呢。她正想回头专心吃自己那份相对少得多的早餐，坐在她右边的弗雷德从嘴缝里悄声道：

“龙！”

“什么？”赫敏差点从座位上跳起来。看弗雷德嘴里塞满了早餐的样子，她不太确定自己有没有听错。

她左边的乔治也凑过来。“龙啊，赫敏。”

“我们听说你很可能开始……对龙 _产生兴趣_ 了。”

赫敏用怀疑的眼神看着他们俩。“你们从哪听说的？”她轻声问。

弗雷德笑了笑。“哈利昨天晚上拿魔杖逼着我们的 _小兄弟_ ……”他说到这个词，语调里透出种不屑，“……促膝长谈呢，他们谈的时候可能提起了这件事，有那么一两次吧。”

“哈利？”赫敏轻声问。

“就是这样，他好像为某件事对小罗尼大动肝火呢……”

“……我们就是在那时候发现，我们的小兄弟有秘密……”

“……瞒着我们，瞒着他血肉相连的亲兄弟……”乔治说得义愤填膺。

“……所以呢，我们就必须指出小罗尼的错误之处。”弗雷德总结道。

赫敏心中荡过一丝复仇的快意，差点——却还没有——压倒她有条理的天性。“你们说的秘密就是龙？”

“没错！自家兄弟要回来，那臭小子居然不告诉我们。”

她不但知道双胞胎是在说查理，还疑心他们到底是生气罗恩没能及时警告她，还是更生气他没把第一个项目告诉他们。不过，人不该对别人的好意吹毛求疵。“谢谢。”双胞胎微微一笑，把注意力放回了早餐上。“你们把罗恩怎么了？”

双胞胎对望一眼，朝赫敏露出一个自诩无害的微笑。她不由提醒自己，以后千万别上他们的黑名单。

赫敏吃完早餐，刚想起身，弗雷德伸手轻轻搭在她胳膊肘上，示意她继续坐着。

“赫敏，你知道如果你……”

“……需要我们帮忙……”

“……任何形式都行……”

“……特别是需要诅咒马尔福的话……”

“……尽可以放心交给我们。”

然后，两人一起朝她眨了眨眼，异口同声地悄悄道：“如果能让我们和龙过过招，更求之不得！”

* * * * *

对赫敏来说，星期天又是考验耐力的漫长一天，她在图书馆里继续着前一天晚上未完成的工作。

即使是训练有素的成年巫师，要孤身一人对付龙，哪怕不是完全不可能，也是困难重重。一个十五岁的女巫算什么？她能找到的有关巫师独自战胜成年巨龙的唯一案例，出自吉德罗·洛哈特所谓的自传《会魔法的我》。考虑到来源的可靠性，该案例对她毫无用处，因为那家伙早在两年前就被证明是个骗子。

她桌上的书已经堆成了山，有人在对面坐下的时候，她与其说是看到的，还不如说是听到感觉到的。她抬眼越过书山望去，以为会看到威克多尔，却惊讶地发现一脸懊恼的哈利正目不转睛地回望着她。

“哈利？”

“我想你可能需要帮助。”他咕哝着，伸手想从书堆里抓一本。

“别碰！”哈利的手像触电似的缩了回去，他探询地望向赫敏。她有点不好意思，挤出一丝微笑。“对不起，哈利，”她歉然道，“那些我都已经查过了。”

“好吧，”哈利语调很是疲惫，“那么，有什么是我能做的？”

赫敏指了指桌上的大部头。“这些都是明显和龙有关的书。你可以找找其他可能包含对我们有用资料的书，多擦边都行。”她看到哈利突然露出迷茫表情，“我是说不管它们可能显得多偏离主题……”

早晨的时光渐渐流逝，两个格兰芬多扫荡了整座图书馆里任何可能涉及龙，或者记述了可能对身临险境的女巫有帮助的书。不幸的是，他们的搜寻被证明是徒劳无功，这让赫敏越来越沮丧。书名变得越来越艰深，和眼下问题的关联却越来越少，她心中的愤懑像现场直播一样呼之欲出。赫敏甚至开始转着一个离经叛道的念头——这一次，图书馆完全不能满足任务需要，充其量只是排除了她有能力施展的每一条咒语。实际上，迄今为止她的刻苦钻研没有带来任何成效，甚至都找不到一个能孤身战胜巨龙的老巫师。

更雪上加霜的是，她脑袋里有个细小的声音絮叨个没完，不太相信哈利能像她自己那样勤奋刻苦地完成他那部分任务。哈利有时会起身去书架间寻找任何有蛛丝马迹的书名，每次他刚从最近的书架旁消失，赫敏就会迅速翻阅他查看过的书，以防万一他遗漏任何有用的东西。她会在一小片羊皮纸上草草记下书名，飞快地把书单收进长袍内袋里，提醒自己下周晚些时候再把这些书重新核对一遍。然后她会把书尽量摆回到哈利留下的原状。每次她都堪堪赶在朋友返回前完成了她的小把戏。她会朝他露出一个灿烂的微笑，希望他不会注意到那些书被重新翻过的痕迹。看样子很有效，她的微笑似乎消除了哈利的疑虑。他咧嘴笑着以示回应，神色有些惊喜又有些懵懂，不太明白他做了什么值得如此欢迎的事情。而赫敏发觉，自己竟也被他回应的笑意所安抚。

午餐时间来了又去，虽然哈利的肚子饿得咕咕叫，但两人谁都没有抱怨。眼见没有任何明显进展，赫敏感觉愈发挫败。她的笑容变得越来越勉强，她发现自己的脑子开始跟不上眼睛的速度。这就意味着她得反复阅读，以免忽略任何线索。

事实证明最后这本书又辜负了她的期望，她一反常态地把书随手丢到桌上，砰的一响。声音回荡在周日下午墓地一般的寂静中，惹得原本拘谨地缩在对面座位上的哈利抬眼望了过来。

“我从没想过自己会说这样的话，”赫敏说得慢吞吞的，心中不满显而易见，“不过这些书确实帮不上忙。”她说完长吁一口气，耷拉下肩膀，怒视着那一排排辜负了她长期信任的书架。

哈利满脸疲惫，欲言又止。他把《魔法生物：超自然宠物巫师指南》精装本放回桌面上，动静却比她小了不少。“那接下来怎么办？”他问道，和她一样一筹莫展。

赫敏沉吟片刻，斟酌着可能的选项。“我想，我们该去找个专家谈谈了。”她宣布。

* * * * *

“赫敏，你说龙？”

赫敏用她专属的“别跟我耍花样”的眼神瞪着鲁伯·海格。

“是的，海格。龙。”

尽管他的体重能轻松抵过二十个赫敏·格兰杰，可在那美杜莎似的瞪视下，霍格沃茨的魔法生物专家还是畏缩了。“啊呀，我不知道该怎么说……”他重重坐回椅子里，那张特别定制的椅子在突然的重压下吱吱作响，居然令人惊讶地撑住了，只是某些部分泛起一层青色。

“这是第一个项目，对吧？”赫敏问道。

海格左顾右盼，因为这样就不必和她对视了。接着他掏出一块桌布大小的手帕，擦了擦额头。“我想我不能说，赫敏。”他躲着她的眼睛，“我是说，这是秘密。”

“现在不是了，”坐在对面的哈利静静地说，“所有选手都知道了。”

海格顿了一下，思忖片刻。“对，这样的话，我想就不是秘密了。”他低声答道，“呀，邓布利多可有话要说了。”他大着胆子转头重新望向赫敏，她依然抱着胳膊站得笔直，两眼盯着她的朋友兼老师，还是位她颇为喜欢的老师。“我本来会跟你说的，赫敏，可我发过誓。我甚至都没告诉马克西姆……”他戛然而止，黯然注视着地面，显得很是难过。

赫敏害怕看到海格哭哭啼啼的场景，她的目光和动作都缓和下来。“我知道你会的。”她一边安慰，一边拍了拍海格的胳膊肘（那里是他胳膊上她够得着的最高位置了）。

“这不公平，真的。”海格继续说着，看样子没听见赫敏的安慰，“它们其实是很温和的生物，只是受了太多误解。”

赫敏本已为他前一句话露出微笑，这时简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。“误解？”她目瞪口呆。

“它们不伤害任何人，当然，抱窝当妈妈的时候除外。”海格心虚地停了下来，“我不该说这些的。”他愈发心虚地补了一句。

赫敏吸了口气镇定心神。“比尔跟我们说了龙的事。他说查理告诉他，那些都是刚抱窝孵蛋的母龙。”

“对，那就对了。母龙的保护欲强得可怕。”赫敏敢发誓，海格两眼闪闪发亮，“美极了，真的。”她估计他是想起了诺伯，三年前就在他们眼前孵化的那条小龙。她咳嗽一声，成功唤回了他的注意力。

“你知道第一个项目包括什么内容吗，海格？”

混血巨人用左手搓着自己拉碴的胡子，左右张望着，确定没有人在他发白日梦幻想拥有一条龙的时候偷偷摸进小屋，然后才俯身到赫敏耳旁说起了悄悄话。“唔，”他一开口就神秘兮兮的，可惜音量还是大得屋外都能听见，“包括龙蛋。”赫敏歪了歪脑袋，探询地回望着他。“特制的。”

“继续说。”赫敏不喜欢这样诱导海格泄密，过去她每每都在事后感觉羞愧难当。可现在还不是自责的时候。这消息对她非常重要，甚至可能攸关生死。

“这枚蛋，不是真正的龙蛋。”他嗓音越压越低，连哈利都只有凑过来才能听清，“但龙妈妈不会知道。她会尽一切努力阻止旁人把蛋从窝里偷走。”他直起腰，“我只能告诉你们这么多。”

赫敏思量着这则情报。“谢谢。”她心不在焉地喃喃道。这下一切都说得通了。鉴于龙的受保护地位，以及由巫师独自放倒一条成年巨龙的不可行性，项目不可能是和龙搏斗。碎片全都拼上了：一件需要守护的物品，而又有什么比一头体型硕大犹如重型卡车、母性十足、满腔怒气还会喷火的爬行动物更适合当守卫呢？

海格很是松了一口气。

“我要怎么才能制服一条龙？”赫敏轻声问。

“哦，你自己可办不到，”海格快活地回答，“要六七个训练有素的成年人，才能把一头龙放倒。独自向龙发起挑战是愚蠢行为……”

一片沉默，透出股在劫难逃的感觉。

“这个我也不该告诉你们的。”海格回想着，又变得满面愁容。

“但肯定会有办法的。”哈利突然插嘴，也说出了赫敏的心声，“毕竟，他们得让其他勇士有机会通关。”

“你瞧，龙的麻烦之处就在于它们的皮。非常厚实。没有多少咒语能对龙起效。”海格又摸了摸胡子，“我猜你可以试试攻击眼睛和爪子，这些部位的保护没那么强。不过，还是要冒很大风险。可能只会激怒龙。”

“可要用哪种咒语呢？”赫敏气恼地叹息道。

海格眨了眨眼。“我不太清楚。”

赫敏绷着脸坐了下来，轻咬着下唇，就像她往常承受压力、面临棘手问题时会做的那样。“一定还有其他办法。”她小声嘀咕着，更像是自言自语而不是和两位同伴交流。

“我猜你可以试着跟它们耍点花招。”海格思索道。

哈利坐在那儿，胳膊肘支在高高的餐台桌面上，右手指节撑着下巴。海格似乎已经词穷。赫敏透过窗户望着外面的南瓜地，不到一年前，巴克比克就被拴在那里。她对鹰头马身有翼兽当年的处境感同身受——身陷囹圄，无处可逃。

即使她能说服倔强的麦格去和纯心刁难的魔法部沟通，三强争霸赛也不允许使用时间转换器。

海格打破了令人不安的沉默。“那么，你们俩都会留下喝茶吧？”

面对这更近在眼前的厄运，赫敏一下从遐想中回过神来，惶恐地和哈利对视一眼。“嗯……海格，”她拼命找着借口，“我想我们最好回去……”

哈利的肚子出卖了他们，不争气地发出咕的一声。

哈利一脸窘迫。

海格笑了起来。

* * * * *

（未完待续） 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 喀耳刻（Circe），希腊神话中住在艾尤岛上的女神，古太阳神赫利俄斯的女儿。她是女巫、女妖、巫婆等称呼的代名词。在古希腊文学作品中，她善于用药，并经常以此使她的敌人以及反对她的人变成怪物。曾在《魔法石》一书中出现于巫师卡上，人文社译为“瑟斯”。

[2] 科普特语(Coptic)，古埃及语，曾在埃及各地广泛使用，后逐渐被阿拉伯语取代，如今只在埃及科普特人的教堂中使用。

[3] 罗恩的中间名“比利尔斯(Bilius)”词源为“bilious”，有坏脾气、暴躁易怒的意思。


End file.
